farcryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Oasisstrings subtitles.txt (Far Cry 5)/Часть 1
В связи с существующим на wikia.com ограничением на максимальный размер одной страницы, который составляет 2048 кбайт, размещённый здесь материал разбит на 2 части. Следующая часть доступна по ссылке Oasisstrings subtitles.txt (Far Cry 5)/Часть 2. Содержимое string enum id value 453EEFEA 390527 Это место называется Вдовья бухта. Одна женщина утопила здесь своего мужа - он изменил ей и получил по заслугам. 798E62D5 390536 О черт! BBDBA356 390539 Возьми себе удочку, ты заслужил. 0B2DF69A 391760 Черт… Не могу поверить, что после всего, что натворили эти сектанты, он считает, что надо к ним присоединиться, чтобы выжить… Он не понимает. C2C70A48 391762 Ты идешь? 5005A9A5 391764 Здесь так хорошо. Спокойно. Вода помогает мне отвлечься от всего, что сейчас творится в округе… Хотя бы ненадолго. 172BDAFD 391770 Ладно. Видишь этих мошек? И брызги? Значит, здесь рыба так и просится на крючок. 047BAE7B 391772 Ну-ка, давай, не подведи меня. 8425D14E 391774 Молодец! Рыба не клюнет на мертвого жука. Шевели им, чтобы он казался живым. 8F64900A 392013 Я видела, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия, не дай бог, эдемщики его найдут. 3B3CF42A 392146 Классный улов! AA18B408 392148 Ты не получишь удочку, если все спалишь! E38AD98D 392151 О, БЛИН! Мое пиво! 02B99820 392155 Хорош, не моя же лодка! 69F9D319 392157 Да начхать! 6D829DCB 392165 Нравится, Дилан? 09192BEF 392166 Брось, Скай, что ты делаешь? Говорю, это не сработает! CE4870E2 392167 ХВАТИТ! ЛАДНО! 07E333D9 392176 Что за… coughsСейчас вырвет! D02F5C55 392178 Мама всегда говорила, что ты мешок с дерьмом! 630DF71B 392179 Боже! Меня сейчас вырвет. AC51065D 392180 Удочка есть… Попробуй! EE8D3C07 392185 Неплохо! Только не оборви леску. Когда рыба будет на крючке, не тяни сразу - пусть устанет. 8FB6F444 392190 Черт, оборвалась. Хрен с ней - дешевка. Не забывай: уставшей рыбе леска не по зубам. C3362F82 392229 Отлично! DA4708EC 392230 Ого, а ты хорош. 0FFA0D5C 392233 А у тебя хорошо получается. Продолжай в том же духе, и, может, попозже я дам тебе пару советов. И… Спасибо, что выслушал. Мне стало полегче. 461CD209 393152 Черт! Вот это рыбина! B0BCDFB2 393154 Большая, но меньше Адмирала. Он легенда. Люди говорят, ему лет двести. И характер у него злющий. F2EB4A77 393209 Эй, заряди-ка по тарелке! 8AC44734 393211 Целься в бочку! 19E32D40 393212 О, стреляй по отстойнику! 5269F501 393213 Пойдем. 6566A5B1 393214 Почти на месте. 0D376BF5 396352 Захожу на цель. 7AD3E103 396354 Цель у меня на мушке. E6DB60E6 396356 Вижу цель, готов атаковать. ADE952FE 396358 Цель обнаружена, лечу над ней. 00FE5B3A 405307 Ты чего? Всю рыбу распугаешь! 34AB74B3 405599 Бахни по баллону с пропаном! A761A074 418252 Можешь бахнуть по тарелке? CE57C13C 418254 Попрощайся с пивом, Дилан! B5880C46 418255 Эй, цель - сливной бак! D3E0B4E9 418256 О, бак с пропаном! 9DB051FE 418259 Я же дала тебе удочку, где она? F7AB37D3 420793 Будешь руками рыбу ловить или как? E9511C08 420796 Вот ты где. За дело. FB8186DC 424347 Чтоб тебя, Скай, я же смотрел! FFCDE449 424355 Разнеси гитару! 54CA0C64 424356 Эй, Дилан, как гитара поживает?! 3CF7E80B 424370 Моя Люсиль! E66A6C87 424371 Ты ж играть не умеешь! 4967DE90 424507 Куда ты идешь? 3D90C577 424513 Есть минутка? Ну вот… 7F82728E 424520 Мой парень не хочет возвращать мою удочку. Поможешь ее вернуть? 3408EEC0 424521 Эй, ты чего? 787905CC 424522 Уймись, ладно? 57670D98 426248 Что за хрень?! A6F0BB92 426249 Срань господня! C7D80CDE 426360 У меня к тебе есть предложение. 7A39EFE3 426362 Понимаешь, Адмирала очень трудно поймать… И я подумала, может, вдвоем нам будет полегче. Даже если мы поделим приз на двоих, нам с Диланом все равно хватит… Ну, ты как? Правда, сначала надо подтянуть тебя в рыбалке. 6F98577F 426406 О Господи! BC6137F8 426746 Я поймала его! Адмирал был у меня на крючке, как вдруг появились сектанты! 072AB52E 427056 Черт! Леску перекусила! F5D43EAD 427996 Йо! Хватит! DF2A3D6E 427997 Что за херь, а? 570BA424 427998 Твою мать! E7DF8365 427999 Ты за это заплатишь! 45F0F8E9 428000 Ай! C3F116B3 428001 Хватит! 0A562DDF 431780 Вижу цель. 46BCA4EB 431782 Цель найдена. 8296736B 431784 Я вижу цель. 1CD8C844 431786 Цель обнаружена. D4D888D4 431962 Эй, мне нужна твоя помощь… 136151D4 431965 Так, давай заново… C168FE0F 431995 Какого черта? C0E757BC 431997 Так вот… 1AEC74F6 432137 Эй! Что происходит? 67F0BFB6 432138 Что ты делаешь, Скайлар? 743BDA66 432139 С кем ты говоришь? Кто это? 8F119B20 432140 Кто бы ты ни был, беги, пока "Врата Эдема" не схватили тебя! 67E3A949 432522 Error. Error. You are missing a line or Conversation. Please check Oasis and the Dialog database in Dunia. 4996DA15 447089 Заметил цель. EEA0AD82 447091 Точно, вижу цель. 01E18871 447093 Выдвигаюсь. C629E102 447095 Понеслась! 9FDCB75E 453813 Я отметила на твоей карте мои любимые рыбные места. Но тебе нужна особая приманка. 19EDE39F 453830 Эй, ты здесь? Это Скайлар. Если считаешь, что пора ловить Адмирала, приходи к сараю Клаггетов. Я уже все подготовила. Жду только тебя. 62E31AE1 453832 Ты не поверишь, что случилось! E9624A9C 464564 Вижу цель! 71E0A19D 464566 Атакую сверху! 3265FEBB 464568 Обнаружил цель! EDF92FBA 493878 Последняя. Прикончи ее. 09BE7766 493879 Сейчас, подожди. 2E1B7FE9 493880 Это не домашний песик. C8CAB4E3 493881 На Тоби похож. Он встречал меня после школы, вилял хвостом… EC338A74 493882 Ну, вспомни слова Иакова. Их учили убивать. Мы сторожа братьям своим. F95C595A 493883 Ты прав. Я справлюсь. 5BD6FBC9 498846 Помощник, это Ник Рай. Мы не встречались, но Датч многое о тебе рассказывал… я прямо твой фанат. Этот самолет мой. Его угнали эдемщики, а без него нам с женой не выбраться. В общем, если ты не против… Он нужен мне. Я помогу тебе долететь до аэродрома. F8DCC952 498847 Поворачивай аккуратненько, и до аэродрома будет рукой подать. Увидимся. 922E23BD 498856 Не думал, что выживу, но в этом есть свои плюсы. 012AB6FA 499991 Кто-то из сопротивления забаррикадировался внутри резервуара. Сектанты сейчас ведут по нему огонь. Надеюсь, все обойдется. A47121DD 499993 Кто-то из Сопротивления засел в резервуаре. Сектанты обстреливают его с берега. Надеюсь, пока никого не убили… 91E50418 500010 Стой, дай мне договорить! E8428160 500011 Скажу честно, это было круто, друг. 36495D93 500012 Так вот, о чем я… 24CAAE1E 500699 Ты… сила, с которой надо считаться. 695C79CB 501675 Думаешь, ты крутой? Сейчас проверим! 7D618F5B 502005 Они мертвы. Ты что, супергерой? 6E18A231 502006 Да нет, это хорошо. Иначе бы меня просто убили. 0346AC47 502007 Поубивали псов. Ну что за мрази конченые. 14A05827 502008 За сектантами охотишься? Пес тебе поможет. Удачи. 3D0E8193 502280 Плавно летишь! Ничего себе. F7AE24D6 502786 Джо! Так, высылаю людей. Скоро они будут у тебя. Прием. 91B4220C 502789 Нашли дрессировщика. Встречаемся на поле, поговорим с ним, выясним, что он знает. 37E10140 502791 Джо? Эй, Джо, ты там? Прием. 3D639FC6 502792 Ответь, Джо. Ты где? Прием. DF4D15BA 502793 Джо? Уснул ты там, что ли? Прием. A536B9DE 507177 Помощник! Подмога уже в пути. C3471A45 507298 Вот! Забирай! Только потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал! 74C3FE85 508535 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов творится какой-то ужас. Сектанты режут коров, а хозяев держат в заложниках. Сделай что-нибудь. C7151A94 508537 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов творится какой-то ужас. Сектанты режут коров, а хозяев взяли в плен. Сделай что-нибудь. 4DDFF833 508596 Если я не получу удочку, "Врата Эдема" тут все спалят! A041016C 508597 Не пиво, а дешевое пойло! C88457E6 508598 Дашь правой руке отдохнуть! CE165391 508601 Опять ты?! Что тебе теперь нужно? 65C5C810 508602 К черту! Ну давай, стреляй! Тут все равно один хлам! 7D82009F 508603 Что она тебе сказала? Навешала лапши про то, как мы уедем? Никто отсюда не уезжает. Ты или сектант, или труп. Все. 97D20520 508605 Скайлар ведет себя глупо! Если надо вступить в секту, чтобы выжить, то тут нечего обсуждать! 6ADDA3B9 508606 Черт! Вали отсюда! Оставь меня в покое! F0042C81 509236 Может, перестану думать, как этого всего можно было избежать. E765CFBC 509242 Я? Воссоединюсь с Сопротивлением. Мое место там. 97FECBF5 509319 Постоянно вижу капканы. Это сектанты их расставляют. Говорят, они ловят волков и накачивают их наркотой… Делают из них каких-то монстров, "Судей"… Не знаю, может, это просто слухи. 4A205447 509320 Супер! 338BD669 509321 Ты молодец! 2AD1537A 509881 Хорошо, что кто-то дает прикурить сектантам. DF92FAA2 509885 Народ у нас крепкий. Скоро в Фоллс Энде все пойдет по-прежнему. 4B24D007 509887 Скорее бы в "Крыльях" снова появилась нормальная еда. 94906CFA 509889 Я рада, что наш город снова свободен, но… нам нужны припасы. C2C18313 509893 До твоего появления нам и правда казалось, что наступает конец света. Спасибо! 87746C0A 509895 Фоллс Энд спасен, и все благодаря тебе. 5BD68FD7 534302 У нас нарушители! FA875EE1 534304 Здесь нарушители! 7C1BF89C 534306 Нас атакуют! FAF67775 534308 Грешники где-то здесь! ED7BDE11 534310 Обыскать все! F868B791 534312 Сопротивление! Избавьтесь от них! FB041F7F 534314 Грешники проникли на базу! B4DDFC8E 534316 Грешники! Коси их! 87715354 534318 Сопротивление атакует! 1746C396 534320 Грешники на базе! Не спать! F9D4D220 534323 Помощь идет! Держитесь! A0D357A8 534326 Подкрепление уже в пути! 2E4BE913 534329 Подмога идет! DA9091B5 534332 Сдерживайте их! Подкрепление в пути! 4B547134 534335 Подкрепление на подходе! 43F98641 534338 Подмога скоро будет! 3666A65F 534341 Спокойно, помощь близко. 80683A71 534344 Подкрепление! Хвала Отцу! FD13A90F 534347 Помощь близко, грешникам не уйти. 4621B9DB 534350 Это тревога! Подмога в пути! 1EF509C8 534352 Помощь идет с востока! 84C5C3D4 534354 Подкрепление с восточной стороны! 9C0AF87D 534356 Подкрепление идет с востока! 6243E980 534358 Восток! Подкрепление в пути! 5CAA4F6F 534360 Подмога идет с востока! 51E9C7C6 534362 Помощь идет с севера! DD174275 534364 Подкрепление с севера! 21005E0C 534366 Подмога с севера! A8D0B1B0 534368 Север! Помощь идет! B4D01CC3 534370 Подмога идет с севера! B586B238 534372 Мы приближаемся с юга! FA232020 534374 Помощь на подходе с южной стороны! EF755AB1 534376 Подмога приближается с юга! 790FC838 534378 Подкрепление с юга! D597155C 534380 Наши ребята приближаются с юга! 7814C6D1 534382 Подкрепление с запада! 7CFD66AB 534384 К нам идет подмога с запада! 5D6150CD 534386 Подкрепление приближается с запада! E9ACE4C2 534388 Наши приближаются с запада! 4EDB46EA 534390 Запад! Подмога идет с той стороны! FEBC3D46 534392 Всем членам сопротивления: нас атакуют, нужна помощь! 3ECD9567 534394 Здесь сектанты! Нужна помощь! 1D47C440 534396 Сектанты нас прижали! Нужна поддержка! BE5121D9 534398 Эдемщики напали, нам нужна помощь! 75113DCD 534400 Мы под обстрелом! Нужна поддержка сопротивления! CD0B09C7 540348 Объект на прицеле! 6BFA1169 543359 Наблюдаю за целью! 68CFAF16 543361 Вижу цель! 582DDD56 543363 Цель в поле зрения! C25534D9 543365 Цель обнаружена! 655DD5DE 544961 Цель передо мной! C96EF7D5 544963 Вижу цель! Я вижу цель! 4655BD40 544965 Цель обнаружена! 2C60B5E6 544967 Навожусь на цель! DD0C8B1D 546356 Может, ты заслуживаешь большего доверия… Если хочешь быть полезным, то в Волчьем Логове для тебя есть еще работенка. До встречи. 5E7B61A7 546382 Бомбы готовы. Сматывайся! E24C3423 546385 Чудное зрелище. Скатертью дорожка. Ты должен кое-что понять… Кресло Иакова меняет людей навсегда. Я это видела. Лично. Заходит один человек, а выходит другой. Илай думает, ты чист, но только время покажет, прав ли он. Ладно, в логове еще полно дел. Заходи, если будешь рядом и… Спасибо. За все. 0FCBDB05 546388 Внимание, вижу вертолет рядом. Это прям крепость, мать ее. DD3E6F65 546397 Эй, мы узнали, что маяки уничтожены. Ты молодец. Спасибо тебе… за все. Кто знает, может, не все еще потеряно. 450269A2 546668 Ни хрена себе! Говорят, тебе удалось поймать Чизбургера! Ну, значит, теперь ему ничего не грозит. Да, кстати, лучше не давай ему чизбургеров, у мишки диабет. CBCA1C15 548310 Похоже, два глушителя стоят на вышках, а третий у мобильного патруля, следящего за дорогами. Захвати две вышки - у нас будет сигнал, который покажет мне, где патруль. Я скажу тебе, где его искать. B3213FCD 548312 Ага, давай. 54C2B225 548313 Ну и ладно. 4761F1A1 548315 Мне продолжить? Так вот… 0C2A9D11 548316 Дело вот в чем… FD620924 548317 Ладно… Итак… BD372C66 548337 Опять без стука… 71ED86A3 548342 Куда ты идешь? 5DD90C60 548344 Ладно, забудь… D2574EBE 548345 Дело такое… 0B915957 548346 Так, еще раз… 802B0E8A 550429 Должна признать, без тебя было ты тяжко. 150F8F0E 550569 Твоя помощь неоценима. Рад, что ты здесь. 79D6EB79 550573 Подожди. Дослушай. CE3CA3A3 550575 Так вот… E9FD52CB 550665 Помощник? Это Илай. Вижу тебя, тут повсюду камеры… Центр впереди и кишит сектантами. Осторожнее там. 8EDDC753 550680 Еще один внутри. 692E1089 550682 Снаружи еще один. F88C95F8 550686 Блин, тебя обнаружили! 7FE370EF 550692 Еще один внутри! 99FCF77E 550694 Еще один снаружи! 49647715 550696 Плохо дело. Двух ребят забрали к Пасти Дьявола. Если эдемщики нас обнаружат, это конец. Иаков готов на все, чтобы выйти на Волчье логово. Если наши откажутся говорить, их сбросят с утеса. Пасть Дьявола к югу от тебя. Гони, помощник. 7E3073B8 550844 У меня есть новости. 04C779F7 550857 Помощник, у нас большие проблемы. 5EE8FBA3 550859 Мне снова нужна твоя помощь. 02C2FC92 550863 Дослушай меня, пожалуйста. B682977C 550865 Дело вот в чем… 535F340B 550911 Подойди, помощник. D629AA1F 550917 О, привет! Есть минутка? 49CC724F 550919 Ничто не приносит такого умиротворения, как рыбалка. E4706B5C 550921 Закинь удочку, попытай удачу! 0322C280 550938 Помощник. Рад, что ты здесь. 593D4386 550940 Я не уверен, что парень долго продержится… А если он проговорится, нам конец. Так что нужно поторопиться. 90CF100D 550942 Постой-ка. F7821C99 550943 Мне нужна твоя помощь. DD8C5B56 550944 Это очень важно… 97A6E2CD 550945 Так, о чем это я? BBE048E4 550946 Итак… 1C183FFE 550947 Ладно. В общем, так… DEC53052 551013 О, ты-то мне и нужен. 992A3316 551015 Выживальщики давно были готовы к войне. Илай проследил, чтобы у нас повсюду были нычки - пушки, патроны, все такое. Мало ли, что случится, верно? FDD92A15 551016 Но так получается, что припасы нужны нам здесь, а не где-то в бункере… Не хватало еще, чтобы на них наткнулись эдемщики… 7F8813E2 551017 Ты куда это? BF57769D 551018 Эй, эй, стой… 5A4E166D 551019 Погоди… 182D0630 551020 Ага, так вот. 9762D9E7 551021 О чем я… так… D6E5AA3F 551022 Окей, в общем так… D71011CC 551023 На карте отмечены бункеры. Выбери себе какой-нибудь и вперед. Правда, там могут быть эдемщики… D1A270D9 551024 Так, я тебя вижу… Стой… О нет! Эти мудели обнесли бункер и сваливают! Скорей за ними, верни наше добро! AB84A534 551104 Дай договорю! 04B8B49F 551109 О чем я там… 0B87E327 551114 А ты умеешь за себя постоять. 02D8E1D9 551215 Тебе стоит меня выслушать. Поверь. BB8D177F 551258 Сэр, рад сообщить, что мы вернули пленку. D08836A0 551264 ВАМ НЕ ОДОЛЕТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЙ ДУХ. 903BB226 551265 Бедные животные сегодня заплатили жизнями за нашу свободу. Они герои и патриоты. 11555B8C 551267 Знаешь, что мы сделаем? Нанесем удар по болевой точке! A7505E0B 551268 Они знают, как сделать мне больно, а я знаю, как их убить. 8E7558A2 551288 Мы уничтожим эту империю глобалистов и вернем Америку ЛЮДЯМ. 3CB947E2 551289 Возьми эти термитные заряды, почти такими же взорвали башню семь. Прикрепи их везде, где нужно - там поймешь. А потом: когти рви, все взорви, БУМ! 055A95DD 551294 Боже. Значит так… 88125E55 551415 Помощник! Есть важные новости! 25409BEB 551463 Помнишь ту пропавшую женщину-снайпера? Только что слышал на частоте эдемщиков, что они прижали ее возле церкви Агнца Божьего. 1E649208 551472 Твою мать, как жжется. EC6A8441 551474 Я Чед. Готовлю для Сопротивления. Но сейчас тяжко. Сектанты убивают всех животных. BAFA12A4 551475 Все просто - мне нужна любая дичь с рогами. Принеси мне ее, и я начну готовить. B97E0AAE 551476 Что? Ты долбаный веган, что ли? 2956370C 551487 Видишь? Я еще тут. 3D27793D 551501 Эй, друг, иди сюда! 5863050E 551504 Нам нужны бизоны. В их мясе полно белка, оно придаст выживальщикам сил. C3F7B5CC 551505 Вот, об этом я и говорил. Нет ничего вкуснее нажористого хрючева. 38B1D445 551510 Ты их сразу заметишь, это нетрудно. AE0FFC18 551514 Я знал, что ты не откажешься. D65E7AAD 551515 Угу, так вот что я думаю. D1CCDF60 551516 Ща объясню, что к чему. 7CE97226 551530 Ты как раз вовремя. 3E58CCA2 551531 А ты успел навести шороху. 034B0F12 551533 Вот так вот ворваться в город - это смело. 41DA7968 551535 Ты подаешь хороший пример. Без твоей помощи нам бы не удалось вернуть себе Фоллс Энд. 5EF07DCE 551537 Ты чего? Вернись! B368A2B6 551539 Так вот… C72C6C70 551612 Не подходи к катушкам! Простая истина, но, похоже, не для такого как ты. Без обид. Для меня все вы - болваны. Тупая серая масса. 7213EFFA 551613 Не поможешь – человечество обречено. Нет времени объяснять, и ты все равно не поймешь. Доверься мне. F9006CF9 551730 Все просто. Ультразвуковые маяки. 34DD6EA2 551731 Найди и сломай их. Ты здорово облегчишь жизнь выживальщикам. 0635FCA6 551732 Я жду здесь. 127991A3 551733 Приходи, как сможешь. 159C5351 551734 Ладно, забудь… D3C9910A 551788 Окей, этого хватит. Возвращайся в Логово. 3F0141D6 551792 Черт, смотались-таки… CFAD15E7 551795 Блин… слава богу, это добро больше не будет пылиться в бункере зазря… Ты нам очень помог. Не верится, что ты поймал тех парней. Я думал, они свалят… Жаль, что ты такой один, иначе бы мы уже давно расправились с эдемщиками… Спасибо еще раз. 651ADBEF 551871 Всех достал? Нет. Вижу еще. 9B750E3F 551872 Разберись с остальными. 0C89D805 551873 Надо убить еще одно животное. 14F192A4 552019 Так… Что я говорила? F5C0B993 552020 Так… Ну… 395D2001 552021 Слушай. 2810215B 552056 У тебя сильная спина и быстрые ноги. 62889CBB 552057 Я вижу, сил у тебя достаточно. 76B37480 552060 Будь я лет на десять помоложе, я бы разобрался сам, но сейчас… Черт, я просто убьюсь зазря. F4A9B03B 552064 Боже, ты меня испытываешь… A5B1B7BE 552066 Так, о чем я?.. Ох, а!.. 7E36C190 552079 А, это ты. F5130D1A 552082 Спасибо, что вернул мне мой приют для животных. Пусть и без обитателей. 98560665 552084 Тут у нас был медведь по имени Чизбургер. Он настоящая знаменитость. F50AEFDA 552085 Эдемщики хотели его забрать, так что я его выпустил. Теперь он разбойничает на свободе. 117BC35F 552267 А, это о тебе говорил сучонок Датч. 19506C09 552319 Ладно, вали! DE085CD7 552320 Ну и пошел ты. DFA320A5 552321 Только посмей уйти… 8418F9D5 552322 Слушай. C10A137C 552323 О чем я там говорил… А, да. FD8F1C6D 552324 В этот раз слушай внимательно. 7831CE90 552344 Итак, переходим к пункту четыре. Грузовик далеко внизу. Скорее всего, там нас ждут эдемщики. E39CD449 552349 Чувак, чувак, у нас беда. Доберись до холодильника и проверь, сколько банок звездюлей там осталось. А, и пивка мне захвати. AA881180 552350 Черт, бро! Папка будет в ярости, когда увидит дырки от пуль. 823925DE 552409 Люди приходят ко мне и наперебой рассказывают о твоих подвигах. Ты - душа и сердце Сопротивления. Не сдавайся. Ты исполняешь волю Господа. ABC4E998 552410 Ты преподал урок Иосифу. Он попробует сломить нас, но за его спиной всегда будешь стоять ты. Он все видит, все понимает. Продолжай в том же духе. F56E3205 552411 Чувствуешь? Все меняется. Каждый пленник, которого ты спас, внес свою лепту в борьбу против секты. Ты подаешь им пример. Благодарю тебя. Мы все у тебя в долгу. 16D4DF11 552412 Помощник, сегодня я держал за руки пленников, которых ты вызволил, и мы молились Господу, чтобы он помогал нам и дальше. Мы нужны людям. Чем больше несчастных мы спасем, тем выше наши шансы на победу. Я укрою их, а ты… возвращай паству домой. 5708C9E1 552521 Прости, а о чем мы говорили? 23BDFC90 552557 Небольшая, но все-таки победа. 0A9E364B 552645 В мое время за такое отношение сажали в тюрьму. FA9F83F3 552665 Если ты думаешь, что получишь деньги за доброе дело, у меня плохие новости. 6E6BB2A8 552669 Признаться, думала, больше тебя не увижу. Мне-то казалось, ты туповат, но, похоже, я ошиблась. 072DEEC9 552684 С тобой нет моей кошечки. Тебе что, инструкцию написать? Персик. Ищи ее. Быстрей. 5CEBD6B1 552705 А, это снова ты! 9DC6A4AA 552741 Ох! Ты… ты откуда взялся? 8D8C8709 552745 Добро принес? Круть. 7AA10DDD 552747 Что-то услышал?! ED485963 552749 Не могу вспомнить, что я говорил… О! 82912F3D 552847 Не жалей говнюков. Сигналь после каждого успешного тарана. Хоть порадуюсь. 6B896F74 552850 Помощник! Послушай! У нас беда. Эдемщики выехали на "Богослове" - так они называют свое чудище. Это ж сраный танк. Они хотят вернуть контроль над дорогами! Наш патруль попадет под этот каток… Им нужна помощь, поторопись! 7A143D07 552854 Господи, мне взрыв отсюда было слышно! До сих пор не верится… На дорогах снова безопасно… Помощник… Блин, мы все тебе по гроб жизни обязаны. Знаю, Датч тебя совсем загонял, но ты заходи. Я всегда готова с тобой поболтать. Береги себя, помощник. C1FDEBE6 552949 Я не договорила. B5E876BC 552950 Не поняла? CDB2DF2E 552951 Наконец, хоть кто-то. Что-то ты долго. 6F50BB4B 553318 Ну ладно. 82C74706 553319 Ох, хм, ладно. Ну пока. 6C0EF98E 553320 Ох, ладно. Пока. 57A7A183 553322 Так о чем это я?.. 12182BF9 553323 Так, хм, на чем я остановился? B2CB447C 553324 Ты здесь. Так. F51B1923 554229 Ты весь в огне! Ты гори-и-и-и-ишь! Ну, это, не в прямом смысле, конечно, этот побочный эффект я поправил… BA46292D 554493 Могу научить наслаждаться жизнью. Если хочешь. CB9438A8 554505 Твои мысли не здесь. CAE999AD 554506 Может, в другой раз. CD0B7BAE 554507 Еще увидимся. E7EE23D4 554509 Привет. AAA38110 554510 Ты здесь. 232CC91A 554511 Слушай. 1D9E2368 554531 Я Бо. Сколько себя помню, я живу один и кормлюсь от земли. F9003795 554570 Ты итальянец? Не хватало еще остаться без драгоценностей. Впрочем, неважно, кто ты. Мне нужна помощь. 1A973F38 554576 Эй, салага? Слава Богу! Помоги нам! 5DD02B8A 554578 Завалим гадов! Не подпускай их! 0545AA72 554868 Ты живой пример того, что дух сильнее тела! Хватай пушку и убей всех! Бум, бу-бу-бу-бум, бах! 3681F2C7 554872 Ох, рецепт "Скорости" твой. На случай если ты захочешь еще дозу, ничего не меняй. Рискнешь - я тут ни при чем. Такова наука! 488E1B09 554874 Так… раскрою тебе маленький секрет: я работаю над новым средством, знаешь ли. 945D2A7B 554877 Да, может, лучше и не надо… 03D39891 554878 Ой, а я думал, тебя нет… А, ну ладно… 7735A72F 554905 Э-э-э-й, это Тик! Ну, в-в смысле, я Тик. А это ты! Ага. EBA26465 554914 Д-д-да, ладно. Ох, принеси мне ингредиенты, и ты будешь сражаться, как бог. Класс? Класс, конечно, класс. F558820E 554916 Да. ДА! Так… CB747F28 554933 Чел, чел, грузовик издает странные звуки. 50AB0031 554935 А ты умеешь кой-че. B061450F 554938 Ну, знаешь: "научи человека ловить рыбу…" 194BEBEE 554971 О, кого я вижу, мой новый ассистент! 83FAD769 554973 Есть для тебя задание. Знаешь, что такое джерримендеринг? Ну откуда ж тебе знать. Ты же простой гражданин Америки, как и я. В общем, это заумный мухлеж с избирательными районами, как-то так. BBCEF8D7 554976 Куда ты собрался? EACC672A 554977 Эй, я еще не закончил! D87220BE 554978 Ну же! 9A7A773E 554980 Я знал, что у тебя есть мозги. Так вот. DA554C2D 554981 Так вот, о чем я… 47971E4B 554982 О чем же я говорил… Ах, да. 5F65DE37 555009 В чем дело? Раньше сядем, раньше слезем. 87E3D97D 555016 Я тебя разгадаю… Не бойся. 23AD8EB3 555020 Эй, ты куда идешь? 827351FB 555022 Я хотела сказать… 7CB49FF0 555024 Взгляните на это. Два сапога пара. 7B5204E1 555026 Рад, что она цела. 01E109E5 555028 Уже уходишь, значит… CE2162E4 555030 А, так ты все-таки хочешь меня послушать. Что ж. 70368339 555036 Уже все? 194DF08D 555038 Отличное мясо. 606D0832 555040 Ладно. Я никуда не собираюсь. 85E48313 555046 О, ты вернулся. 18B022BD 555049 Ты куда? EFEEC0FE 555051 Так вот… 747BCBD0 555062 О ДА. ТЫ ОСТАНОВИЛ ИХ. ТАК ПОСТУПИЛ БЫ ЛЮБОЙ АМЕРИКАНЕЦ. 7CAF3EFA 555070 Пока тебе ничего не наплели: да, я предпочитаю винил, но я не хипстер, не думай. Никаких пучков на затылке и чайного гриба. EE798960 555071 Все в норме? C8E85F5E 555072 Наверное, дела. D8363CD2 555073 Отлично. Так… 7E8C3648 555074 Я быстро. Так вот… EA39E4C8 555075 Дело такое… 1715CEA0 555077 Эй, потрындим? A34A4D78 555079 Короче, я хочу воскресить радиостанцию. Нам нужно вдохновлять бойцов, искать добровольцев, ну, такое. A7CBB4A4 555081 Эй, куда это ты? 044A85A4 555087 Че-как? 654F51F8 555089 Круть! Сейчас запупырю это в эфир! Найдешь еще - тащи сюда, расширю плейлист. 91DFFD78 555091 Что с тобой? ADD0A40F 555092 Эй… C60A877B 555093 До встречи. BB82AA80 555095 Так вот… 46367AE7 555096 А, ладно… AEF636F1 555097 А, окей… 67183323 555101 Принес что-нибудь? BEF12606 555103 Супер! Давно это не слушал. Заротирую его до предела. 700980BD 555105 Да, ладно. B3CCCC19 555106 Какого черта? 96DA3160 555107 Ну, пока. 8A23F423 555109 Помощник вернулся. Так… 48B87A5E 555110 О чем я говорил? А! D94169FC 555111 А, так вот… 053DA212 555126 Ты прям превзошел все ожидания, и я не только про винилы, я про… ну, все.. 8883AC1A 555130 Как жизнь? E31DB26E 555132 Супер, да будет музыка. 0C4F9585 555134 Ладно, понял. FBF36C02 555135 Куда это ты? D7D09F11 555136 Пока. F047DF47 555138 Так, ладно… 93317931 555139 Я продолжу, ладно? Так вот… DCD1DD9E 555140 Эй, извини… B29E08D9 555157 Нет, подожди… D23E4BA6 555158 Мне нужна помощь… 466E0E1A 555159 Стой… B2BE060A 555161 of reliefХорошо. Так вот… EA9D7D16 555162 Ладно, дело вот в чем. 96A85B0D 555163 Так, значит… 82FA750E 555194 Вижу, ты не новичок в этом деле - кого я взялся учить, а! EDC53B0D 555196 Как по мне, все проблемы сейчас только от того, что большинство людей не думает, прежде чем что-то сделать… не все проблемы можно решить пулями, верно? 870C8266 555279 Принеси мне ингредиенты. А я пока вернусь в тюрьму и буду работать над приманкой для Ангелов. BFB238AE 555286 Помощник! Вернулся! Молоток… CD0A496A 555287 Я научу тебя, как бить очень-очень-очень-очень… очень-очень-очень-очень-очень, блин, больно. 6BFD9BCD 555292 Ярость, так я ее назвал, делает мышцы стальными. Теперь ты сможешь отметелить кого-нибудь до полусмерти! EE371B68 555294 А, стой-стой-стой-стой, чувак. Я исправлюсь. 4DAA1CCA 555296 Прими "Ярость" и готовься бить морды! ABA3C764 555328 Ты все собрал? 076026C8 555359 А вот и ты! F8353443 555360 Привет! Извини за бардак. 0A7C00E2 555363 Ну как, тяжело пришлось? Я бы дольше копался… 6E71DA95 555365 Когда я закончу… давай ты испробуешь приманку в деле? Она сработает… я уверен на 95%, но надо узнать наверняка. BCF25605 555380 О, охренеть-вертеть! Не видел еще таких схваток! Ой, это очень жестоко. 666BAEEC 555403 Да ты монстр! О, слушай, круто, что "Ярость" не убила тебя. Вот, рецепт твой, помощник. EF6D3E91 555408 Это, чего, не слышишь меня? C2EC134F 555410 Боже… Я забыл, о чем говорил… А… DF7D6DD9 555426 Так, все путем. DB4C2DC0 555427 Всему свое время. 9AF0D61E 555432 Возьми приманку и иди к ферме. Нужно все проверить. B41709FB 555451 Возьми лучший самолет - мой. 04DC7632 555460 Как знаешь… A2484E98 555461 Это важно… 4044C899 555462 Ты куда это? A8F8C757 555463 Так, ладно… E0FCD87C 555464 Ладно, начну сначала… 1A1CF54C 555465 Ладно. Слушай. 3A974653 555515 Думаешь, эти люди ценят тебя? Считают героем? Интересно, изменят ли они свое мнение, когда будут корчиться в грязи, истекая кровью? Все идет по плану. Но ни к чему портить сюрприз… До встречи. 5E8AE928 555518 Защищаем ворота! Салага, лезь на стену! ADC8A139 555520 Враг у ворот! 2D08193C 555528 О черт. Ты вернулся… E23810B6 555529 Как я рад тебя видеть… DB177462 555531 Это ты! 72A1F2DF 555533 О, хорошо, что я с тобой связался. Все могло быть хуже. CAB0546C 555547 Я подправил формулу, и она не подведет. Сейчас я закончу, и отдам тебе новую приманку. 8FBDD1E6 555565 О! А вот и мой герой. Подойди, милый, это важно. 55187053 555566 Как приятно тебя видеть. Умеешь управлять вертушкой? AAB6FD77 555573 Строишь недотрогу, да? 8857D175 555575 Решил меня выслушать? Ну так.. 76A18BD5 555594 За работу, салага. C184D479 555598 Есть одна работенка. AEBCD60E 555604 Приходи еще. 41AC4161 555605 Так вот… Как я сказал… 0BC7C4E5 555649 Ох ты ж боже ж ты мой! 4F8A5277 555651 В общем… FFBAD3C3 555669 Помощник, я все понял! Нашел ошибку в формуле. Нужно больше феромонов существ, накачанных Блажью. Их можно получить из шкур животных, которые ей питались. Найди и принеси мне новые образцы. Ох… слава богу, мы не успели использовать неудачную партию. Я на 75% уверен, что это сработает. 623F8C4E 555673 Но я сделаю твое сердце сильным, понял? Оно будет биться чаще, а ты станешь сильным, как бог. Это круто… Но мне нужно еще кое-что. Свежее и натуральное. От этой, как ее, матери-природы! AFFD9F63 555681 Так вот… 70C77047 555686 Спасибо. Так вот… 336F76B3 560820 Чувствуешь, что мир за тобой не поспевает? ТЫ СЛОВНО БОГ ВО ПЛОТИ, СОКРУШИ ИХ! C4848551 560821 Звук, время, пространство тебе нипоче-е-е-е-м! Свиньи ничего не поймут. Они получат по заслугам… 9360433B 560822 Быстрее летящей пули, быстрей летящей пули, не могу придумать рифму к слову "пуля"… чего-то с рифмами напряг… 007713A2 560823 Смотри, как он бежит, лезет вверх. Мчит, как молния, НУ, КТО КОГО РАЗОЧАРОВАЛ, ПАПАШКА? 6FF4AD30 560824 Ты прыгаешь, летишь быстрее света. Если захочешь, золотая медаль будет твоей. Игры в Токио ждут! Привет, олимпийский комитет, йо! 064FE597 560832 Это величайшее достижение человечества-а-а! C69FFC8A 560833 Залезай на стены, стреляй им прямо в лицо. Ты-ы крут, а они все мру-у-у-т! F685636C 560857 Мой кумир! Отлично выглядишь, суперстар. 01012EEF 560864 Примани сюда парочку этих придурков, и мы все снимем. Я буду руководить по ходу дела. Поехали, детка. Это будет партизанская съемка! AE6AADA7 560866 Вся группа разошлась. Свалили! И знаешь что? Да пошли они на хрен!!! С Копполой было то же самое, и где он сейчас? 9EDCBA00 560868 Да! Система Станиславского, ясно? Лови момент! Давай, найди пару Ангелов и тащи сюда! Повеселимся! E41745C5 560870 Так вот… C1B12629 560924 Помоги мне. 8D1B3A76 560925 Поговорим? 51F3562B 560926 Давай-ка поболтаем. DD1ABEF6 560934 Некруто, блин. 867DD062 560936 Значит, э… B53D6E61 563219 Ну-ну и как тебе? Ну это, по шкале от 1 до 10? Я… я-я еще не все п-п-проверил. Дел было много, времени мало. 844AB9DD 563241 Эй, салага, не хочешь помочь? 4C5E28C7 563242 Салага, для тебя есть работенка. 546BE9FB 563245 Люди Веры строят это убожище в качестве места паломничества. Видел? Жалкие ублюдки будут ходить сюда строем… Жуть. 803D3770 563301 Короче говоря, надо припугнуть Веру - иди сделай дыру в той сраной статуе Иосифа. 467539FF 563303 Итак… C9ED83BD 563312 Эй, салага, статуя из прочного бетона. Нужна тяжелая артиллерия. Или что-то летающее и стреляющее… Ну, разберешься. 88577BFA 563393 Старт процедуры запуска. 8DE2E527 563400 Сработало! B2412F35 563472 Бог милостив. Он поможет отобрать оружие у грешников. 70F40201 563473 Почти все. Что будем делать с этим подношением? 2801EE5C 563477 Огромный пулемет. Броня. Да это просто мини-танк. D2921A31 563478 Да! Чтобы мы смогли защитить наших братьев и сестер, да? Спасибо тебе, Господи. C7F4B642 563517 Кровь, кишки, и ни пикселя спецэффектов! Вот как это делают мастера! 8CBB841F 563518 Ух ты. Должен сказать, ты отлично смотришься на экране. 48563067 563522 Гениально! А теперь напейся или накидайся колесами, или что там у вас сейчас модно. Ты этого заслуживаешь! 8093F20D 563523 Значит, так… 69211E90 563548 Да, видели бы сейчас нас наши отцы, да? Да?! 2AFA6E3B 563549 Я-я не сторонник стимуляторов и насилия, но они эффективны, признай? С этим не поспоришь… 364F21C1 563552 Ну неужели я опять… 89A051B3 563554 Так, а о чем шла речь? Не-не, серьезно… А-а-а… 2ABE05E5 563559 Я аж отсюда вижу облака Блажи! Никаких больше токсинов. Ада была права насчет тебя. Ковбойская шляпа и шпоры. Кстати, интересная мысль! Аде понравится. Ладно, бывай. F9D85502 563605 Эй, мой наниматель не любит ждать! 613D2766 563628 Ты настоящая звезда. 17B93EF3 563629 А знаешь… Благодаря тебе я сегодня кое-что понял. Правда - важнее всего, и к черту компромиссы, чего бы это ни стоило. Спасибо. Никогда этого не забуду. BA4EC704 563642 А, помощник. Как идут дела? E68022E6 563643 Прости. Я тебя не заметил. C1DB8338 563648 Ну ладно. 5CFF71E0 563650 Итак… F4BD117F 563815 Я специальный агент Уиллис Хантли. 390D01C7 563816 Но прыщавые умники в Лэнгли сказали мне, у нас, дескать, "экономика участия", и прежде, чем мы поможем тебе, ты должен сделать кое-что для нас. DB7B5DE9 563817 Самый Главный уже какое-то время следит за "Вратами Эдема". 7123D8F4 563846 Самолет Иоанна сбит! Мы нужны вестнику! Отправляю координаты. 31EC503E 563847 Самолет Иоанна сбит! Храни его Отец! 7C2DAA0F 563904 Ты, блин, видишь это? 50C1E318 563906 Я тут круто влип. F9A4AA55 563908 Видел, сектанты забрали мой самолет? 84FC5C2E 563909 Он нужен мне. Без него отсюда не выбраться! 3D7CD401 563910 Я бы сам пошел, но у меня жена на сносях, рожать вот-вот и… Я не знаю, что мне делать. В смысле… без самолета нам крышка. 7924E61D 563914 Ну же! Умоляю! Послушай! 028E7639 563916 Спасибо. BC3C05D4 563995 А вот и мой психонавт! 56CC616D 564285 Один уда-ар. Один уда-ар. Уложить кого угодно одним ударом! 8CAC5E2C 564287 Помощник! Силен, свободен! Он оторвет твою пустую голову, чтобы играть ей в футбо-о-о-ол, и заработает зверский тачдаун и забьет ей победный го-о-о-ол! 36064CD5 565165 Помни: цель оправдывает средства. А теперь вали отсюда. Я буду монтировать шедевр. 15A7A603 565336 Есть минутка? 6DDC7C21 565337 Помощник, есть время поговорить? 7E453673 566949 Помощник! Рина говорит, образцов уже достаточно. Скорее неси их мне. BFAEC256 566951 Теперь энергии хватит! У тебя получилось. Возвращайся. Я стартую. A56A3E3E 566963 Организму непременно нужны углеводы, белки, витамины, минералы и жиры. Вроде бы ничего сложного, но подножный корм такого разнообразия обычно не дает. Как-то зимой я 3 месяца питался одной крольчатиной. Потерял килограммов 20, еле ноги волочил. A87CED07 566965 Я ничего не имею против выживальщиков. Мир скатился в дерьмо. Конечно, люди хотят быть готовы ко всему, это нормально. 7EEFFAD4 566967 Когда-то я работал на своей заправке. Пахал, как проклятый, за гроши. И жена был. А счастья не было. Не мое это было. Душа хотела чего-то простого. Вот этого вот всего. 6C4C2A21 566969 Выжить не так уж трудно, главное - знать азы. Вопреки расхожему мнению, огонь не самое важное. Самое важное - это настрой. Пессимисты и фаталисты долго не живут. BA7EF731 566971 А знаешь, если бы Сиды соблюдали сбалансированную диету, они бы не были такими чокнутыми психопатами. Все, что ты употребляешь в пищу, влияет на работу твоего мозга. Вот посмотри на меня. Я нормальный парень. В здоровом теле здоровый дух. D97900D9 566973 Если бы я знал, что застряну в этой мясорубке, ни за что бы не уехал из солнечной Калифорнии. У меня была собственная смузи-империя, и я думал, что быстро покорю здешний рынок. Не могу сказать, что хорошо здесь устроился. В этих местах рельефный пресс, стильная стрижка и гладкая кожа не очень-то ценятся. F6DAE977 566975 Тебе действительно нужно достать этот ноутбук. Я же говорил! Эта Блажь - настоящая экологическая катастрофа! Нам нужен ноутбук, чтобы отслеживать поставки. Какой смысл избавляться от эдемщиков, если потом нам придется жить на куче ядовитых отбросов?! 0566A582 566977 На западном побережье, откуда я родом, ничего такого бы не случилось. Тамошний народ более расслабленный. Мы любим естественность. Знаешь, какой у нас лучший отдых в обеденный перерыв? Поплавать. Берешь надувной матрас, спускаешь на воду, ложишься и плывешь по течению. Слияние с природой... Попробуй поплавать так в болоте с Блажью. Никакие мозгоправы не помогут. 812759B5 566979 Я многое повидал. Думал, все позади. И меня чертовски бесит, что какой-то диктатор нарисовался прямо у меня под носом. Я бывал в странах третьего мира, но такое дерьмо вижу впервые. Сектанты - зло во плоти. FBEA0550 566981 Знаешь, что я ненавижу? Случайные жертвы. Это разгильдяйство. Твои братья превращаются в груду мяса, а тебе нужно жить с этим дальше. Мне хватило… Раны снаружи… раны внутри… С этой болью нужно как-то справиться. Так я начал медитировать. 606737C0 566983 Местные посмеиваются, когда видят меня с ножом. Думают, я просто повар. Пусть. Им необязательно знать правду… 2D7D281F 566985 Тебя ждет много испытаний. Какова цена свободы? Подчинишься ли ты? Ты знаешь закон, но он действует только в цивилизованном мире. Не здесь. Здесь правила устанавливают сектанты. Для них противники Проекта - расходный материал. Сделаешь ли ты выбор? Время покажет... 2C9C4980 566987 Мой мясной фургон много где побывал, но здесь он пригодится выживальщикам. 0E613D8D 566989 Видел по ящику, как эти городские прутся с "органической" туфты. Фигня полная. BF7583F5 566993 Ты как будто кошачьим кормом питаешься. Надо тебя откормить. E14A6577 566995 В сопротивлении меня прозвали "Док", как будто это очередная серия M.A.S.H. А я ветеринар. Мне приходится все время вынимать пули, зашивать раны, вправлять кости... отговаривать самоубийц. Это не мой формат, я учился ковыряться во внутренностях коров. Но, наверное, какая-то польза от меня есть. C0E7F4F7 566997 Я иногда жалею, что не остался в Кэррол-Колледже или не перебрался в Мизулу, как хотел Пол. С ним, конечно, тоже не все слава богу, но... этот ужас меня бы не коснулся. С другой стороны, тогда бы могли погибнуть Трейси, Верджил или еще кто-нибудь. Поди разбери, как оно лучше? 7EDE23FF 566999 Я вернулся в Хоуп после учебы. Мой партнер хотел, чтобы мы переехали в большой город, но я к тому времени перегорел. А тут ясное небо, честная работа, семья - это неплохо лечит душевные раны. Хотя если бы я знал, что тут будет... может, научился бы терпеть его дурацкие викторины в пабах и караоке. Когда кругом стрельба, ты многое воспринимаешь по-другому. Все потеряло смысл... D00556F7 567001 Тебя это вряд ли парит, но на всякий случай скажу: я не осуждаю тебя за то, что ты убиваешь Ангелов. И все-таки... было бы лучше как-то обойтись без этого. Они ведь как больные в коме, только подвижные. Все мои эксперименты показывают, что они ничего не соображают, но... я хочу предложить другой вариант. Вдруг мы сумеем им помочь, когда правительство наконец-то узнает, что здесь происходит. F771AE47 567003 Говорят, первый раз не забывается. Это правда. Я расскажу тебе свою историю, она клевая. У нас с Венди Снорбуш первое свидание. Мы встретились у роллердрома недалеко от Фоллс Энда. Я любил покататься там под треки семидесятых - Би Джиз, Донна Саммер, все такое. Заиграла "Плохая девчонка", моя любимая песня, и я сказал себе: "Действуй, Акула, действуй". Я подъехал, встал позади Венди, положил руки ей на бедра, залез под блузку, крайне уважительно дотронулся до спортивного лифчика, а он повернулась и влепила мне пощечину! А потом еще дала коньком по яйцам. Я рухнул на землю, вокруг меня - люди, очень было похоже на Тур де Франс. В общем, я встал, чувствуя себя крайне хреново. Вышел, закурил, увидел мусорку и подумал: "Подожгу-ка ее, может, полегчает". И отвечаю - полегчало! Полегчало! Я чувствовал себя окрыленным. Но огонь разумен, знаешь ли, и он решил сжечь роллердром, и полквартала в придачу. Как вспомню это пламя, тепло, в штанах туго становится. Наверное, поэтому я так прусь от диско. Оно напоминает мне о том, что я люблю... о стояках. 9A404342 567005 Будь добр, не трепи всем подряд, что я люблю диско. Не то чтобы мне стыдно - это лучшая музыка в мире, и я верю, мир к ней придет, но до этого славного дня надо держать это все в своем котелке, в ковбойской шляпе. Люди любят осуждать, особенно, если тебе не нравится кантри. В общем... я люблю танцевать. CCFDCB85 567007 Да, мое имя - Карл Великий. Знаешь, в честь кого? Нет, не король и не диджей. Меня назвали в честь дяди. Тот выиграл пари у моего старика. Папаня сказал, если дядя Карл вставил себе сиськи и походит с ними полгода, то может меня назвать как ему угодно. И он это сделал. Кстати, сиськи он не вытащил, говорил, они приносят ему удачу, ведь это был первый спор, который он выиграл. 30DE7BF4 567009 Буду честен. У меня не самые лучшие отношения с представителями закона. Копам не нравится, какую жизнь я веду. Они терпеть не могут поджоги и мастурбацию в общественных местах. Даже если я гоняю лысого в своей тачке. Ну какое ж это общественное место? Неважно, я к чему веду - ты хороший. Знаешь, кто ты? Ты из тех копов, которых приводят в пример, когда говорят, что не все полицейские плохие. Есть и хорошие. Такие как ты. 8067BCE4 567013 Хорошо уметь смотреть на вещи со стороны, но это не значит, что нужно оставаться безучастным. И это важно, ведь от сытого желудка до порванной лески - один шаг. FC30FA69 567015 Ты еще не слышал об Адмирале? Он гигантский. Гигантский лопатонос из озера Сильвер. Старичок там уже много лет живет, и никто еще его не поймал. Говорят, Драбмен-старший дает за него награду. Попробуй, вдруг сможешь укротить Адмирала. CFA5386D 567017 У побережья марины Драбменов живет самая странная рыба на всей планете, и это я посчитал тех чудиков, которые на глубине живут. Клянусь богом, настоящая рыба-призрак живет у марины Драбменов. Ее кличут Рагнар. Наверное, Драбмены дрянь какую-то в воду сливают, не знаю. Но я ее видел. BEA1C243 567027 Первые дни на этой работе мне тяжко дались. Каждое утро - пуленепробиваемый жилет, три разных пушки, всякое снаряжение. Я как на войну собирался. 687DAB27 567029 Понимаешь, это не делает тебя хорошим копом. Скорее, плохим. Кому понравится, когда в твой дом входит солдат. Люди нервничают, пугаются, замыкаются в себе. А ты и рот еще не успел открыть. B2FBFD60 567031 Знаешь, когда я выдвинулся на пост шерифа, у меня были на то причины. Другие кандидаты были бюрократами. Хотели ходить вразвалочку, хвастаться пушкой и чтобы секретарша носила им кофе с пончиками. И знаешь что? Тогда это и значило быть шерифом. Я был чертовски недоволен. А сейчас? Сейчас меня все устраивает. FCA07F3B 567033 Если долго не стрелять из оружия, можно забыть, что значит "защищать закон". Помню, я доставал пушку, только чтобы почистить ее. А теперь с каждой пулей, каждой обоймой, каждым выстрелом - я это понимаю. Знаешь, почему? Потому что это я и должен делать. Служить и защищать. У заряженной пушки и для виду заряженной пушки - разный вес. 9F2F66EF 567035 Я ни разу не пессимист, но все висит на волоске. Только не говори Тэмми и Уити. 48E60381 567037 Знаешь, что мне в тебе нравится? Огонь в глазах. Не дай ему потухнуть. Нам пригодится твой жар. 0F662C0D 567039 За дело. Чем дольше мы медлим, тем ближе наши ребята к смерти. D7DCB708 567043 Если всюду мрак и хлад… и усталость словно яд… и ветер воет все сильней… AF076763 567045 Бурю пережди в тепле… где горит очаг во мгле… ты лишь за мной иди скорей… D49D38F9 567047 Благодать спасет тебя… Благодать откроет истину… 40A6F4F6 567049 Если всюду мгла и страх… звезд не видно в небесах… и вокруг туман стоит стеной… 505C2532 567051 Я ношу пулю в кармане. Сувенир из Афганистана. Последняя пуля в пушке террориста, который пытался меня убить. Напоминает о том, что я смогла выжить. 7E2D5C94 567053 В спорте моей целью было выложиться по максимуму. Получить медаль. В Афганистане - расправиться с террористами. Помочь местным. Здесь? Еще увидим. 6EEFFE70 567057 Сектанты охотятся на меня. Куда им. Оружие-то есть, но что с ним делать - не знают. Если тебя подстрелят, скорее всего тупо не повезло. A5AEB943 567059 Мечтаю всадить стрелу Повару промеж глаз. А может, сначала яйца отстрелю. 5FF14D87 567061 Повар - скользкий ублюдок, но теперь ты со мной. Ему от нас нигде не скрыться. F67385A3 567063 Если б здесь на оленя охотились, я бы уже набралась. Но чтобы достать ублюдка, я должна быть собранной. 279AFE3E 567065 Я сюда часто на охоту ходила. На оленя обычно. А вот медведя ни разу не убивала. Слишком уж умные. 0FA17754 567075 Хочешь ном-ном, Манки-бро, йоу. Ном-ям, йоу, мой Манки-бро. Ном, йоу, мека хини хо. Ном, йоу, мека лека хай, мека хика хоу, вместе с Манки-бро. Ну как, нравится? Сечешь фишку? Да, я выучил это в Кирате. Азиатские коротышки, тусят в своих храмах и все время бормочут молитвы. Это молитва в честь Царя Обезьян. Ну, скорее всего. Я не говорю по-киратски, но молитву в честь Царя Обезьян я ни с чем не перепутаю. Ном-ном, йоу, мой Манки-бро. Ном-ном, йоу, давай, Манки-бро. 657F44E6 567077 Когда я вернулся в город, решил завести себе новых друзей. Все тогда говорили про этих ребят, эдемщиков: как они отбирают пушки, еду, женщин, и все такое, и я подумал – это же все идеально мне подходит, это как раз те три вещи, в которых я разбираюсь. И я решил к ним присоединиться. Я сел в батину тачку, приехал в магаз, захватил ящик пива и бутылку хорошего виски (я же все-таки джентльмен, не пойду с пустыми руками в гости). Явился к ним, готовый на все, давайте нахрен тусить! А они такие смотрят на меня, будто, я не знаю, насрал в хлопья. Я сказал, что хочу тусить вместе, и все дела. А они начали про свои правила и какой-то сраный "путь". Ну и я такой "нахер, нахер, нахер". Я каждого из них послал лично, и свалил оттуда. С тех пор они оборзели еще больше, не знаю, что с ними не так. A40A8198 567079 Блин, в голове не укладывается. Понимаешь, о чем я, амиго? Ни алкоголя. Ни тусовок. Ни секса. Что за секта без оргий, развратных грязных оргий? В этом и есть суть любой секты! Кончай пока молодой! Вот кайф! Занимаешься сексом с женщинам, а потом начинаешь трахаться и с их мужьями – и не потому, что ты гей, а так, ну просто. Всякое бывает, ну ты понимаешь. Правила не мои, просто такова жизнь в секте. Жизнь в секте. 66D031CD 567081 Все знают историю Царя Обезьян, да? А вот и нет! Пристегнитесь, ребятки, будет весело, волосы встанут дыбом. Так вот, давным-давно в Кирате была одна деревенька в горах. Дела у жителей шли не очень. Голод, депрессняк, все еле держатся. И тут в один день заявляется полудохлая мартышка. Жители ее решили приютить. Еды мало, но они нашли, чем поделиться. Мартышка всем полюбилась. Она смогла отвлечь их от насущных проблем. Стала типа частью семьи. Жители деревни вместе с ней бухали и курили травку, и все такое. Это реальный факт: она стала первой мартышкой, которая каталась на роликах, курила сигары и играла на баяне! Мартышка следующего уровня! Но однажды она просто взяла и бесследно пропала. Шли дни, месяцы. Снова накатил депрессняк. Никто не думал вновь увидеть маленького чувачка, но вдруг, внезапно, в один день он вернулся с подарком. Захотел отблагодарить их за доброту. Он принес из леса странную семянку. Выдавил ее в трубку и дал одному из жителей. Тот затянулся, и его глаза закатились назад. Никогда раньше он не ощущал столько кайфа и расслабона! Вскоре все подсели на это дело, которое сейчас известно как опиум! Но проблема была в том, что никто не знал, где найти семена этого чудо-растения! Никто, кроме обезьяны. Она решила этим воспользоваться и стать их правителем и Богом. Если не считать, что он поработил жителей деревни, подсадив на тяжелую наркоту, это довольно крутой бог, как по мне. Любит много тусить и кататься на роликах. Блин, вот за это я и люблю Царя Обезьян. E63A7A9A 567083 Пока я не забеременела, сектанты и меня пытались запугать. Иоанн знал, что Ника нет, и отправил целый грузовик ублюдков, чтобы вынудить меня продать ему землю. Один парень подошел ко мне, я сказал ему отойти, но он не послушал. И я сломала ему нос. Меня даже хотели арестовать. Потом Мерл помог мне получить судебный запрет, и они отстали. DB6C545F 567085 Я рада, что мы здесь не одни. Знаешь, сколько людей отсюда сбежало, когда сектанты начали сходить с ума? А сколько вступило в секту? Но то, что Мэри Мэй, пастор Джером и другие нашли в себе силы дать им отпор - это многого стоит. 0677A6F3 567087 Кстати, я не из Монтаны. Я росла на Мадагаскаре, в Гондурасе, Кирате, Польше, ну еще паре стран с окончанием "-стан". Все из-за работы моих родителей. Когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я решила, что с меня хватит. Мне нужно было понять, каково это - четыре года жить в одном месте. В колледже Биллингса был хороший факультет экономики, и я поступила туда. 1B923DE0 567089 Иоанн Сид - ублюдок. Когда пошли слухи о том, что я беременна, этот урод сказал, что он биологический отец моего ребенка. Не знаю, что он хотел - поссорить нас с Ником или просто поиздеваться. Это было ужасно. Но знаешь, я тебе безо всякого ДНК-теста скажу, что Ник - отец нашего ребенка. 9A62B051 567091 На западе я сам делал круги на полях. Изначально это был способ коммуникации с Риной. Ее восприятие отличается от нашего. А потом эти мелкие твари устроили там посадочную площадку. Слушай, мне правда нужна твоя помощь. B4656802 567093 Давай я расскажу тебе о Рине. Как ты понял, она не совсем реальна. Это искусственный интеллект, который я перехватил еще в школе. Я уехал в долину, чтобы ничего не отвлекало меня от восстановления контакта, и у меня все получилось. 0DBA8F26 567095 Любые земные проблемы - это ничто по сравнению с инопланетной угрозой. Там, за звездами, прячется то, что мы не в силах понять. Жизни, религии, законы физики. Прямо сейчас что-то во вселенной хочет уничтожить эту планету. Полностью поглотить ее. С одной стороны, это расстраивает, но с другой - вдохновляет и обнадеживает. 50228F6D 567099 Помню, как Иоанн впервые зашел в этот бар. Я протирала стойки, Ма считала выручку, и вдруг я слышу ее: "Какого хрена тебе надо?" Он стоял в дверях. Смотрел на меня, как на мясо. Кто-то сказал: "Дайте Сидам шанс". А я всегда знала, что от них одни беды. 80BA2D1A 567101 Сектанты увели город у нас из-под носа. Скупили всю землю, надавили на бизнес, забрали наши дома… Мы с родителями боролись, но Иоанну нужен был этот бар. Он получил бы его только через наши трупы. Тогда сектанты запретили алкоголь. Мы наняли юристов, но они просто обобрали нас до нитки. EB2462B3 567103 Это ма назвала папин тягач "Вдоводелом". Она говорила, что из-за него стала практически вдовой, потому что папа проводил с ним много времени. А когда папа стал использовать его против сектантов, это имя заиграло новыми красками. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я... Как же я скучаю по нему. AA83DBED 567105 Родители купили этот бар, еще будучи парой влюбленных двадцатилеток. Они так любили тусоваться, что решили начать совместную жизнь прямо в купленной ими обшарпанной пивнушке. Знаю, идея растить ребенка в баре покажется большинству безумной, но люди любят рассуждать о том, в чем ни черта не понимают. 35F307C2 567107 Думаешь, у меня тяжелый случай? Жаль, ты не видел Берта. Его девиз: "Нельзя быть слишком готовым". Он так хорошо ко всему подготовился, что свалил отсюда раньше всех прочих. Посадил жену в грузовик и уехал в какой-то городишко в пустыне. Население - человек 12. Ну и славно. Там с ними точно ничего не случится. A67078A9 567109 Мысль о том, что я мог остановить Сидов до того, как это все началось, ужасно меня мучает. Но у меня не было доказательств. Они казались хорошими, честными людьми. Это нам за то, что судили книгу по обложке, а надо было читать между строк. F87A1482 567111 Сиды умеют манипулировать людьми. Взять, например, то, что случилось со мной. Они знали, что я охотился за ними. Знали, что у меня есть припасы. К тому времени, как все пошло к черту, с ними уже был весь город. Они пришли ко мне домой с фальшивыми документами и сказали, что купили мою землю. Даже подпись мою подделали. Никто меня не стал слушать. Ведь я слуга сатаны, я против строительства церкви. И что? Где церковь? Нет. Где мои припасы? Тоже нет. 9F89FF3B 567113 Быть выживальщиком не так уж и просто. Нужны время, терпение, умение думать наперед. Главное - это дисциплина. Надо все продумать и все учесть. Знать, что у тебя есть и как это использовать. Вот что такое быть выживальщиком. Это годы проб и ошибок. 81282EB2 567115 Попробуй игровой автомат. Там можно делать свои игры. 8F5D7F46 567117 Я годами собирал этот автомат. Попробуй. 5945FB41 567119 На моем автомате можно играть вместе с друзьями. Правда, здорово? 7B8C64B3 567121 На моем автомате можно сделать свою собственную игру. Хочешь попробовать? 9EA56460 567123 В мое время хорошим тоном у сектантов считалось вовремя покончить с собой. А сейчас что? Эти психи думают, что им принадлежит вся планета, все принимают как должное. Это все ваши умные телефоны и ваш интернет, вот к чему они привели. У всех на все есть мнение, все такие особенные, подумать только! Слова ни скажи - уже обижаются! EA815BF6 567127 Бывает, Персик по несколько дней не приходит домой, но зато каждый раз возвращается с добычей. Обычно это койот или енот, но на днях она притащила эдемщика. Я уж и не знала, радоваться или злиться. А потом у нее началось расстройство желудка, и пришлось чистить клетку, и тут мне стало не до веселья. Что-то она меня в последнее время все больше бесит. B5AEA38C 567129 Избавиться от этой большой глупой кошки было лучшим моим решением. Кошки должны быть независимыми. Если бы мне нужно было, чтобы кто-то орал и требовал жрать - я б ребенка родила. 90DFADBA 567131 Ким, моя жена, на восьмом месяце. Если родится мальчик, мы назовем его в мою честь. У меня хорошее имя, всю жизнь с ним живу. Оно проверено временем. Ну, а если девочка… ну, Ким придумает. Она сказала, что Ником младшим ее назвать нельзя. Не понимаю, почему. 770E8F27 567133 Наш ребенок не пойдет в сектантскую школу. Не хочу, чтобы он называл Иосифа "Отцом". Я его отец, черт возьми. Я ничего не имею против семей с двумя отцами или двумя матерями, или еще кем-нибудь. Родители есть родители. Но дети должны расти свободными. 2478BF45 567135 Иоанн говорит, что мой грех - алчность. Я забочусь о своей семье, что здесь алчного? Пошел он. Я читал Библию. Я знаю, как поступать правильно. А от сектантов одни беды. Я обычный человек с обычными желаниями. Хочу, чтобы дела шли в гору, счастливую семью... и да, перетереть всех Сидов на терке, как сыр. B0124CF0 567137 Ким очень умная. До беременности она говорила, что думает за двоих. Теперь - что за троих. Я знаю, к чему она клонит. Хочет еще одного ребенка. CAE7BB3E 567139 Знаешь, когда-то у меня не было оружия. Даже охотничьего. Я надеялся только на Бога - что он накормит, защитит меня, подскажет, что справедливо… Но все это в прошлом. D5643CD5 567141 Последователи Иосифа просто сбились с пути. Он клянется им в любви. Хочет, чтобы они узнали "правду". Но правда в том, что он проповедует месть и сеет ложь. Увы, слабые охотнее внемлют речам злодея… C4AADDED 567143 Я проповедую Евангелие уже… пятнадцать лет. В долине живут хорошие, трудолюбивые люди, я знаю их. Но когда приходится туго, люди всегда ищут виновного. Этим воспользовался Иосиф. Сказал, что грядет конец света. Ему поверили. Но, глядя на все это... я думаю, может, он прав? FBAC76DF 567145 Я говорил с Иоанном, и я понял! Понял… Он утверждает, что наставляет людей на путь истинный, но на самом деле им движет дьявольский эгоизм. 0C6945CC 567147 Когда я оставила семью, на меня столько говна вылилось, как будто я годовалого младенца бросила папочке на воспитание. А между прочим, этому младенцу 25 стукнуло, когда мы с его отцом развелись. И уж точно не моя вина, что мой бывший муж не умеет готовить. Я вот как-то научилась, пока вынашивала его дьявольское семя и поднимала его бизнес. А теперь оба считают себя жертвами, идиоты неблагодарные. B57F7871 567149 Только не говори, что мне пора остепениться и выйти замуж. Мой бывший был ленивее кошки, и пока я поднимала его бизнес, он сидел дома и нажирался какой-то сивухой. Надо было при разводе забрать половину, но я взяла то, что принадлежит мне - марину и "Тюльпан". Остальное пусть оставит себе, в том числе и своего тупоголового сыночка. B812FF41 567151 Тебе никогда не приходилось трахаться с белым мужиком средних лет? Все они отвратительные потные жирные свиньи. Вот поэтому я теперь имею дело только с молоденькими мальчиками вроде Ксандера. Во-первых, они всегда ухаживают за собой. Во-вторых, следят, чтобы ты кончила. И вообще, они никогда не против хорошего траха в любое время дня и ночи. D4E03427 567153 Слава богу, со скромняжкой Верой покончено. Невозможно было слушать ее пение. Завела бы себе канал на Youtube и кривлялась под попсу, как другие чокнутые девицы. Лишь бы нам мозги не выносила. 6B428AA0 567155 Доза фентанила, которую я ввела Судье, свалила бы слона. А волку все нипочем. Невероятно. A95A4119 567157 Я не поддерживаю сектантов, но понимаю, почему люди тянутся к ним. Всем нужны ответы. Всем нравится, когда о них заботятся. Никто не хочет быть один... E638739D 567159 Погибли не просто мои коллеги, а друзья. Я еще не осознала это до конца… И не хочу. 2F8C003F 567161 Я не хотела ввязываться в это, но сделаю все, что в моих силах. 532C27E6 567171 Извини. Меня все еще трясет из-за Дилана. Понимаешь… когда он упирается и не хочет ничего слышать, меня бесит его лицо, голос, волосы, пальцы на ногах - он бесит меня с головы до пят! …но я все же люблю его. Все сложно. F791C40E 567173 Дилан думает, что мы и мили не успеем проехать, как сектанты перекроют нам дорогу. Может, он прав… Но лучше умереть стоя, чем на коленях. Как мой брат. A05EC739 567175 Все думают, что в ряды сектантов вступают только мудаки… но они никогда не были на самом дне. Без денег, без еды… без крыши над головой. Когда эдемщики впервые появились со своими листовками, они казались славными, честным людьми… хотели помочь. Многие мои друзья поверили... и больше я их никогда не видела. 156F8460 567177 Не знаю, куда мы отправимся… Так далеко я не загадывала. Да и вообще мало что продумала… 1D2398B9 567179 Империи рушатся. Мир полон слабых. Они проредят стадо. DC237767 567181 Я… не стоит тратить время на болтовню. 4F0556C8 567183 Времени нет. Нет! 10BB6B0F 567185 Иаков… его опыты… он забирает нас… говорит с нами… Слышит нас. C5D39CA1 567187 Не думай, что у нас с тобой все чики-пуки, если ты нравишься Илаю. Как по мне, ты все еще чужой здесь. Ничего личного. CB59FD18 567189 Маленький совет: будешь много думать - быстро сдохнешь. Не думай, делай. EB785B5E 567191 Я иду к своей цели. И всегда так делала, еще до того, как все пошло кувырком. Но сейчас - с особым упорством. 74070F92 567193 Многие думают, что бог решает, кто на чьей стороне. Мол, это для него что-то вроде спорта. Команда зла против команды добра. Чушь собачья. Бог лишь наблюдает… и судит. 7BAB351A 567195 Знаешь, что меня сразу насторожило? Когда нас всех что-то бесило, злиться могли только Сиды, а все остальные должны были держать себя в руках. Но сейчас это поощряется, потому что злоба - оружие, и Сиды им пользуются. Защитите Проект. Ублюдки вообще не палятся. E368FE93 567197 Слушай. Рейчел… Вера была моей подругой. Лучшей. Мы знали друг друга, как облупленных. Все кончилось, когда Отец забрал ее себе. Я изо всех сил старалась ее образумить. Она сделала выбор. Быть папочкиным цветочком ей нравится больше, чем бороться. Не верь, что она такая вся невинная. Как будто рядом с ней никого не было. Я была, ясно? Я. EABA0381 567199 Вера была слишком милой… еще когда она называла себя Рейчел. Миролюбивой, уступчивой. Избегала ссор, хотя иногда без них не обойтись. Нельзя поговорить начистоту, если собеседник не видит в тебе человека. Ясен пень, я бесилась до усрачки. Рейчел не понимала, что всегда быть хорошей - плохо. Это единственное, из-за чего мы грызлись. Она была такой мягкой, что даже не могла постоять за себя. К черту паинек. 643A8F58 567201 Иоанн, вроде, юристом был или что-то такое. Применял свои знания, чтобы скупать все в долине. Наверное, сектанты уже тогда начали заметать следы, иначе, прикинь, какой бы вой поднялся? Если, конечно, кому-то еще не начхать на паршивую экономику и барыг. Хм. Да. Он все тот же. Тот же говнюк. B72043C4 567203 М-м-может, если бы кроме хи-хи-химии были хорошие развлечения, я бы с радостью! Но какой выбор, а? Школа, д-д-долги, работа, голод, - либо ра-ра-радость, как у Христа за пазухой. И че, ч-ч-ч-че ты выберешь, а? Парк крыс, а! А, власти не понимают. Не-не-не-не, власти-то как раз все понимают. Нельзя объявлять природу вне закона, сечешь? Ну то есть можно, но это скотство. Такая вот жизнь. 8D9A49E0 567205 Ра-ра-раньше достать аниме - это была проблема, слушай. Ублюдочные VHS-кассеты с фанатскими с-с-сабами в стремных по-по-подвальных клубах. Эти левые конвенты в "б-б-бальной зале" отеля "Дни". Ну, мне так рассказывали. Я-то вырос в век синхронных с-с-субтитров и мгновенного с-с-с-стриминга. Это истинные плоды цивилизации. А эта секта хочет вернуть нас в темные, блин, нахрен, века. BA222852 567207 Так, стоп-стоп-стоп. Мне кажется, или мы с тобой уже говорили и я просил тебя кое-что сделать? 7E98BE6B 567209 К-к-к-к-огда все это на-на-началось, я вел один, этот, как его… научный проект. Я понял, что что-то не так, когда кругом по-по-появились лунатики. Лю-лю-люди не готовы к этому, только мы с тобой. Если хочешь, мы будем, этими, напарниками, с-с-с-с-союзниками... симбиотами, п-помощник! B6626BE7 567211 Было больно видеть, как люди отворачиваются от меня и перестают мне верить. Я оказался бессилен против этой... религии. Я думал, что понимаю людей. Мне казалось, что у нас общие цели, что мы все хотим жить в мире, уважая друг друга. Но нет. ED7273B1 567213 Я уже много лет говорил, что "Врата Эдема" и их наркотики губят наш город. Это как ядерная бомба: они травят людей и саму землю. Оглядись, разве я не прав? 33982A07 567215 Раньше я был мэром города. Вступая в должность, я положил руку на библию и поклялся работать, не жалея сил. Я хотел помогать людям. Я старался... слишком старался. Сиды втерлись ко мне в доверие и пришли к власти, умело играя на моих слабостях. Я хотел сделать как лучше, а в итоге всех подвел. FA0E4175 567217 Я, я помню тот день, когда Итан - мой сын - совершил победный хоум-ран. Защитники на всех базах, лучи прожекторов... жаркий августовский вечер, ты знаешь, как оно бывает в августе. Выходит питчер. Если он промахнется, будет тройной - и конец игры. И вдруг - БАЦ! увлеченноМяч рассекает воздух и уносится в космос. Толпа ревет, я прыгаю на месте. И-и-ита-а-ан! эмоциональноИтан бежит по всем базам. beatПотом я долго отстирывал его футболку. Сложил и убрал на место... Как бы я хотел вернуться в тот день. 3436D4BD 567219 Моим первым питомцем был волчонок. Мои, конечно, раскричались, но я сразу в него влюбился. 79A94B4B 567221 Я строил эти мосты несколько лет. Не сказать, чтоб я заморачивался, но на разведении гризли особо не заработаешь. 260CA358 567223 Я в бешенстве от того, что они сделали с центром "Клык". Превратили бедных зверей в машины для убийств. 03E4C3B8 567225 Чизбургер скорее умрет, чем съест плохой бургер. Даже если огурчик не положить, не станет есть. 298C0D4A 567227 Я вот что скажу: мой сынок всегда все делал не так. Он не носил штанов до третьего класса. Вообще никаких, даже шортов. Этот дурень гулял с голой писькой повсюду. Пришлось его перевести на домашнее обучение. Ох, и натерпелся же я с ним. 15D0546D 567229 Чертовы умники говорят, что я проиграю. Не верю ни им, ни соцопросам. Только дебилы участвуют в соцопросах. E1F8BD8C 567231 Когда стану сенатором, я тут все переверну вверх дном. Вот увидишь. Обрушу молот праведного гнева на нелегалов. Надоели эти кленососы-канадцы, что бегут к нам из-за того, что у нас медицина лучше. C5927701 567233 Знаешь, что мне в тебе нравится? Мало болтаешь. Большая редкость. Ненавижу болтовню в своей предвыборной гонке. Все время притворяться, будто тебе есть дело до мнения других. Я хочу навести порядок, а не выслушивать словесный понос всяких дебилов. EA742156 567235 Я воевал за настоящую Америку, а не за эту сектантскую брехню. Я бы пошел в бой. Но я слишком стар для новой войны. 8185C1A8 567237 Клянусь, каждый раз, когда какой-нибудь сектант начинает ныть про конец света, я хочу вмазать ему прямо в морду. Этот конец света случается постоянно. Чуть что идет не так - сразу конец света. 3543B41E 567239 Иосиф Сид считает себя самым главным, но это ненадолго. Скоро появится новый пижон, и эти шизики пойдут уже за ним. Так бывает. Все меняется. Хочешь ты того или нет. C9B17737 567241 Если миру и правда конец, я хочу умереть в бою. Вот почему я поставил ловушки. Вот почему я хочу открыть тот тайник. Нам пригодится оружие. Пусть я не могу напасть на сектантов, но если они нападут на меня, я надеру им задницы. 4623ECE1 567244 Радуйся, что ты был в отключке, когда мы тебя нашли. Как же там воняло. Просто ад. Ад, натурально. Ты не представляешь. 1FDA24FE 567246 Будь поосторожнее. Я серьезно. Знаю, советчики тебе не нужны, но мы потеряли столько людей, ты не представляешь. И они тоже были крутые. Тренировки, все дела. 919CA623 567248 Слушай, если Илай тебе доверяет, то и я не пошлю с ходу. А вот с Тэмми будет сложнее. Она никому не доверяет. Вообще никому. Может, и мне тоже. Хрен его знает. 8CAFD34B 567250 Я люблю винил, потому что звук хороший, а еще здоровые конверты, арт хорошо видно. 7A780732 567252 Секта. У меня будто дежа-вю. Сумасшедший лидер овладевает умами слабых. Говорит, что решит все их проблемы. А дальше он не может выполнить свои обещания и, представь себе, здорово сердит правительство. Начинается бойня. Куча трупов. У таких ребят всегда один конец. 16F4BA9A 567254 Помню, как-то раз пришлось мне присматривать за одним калифорнийским придурком. Его друзей схватили в плен на Рук-Айленде. Он никогда не следовал приказам. Первым делом в ЦРУ учат одному правилу - забей на лузеров. B8CEE323 567256 Ты знаешь, сколько раз со времен второй мировой земля была на краю апокалипсиса, а? Тысячи! Но для тебя это, видимо, впервые. Ты привыкнешь. Где-то к третьему разу. Это совместная тактика России и США по отвлечению народа от реальных проблем. 66B4BAEE 567258 Понимаю, секта тут устроила проблемы, но в списке мировых бед они сейчас на семнадцатом месте. Швеция, Де-Мойн, Куба, Монреаль и даже Марс! Да там везде бардак. 4C9BB15F 567260 Телевизор убивает мозги. Правительство кормит нас пропагандой, в прямом и переносном смысле. Почему они так впаривают детям сладкие хлопья и мультики? Потому что выброс дофамина закрепляет связь между просмотром зомбирующих программ и удовольствием. 28A88A55 567262 Ты же понимаешь, что современные технологии позволяют нынешним бонзам дистанционно промывать мозги кому угодно? Если у тебя есть мобильное устройство, твой профиль уже в сети. Корпорации дерутся за право впарить тебе ненужное барахло и загнать твою семью в долги на пару поколений вперед. Иосиф Сид использует ту же технологию! 6C42F4BE 567264 Мне иногда кажется, что правительство промывает нам мозги, а за космосом вообще не следит. Хорошо, что у нас один человек этим занимается. Ларри Паркер, очень советую пообщаться. Он тебе такого расскажет... ночью глаз не сомкнешь. 56EA4B95 567266 Хочешь узнать, как государство промывает нам мозги? Посмотри мультфильмы, которые они транслируют нашим детям. Покорные трусливые персонажи в полицейском государстве, вот что они видят! Неудивительно, что все эти неотесанные идиоты устремились в секту, лидер которой знает "все ответы"! AF751ED5 570067 Черт, он нужен мне живым! Нужно найти другого… 6BD77CE3 570085 Подойди-ка! 975037C1 570086 Просто не верится! Адмирала никому не удавалось поймать… Сколько я себя помню! 96FE04CE 570089 Эй, подожди. 2970BFC2 570092 Дай мне закончить! A29B392B 570107 Ну, чего принес? 3ABD2A83 570110 Ага. Я буду тут. CD4A57AD 570112 О, ты вернулся. 1F0CB0E9 570211 Блин, хочешь реально разозлить секту? Верни мне "Вдоводел". 659721A1 571586 Эта дрянь вы-вынесет тебе мозг. Превратит тебя в с-суперфрика. Р-родной папаша не узнает. 5AE9D96C 578676 Почти все сваливают отсюда после первой встречи с сектантами. Остальные жалеют, что не свалили. C66A3544 578677 Мой отец одним из первых пошел против них. Каждый раз когда они заявлялись, папа садился в с свой грузовик и гнал их из города. F4461AC8 580511 Эй, ты, воплощение красоты! На связи Гай Марвел. Малыш! Где тебя носит? Тащи сюда свое прекрасное тело! Я припас для тебя кое-что особенное. Бегом! 47588CF2 580626 Помощник, ты настоящий герой, вот что я скажу. Бриггсу невероятно повезло… Выживальщики вот-вот его заберут. 7739E6CF 581475 Драбмен вряд ли с радостью расстанется с бабками, но как же я мечтаю оказаться подальше отсюда и все забыть… 24C76697 581507 Я буду здесь. BBAC4FF9 581508 Это ненадолго. 7DB0253C 581509 Приходи, как созреешь. C5CC7303 581511 О чем я там… 7E901C01 581512 Эй. 882132AD 581513 Снова ты. 4669C307 581524 Камера, мотор… ПОЕХАЛИ! 60256863 581525 Это вам за бедного щеночка! 5ADCA9CA 581526 Кровожаднее! Вспомни Хатико! 5F597975 581527 Бей, пока они не затихнут! C4BD647F 581528 Да! Вот так! Гениально! E423807E 581533 Не зажимайся! Ты страдаешь ради искусства! A3024FBE 581535 Посмотрим, как вам понравится вот ЭТО! 62A29431 581538 Настоящая боль! Никакой постановки в моих фильмах. DD3792AB 581539 Ты воплощение гнева! Тебе никогда это не говорили? Ха-ха-ха! 6C8ED4F8 581541 За смерть золотистого ретривера! 3CD18D14 581544 Ха-ха-ха! Надеюсь, сможем показать это в "Смелл-о-вижн"! 4817817E 581548 За Лесси! Убей, убей, убей! FB2EBA53 581550 Все как надо! 85D8DFE0 581552 Закончим сцену феерично! 30D5A990 581554 Осторожно. У нас нет страховки! B134EC27 581558 ДА! ДА! ДА! О БОЖЕ МОЙ, ДА! 37ECEDE8 581559 И-и… СНЯТО! 09D2B2FB 581581 Не парься на этот счет, чувак. У меня есть план из девяти пунктов. DCCC83C5 581582 Ага, вот мы и на месте. 42668649 581612 А вот и ты. Будущий экшн-герой всей Америки. 10A73E7E 581641 Супер, амиго. Так, пункт пять: бежим, пока другие не пришли. AB377721 581642 Ну, скажу честно - все началось, когда я решил стать одним из них. В смысле, это казалось мне хорошей идеей. В плане, у них есть пушки, еда… телочки. Признаюсь, ради этого я готов на все. 7968BC96 581662 Включи героя боевика! EF5B7661 581664 Давай! Ха, шипение горящей плоти! B638E22E 581665 Тебя ведет жажда крови! Ты жаждешь мести! 25158A1D 581666 Вспомни убитого щенка, как он вилял хвостиком! Как он тявкал! 1A929672 581667 Да! Получайте, ублюдки! Вот так! 2BCD4290 581898 О да, это мне нравится! Еще разок! E7F3E43E 581918 Мы должны прощать. Если не будем этого делать, мы ничем не лучше Секты. 417C895C 582077 Выслушаешь меня? Так… 34D23C19 582100 Так вот… 23C1101F 583782 Я видела, как эта потаскушка Драбмен десять минут пялилась в свой сотовый телефон. А этот чудик, сынок ее, Ксандер - у которого, кстати, очень странные отношения с матерью - сказал, что она делает селфи. Это сейчас так фотографии называют. Вот дурость-то. Ну а она извивалась, как дешевая проститутка, надувала губки и строила глазки, и зачем-то хотела все это заснять. Глаза б мои этого не видели. Совсем я перестала понимать людей. 1CE0732E 583816 Меня не первый раз прогоняют из дома. Но вот вопрос: если кто-то живет в моем доме, становится ли он их домом? И остается ли домом вообще? Можно ли называть домом постройку, потерявшую свое предназначение? Ублюдки. A330B471 584838 Знаешь что? Лучше бы эти долбодятлы сидели дома и дрочили, а не лезли в объектив. Потому что тогда они будут тратить свое время. А сейчас они тратят мое, а мое время куда более ценное!!! Избавься от этого шума. И БЫСТРО! Иначе я взорвусь! 476FE812 584840 Снимаю я как-то раз, как жаворонок вьет гнездо под крышей. И вдруг - БАХ! Бах! Тра-та-та-та! Ищу, откуда стреляют - из ближайшей церкви! И вот я хватаю камеру... Это мой звездный час! Кровавая перестрелка прямо в центре города! Эдемщики захватывают дом за домом! И я заснял это все, представляешь - насилие, кровь, героизм и отчаяние... Это было прекрасно. Пересматривал и дрочил целыми днями. 00307BEE 584842 Это будет настоящая история, одновременно фасад и изнанка американской мечты! Я уже предварительно набросал план съемки эдемщиков. Проблема в том, что все это слишком драматично. Это же не какое-нибудь артхаусное кино для снобов. Мне нужно нечто большее! Фильм для широкой аудитории! "Кровавый дракон 3", вот настоящее кино! C46DA40C 584844 Не волнуйся. В этой неразберихе взрывом больше, взрывом меньше - никто и не заметит. Как и пару лишних трупов и погонь на автомобиле. У меня в планах заснять кучу рисковых трюков, и ты даже можешь погибнуть в процессе, но мы оба знаем: кто не рискует, тот не выигрывает! 5376FD6D 585115 Вам бывало… одиноко? D09C9C17 585117 В окружении семьи, соседей, друзей, незнакомцев. Бок о бок, лицом к лицу. Рядом с теми, кто продолжает плодиться и размножаться на этой обреченной планете, но все же… 2D4CDB4A 585119 бесконечно, болезненно одиноко? A742B3AB 585121 А когда вы шли к ним, вас встречало равнодушие или, что хуже, насмешки? AF2C59A9 585123 Понимаю. Да, я тоже страдал от острого жала сплетен. От кулаков тех, кто сильней. От предательства любимой. От жестокости тиранов. Но я справился с этой мучительной болью… 1C7169B2 585129 Я выжил, и боль из прошлого уже не властна надо мной. Теперь я греюсь в лучах любви Господа, и меня хранит безмятежность и близость моей семьи. Я говорю о вас. О вас, людях, принявших меня искренне и полностью. О вас, моя семья. 445C0B27 585131 Я знаю, вы слушаете. Я знаю, некоторых из вас терзает та же невыносимая боль. Но, дети мои, помните, страдание - это выбор. Можно выбрать другой путь. Мы любим вас. Мы ждем вас. Мы не будем пытаться изменить вас. Придите. Я - ваш Отец. Вы - мои дети. Вместе мы придем к Вратам Эдема. 51B407A7 585257 Многие уже знают нашего брата. Многие похожи на него. Столпы нашей семьи. Сильные, но кроткие. Уверенные, но скромные. Они - жизнь. Они - свет. Но так было не всегда. F76CAE2C 585263 Все мы теряем себя в этом мире. Он давит на нас. Все мы можем стать жертвой голоса, что шепчет на ухо бессонными ночами: "Нет, ты недостоин". "Нет, тебя не полюбят". "Нет, ничего и никогда не наладится". "Покончи с этим". "Сейчас же". 551524BF 585269 Я - ваш Отец. Вы - мои дети. Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 5EC13740 585283 Конец близится. Вы чувствуете, верно? Мир на грани катастрофы, мы обречены вместе с ним. Мы не видим своей одержимости, мы - рабы потребления. БЕЗДУМНОГО потребления. Нам нужные новые телефоны, к новым телефонам - новые часы или очки, нам нужна новая сумка, чтобы класть туда новые вещи. А еще нам нужна потоковая музыка, потоковое ТВ, потоковое кино, потоковые новости, потоковые мнения, потоковая истина и потоковая ЛОЖЬ, и снова ЛОЖЬ, ЛОЖЬ, которая звучит в наших головах. 50D4F179 585308 Полегче. Впереди блокпост. A958DE74 585422 Этот? AC8B1811 585424 Нет, этот. 1F27D113 585425 Достоин ли он? E5F3F12E 585427 Не нам об этом судить. C06CB077 585491 Хочешь ключ? Думаешь, что спасешь людей, но они уже спасены. У нас… был план. AAAABB1F 585508 Не ждала, что ты вернешься. 2892868D 585510 Что-то… Что-то происходит. 895C369B 585514 Он! Это все он! Это он! Этот сраный… сраный выродок! 52312695 585516 Он спускался сюда, становился в сторонке и смотрел. Мы молили о помощи, а он… просто смотрел. 4EFEE381 585518 Другие… Так… Я тут не одна, были другие. B9DF480C 585689 Я Венделл Редлер, но все зовут меня "Ред". Обычно я не гружу своими проблемами всех подряд, но Датч так тебя хвалил… 8D422942 585701 Я был в отпуске, объезжал все штаты, чтобы пробудить дух патриотизма, когда поступил звонок. ЗВОНОК. Меня сюда со специальным заданием прислал ОН САМ. Боженька в штиблетах, я даже когда это говорю, у меня привстает, простите мой французский. E158E889 585702 Мне нужно получить пленку, которая может скомпрометировать ЕГО. Я отследил его до одного из членов веселой семейки Иосифа. Он где-то спрятал эту пленку, а где - выяснишь ты. 68775F3D 585704 Я его выманю, а твоя задача - отследить его до тайника и вернуть мне пленку. 15A01F82 585711 Я знаю, кто ты, помощник, и знаю, что ты делаешь. FD819C77 585712 Мне дали задание разобраться с этой ситуацией. 88F1DD09 585725 От этой секты дурно пахнет, и ты знаешь, что я прав. 28127E3A 585730 К сожалению, у меня только виниловый проигрыватель, поэтому выбор… пока скудноват. Но у наших ребят хороший вкус… Наткнешься на какие-нибудь пластинки - тащи их сюда. Лады? 8B123603 585769 Любишь ты проблемы. CD63831B 585773 Стрелять умеешь? FD8B0B02 586110 Это тебя разыскивает секта, да? EF277A03 586167 Старая золотая шахта. Именно оттуда правительство получает финансирование. 827B364D 586168 Да! Ты думал, она закрыта? Ведь так сказало правительство. 773B3BA7 586169 Эти ДЕМОНЫ вечно говорят о коллапсе? Устроим им коллапс. 64217E23 586170 Ну же, послушай. E50A288C 586182 Просто иди за синими проводами и переключи тумблеры! Давай! E1D0B059 586332 Эй! Не сделаешь мне одолжение? 1D2D7567 586333 Как я рад тебя видеть! 980EC02B 586334 Не сможешь помочь? 5CDC72D6 586337 Спасибо за помощь с эдемщиками. Мы с отрядом обороняли мастерскую, но их было больше. 40799A84 586339 Эй, стой! Прошу! 11D4D642 586341 Спасибо! В общем, дело такое… 6538E53A 586692 Иосиф знал, что так будет. Сказал: "Они отвергнут твою любовь, собьются с пути, и тогда ты направишь их…" Знаю, они твои друзья, ты бережешь их. Но спроси себя: кто ты для них? Друг или инструмент? Они думают лишь о себе. Натравили тебя на меня. И я с ними разберусь. Пущу им кровь, и ты увидишь, чего они стоят. ACF91E6F 586694 И откроешься для моей любви. 08B4A526 586696 Клянусь богом, я прикончу ублюдка Иоанна… 5B83FE38 586700 Извини. Я что-то расчувствовался… Меня зовут Ник, кстати. C595FF83 586729 Ким, блин, ну можно побыстрее? 71AB53D4 586812 Нас обнаружили. Мы уходим в мастерскую, встретимся там. DFFE80A5 586835 Эй, хочешь увидеть свою крестницу? 8D7C6912 586837 Как она прекрасна. Что ж, выходит, мне все же придется сменить название компании, да? EE2024A7 586839 Наверное, тебя все уже достали, но… спасибо. За все, что ты для нас сделал. Если что нужно… обращайся. 9334DFD2 586900 Времени нет, послушай меня. 8138B433 586902 Ты слушаешь? Так вот.. EF7C30DC 586908 Все мы грешны. Каждый из нас. C1485BD1 586910 Но что, если можно освободиться? Что если все, о чем вы мечтали, может стать явью. Что если все… преодолимо, если принять одну… идею - спастись от греха можно, сказав лишь одно… слово… FAA9EB35 586913 Да, я грешник. Да, я хочу облегчить душу. Да… меня нужно… спасти. Если вы смотрите это, знайте, что вас избрали. Вас очистят. Вы покаетесь в грехах и получите искупление. Не бойтесь. Вам не нужно ничего делать. Мы придем сами. 41E59C79 586914 Вас ждут Врата Эдема. 3CE14D3A 586919 Вы. Я. Даже наш Отец познал грехи. Это яд, что смущает разум. BFBDCC2C 586934 Господи! Господи боже! 72414D49 586935 Эдемщики, сукины дети! E7576808 586936 Черт бы вас побрал! F0994C1F 586937 Черт. Черт. Черт. Это жопа. Это полная жопа. 6B0B9DB7 586940 Ну же, Ким. Погнали. 661292EF 586941 Нет. 98C3E8E8 586942 Ким… BD0F3280 586943 Ник. Еще твой дед построил этот дом. И ты хочешь его бросить? Ты же так часто говорил о том, что хочешь передать дело дочери! B96C3285 586945 Ты же сам был на УЗИ. Ты же видел: это девочка. FED466DE 586948 Ну что ж. Похоже, мы здесь окопаемся. Эй, слушай, нужна будет помощь - только свистни, ага? Мы с тобой будем как Бутч и Санденс. BBCF3488 586950 Прошу, позаботься о нем. 55041EA6 586954 Не пропускай их! 7A1AE7DA 587044 Ну, на этом черно-белом экране не поймешь. Нет никакой гарантии. FA894817 587074 Черт, похоже, остался еще один. Он там, в вертолете. BB091B63 587488 Как раз думала, не заглянешь ли сюда. A7FAB21B 587493 Он заперт в зерновом элеваторе на востоке… думаю, ты как раз справишься. D47CCD2A 587515 Да-да, тебе некогда. Короче, иди к зерновому элеватору и пригони "Вдоводел" назад. D7A363D4 587783 Ох… Грузовик… 97CE0C8B 587786 Черт, черт, черт! Слышишь?! Он едет! AEE588BB 587787 Боже. Боже! Готовься! B336E0F2 587788 Любой ценой! Не пропускайте его! A18A9332 587789 Ну же! Мы сможем! 6BB0D06D 587790 Глянь на него! 6A0E16B6 587791 Сваливаем нахрен! 492279DB 587793 Боже! За ним! 81050144 587794 Его не остановить! Что нам делать?! 60457887 587798 Вперед! Блокпост уже близко! 8F5D0660 587799 Надо помочь остальным, пока не поздно! 9BD7D81F 587800 Черт возьми! Он едет! F67058AD 587801 Грядет время Очищения. Отнеси его к воде. A6600200 587808 Я уже пару дней ничего от них не слышал, это тревожит. Нам нельзя терять бойцов. 71F8D29F 587821 Проверь, как там члены сопротивления на ферме Вудсонов, на востоке. Я давно ничего от них не слышал. 00750685 587824 Эти люди нуждаются во мне. Они - моя ответственность. Но это значит, что следить за сопротивлением стало сложней. 1F20D391 587970 И я не знаю, когда Господь избавит меня от бремени заботы о раненых. BEF2FFC4 587972 Перебежчик из секты скрывается в трейлерном парке у озера Сильвер. Проверь, как он там. A3CD2B14 587976 Он нашел убежище в трейлерном парке у озера Сильвер, но больше я ничего не знаю. 4B6844AB 587979 Я знал, что после смерти Иоанна его паства рано или поздно начнет колебаться. 8DABD767 587985 Я каждый день благодарю Господа за то, что свел нас. 81E027F3 587987 Не представляешь, как я рад вернуться в Фоллс Энд. 7D76C9BD 588029 Спасибо за помощь, но это еще не все. 94A33556 588045 Подойди. У меня есть мысль. C2529645 588046 Подойди, прошу. 6882BDAD 588050 У нас тут бог знает что творится. Я Джером. Пастор Фоллс Энда. 747D05CE 588054 Сектанты перевозят пленных, и Мерл среди них. Времени нет. Бери, что нужно, и выдвигаемся. 5410F041 588069 На кону много жизней. Дай мне закончить. E7DA0A9B 588071 Ну так вот… 9BCE56AC 588073 Мы должны догнать сектантов, они перевозят пленных, Мерл среди них. Я вызову подкрепление. 15AE155F 588186 Мы должны смыть с себя наше прошлое. Мы должны обнажить свои грехи. Мы должны искупить их… Ведь лишь тогда мы предстанем пред взором Божьим и пройдем через его Врата в сад Эдема. 4BA9EE10 588193 Ты покаешься. Сознаешься во всех грехах - даже самых мелких, самых ничтожных… Не сомневайся. Искупление - для избранных. B4CB808E 588207 Видишь ту статую на холме? Ну конечно, видишь, как ее не увидеть. Иосиф Сид… "Отец". C4DA1197 588210 Пастор Джером сказал, что Иоанн носит ключ от своего мегабункера на шее. Забери его с тела и спаси узников! 9217B92E 588214 Помощник! Ключ у тебя? Открывай бункер и выпусти Хадсон и остальных. Я пока соберу людей. Мы идем. ДАВАЙ! 80DE30F1 588250 Эй, эй, эй! 2368C7BF 588264 Если покаемся… прямо сразу, нас ведь не тронут? Да? 52C4F350 588265 Нет, будет хуже. DCB3DD90 588266 Как так? B3F72281 588289 Подожди. DA65EE97 588292 Он не готов. 74D76AF0 588296 Ты порочишь ритуал, Иоанн? 11089575 588300 Что бы ты ни совершил, тебя еще можно спасти. То, что ты оказался здесь, - не случайность. Тебя ведет воля Бога. Это его дар. 8E4A3D08 588305 Да, Иосиф. 568232D4 588406 Ладно. Сектанты скоро будут тут. Нам нужно защитить эти могилы, чтобы поддержать дух сопротивления. C91313F1 588429 Что, я тебя недостойна? Иди и найди мою пуму. 83CD1E00 588430 Ладно. Забирай эту дуреху. Она твоя. Ступай. 1E10A90E 588435 Ладно, если что, я буду здесь… AD9A98D8 588438 Я буду здесь… A8D10432 588440 Ладно… 51CDA4B7 588449 Ладно, бывай… 9BBB9D34 588498 Куда ты? Я сделаю из тебя звезду! 6F502BEC 588557 Эй, не испорть сцену прощания. 46BCD599 588890 Так. Мой человек сказал, что секта глушит сигнал станции Уити. Две вышки и мобильный патруль. За дело. 642D8B8A 588892 Ну ладно, ладно - отправляйся в шале, убей всех Верных, заложи взрывчатку и… наслаждайся зрелищем. 6B6A466E 588894 Да, да, план такой - надо уничтожить ультразвуковые маяки, с их помощью сектанты контролируют Судей. 6174B924 588896 Тебе нужен медведь. Накорми Чизбургера лососем, и он навеки твой. 38C185CE 588908 Ты же помог Грейс. Может, мне тоже сможешь помочь. 41FC0F32 588910 Сектанты "крестят" людей около ризницы. Но по сути – топят. 86D3CDA4 588912 Эй, мои люди все еще в беде! CECC2342 588914 Спасибо, в общем так… 133E888D 588916 Освободи моих друзей и переведи через реку! 58266A57 588943 Эй, подойди-ка. F9BE59BE 588945 Спасибо, что прогнал отсюда эдемщиков! К счастью, они не повредили ферму. 468925E4 588947 Эй, а как же коровы? 4CAED7F8 588949 Ага, ну так вот, слушай… C3538D25 588951 Пожалуйста, верни коров! FA44099C 588953 Ладно, слушай. Надо вернуть парня, пока Иаков его не обработал. Иди в отель "Грандвью" и поставь эту кассету. 16859416 588971 Спасибо за помощь с эдемщиками. Может, сможешь еще кое с чем помочь? FA078217 588973 Раньше мы бы их отловили и выпустили подальше отсюда. CA96BD19 588975 Эй, я еще не закончил. 000B97CD 588977 Так, о чем это я… E8C74E7E 588979 Нужно избавиться от бешеных медведей. 52CF5207 588985 Отлично, что ты помог с сектантами. Не хочешь подработать? 7CC255C1 588987 Найди один бензовоз и пригони сюда. BBA2D6EE 588989 Подойди на минутку! E655C79D 588991 Так, в общем, дело такое: 57347B08 588993 Укради бензовоз и пригони сюда! 029E405E 588996 Только лося-убийцы нам не хватало. 921D2D08 588998 Спасибо, что помог с эдемщиками. Если будет время, подсоби нам еще разок. 733417A4 589000 У нас появился бешеный лось-убийца. EA0797A7 589002 Невежливо уходить, когда с тобой разговаривают! 8079E345 589004 Так вот. ACE3DD10 589006 Убей безумного лося! 33179E2E 589012 Спасибо за помощь в марине. Есть одно дело, если хочешь попытать свои силы. 37CA6AA8 589014 Здесь водится гигантская рыба-альбинос. Местные называют ее "Рагнар Ужасный". 7CDF74D5 589016 Привет! Я с тобой разговариваю! 6733C0F6 589018 Спасибо, так о чем это я… 26ED85E4 589020 Поймай Рагнара Ужасного! 38A89477 589024 Эй, подойди-ка. E336BFF4 589026 Отличная работа в лагере. Но теперь у нас новая проблема. У нас тут завелась страшная пума. 73FFD29E 589028 Эй, я еще не закончила. F96173A7 589030 Ближе к делу. 65299357 589032 Убей бешеную пуму! FD926FD7 589034 Спасибо за помощь с эдемщиками! Благодаря тебе мы наведем здесь порядок. B152FA46 589035 Сектанты здесь все испоганили. 234E7D11 589036 Постой, мне еще нужна помощь! B2E12FC4 589037 Так вот, о чем это я… 54C18FEF 589038 Пункт первый: найди трубы. Пункт второй: почини систему орошения… Профит! D5662F2F 589058 Свистать всех наверх! 1D8207E7 589059 Эдемщики отправляют своих Ангелов и убийц в "паломничества". 7E00FCE8 589060 Эй, без тебя мы не справимся! 8159EF5B 589061 Спасибо, о чем это я… B01BBEE3 589062 Готовимся к бою! F566F1FD 589081 Эй, не сможешь помочь? 4D4E3DBF 589083 У тебя дела, понимаю. 359D568E 589084 Так вот… CB17D990 589085 Разберись с Ангелами в подвале! 173974E1 589110 Ты нам неплохо помог с сектантами. Может, поможешь еще кое с чем? 1B91C2C0 589112 Ты не поверишь, но… В пещере Лидии прячется бешеный медведь. 5B6E0511 589114 Эй! Я с кем разговариваю! 2E582870 589116 Спасибо, так вот… 560E6298 589118 Убей медведя! 6A98A72C 589134 Верните! Богом клянусь, я… E070D6A0 589135 Сраные эдемщики! 7F86AD66 589136 Вы совсем охренели! 40AA7B5F 589137 Ловушка. Мы в сраной ЛОВУШКЕ! E048C6FF 589138 Я думал, после того, что случилось в церкви, худшее позади, но… FA2E0626 589139 Слышал, ты грохнул Иоанна. Надеюсь, ублюдок успел помучиться. 74445396 589140 Не может быть. Блин, как невовремя! 14196083 589144 Прошу, мне… нам нужна твоя помощь. 11BD73E2 589146 Верни мне самолет, чтобы я мог увезти отсюда свою семью! BF567051 589148 Мои друзья в беде! Помоги их найти. 37517249 589190 Боже мой, боже мой, охренеть… Твою мать, получилось! Получилось! Спасибо! CE2BF8BF 589192 Знаешь, в первый раз за долгое время мне хоть немного повезло. Сраные эдемщики… 6D8B0739 589194 КИМ! НАШ САМОЛЕТ! F81D9CE1 589196 ДА, Я ЗНАЮ! 6485569F 589197 Так, теперь… развернем его. Давай, хватайся! 6D552511 589199 Я надеюсь, что он в порядке… Знаешь, этот самолет у моей семьи уже три поколения, представляешь? D88B37AE 589204 НИК! 60CA06B4 589205 Я над ним… поколдовал за эти годы… 520F12AA 589206 НИК! Сюда едут эдемщики! F865489A 589212 Что? Черт! Вот ведь уроды, что ж им неймется?! A95AE12B 589216 Боже мой. Слушай. Я пилот получше тебя, но на земле ты просто зверь. Давай я вверху, ты внизу! Ну, что скажешь? Вперед! CEB0E787 589223 КИМ! НУ ГДЕ ТЫ? E89921AC 589225 Вообще-то я хотел передать дело сыну. 4BDB1BFC 589320 НИК! 7E9F3CF5 589322 Ладно, извини: иди к вышке Джефферсона и забери карту тайников. Нам нужны припасы. 22F9F549 589328 У нас теперь крутецкий плейлист! Спасибо, что нашел их. 29D7C447 589329 Ну ладно, че, свидимся. BBFA0F93 589335 Нет? 13582C51 589336 Нет. Ведь это наш дом. 33AB33AF 589337 Идем. Брось, Ким. Ты не понимаешь… 0AD70F29 589338 Чего это я не понимаю? Они отбирают земли, похищают наших друзей, и вообще творят что хотят! 7CCDE25D 589340 Люблю тебя. 9A9BB462 589341 А я - тебя. D0383F00 589342 Мы, так уж и быть, разрешим. Беда в том, что он не может поймать сигнал. Нам сообщили, что сектанты глушат весь район. И сказали, каким образом… BC3F70E4 589347 Есть… Уити должен обрадоваться. В отличие от тех, кто не разделяет его музыкальные вкусы… 80D8DCF7 589813 7А-а! Тш-ш… 78C6CFEC 589814 Нет, Иосиф… 460157E7 589816 Тс-с. Полюби их, Иоанн. Не дай греху взять над тобой верх. 2DE19F26 589818 Подведите его. 4A054CBB 589821 Но пока неизвестно, решишь ты принять этот дар… или отринуть его. FC558553 589823 Он придет к искуплению. Или врата Эдема закроются для тебя. 7F2B969B 589836 Потому что покаяние без боли невозможно. 691C7FEF 589837 Ах вы твари! 1CE1B8FE 590614 Мать с отцом первыми научили меня силе слова "да". 9C8F1C66 590620 Однажды вечером они приволокли меня на кухню и бросили прямо на пол, а потом была только боль, снова боль и снова, и снова… ABE7F97A 590624 И когда я подумал, что не смогу больше терпеть, я смог. BBA3B43A 590628 И всю свою жизнь я искал новые поводы сказать "да". 566FED28 590630 Но Иосиф показал мне, каким эгоистом я был. Только получал. Только брал. 605ECDB1 590632 2Это и есть смелость! 65900B7A 590634 Я научу вас смелости. Научу вас, как сказать "да" и победить свои слабости. Победить свой грех. Вы пересечете море боли и будете… 508F8FD9 590636 Ну, с кого начнем? М-м? 26160C52 590639 С кого? Хм? 549F0854 590641 Это наш урок номер один. 4BA941E5 590643 Кто-то должен выбрать. BC881606 590650 Ты об этом не пожалеешь. Правда. Но пока мы не начали, мне одному кажется, что помощник Хадсон должна вернуться к себе. Иначе мы нарушим тайну исповеди. 0550D31F 590654 Да. Да! 4ADBDC9C 590658 Тс-с. Тс-с… Я не заберу у тебя жизнь. Я верну ее тебе. 8EC7176C 590660 Сначала я открою тебя, потом заполню твоими худшими кошмарами, и пока ты давишься, твои грехи явят себя. И лишь тогда ты поймешь силу слова "да". 27EEA878 590664 Я скоро. 8FF7CCC0 591511 Ты куда это? 82059313 591513 Разве мы с тобой не бро?! 47ECC3FA 591570 1Хватит, начнем с тебя! 85BA6633 591612 Я знаю твой грех. D55730B7 591614 Твой грех - Гнев.смех 90B6415F 591616 И я…прошу тебя: прими гнев. Он наполнит тело, поглотит душу. 3FE0CD92 591618 Мы будем. 4C24B24F 591642 Спокойно. Можно ошибиться и в слове "гнев". 67D7EA62 591654 Грех нужно обнажить, иначе его не смыть. А скрывая грехи, мы прячем себя… Но это позади. Твою сущность, что прольется на этот пол, увидят все. 4536B1A5 591656 Начнем! BC863EDE 591664 Может, друзья облегчат тяжесть искупления… 6CA14C13 591667 Братья… 234BB493 591669 …мы собрались здесь, чтобы узреть… 0FC06459 591677 Братья. Мы собрались здесь, чтобы узреть… 3AD206B6 591679 …искупление грехов отступников. ED3653F4 591680 Не, к черту. Не хватало еще слушать этого психопата. 8113303E 591684 Да. Да, я согласен. 1FA97E26 591689 Вот - сила слова "да". Сила, что смоет твои грехи. Сила, что освободит тебя.16 1A0D9861 591691 Итак, помощник, положи руку на Слово Иосифа. E616039C 591693 Скажи "да". C6D52CDA 591696 Всего одно слово. 9E9821FC 591698 Это твоя вина. 687AFBEF 591717 Если Магомет не идет к горе, то гора придет к Магомету. A964562A 591719 7А-а. Вот так. 06C41BAF 591721 Сукин ты сын! A95E82D5 591724 Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха. Попробуем еще раз. Ха-ха. 5Братья. Мы собрались здесь, чтобы узреть… 9D2534CA 591726 Алчность. Твой грех. Вечно думаешь о себе… B03848BA 591728 Ник? 91F5FCFE 591734 Скажи ему "да"! 48561061 591737 Ствол! 8F48B922 591765 Тебе не понять. Ты не веришь. Ты не видишь! A2ABB0AA 591769 Да спасет… Господь твою душу.кашель 5F889B2D 591792 Твою мать. Никогда раньше такого не видел. E9A4C33A 591794 Да… Ха-ха-ха, я знал, что мы не зря тебя спасли. D05727EA 591796 Эй! Ты вернул то, с чем мы попрощались: надежду. И округ. 1A8FB446 591798 Что бы ни случилось, мы с тобой. B4F495CE 591802 Эй. А ты не промах, салага. И судя по всему, ты теперь здесь главный. Если вдруг что-то понадобится, ты только скажи. E6E5B6B8 592066 ДА, УЖЕ ИДУ. A62D1F39 592067 Боже, эта женщина… Так вот, мой дед купил его после окончания Второй мировой… 42BE8C68 592068 …это была его гордость… 9AC67332 592071 Ник, они оба погибли. 8E534174 592072 Не. 9E37CE8C 592076 Черт, ну где же Ник? О, боже! 5DACFBC4 592077 Эй, что происходит, Ким? 75226A03 592078 Да где тебя носило? Дай руку, наша дочь решила, что уже пора. 28FCB5A0 592079 Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. У нас же была еще неделя… о-ох. Ох, Ким. Ким, ты что, ты мне руку сломаешь… 7A7300D2 592080 Нужно сесть в машину. 124345A5 592081 Давай, давай. Ох, хватка что надо… Ладно, ладно, ладно, ладно. FD8EC54D 592085 Давай, садись за руль. BF352E16 592087 Ну, едем! О, боже… C10BD68D 592089 Ох… хм. ADB9FBC7 592091 И мы потребляем, без цели, без причины, потребляем без оглядки на тех, кто рядом. ПОТРЕБЛЯЕМ ВСЕ. Вот наш грех: Алчность. 4B677B08 592093 И мы бредем по коридорам потребительства, уткнувшись в эти свои телефоны и планшеты. Не останавливаясь, не замечая боль и страдания тех, кто рядом. Ведь нам нужно загружать фотографии кошек, своей еды, своих ТЕЛ. Хм, смотрите! Смотрите на меня! Смотрите, какой я! Уникальный, умный, веселый, красивый! Это ПОШЛОСТЬ. Ведь мы все уникальные, мы все - умные. Но мы отчаянно ждем… ждем… ждем одобрения от цифровых друзей, которых почти не знаем, а между тем наши семьи, наши любимые - совсем рядом. 1656F013 592094 НАША СЕМЬЯ - не в цифровом облаке. НАША СЕМЬЯ не обновляет статусы. НАШЕЙ СЕМЬЕ все равно, что ты носишь, главное, чтобы ты был одет. НАШЕЙ СЕМЬЕ все равно, что ты ешь, главное, чтобы ты был сыт. Наше семья знает истину. Истина в том, что все вы уникальны. Вы все интересны! Вы все красивые, талантливые, ЧУДЕСНЫЕ. 5ED04144 592096 Вам нужно лишь поверить в это. Нашему миру недостает уверенности. Мы все отчаянно ждем одобрения, мы все считаем "лайки". Почему? Где наше достоинство? Где наша вера? 87E43910 592098 Я дам вам все это. У меня есть вера. Я стану источником, пейте и напьетесь. Я - ваш Отец. Вы - мои дети. Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 87A40F42 592103 Мы прогоним эти мысли. Такова сила любви этой Семьи. И ты получишь эту силу. Силу спасти проклятую душу, исцелить разбитое сердце, успокоить мятущийся разум. Силу победить голос, что терзает тебя изнутри и сказать: "Да, я достоин, да, меня полюбят, да, все наладится, и да - я буду счастлив!" 496119DA 592272 Сколько раз говорить вам, мудакам, пошли нахер с моей земли! 99B36C6A 592273 Вы не получите мою жену, моего ребенка и мою коллекцию бейсбольных карточек! 9112E1CB 592283 Ох, ну наконец-то мне повезло! 4767D16A 592284 Откуда такая меткость? 7765E0E3 592290 Оказывается сраные эдемщики хранят селитру в силосных башнях по округе… Знаешь, крутая штука. 57E4DF99 592297 Эй, вернись, друг. Я почти закончил. B95D3DE2 592299 Ладно… A98CFF8E 592309 Я рад бы поболтать, но тебя Илай ждет. 5E79F2EE 592311 Пока. AA9B3493 592313 Так вот. C24990B4 592333 У Илая к тебе разговор. 2A863156 592360 О, ты очнулся. EF924A99 592362 Блин выглядишь дерьмово. 911B05B7 592363 Смотри, кто восстал из мертвых. 596BDCB4 592412 Я видел, как эдемщики угрожали рабочим в упаковочным цехе. Мне повезло, я вовремя сбежал. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. FDBEEC4B 592416 Я видела, как эдемщики угрожали рабочим в упаковочном цехе. Мне повезло, я успела убежать. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. 4123B042 592534 Я знаю, что случилось на юге. Теперь Отец будет осторожен, и это хорошо. 2B5AA551 592651 Будет возможность, проверь, как там свиноферма Вудсонов. 7FA075EE 592659 Как видишь, Иоанн Сид разрушает жизни многих людей. Если честно, я не успеваю за ним. B4A3B79E 592832 Я видел, как эдемщики угрожали рабочим в упаковочном цехе. Мне повезло, я вовремя сбежал. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. 7ABE5E37 592835 Я видела, как эдемщики угрожали рабочим в упаковочном заводе. Мне повезло, я успела сбежать. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. FCB65367 592838 Я видел, как эдемщики угрожали рабочим в упаковочном заводе. Мне повезло, что я успел сбежать. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. E8005A72 592844 Я видела, как эдемщики угрожали рабочим в упаковочном цехе. Мне повезло, я успела сбежать. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. FF5AE22D 592847 Я видела, как эдемщики угрожали рабочим в упаковочном цеху. Мне повезло, я успела сбежать. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. BF15854F 592849 Покажи им, что нас не согнуть… и пусть наши ребята порадуются. 90FDC616 601588 Я вызову еще людей. Уверен, нам понадобится их помощь. 8F7540D6 601631 Мы не могли с тобой связаться, и я понял, что ты в беде. Рад, что Господь направил меня к тебе. 0BE98F94 601632 Тебя мы вытащили, но другим тоже нужна помощь. 46DAA878 602587 Щиток должен быть в ближайшей будке. D562F01C 602588 Стой. Что? Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Если быстро не переключишь тумблеры, ничего не выйдет! E5345E55 602589 Сигнал тревоги? Тебе мало было? Решил усугубить ситуацию? 38BCD9D6 602592 Поторопись. 2B455081 602598 Да! Питание восстановлено. 6D698925 602599 Давай, иди ко мне! D6D3E880 606766 Пока мало энергии! 43A9B7A9 606767 Нужно больше энергии, иначе мне конец! 523817FF 606768 Рина, я иду, дорогая! AF0E7820 607415 Слушай. Самолет должны были забрать на ранчо Иоанна. Там находится единственный подходящий аэродром. CA23E6FA 611777 Я думала, без Иакова они станут спокойнее… Но нет. 15B66119 611780 Хорошо, хорошо. Помоги мне узнать, что сектанты делают с волками. Достань мне живого Судью из лагеря на западе. 82F59B08 611808 Спасибо. За все. Благодаря тебе у нас есть шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни. 0BF7B365 611810 Похоже, ты обо всем позаботился. Спасибо тебе. За все. 78CC6905 611812 Эм… Это Ким Рай. Ник, помощник, вы меня слышите? Заскочите домой, как будет время, ладно? Пожалуйста. Ничего срочного… эм… пока что… E3F31721 611887 Ладно, ладно. Найди зажигалки моих друзей. Ты не пожалеешь. DE1FABA3 613672 Мне хана! 36A767CE 613787 Те, кого ты спас на ферме Вудсонов, сказали, что в секте есть перебежчик. 96A6D033 613918 Сбросил бомбу. 931B2C58 613920 Сбросил снаряд! 390FFA7F 613922 Я сбросил бомбу! 37E05569 613924 Закройте уши. 87939178 615698 Приятно было поболтать. 7F36F45F 615699 Да в чем дело? 007F2303 615701 Поможешь? Ну так… 923033A7 615702 Хочешь повеселиться? F920A3D5 615716 Ты не понимаешь. 9464D945 615717 Не уходи! 64BE8139 615718 Думала, ты уже не придешь. 99B80B35 615719 Ладно, к делу. FB48A371 615731 Пожалуйста, пальни пару раз по вещам моего парня. Не волнуйся - он заслужил. 61025DE7 615733 Докажи, что ты готов к встрече с Адмиралом, и выуди для меня рыбу побольше. FE641F98 615735 Иди туда, где перевернулась моя лодка и закинь там удочку… Надо поймать Адмирала! 4E956FAB 615737 Скайлар Корс исчезает! Спасибо тебе! 9EEAD6AE 615757 Похоже, парочку ты уже уничтожил… B47041AD 615788 Классная у тебя пума. 74C69418 615790 Надо бы его найти… Убедись, что с ним все хорошо. Поймай пару лососей по дороге. FB71F11F 615792 Черт. Хорошо, что ты оказался рядом. Я едва не пропал. 4B75D4A9 615797 Эй-эй-эй, ты куда это? DDA6F2F5 615799 Спасибо! Так… 0E8E4233 615830 Да ладно тебе, не злись. Помоги моему дурачку с грузовиком. EDDDF83F 615832 Поздравляю, теперь ты работаешь на меня, а Младший поступает в твое распоряжение. 5F8340E2 615840 Короче говоря, люди голодают, а еды почти нет. Найди любую дичь с рогами и принеси мне мясо. A6FB29A1 615845 Возьми тачку побольше и насбивай мне бизонов. Я сделаю из них отпадные бургеры. 0E647C14 615850 Если ты хочешь выйти на выживальщиков, это твой шанс - а что еще важней, ты поможешь отправить этого злобного ублюдка на тот свет. 14C5E6AD 615852 Ты убил Иакова, но этот урод не лучше. Даже хуже. 530D9858 615856 Я выслеживаю урода по кличке Повар. Этот тип - зло во плоти, его нужно прикончить. За мной. 2B8BBAFC 615858 Эй, поосторожнее на заправке. Вряд ли они устроят теплый прием тому, кто убил их друзей. Цикл насилия, знаешь ли. C94CF3B6 615866 Эй, это опять я. Я потерял сигнал на лодках. Технологии нас подвели. Придется прочесывать реку по старинке. Где-то должны быть контейнеры. Ты справишься. 40F78416 615876 Если ты видишь большие зеленые контейнеры, значит, это тайник. Обрушь на них свой гнев. Ядовитой дряни не место в наших реках. ADAB09C9 615878 Эй, ты где там? Надеюсь, все в порядке. F1CDBBE0 615883 Датч был прав… Повар мертв и… я ничего не чувствую. Я всегда хотела найти его… и вот… я не знаю… что мне теперь делать. 5325BCD6 615885 Могло быть и лучше, но хоть Повар мертв. Приятно-то как. 1E8B5152 616031 Ха, не дождутся. Пока я жива, никто не тронет могилу моего папы. 8FF31F56 616276 Эй, забыл сказать: ноут подсоединится к GPS на их лодках. Умно, правда? В общем, ищи комп и лодки, и тогда мы найдем контейнеры. И ты сотрешь их в пыль. 67B4022D 618032 Подойди, душечка. Мне нужна помощь. D7FB3299 618127 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость и нагнал туда вооруженной охраны. 9EA85C0F 618130 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость и нагнал туда вооруженной охраны. 5809F8B9 618133 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость и нагнал туда вооруженной охраны. C3BA57C9 618136 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость с вооруженной охраной. AF59AF6E 618139 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость и нагнал туда вооруженной охраны. 23EFD006 618142 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость и нагнал туда вооруженной охраны. BBD863D2 618145 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость и нагнал туда вооруженной охраны. 68AC7EBA 618148 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость и нагнал туда вооруженной охраны. EEE57462 618155 Ладно, ладно, мне все равно, как ты это сделаешь: верни мой вертолет "Тюльпан" и разберись с этими самотыками седьмого дня. 6A14B32B 618262 Вызывай, если захочешь отстрелить эдемщикам яйца. Мы с "Тюльпаном" поможем. B61C44F0 618593 Говорят, сектанты сожгли ферму "Санрайз". Надо было владельцам подумать, прежде чем продавать ее Иоанну. Теперь вся еда досталась секте. 530F838F 618596 Говорят, сектанты сожгли ферму "Санрайз". Надо было владельцам подумать, прежде чем продавать все Иоанну. Теперь вся еда досталась секте. 118467BC 618599 Говорят, сектанты сожгли ферму "Санрайз". Надо было владельцам подумать, прежде чем продавать ее Иоанну. Теперь вся еда досталась секте. 24B2B871 618602 Говорят, сектанты сожгли ферму "Санрайз". Надо было владельцам подумать, прежде чем продавать все Иоанну. Теперь вся еда досталась секте. 7BFC510D 618827 Молодец. 3ACB5C35 618915 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов какой-то ужас творится. Сектанты режут коров, а хозяев держат в заложниках. Сделай что-нибудь. B5DCD144 618918 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов творится какой-то ужас. Сектанты режут коров, а хозяев взяли в плен. Сделай что-нибудь. 1F0F9C6F 618921 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов творится какой-то ужас. Сектанты режут коров, а хозяев держат в заложниках. Сделай что-нибудь. 05419F06 618924 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов творится какой-то ужас. Сектанты режут коров, а хозяев держат в заложниках. Сделай что-нибудь. E8FC2667 618927 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов творится какой-то ужас. Сектанты режут коров, а хозяев взяли в плен. Сделай что-нибудь. 011FD07A 618930 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов творится какой-то ужас. Сектанты режут коров, а хозяев взяли в плен. Сделай что-нибудь. 0960B8E6 619089 Наркотики сектантов по всей долине. Они сливают их в воду, скоро эта дрянь будет в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. 9CAC57CF 619092 Сектантские наркотики по всей долине. Они травят ими воду, а значит, скоро эта дрянь будет в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. 6313C12A 619095 Сектантские наркотики по всей долине. Они травят ими воду, а значит, скоро эта дрянь будет и в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. FCCAF7D9 619098 Сектантские наркотики по всей долине. Они травят ими воду, а значит, скоро эта дрянь будет и в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. 29E41E9E 619101 Сектантские наркотики - по всей долине. Они травят ими воду, а значит, скоро эта дрянь будет и в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. 92FBB4CE 619104 Наркотики сектантов по всей долине. Они сливают их в воду, скоро эта дрянь будет в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. 08E423BB 619107 Наркотики сектантов по всей долине. Они сливают их в воду, скоро эта дрянь будет в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. 787234AC 619110 Сектантские наркотики по всей долине. Они травят ими воду, а значит, скоро эта дрянь будет и в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. 823F7FC6 619314 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. 2B366E65 619317 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. 8342D865 619320 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. 0FF987B0 619323 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер-грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. 9CB1FDB9 619326 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. 74BFE77E 619329 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. E01D10E5 619332 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. 856F0E04 619335 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. 94AC3E2B 619516 Слышал, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. Интересно, и на кой черт им это понадобилось? C8591AFC 619519 Слышала, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. На кой черт им это понадобилось? A7EBC4AF 619522 Слышал, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. На кой черт им это понадобилось? 8F69BE5D 619525 Слышала, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. Интересно, на кой черт им это понадобилось? E4B94C9C 619528 Слышал, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. Интересно, и на кой черт им это понадобилось? 42B77C1A 619531 Слышала, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. Интересно, на кой черт им это понадобилось? 9270B435 619534 Слышал, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. Интересно, и на кой черт им это понадобилось? 9F0F0E25 619537 Слышала, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. Интересно, на кой черт им это понадобилось? 1B5E7E9E 619813 Боже, как я рад, что ты здесь. Я Ник Рай. Да, тот самый, из компании "Рай и сыновья". Там где-то были вывески… 5A563436 619916 Слышал, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили упаковочный цех. Про рабочих ничего не известно. 7BD635D8 619919 Слышал, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили упаковочный цех. Про рабочих ничего не известно. A93EDA3A 619922 Слышал, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили завод. Про рабочих ничего не известно. B219C82C 619925 Слышал, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили упаковочный цех. Про рабочих ничего не известно. FBBA163A 619928 Слышал, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили цех. Про рабочих ничего не известно. 5CDF0DD3 619931 Слышал, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили упаковочный цех. Про рабочих ничего не известно. 5DD5EE1A 619934 Слышал, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили упаковочный цех. Про рабочих ничего не известно. 4433796A 619937 Слышал, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили упаковочный цех. Про рабочих ничего не известно. C9F88534 619994 Итак, охота началась. 7E700004 619996 Сейчас мы узнаем, каков ты - силен или слаб. 8A94D98B 622437 Четвертое испытание. 0B6A4D22 622439 Молодец. Подожди, пока я все смешаю. B4089BDA 623165 В общем, у нас пропадают люди. Иди и проверь, верны ли слухи. Будь осторожен. 54B495BA 623207 Что за… F2EF1D52 623790 Не дай сектантам на водоочистной станции отравить воду Блажью. 4480BF5D 639864 Он жрет бензина больше, чем я пью пива. Если нам повезет, найдем эдемщиков на заправке. BD5209A4 639868 Эдемщики, мать их. Я с самого начала знал, что семейка Сидов - сраные балаболы. 6117A2FE 639897 Ты пройди сквозь ночь и тьму… и увидишь свет в лесу… и лишь за мной иди скорей… 81D1933D 639898 Если мир объят огнем… пули сыплются дождем… и бомбы словно листопад... 7426E186 639899 За вратами сад лежит… Там Отец нас сохранит… ты лишь за мной иди скорей… 495A4F44 640551 С этим пикапом ты сможешь насолить секте больше, чем я. Наслаждайся. Меня ждет Сопротивление. FE39ACAE 640553 На нем был M60. Надо его вернуть, пока эдемщики не изрешетили все вокруг. 2DB69B3A 640556 Рина, это что, шутка? Ха-ха… О, совсем не смешно! 0B0B3297 640557 Ну же, быстрей. У меня есть важные дела. 4ED302BA 640563 Эй! Ты! Сюда! Да, ты! Ты от Рины, да? Хорошо! A4BD775F 640564 Помоги! К этой машине подключено три генератора. Попробуй их отключить. 3CA479A7 640961 О чем я и говорю, всем насрать на то, о чем я говорю… Я ТЕБЕ ПОКАЖУ. Пошли! 4FA1BEFC 641005 Хреново. У меня пикап угнали. C57ECD97 641006 Давай быстрее, чего сопли жуешь. 3357148B 641007 Мы в полной жопе. C514C1EC 641011 Выслушай меня. 645C3F6C 641013 Ну так вот… DA4850C9 641015 Эдемщики, наверное, сейчас на заправке "Голден Вэлли". Если они там, забери у них мою тачку. 4F78EA29 641017 Попали! D45A032E 641019 Держись, Кармина! CC082D5D 641021 Мне и старушке Кармине малость достается. Прием. 518EA689 641023 Я под обстрелом, долго не протяну. 20938DB2 641025 А сектанты неплохо стреляют! 718D1529 641027 Шарах! 70EB37D4 641029 О да! Я попал! 745B3D51 641031 Тачдаун! EE1BE69C 641033 Да, прямо в точку! C6267881 641035 Бомба - решение всех проблем! C36CF280 641037 Черт! Какой же я косоглазый! 2ABDA954 641039 Мимо! Я промазал! 1A3B592D 641041 Промазал. По ходу, ветер помешал. 32F177EE 641043 Черт. А вроде прицелился. 8A5A1543 641045 Виноват. Оплошал. A88C09E5 641047 Попал, но не добил. Что же делать? 44AF2BE1 641049 Хрен подорвешь! Что еще придумаем? 7B33B1E2 641051 Не получилось. Что еще сделать? 3B7FB179 641053 В цель-то попали, но что делать дальше - не знаю. 7B32868C 641055 Попал, но не уничтожил. Что делать? B37855B0 641057 На нуле. Полечу пополнять боезапас. Жди. 903AF07A 641059 Боезапас на исходе. Я домой. D8D52F41 641061 Нужно пополнить боезапас, скоро вернусь. 9206B610 641063 Черт. Боезапас на нуле. Я домой. 733BB1D0 641065 Жди меня, сгоняю за боеприпасами. 67C14900 641067 Мне надо сваливать! Иначе взорвусь! 52E46CAB 641069 Я лечу на честном слове. Возвращаюсь. AA110E01 641071 Кармину нужно срочно подлатать. Прости, что бросаю. FFB52F08 641073 Возвращаюсь домой, нужен ремонт. 24A773CE 641075 У меня тут серьезная поломка. Скоро вернусь. B22CA1A9 641077 Ясно. CC746773 641079 Ясно. 7B63CF75 641081 Сейчас! DBB5BB9C 641083 Хорошо. F637701B 641085 Цель найдена, мать ее! D57C1FDC 641087 Не получится. Есть еще идеи? E91F8C21 641089 Потерял цель. Что делать дальше? 69A58EAB 641091 Черт. Потерял цель. Что мне делать? B6593DBA 641093 Не вижу цель. Что делать? 4CCDF1D6 641095 Потерял цель. Что делать дальше? 5758C9F7 641097 Нет контакта. 6E3FE184 641099 Цель вне зоны видимости. 12EC140E 641101 Не вижу цель. 00B94276 641103 Не выйдет. Не вижу цель. F8F817DC 641105 Не могу разглядеть. 65E8B1BB 641107 Нет. Я задену наших. 93D154C9 641109 Я не могу! Попадем по нашим! 37D69476 641111 Нет. Пострадают наши люди. 8DC0CE06 641113 Не выйдет. Наши могут пострадать. 02ACE57E 641115 Не выйдет. Попаду по нашим. E8826627 641117 Не вариант, прости. 76DCA6F7 641119 Прости, не выйдет. Что-нибудь еще? 3C548B01 641121 Нужен другой приказ. Не смогу попасть. D466CA2B 641123 Забудь. Нужна другая цель. 1C4B282C 641125 Не-а. Нужна другая цель. 9B20EC66 641346 Моя сестра сказала, что сектанты заинтересовались шахтой Веллингтона. Я думала, она выработанная. Интересно, что они там нашли. 7FEAFB94 641665 Ты не пожалеешь. Правда. Но, пока мы не начали, мне одному кажется, что помощник Хадсон должна вернуться в свою комнату. Иначе мы нарушим тайну исповеди, разве нет? B8ED14AE 641668 Тс-с. Тс-с… Я не заберу у тебя жизнь. Я верну ее тебе. 16C09C34 641670 Я открою тебя, заполню твоими худшими кошмарами, и пока ты давишься, твои грехи явят себя. И лишь тогда ты, наконец, поймешь силу слова "да". 5A50B440 641673 Скоро вернусь. 7229A584 641674 14Нет! Не-ет! 66900AD5 641717 Если бы я не боялась получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнала тачку Большого Майка и свалила отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своей силосной башни. 5E560041 641746 Ким, давай! 15C92280 641748 Ким, не выходи, пока я не вернусь! 4FF6ACAB 641753 Эй… C53DF3D2 641754 Привет… C688014D 641755 Ник… 7E9DBE6D 641757 Охо-хо… держи дверь, быстро… о, боже, дай руку, ох, ох… ох… о, боже, ох… Гони! 70D46AF7 641758 Ай, моя рука! 09509713 641961 Сопротивление и эдемщики воюют за этот старый элеватор. Все хотят хранить там припасы. Я, конечно, ничем не помогу, но у тебя есть шанс. A6493967 641964 Сопротивление и эдемщики дерутся за старый элеватор. Это удобное место, чтобы хранить припасы. Мне там делать нечего, но ты, может, найдешь что-нибудь полезное. 40AD2A29 641967 Сопротивление и эдемщики воюют за этот старый элеватор. Все хотят хранить там припасы. Мне это все ни к чему, а вот тебе стоит туда сходить. E6286456 641970 Сопротивление и эдемщики воюют за этот старый элеватор. Все хотят хранить там припасы. Мне вся эта снаряга ни к чему, а вот тебе, возможно, стоит рискнуть. 48EC9CD9 642081 Я была у дома Доверспайков и услышала выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты все-таки узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и забрались туда. 1B9CDDAC 642940 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это сектанты. Интересно, куда они ведут? A21AAB1C 642943 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это сектанты. Интересно, куда они ведут? 4AAA8A6D 642946 Я недавно слышал, как один из Стриклендов сказал, что, мол, надо поговорить с людьми на вышке "сами знаете о чем". Зная Стриклендов, речь об оружии. DEDC6337 642949 Я случайно слышала, как Стрикленд говорил о том, что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кое-че" - это точно пушки. 282BE7EF 645250 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора, но наверняка он у них прямо под носом. 6A0A26D0 645902 Мы с тобой – это будущее кинематографа. Когда нам через год дадут "Оскара", эти уроды будут локти кусать! D0810E31 645903 Ну что. Поехали домой. 690DFD17 645913 Помощник, послушай. Есть новости: сектанты окружили трейлерный парк. Они думают, что мы похитили перебежчика, и хотят спасти его любой ценой. Наши люди в ловушке. Поторопись! F78AD679 645914 Сопротивление уже в пути! Доставь перебежчика к ним. 30F64584 645915 Подставить вторую щеку… это мудро. Молодец, помощник. Мы показали, что готовы принять тех, кто сбился пути. Их будет больше. Твоя помощь незаменима. Да поможет тебе Господь. Навести меня в церкви при случае. Помолиться никогда не помешает. 0253E25B 646321 Наконец-то! Хоть кому-то нужна истина! BDC9BA7C 646322 Я вижу, как крутятся винтики у тебя в башке. 7AAC637D 646323 Я столько лет об этом твердил, но услышали меня только сейчас. 0116ADBB 646330 Они решали, кому из Сидов нас отдать: Иоанну, Иакову или Вере. 8D0C9D38 646331 Если сможешь найти и спасти остальных, я буду очень благодарен. 909E22B6 646333 Мне нужно время, чтобы перевести дыхание. 54E38539 646361 Залезай. Я поведу. 63F97D28 646362 Ну, ты со мной? Или выходишь? Да или нет? Да? Нет? Да? Нет? Нет? Да? Давай решай уже! 8B2960E7 646364 Молодец. Разделимся, чтобы они не прихлопнули нас одним ударом. B91873EF 646365 Ну ладно, добирайся как знаешь. 6EAC8A6D 646367 Никакого конца света не будет. Это все дьявольские уловки правительства, нас хотят запугать, чтобы мы не поняли, что на самом деле происходит. 995CD593 646379 Я уже говорил: если тебя заметят, то убьют всех наших, так что не попадайся им на глаза. Проберись по сточной трубе. 767A95CC 646382 Нас было больше… 450769FB 646383 Прошу тебя… Спаси наших у Пасти Дьявола. 15BE0AA9 646384 Двоих ребят схватили в туннеле "Глаз сокола"… 81D4B55E 646385 Черт. Они захватили тоннель. Если хватит дури - лезь прямиком туда, а если решишь осторожничать - иди поверху. 1E1A9764 646768 О… Милые ангелочки… 7A941137 646769 Это для общего блага. 48AEEE74 646771 Смотри, вон они. 546CA381 646865 Рад, что ты вернулся. 06D0EE17 646867 Ты молодец. Уважаю тех, кто нигде не пропадет. E9C766AA 646871 Вот, держи. Это тебе пригодится. 03BF174C 646873 Погоди. ADD5EBE9 646874 Неужто все было зря… A526E527 646876 А, вот и ты. FE9B1A74 646877 Слушай… 7A59A8B2 646919 Значит, расклад такой. Накажи этих сраных гоблинов за то, что они сделали с животными! Размести заряд термита на каждой куче золота, и подорви эту шарашку! Понятно? Давай! 0C3C4BE8 646923 Здорово. 8741482D 646926 Добудь орлиные перья и кости левиафана, и я тебе кое-что смастерю. EF7A55A9 647081 Так, мы поймали сигнал! Можно отследить лодки, надо только подняться в воздух. Ада уже завела вертолет. Крикни, и она тебя подберет. Проследишь за ними с высоты птичьего полета и найдешь контейнеры. 0600D12A 647082 Комп не вырубился часом? Я потерял сигнал. Придется заново. Давай, сегодня ты Сноуден. 06E534BD 647116 Хорошо, что мы спасли этих волков от эдемщиков. Теперь им ничто не грозит. 8A37C946 648094 Думаю, мы можем помочь друг другу. 654B3278 648095 Подойди, помощник. AAFF4157 648183 Ты спас наши задницы. 25E7A0D4 648189 Они все лезут и лезут - никак не уймутся. Достали. Будто… разворошили осиное гнездо… 2999C6CF 648190 Там машины! 78BB1727 648194 Черт, врача! Ты, полезай на ту стену! E7A7F808 648219 Так что, как в турецкой бане, ты потрешь спинку мне, я тебе, простите мой французский. E2239DD6 648220 Давай в машину, объясню по дороге. 1CB53858 648226 Я только что понял, кто ты - ты помощник! Это о тебе вечно говорит Датч, верно? BBD6D327 648230 Ну нет… FCC75D7C 648231 Ха, спасибо. Так… 9AE3F67A 648234 Так вот… 07B3BB37 648236 Прыгай в тачку - вернем Монтане былую безопасность. Идет? 46293139 648289 Роджерс! Сварочный аппарат внутри. Фути брал его последним, ищи! А ты за мной… Тащите железо… Если понадобится - снимите двери камер. Ясно? Тогда за дело! Времени мало! 86CE7710 648291 Проблемы? 443C9606 648292 Нет. Твари лезли по стене, но мы их сняли… дверь. FB6E312A 648294 Знаешь… Я ведь уже собирался в отставку. Думал, будет скучно. 16CC837D 648295 Эй, представишь нас, или так и будем болтаться унылым говном? 0C1A31F2 648297 Манеры! B366A5BE 648298 Иди ты, Верджил! Не до того. 39D82C2B 648302 Говорил же: грубая речь - это признак… ты не носишь значок! BE71A658 648304 Нет. Я не ношу значок. E9B32CC2 648305 Но мы же Пумы. E104D225 648306 Вовсе нет. 0E0FBF1B 648308 Слушай, я ношу значок. И шериф тоже носит значок. И этот… простите, кто это? EA855B56 648310 Один из моих помощников. 18D06495 648311 Ты же говорил, что их всех схватили. E5D3261E 648312 Почти всех. Говорят, наш друг заставил эдемщиков попотеть. 7BE23C0B 648313 Вот как. Что ж, тогда впрягайся. Халявщики нам тут не нужны. 23C669D4 648315 laughsТрейси хорошая - вы подружитесь. Кстати, она права. Дел у нас тут хватает. Поспрашивай. D06B0056 648317 Рад, что ты с нами. 08D9A0FB 648320 Ну ладно. 39D1B8A2 648426 Ходят слухи о группе Пум, которые забирают людей на пик Хищника. Тебе нужно встретиться с ними у вышки. D8B62CB7 648680 Помню, Стив пытался собрать какую-то адскую тачку у себя в мастерской. Интересно, успел ли. Она наверняка пригодилась бы Пумам. A0856770 648708 Не знаю, откуда берутся эти Ангелы, но говорят, что из старого магазина Нолана. Мол, кто-то видел, как туда заходили люди, а обратно выходили уже Ангелы. F1D26505 648710 Не знаю, откуда берутся Ангелы, но вроде бы из "Наживки" - магазина Нолана. Входят люди, а выходят уже Ангелы. 90F1A363 648712 Не знаю, откуда берутся эти Ангелы, но моя знакомая говорит, что из "Наживки". Мол, она видела, как туда заходили люди, а обратно выходили уже Ангелы. 8739D0D8 648714 Не знаю, откуда берутся эти Ангелы, но моя невестка говорит, что возможно, из лавки Нолана. Мол, она видела, как туда заходили люди, а обратно выходили уже Ангелы. A6FFAD7C 648716 Не знаю, откуда берутся эти Ангелы, но моя невестка говорит, что из лавки Нолана. Мол, она видела, как туда заходили люди, а обратно выходили Ангелы. D1C44C29 648718 Не знаю, откуда берутся эти Ангелы, но моя невестка говорит, что возможно, из "Наживки". Мол, она видела, как туда заходили люди, а обратно выходили Ангелы. 07A331B3 648720 Не знаю, откуда берутся эти Ангелы, но говорят, что из старого магазина Нолана. Мол, кто-то видел, как туда заходили люди, а обратно выходили уже Ангелы. 5BB8A6F3 648722 Не знаю, откуда берутся эти Ангелы, но моя невестка говорит, что возможно, из магазина "Наживка". Мол, она видела, как туда заходили люди, а обратно выходили Ангелы. 10718536 648818 Сосед говорил, что эдемщики пытаются сделать более ядреную наркоту в старой оранжерее. Она уже превращает людей в чудовищ, куда ядреней-то? 9473FE25 648820 Сосед говорил, что эдемщики пытаются сделать более ядреную наркоту в старой оранжерее. Она уже превращает людей в чудовищ, куда ядреней? 08E08C8E 648822 Мой сосед говорит, что сектанты готовят какую-то мощную наркоту в старой оранжерее. Люди от Блажи становятся чудовищами, куда еще хлеще-то? 7985BB4A 648824 Мой сосед говорит, что сектанты готовят какую-то мощную наркоту в старой оранжерее. Люди от Блажи становятся чудовищами, куда еще мощнее-то? 42B6DD32 648826 Сосед говорил, что эдемщики пытаются сделать более ядреную наркоту в старой оранжерее. Она уже превращает людей в чудовищ, куда ядреней? C49D4897 648828 Сосед говорил, что эдемщики пытаются сделать более ядреную наркоту в старой оранжерее. Она уже превращает людей в чудовищ, куда ядреней? 9962D2F4 648830 Сосед говорил, что эдемщики пытаются сделать более ядреную наркоту в старой оранжерее. Она уже превращает людей в чудовищ, куда ядреней-то? B90019B6 648832 Сосед говорил, что эдемщики пытаются сделать более ядреную наркоту в старой оранжерее. Она уже превращает людей в чудовищ, куда ядреней? 55AEFD3C 649014 Ты знаешь, что случилось со стоянкой, да? Там работал мой младший брат. Слава богу, что сектанты заявились не в его смену. 9757AC67 649016 Ты знаешь, что случилось со стоянкой, да? Там работал мой младший брат. Слава богу, что сектанты заявились не в его смену. FBEF82AA 649018 Слыхал про стоянку грузовиков? Мой брат там работал. Хорошо, что у него был выходной, когда сектанты заявились туда. F7488786 649020 Про стоянку грузовиков Лорны уже знаешь? Мой брат работал там. Хорошо, что у него был выходной, когда сектанты заявились туда. 397C8307 649022 Ты знаешь, что случилось со стоянкой, да? Там работал мой младший брат. Слава богу, что сектанты заявились не в его смену. 68FD7B76 649024 Про стоянку грузовиков уже знаешь? Мой брат там работал. Хорошо, что у него был выходной, когда сектанты заявились туда. 39C904F2 649026 Ты знаешь, что случилось со стоянкой, да? Там работал мой младший брат. Слава богу, что сектанты заявились не в его смену. 24235711 649028 Ты знаешь, что случилось со стоянкой, да? Там работал мой младший брат. Слава богу, что сектанты заявились не в его смену. 4529DFB2 649162 Моя сестра слышала, как эдемщики обсуждают Мельницу мертвеца. Вроде как Пумы спрятали припасы за водопадом. E5E05116 649248 Говорят, эдемщики хранят тонны припасов в серной пещере. Не знаю, оружие они прячут или наркоту, но это место для них очень важно. B0897A06 649252 Сектанты держат пленников в отеле "Кингс хот спрингс". Надеюсь, призраки, которые там живут, устроят святошам веселую жизнь. 09AD7BB8 649254 Все знают, что в отеле "Кингс хот спрингс" живут призраки, а теперь сектанты пытают там людей. Надеюсь, духи разберутся с ними. EF76CF74 649256 Все знают, что в отеле "Кингс хот спрингс" живут призраки, а теперь сектанты пытают там людей. Надеюсь, духи разберутся с ними. 7CF7E5E4 649258 Все знают, что в отеле "Кингс хот спрингс" водятся призраки, а теперь сектанты пытают там людей. Надеюсь, духи с ними разберутся. B8C77123 649260 Все знают, что в отеле "Кингс хот спрингс" обитают призраки, а теперь сектанты пытают там людей. Надеюсь, духи разберутся с ними. 263370E7 649262 Все знают, что в отеле "Кингс хот спрингс" живут призраки, а теперь сектанты пытают там людей. Надеюсь, духи разберутся с ними. 84379103 649264 Все знают, что в отеле "Кингс хот спрингс" живут призраки, а теперь сектанты пытают там людей. Надеюсь, духи разберутся с ними. CE2AB51F 649266 Все знают, что в отеле "Кингс хот спрингс" живут призраки, а теперь там сектанты пытают людей. Надеюсь, духи разберутся с ними. AAD352E9 649352 Подруга говорила, что сектанты делают наркотики на старой пивоварне уже много лет. Я не верил ей, но, похоже, зря, учитывая все происходящее. F1FBCB77 649354 Подруга говорила, что сектанты делают наркотики на старой пивоварне уже кучу лет. Я не верила ей, но, похоже, зря, учитывая все происходящее. F2EFAAA3 649356 Подруга говорила, что сектанты уже давно делают наркотики на старой пивоварне. Я ей не верил. Видать, зря, учитывая все происходящее. B98F4BAF 649358 Подруга говорила, что сектанты уже давно делают наркотики на старой пивоварне. Я ей не верила. Похоже, зря, учитывая все, что тут творится. 5FA56111 649360 Подруга говорила, что сектанты делают наркотики на старой пивоварне уже кучу лет. Я не верил ей, но, похоже, зря, учитывая все происходящее. 3EFFB20E 649362 Подруга говорила, что сектанты делают наркотики на старой пивоварне уже кучу лет. Я не верила ей, но, похоже, зря, учитывая все происходящее. 0BA11F10 649364 Друг говорил, что сектанты делают наркотики на старой пивоварне уже кучу лет. Я не верил ему, но, похоже, зря, учитывая все происходящее. BF0856FE 649366 Подруга говорила, что сектанты делают наркотики на старой пивоварне уже кучу лет. Я не верила ей, но, похоже, зря, учитывая все происходящее. 5829D0A6 649484 Мой брат видел, как эдемщики тащили кого-то в свою обитель. Все летит к чертям, а они все равно обращают людей насильно, типа для их же блага. Ужасно. 817066B8 649486 Мой кузен видел, как эдемщики тащили кого-то в свою обитель. Все летит к чертям, а они все равно обращают людей насильно. Ужасно. FB05E9D3 649488 Мой брат видел, что сектанты забирают людей и тащат в свою обитель. Мир сошел с ума, а они все о том же, "приходите к нам, мы вам поможем". Психи долбаные. 91AABEFD 649490 Мой брат видел, как сектанты забирают людей и тащат в свою обитель. Мир сошел с ума, а они все о том же, "приходите к нам, мы вам поможем". Психи долбаные. 97345146 649492 Мой кузен видел, как эдемщики тащили кого-то в свою обитель. Все летит к чертям, а они все равно обращают людей насильно. Ужасно. 884BB403 649494 Мой брат видел, что сектанты забирают людей и тащат в свою обитель. Мир сошел с ума, а они все о том же, "приходите к нам, мы вам поможем". Психи долбаные. 280D256B 649496 Мой брат видел, как эдемщики тащили кого-то в свою обитель. Все летит к чертям, а они все равно обращают людей насильно, типа для их же блага. Ужасно. 4D10ED59 649498 Мой брат видел, что сектанты забирают людей и тащат в свою обитель. Мир сошел с ума, а они все о том же, "приходите к нам, мы вам поможем". Психи долбаные. E4C45C4C 649604 Кажется, что дикие звери не страдают от святош, но нет. В Воющей пещере у них куча снаряжения для ловли волков. D8F95BCA 649630 Ходят слухи о группе Пум, которые отводят людей на пик Хищника. Тебе нужно встретиться с ними у вышки. 287EE723 649660 Некоторые думали, что можно взять лодку и свалить, но, приблизившись к марине, мы увидели сектантов. Они перекрыли всю реку. 8B61AADF 649662 Некоторые думали, что можно сбежать по воде, но, приблизившись к марине, мы увидели сектантов. Они взяли реку под свой контроль. D0A975F8 649664 Мы думали, что сможем использовать лодки, чтобы выбраться отсюда, но в марине уже были эдемщики. Перекрыли всю реку. 04C103D5 649666 Мы думали, что сможем использовать лодки, чтобы выбраться отсюда, но в марине уже были эдемщики. Перекрыли всю реку. F83BFBDE 649668 Некоторые думали, что можно сбежать по воде, но, приблизившись к марине, мы увидели сектантов. Они взяли реку под свой контроль. 55766E5C 649670 Мы думали, что сможем использовать лодки, чтобы выбраться отсюда, но в марине уже были эдемщики. По реке было не уйти. 757D081B 649672 Некоторые думали, что можно взять лодку и свалить, но, приблизившись к марине, мы увидели сектантов. Они перекрыли всю реку. 3B99F776 649674 Мы думали, что сможем использовать лодки, чтобы выбраться отсюда, но в марине уже были эдемщики. Перекрыли всю реку. B2B95C80 649770 Знаю, обо мне ходят слухи. Говорят, что я лгу. Манипулирую людьми. 37A1037A 649781 Жила-была девушка, и весь мир был против нее. В школе ее травили. Дома над ней издевались. 3C2BE4A4 649782 А потом пришел Отец. FD3A46CB 649784 Дал ей надежду, веру в себя. Отец помог ей понять свою истинную суть, открыть в себе любовь и жизнь. Дал ей новую семью. Принял ее такой, какая она есть. 031B4227 649786 Однажды Отец привел ее сюда. Спросил, верит ли она в него. 358DD8B5 649788 Отец сказал, что это испытание. Он поверит в нее, если она поверит в него. 3A8CA503 649790 Путь в Эдем открыт для тех, у кого есть вера. 255B15BE 649794 Иди по пути. 8D36DA79 649841 Отлично. Давай сюда. FFA6FF2C 649842 Заходи. 12D0B7EF 649849 О, я так польщен, что ты сподобился найти для меня время. 2CD57DC1 649851 Плохие новости. Похоже, подмога не придет. Жизнь - говно, носи скафандр. B61ED2E3 649891 Я не понимаю… Ты думал, что сможешь и дальше безнаказанно творить все, что захочешь? A6B98D29 649894 И все ради чего? Ради славы? 2A9D663A 649897 Скажи, ты знаешь, что такое гибрис? Высокомерие перед богами. DCCACD50 649898 Если выиграю, ты наденешь значок. Что скажешь? 3FDD0B32 649900 Стрит-флеш. B88CF38C 649902 Раз ты понимаешь лишь язык насилия… поговорим на нем… EA33EF1F 649904 …их кровь будет на твоих руках… 20084A9C 649906 …как тебе такая слава? 542D0721 649907 Что ты делаешь? ED697787 649911 Жаль, что пришлось это сделать. 12A2178C 649913 Ты сделал свой выбор. C961DE93 649914 Кто открыл двери? 27A673FB 649915 Ворота открыты! 7F45EBCD 649916 Черт, они внутри! B082D86D 649919 А я говорил, я не хотел идти A961B0D0 649938 Ты не понимаешь, что мы хотим создать? C3FDA49A 649943 Знаю, у тебя есть сомнения. Но финал может быть только таким. Тебе никак его не изменить. 932866EC 649945 Твоими друзьями движет… страх. Ничего больше. Им не понять. 7BCBDE2D 649947 А он - понял. Он покажет. EEE50AE2 649948 О, салага. 87B10A14 649950 Ну же, все хорошо. B2C8C91E 649955 А ты… ты никогда не думал о том, чего ты добился в жизни? О том, что ты смог сделать, а? 311E064E 649957 Но нет, это… это неправда. Мы живем обыденной жизнью мы делаем то, что говорят нам другие. Изо дня в день. F2BC94AE 649959 Боже ты мой. Все, теперь с этим покончено. Я устал постоянно соглашаться, я устал быть мальчиком на побегушках, и мне осточертело быть мусорщиком. 57345BD8 649961 Ты посуди сам: разве это не единственное, что действительно важно? Счастье. 48FB2AD3 649976 Может, теперь мы наконец покончим с зомби-солдатами Иосифа… D7503870 649992 Эй? Эй! Эй! Открой глаза! C4F58569 649993 Давай, коли адреналин. F67CBAA6 649999 Боже мой, ты напугал нас до усрачки. B9EE288A 650001 Не дергайся ты. Лежи тихо, ясно? 575087E3 650003 Эй, шериф… у нас не все вернулись, вроде… 868F22C0 650004 С кем был Бёрк? ACD0B07D 650005 С Грэйди, вроде бы, но… 9EFC9416 650006 Ну и где Грэйди? BCC308D4 650010 Ох… Боже. А ты, ты отдыхай, отдыхай. Отсыпайся… Черт. 52DEE6F7 650076 Ага, берег чист. Сейчас, я почти на месте. 8E5F3A1C 650079 Так, открывай ворота, и мы начнем. 54A874CE 650083 Есть идея: возьми труп тренера и закинь его в кормушку. Судьи любят свежее мясо, оно их выманит… 762EC2AC 650085 Это просто труп. Не время играть в недотрогу. 419E2C26 650087 Черт. Никак не идут. Попробуй добавить еще один. 43944A25 650089 Вижу одного! 1209F06F 650091 Надеюсь, ты быстро бегаешь… F67A057B 650093 Осторожно! 6FEBB00F 650095 Помни, они нужны живыми. 5FD36F1D 650097 Надо признать, ты невероятно храбрый. 3E172363 650099 Да! Отлично! Я спущусь и посмотрю поближе. 044BC663 650287 Я слышал о том, что делают с волками в хижине "Оленья голова". Там их превращают в Судей. Кто-то должен остановить этих сучьих сектантов. 2096CCAE 650299 Пойманных волков отправляют в "Челюсть вапити". Там святоши проводят эксперименты и превращают их в Судей. Нужно положить этому конец. 279DDFA2 650363 Видел место аварии? Эдемщики гнались за машиной, и она упала с обрыва. Не знаю, что там такое было, но, видать, им это очень было нужно. 87646D41 650587 Они забирают людей в старый лагерь рейнджеров. Говорят, что несчастных привязывают и используют в качестве живых мишеней. Надо положить этому конец. 3FEAD13D 650589 Они забирают людей в старый лагерь рейнджеров. Говорят, что несчастных привязывают и используют в качестве живых мишеней. Надо положить этому конец. 8EE68A40 650591 Они забирают людей в старый лагерь рейнджеров. Говорят, что несчастных привязывают и используют в качестве живых мишеней. Надо положить этому конец. 3039F69F 650593 Они забирают людей в старый лагерь рейнджеров. Говорят, что несчастных привязывают и используют в качестве живых мишеней. Надо положить этому конец. A483B6CD 650597 Они забирают людей в старый лагерь рейнджеров. Говорят, что несчастных привязывают и используют в качестве живых мишеней. Надо положить этому конец. 5DF4E027 650599 Я знаю, что они делают в лагере рейнджеров. Отпускают людей, чтобы застрелить их. Называют это "стрельбой по мишеням". Мерзость. Их нужно остановить. 1248E304 650601 Я знаю, что они делают в лагере рейнджеров. Отпускают людей, чтобы стрелять в них. Называют это "стрельбой по мишеням". Мерзость. Их нужно остановить. 3A0FB68C 650853 Я слышал, что всех пленников отводят на лесопилку "Барон". Их держат в клетках и пытают, пока у тех не поедет крыша. Надо положить этому конец. A26DA41B 650855 Я слышал, что всех пленников отводят на лесопилку. Их держат в клетках и пытают, пока не поедет крыша. Надо положить этому конец. C6A88336 650857 Я слышал, что всех пленников отводят на лесопилку. Их держат в клетках и пытают, пока люди не сходят с ума. Надо положить этому конец. 0404F3C6 650859 Я слышал, что всех пленников отводят на лесопилку "Барон". Их держат в клетках и пытают, пока не поедет крыша. Надо положить этому конец. A676F065 650861 Я слышал, всех пленников отводят на лесопилку "Барон". Их держат в клетках и пытают, пока у тех не поедет крыша. Надо положить этому конец. 1EECDEE3 650863 Моего кузена забрали на лесопилку. Больше я его не видела. Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь с этим местом? Кто-то должен разобраться. 8E8099DE 650865 Моего брата забрали на лесопилку. Больше я его не видела. Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь? Нужно вмешаться! 3DE3C0A5 651015 Пленников отвозят на радиолокационную станцию. Не знаю, что там творится, но явно ничего хорошего. Людям нужна твоя помощь. F7420D37 651017 Пленников отвозят на радиолокационную станцию. Не знаю, что там творится, но явно ничего хорошего. Там точно нужна твоя помощь. FD1E9EEB 651019 Пленников отвозят на радиолокационную станцию. Не знаю, что там творится, но явно ничего хорошего. Там точно нужна твоя помощь. C0DBCCA3 651021 Пленников отвозят на радиолокационную станцию. Не знаю, что там творится, но явно ничего хорошего. Нужна твоя помощь. D2D119EA 651023 Пленников отвозят на радиолокационную станцию. Не знаю, что там творится, но явно ничего хорошего. Там точно нужна твоя помощь. E10C0C6F 651025 Пленников отвозят на радиолокационную станцию. Не знаю, что там творится, но явно ничего хорошего. Там точно нужна твоя помощь. EA19623D 651027 Мы потеряли стольких людей из-за Иакова. Некоторых забрали на радиолокационную станцию. Думаю, их хотят убить. Иди туда и спаси всех, кого сможешь. A339CA5F 651029 Мы потеряли столько людей из-за Иакова. Некоторых забрали на радиолокационную станцию. Думаю, их хотят убить. Иди туда и спаси всех, кого сможешь. 21DC6AD6 652080 Судьи любят охоту… Они побегут за тобой - беги к загону и вылезай. C52586A1 652136 Я полон сожалений, но использую их в борьбе против сектантов. Свидимся. EAAECAF6 652149 Ты знаешь цель. AC36043D 652175 Ну что, нашли маршала? DA6666A5 652176 Да, он здесь! 677D3129 652178 Это не маршал! 6A811697 652179 Твою мать… Ты! 372AE45C 652181 laughsЭй, салага, ты живой!laughs D787D663 652183 Да не дергайся ты! 62163332 652186 Это мой помощник. И похоже, что эдемщикам от него крепко досталось.смеется C8FEBACC 652188 Э-э, Шериф…? 11AB142C 652189 С кем был Бёрк? C0F177E0 652190 М-м, ну-у… это… с Грэйди! С Грэйди, вроде бы… A764ECCA 652191 И где он? CC14EB05 652196 О, боже… Слушай, тут многое произошло… пока что отдыхай. Рад, что ты снова с нами. DD617F83 652197 Выходишь из Блажи слишком быстро - мозги становятся раком только так. B00FAE91 652198 Манеры. 3DCB3751 652201 Добро пожаловать. 2915C27D 652211 Нет! Не хочу назад! Не хочу назад! A468F7E3 652213 Нельзя уходить! Здесь спокойно, спокойно! О, нет! 28693948 652217 Ну же! Я тебя вытащу! Давай! 82AD8FA3 652227 Ты молодец. 76B7979E 652229 Боже! Трейси! Тащи сюда шприц! 8A94F0B6 652232 Нет, нет, не надо… Нет, не трогайте… Нет, ох… 1AFD4030 652234 От Блажи так просто не избавиться. 0C6DE459 652235 Я… смогу… Смогу. Шериф, прошу… D130916D 652237 Зря его сюда притащили. A7A97DDB 652238 Трейси… E13DBEB2 652239 Иди ты… "Трейси". Херовая была идея. Я же вам сразу сказала. Вы не знаете… как она потрошит мозг… 72F45056 652241 Не верь ему. ABCF503E 652243 Я… я… я поговорю с ней. A7A0ED0B 652246 Ты молодец. Поспи пока, завтра отпразднуем. 3D5C91F0 652250 Сейчас даже наши враги ищут спасения. Ты - доказательство. В такие времена всем нужен совет. B5FD23C9 652253 Смотри же. И ты все поймешь сам. 529E7D0A 652255 Ведь стоит этому миру узреть… то, что мы создали здесь, в Новом Эдеме… любовь. И они придут. Чтобы забрать плоды трудов наших. 30F0CAEC 652258 Ты судишь. Судишь нас. Судишь наш труд. 757B7953 652260 Говорят… что я безумен, но, просыпаясь по утрам, ты читаешь те же новости, что и я. И что, неужели тебе не страшно? Это и есть мир? Это? C8F3F24A 652263 Я не просил об этом. Я был избран. F92F9934 652265 Грядет конец всего сущего. Ты ведь знаешь. Да, знаешь. Человечество слабо. И уязвимо. 2DAC0CE1 652267 Поверь мне, я далеко не идеален, но я видел, что нас ждет, и решил действовать. Вести. Люди разобщены, и наш единственный шанс… это вернуться к тому, что мы потеряли. 2A99A4C1 652269 К былой невинности. К безопасности и защите. К Эдему. FE9EDA09 652271 Я спасу тебя. F434106D 652273 Будь с нами. И ты найдешь путь к Новому Эдему. 29F66AD1 652281 Рад тебя видеть. Ух! Не меньше, чем своего железного коня. 39FB570E 653514 Помогите! D27665FB 653516 Зажми рану! 8AF24EBD 653518 Ну же, Верджил. Ну… Ну… 445C7EB5 653520 Вот что она делает. Берет. Уничтожает. B29F58B1 653522 Найди ее. И убей. Пусть ответит за все. 68E1B3CC 655875 Стучать не умеешь? EF82B6C7 656019 Слышала, ты достал ему пластинки. Здорово. Ты очень его порадовал… 622F2DA9 656322 Йоу, я тебя вижу. Недавно здесь прошел патруль сектантов… будь начеку. Не факт, что они ушли. 42B7F7A1 656325 Не нашел? В тайнике есть устройство, когда ты подойдешь, на него среагирует рация… Он под землей, скорее всего. Не в хижинах же нычку делать… 91182BBC 656326 Так, я подключился к камере… Тайник где-то рядом… Черт. В твою сторону идет патруль. Поторопись. 6C10F667 656368 Блин… слава богу, это добро больше не будет пылиться в бункере зазря… Ты нам очень помог. Жаль, что не удалось вернуть все… но ничего. Пока ты с нами, эдемщики дважды подумают, прежде чем напасть. Спасибо еще раз. 8E418D27 656371 Отлично. Следующая башня на северо-востоке, на утесе с видом на отель. Если есть костюм-крыло, он тебе пригодится. Только не разбейся… BD0C2F69 656456 Мы хотели их убить, но нас поймали. 74886FB1 656457 Они захватили мой отряд. Сектантов было слишком много. 5666F3BA 656458 Спаси моих друзей и найди оружие, которое я спрятала на том берегу. 1C914ACC 656460 Правда, они перебили почти весь скот. 13C46B46 656461 Но несколько коров разбрелось по полю. DB7B22E4 656462 Сможешь вернуть их в загон? 47561B89 656463 Нужно их слегка припугнуть. Кинуть в них камень, например. Или шлепнуть по заднице. CE9DDE6F 656464 Вся система орошения разрушена. 38F356EF 656465 Повсюду разбросаны обломки труб. Я нашла почти все. 0096B9DA 656466 Но, кажется, не хватает еще трех. Найди и поставь их на место. 2B6E54B1 656467 Ферма "Санрайз" будет как новенькая! 451CAAE6 656468 Спелые фрукты привлекают медведей. 2B857029 656469 Но эти медведи нализались Блажи, которую хранили сектанты. 180D4D8F 656470 Ловить их слишком опасно. Придется убить. DB45BB12 656471 И ведут себя как бешеные. CE0CD0BB 656472 Нужно восстановить работу на этих заправках! 120AECCE 656473 Эти ублюдки забрали весь бензин. CF22EE63 656474 Они перелили топливо в свои бензовозы. 24DE7FE8 656477 Народ уже давно пытается поймать Рагнара, но он не поддается. 85E99BFB 656478 Он обычно плавает около вон того островка. F195B5D0 656483 Раньше это место было для них важно. Теперь они захотят его себе вернуть. 381DB402 656484 Вон там пулемет и еще полно всяких жестких ништяков. За работу. 04A5AAD8 656509 И вот - твой выход. ТЫ полетаешь, ТЫ сбросишь пару бомб, а я больше не буду спать на кушетке! Отличный план. 6799DBDA 656575 Ба-бах! 443BA284 656577 Бомба! F746BF2B 656579 Потерял. Что дальше? CC7A4054 656581 Не попал! 24F66D79 656583 Старушку Кармину надо отремонтировать. Сваливаю. 1863A8B8 656585 Черт! Попасть попал, а дальше что делать? C69A6FB0 656587 Не могу прицелиться. Нужна другая цель. E19DA709 656589 Прости, боеприпасы кончились. C34196B4 656591 В яблочко! 6075856B 656593 Нет. Я попаду по нашим. E02E3D7C 656595 Вижу цель. D77B1338 656597 В меня попали! AC4C0771 656599 Я не вижу цель. 1BC8344A 656601 Не получится. Что еще? D7B1D869 656603 Не выйдет. Скажи мне, что делать. 226B9A14 656605 Выпускаю снаряд! 9595B626 656607 Я облажался. E4012B06 656609 Прости, друг. Не могу. D68317E2 656611 Есть контакт. F951E25C 656613 Слушай, я не вижу цель. 8A7520E0 656615 Я под обстрелом! 141E9C44 656617 Прости, мне нужен срочный ремонт. Увидимся, дружище. 8EECFE9B 656619 Страйк! CFC2C0F2 656621 Безуспешно. Что прикажете? 8EED3D16 656623 Прости, боеприпасов нет. До встречи. 310E9E0D 656625 Не могу. Там наши ребята. 79721348 656627 Мне нужен срочный ремонт. Чудом не разбился. C5A24CFB 656629 Полечу за боеприпасами. Скоро вернусь. A6274185 656631 Вижу цель! 8A406700 656633 Черт. Мимо. 22819BB2 656635 Черт! Не получится. Что делаем дальше? 9619F849 656637 Черт! Помощник, есть идеи? 39AA2157 656639 Ба-бах! 74529407 656641 По мне стреляют! EFBAAAC5 656643 Не могу прицелиться. Есть другие идеи? EE5037FF 656645 Дарю им бомбу! 318B680D 656647 Прости, цель не вижу. D84B225F 656649 Я вижу цель. 9BF1C436 656651 Не получится. Есть еще идеи? 202DF3AA 656653 Нет. Попаду по своим. 700B1E3F 656655 Черт! Не получится! C49BE2FE 656657 Прости, боеприпасы кончились. 4AA5A2D8 656659 Наверное, прицел сбился. AE3F6963 656661 Не сработало. Что делать? 0C3FA779 656663 Ба-а-ах! 537ACD53 656665 Черт подери! Я подбит! 027E7D75 656667 Держите подарок! CE1DAE41 656669 Эй, слушай, Кармине нужен ремонт. Скоро вернусь. 98E1C7FA 656671 О чем ты, я ничего не вижу. D62D708E 656673 Нет. Там наши люди. 668EFD26 656675 Знаю, время неподходящее, но у меня боезапас на нуле. 70801A80 656677 Черт! Потерял цель. Скажи, что мне делать. AACC9086 656679 Вижу цель. F53107A1 656681 Блин. Надо чиниться, а то Ким будет мамой-одиночкой. 67A2AE1F 656683 Я думал, пойдет в цель. C5F57268 656685 Крепче, чем кажется. Что дальше? 275FE6CE 656687 Отлично! A9B7CC21 656689 Мой самолет подбили! 381FA5A5 656691 Сбрасываю бомбу! 2B685988 656693 Не вижу, что там. F14DC9F1 656695 Не смогу прицелиться. Прости. 3E03FE70 656719 Так… на выезде поверни налево. 98836207 656720 М-м! Погнали! 6090AEF1 656721 Все будет хорошо. Помощник умеет водить. 08E7D1AA 656722 Давай! Веди! 5CD6F262 656734 О-ОХ! БЫСТРЕЕ! 8514E2FC 656735 Кейси показал мне дыхательную технику… 1972CDE0 656738 Ник!.. AAD83C47 656747 Что за херня?! D23ED69C 656748 Что? Что там? AC825E01 656749 Там… C6986090 656750 Быстрее! 4970B582 656752 Осторожно, свиньи! 6939CF63 656754 Подожди минуту… B3CB3310 656755 Мы сможем! 0AC3498A 656756 Подожди-ка… ай… АЙ, МОЯ РУКА! C77CE23C 656757 ПОЕЗЖАЙ, НЕ ОСТАНАВЛИВАЙСЯ! AE44B363 656762 Что, схватки? 7582E835 656763 НЕТ! Я ДЕЛАЮ СЭНДВИЧ!дыхание ДА! ЭТО СХВАТКИ! BC4386D8 656764 Может, тебе просто нужно выпустить газы? 06522609 656767 О, господи боже… 584C486F 656769 О-Одыхание О-О! 60E2FA45 656776 Гони! ГОНИ! 2B8D7B1E 656777 ЖМИ! ЖМИ!дыхание ЖМИ! 0FDE6AD1 656778 ТАПКУ В ПОЛ! НУ! 1AC14854 656779 БЫСТРЕЕ! дыханиеНе спи! 525EB309 656799 О, БОЖЕ, КИМ! В ТЕБЯ ПОПАЛИ?! DDE1660A 656800 Нет. 47F8C2DC 656801 Ты ведь так говоришь не потому, что у тебя шок? 7EB83950 656804 А-а! Моя рука! 566A1D04 656846 Нет. В меня не попали. 074E5CE6 656847 Ладно… Но если попали - скажи. 3D1E0252 656850 Та… Так… вроде… все. B3F20D0E 656851 Пальцы отнялись… 9FD340CB 656856 Сверни налево у моста. Дальше прямо всю дорогу. C082C3FD 656857 Что там? 7F59BE4C 656859 Самолет, Ким. 2835866C 656861 Почему он горит? 6735D77A 656862 Отстой. Отстой! EBB357A7 656863 Что нам делать? D95E3420 656864 ДАВАЙ В СТОРОНУ! A2C0FC47 656866 ОН В НАС ВРЕЖЕТСЯ! 5E1BE564 656867 МЫ ПРОРВЕМСЯ! ПЕДАЛЬ В ПОЛ, ПОМОЩНИК! 78DD9889 656868 А-А! 5DC5D1F8 656869 ДЕРЬМО! 4E0AACDB 656871 ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ! Получилось! C50B06EE 656872 Ким, ты как? D9FDC420 656873 Плохо. Все плохо. Это полный отстой! 63FC4990 656874 Давай, помощник, еще немного! 5219CF4A 656875 А-А-А-А! Скоро начнется! Быстрее! 47701424 656879 Вот так. Прямо насквозь! CF20FA55 656880 БЕРЕГИСЬ! ОЛЕНЬ! 9091D674 656881 Черт! Про них-то я и забыл! ECF59DB0 656882 Это опасно! 97F7149D 656884 НАДО БЫЛО СРЕЗАТЬ! 9D1B4461 656885 Слушай сюда, Ник. Обещай: больше мы не срезаем. Никаких безумных планов. Через две минуты ты станешь отцом, и у нашей девочки будет нормальный папа. Ты меня понял? 55C1B471 656888 Я тебя тоже. А теперь помолчи, пока мне не вкатят анестезию. 9D9A5F03 656889 Ладно. Молчать - это я умею. E25AF66D 656890 Ник!.. C96CD1C3 656895 Ладно, приятель, это вон там, впереди. Мы можем срезать через лес. EDD5B459 656896 Не надо! Направо, потом налево! По главной дороге! ACB18ADE 656897 Надо срезать! 889B66BC 656898 Езжай по дороге! 2DA938BB 656905 Налево. 7F84A592 656906 Развернись! дыханиеРАЗВЕРНИСЬ! 1C0C803D 656907 Назад! Назад! F1ABE968 656916 Влево. 1D7BF5B7 656917 Направо. A2C034FA 656918 Вправо. 60E9A960 656919 Эй, не гони! 5017DB77 656920 Эй, эй! Помедленнее. E39DBE3A 656923 Не туда! Не туда! 8E9575B9 656924 Давай назад! E1F7BE8A 656926 ЭЙ, ЭЙ! ТЫ КУДА? 7C787CD0 656927 НЕ ТУДА! НЕ ТУДА! E7BB613A 656928 ЕЗЖАЙ, КУДА Я СКАЖУ! E853D11D 656934 О, О, БОЖЕ! КАЖЕТСЯ, РЕБЕНОК ВЫХОДИТ! 074D6E08 656936 Что? Нет, рано! BD4B05AF 656938 Ну, засунь ее обратно! 3F98E43F 656940 Надеюсь, ты не родишь прямо здесь. 2CC68765 656941 Что? дыханиеПочему?дыхание 1A66BB90 656942 Я не… А, неважно, забудь. Ну родишь, значит, родишь. A69BAA6B 656946 Я УЖЕ ЧУВСТВУЮ ГОЛОВКУ! 1642538F 656947 ОБРАТНО ЗАСУНУТЬ? ТЫ СЕРЬЕЗНО? 29D531BD 656953 Ты просто…дыхание не хочешь салон чистить. 86D564E7 656954 Помню, в книге написано, что в процессе можно обделаться. А я только обшивку поменял. 6835C764 656955 Иногда я тебя ПРОСТО НЕНАВИЖУ-У! 04E7B5BE 656968 Саараау, что? 7D02ADB7 656969 Точно.дыхание Нашу дочь будут зватьдыхание Саарааучто. 8ABBBA7A 656970 Да ее же в школе дразнить будут. DAEEA889 656971 Ты молодец! 08054F64 656973 Анестезию! 77675F68 656974 Глянь в бардачке - может, косяк завалялся… BD6B7510 656975 Иногда я с тебя хренею! 419053D4 656976 Не надо так! Не ругай отца при Нике младшем! 165EEE0B 656977 Да пошел ты, это девочка-а! 5C02A080 656978 Мы не выбрали имя для девочки. 00C9B6C4 656979 Мы выбралина "выбрали" дыханиеимя. Са-ара-а-а-а, ау! C0BA1AA4 656981 Я тебя убью. BE9FFCF0 656995 Не хочешь помочь? 4FDD2ED7 656997 Суть в том, что я знаю этих уродов. Как заводные. Они везут сюда грузовики за новобранцами. 3599BE1F 656998 Хочу устроить им сюрприз, когда они будут у ворот. Взорвем грузовики, чтобы они не смогли их больше использовать. 1E20DE26 657003 Они будут с минуты на минуту! 5C845B6F 657005 Ну что, приступим. 9EADA27A 657007 Устроим засаду долбанным сектантам! 4294C636 657011 Отличная работа в лагере рейнджеров. Для тебя есть одно испытание. EB00D8A0 657013 Цели готовы. Рекорд по их уничтожению – 30 секунд. Посмотрим, что ты можешь. 5BBEBDE0 657015 О… ладно. A5A94881 657017 Так. Ну… C13CC8D2 657019 Ладно. Посмотрим, побьешь ли ты рекорд стрельбы на дальность. 4CACCE8C 657023 Мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь. 9635D8D3 657025 Отличная работа на радарной станции, но это не все. Похоже, они еще ведут трансляции. Нужно уничтожить антенны, чтобы это прекратить. E10FA89F 657026 Кажется, я видела три антенны на крышах. Захвати взрывчатку и подорви их нахрен. И поторопись, они наверняка знают, что мы уже здесь. 2D5AE0FE 657031 Эй. Куда это ты? 5AF087DF 657033 Отлично. Ты снова здесь. C0A974E8 657035 Подорви три антенны при помощи C4. B656FF0D 657058 Ну и стал их прижимать за любой проступок. В итоге получил за "нетерпимость к "Вратам Эдема". Не, ты прикинь? BB6579D9 657059 Оставалось только готовиться к худшему, так что я запас дома жратвы лет на десять и установил фильтры для воды и воздуха. 97AFBA10 657083 Это что, бензовоз? B45DC8E4 657084 ЕЗЖАЙ ДАЛЬШЕ! 70E44224 657085 К черту свиней, дави их! 2B8EEA70 657086 Эй, детка, ты, конечно, рожаешь, но… Ай-ай-ай! Моя рука! 12D08732 657087 Мне плевать на этих чертовых свиней! Дави нахрен, если придется! 4A021E2E 657092 Да что за день такой? CE5C6015 657093 Что здесьдыхание происходит? дыхание BF02C276 657684 Мне нужен доступ к оборудованию в этой башне. C55B431A 658124 О нет… нет… нет… нет. 0E4A6290 658133 О нет! Тебя преследует Верный - это что-то вроде сектантского спецназа. С ними штуки плохи. Береги себя! 73C30856 658264 Ох, ох, ох, ай, ай, ай… Так-так… Тихонько… Тихо-тихо-тихо-тихо… B7317E49 658396 Эй, не хочешь испытать удачу? 73259F30 658455 Эй, есть минутка? 858F4086 658460 Привет. Надеюсь, ты пришел не за башкотрясами. 2EE57DB4 658462 О, я Дэйв, кстати. Дэйв Фаулер. Мы с Уэйдом - владельцы центра "Клык". E12FFC40 658464 Прошу, отыщи моих башкотрясов. Они для меня все. BA00AC78 658466 Господи! Ты принес! Потрясно! Прошу, помоги, найди остальных! 97230B45 658468 Эй! Ты куда? B924E876 658470 Как я и говорил… 4E9E4260 658472 Слушай, я не могу вернуться без Чизбургеров-башкотрясов. Можешь найти их и принести мне? 43EE6DB9 658523 Ублюдки унесли весь запас башкотрясов в виде Чизбургера, а ты вернул их! 812B5516 658525 Теперь центр "Клык" сможет возобновить работу. Ты настоящий герой Америки. C7D22D2C 658529 Серьезно? 685A8F62 658531 О, ты здесь, привет. BD5BF28A 658533 Спасибо огромное, что нашел башкотрясов. Они для меня все. Вся моя жизнь! F7FA327D 658534 Я Дэйв, кстати… ГОСПОДИ! ГОСПОДИ! Ты нашел их?! Невероятно! Ты нашел их! Я с ума схожу от радости! B90C606B 658638 Привет! Ты нашел их всех?! EF505D72 658640 Получилось! БОЖЕ МИЛОСТИВЫЙ! ГОСПОДИ! ГОСПОДИ! Это лучший день в моей жизни! 549E726B 658642 Спасибо, теперь мне не грозят страдания и депрессия. 438DC6A2 658644 Да ладно? 992CE98E 658646 О, о чем это я… 7EDE38F3 658648 ГОСПОДИ! Спасибо, что принес моих Чизбургеров-башкотрясов! E7F05EE2 658701 Кое-кто считает, что лучше просто его убить… Но если убивать своих, чтобы спасти свои задницы, то чем мы тогда лучше Иакова? Не… Я на такое не пойду. FE69216F 658759 Я стараюсь не выбирать любимчиков, но Бриггс - один из моих лучших ребят. Убойный стрелок. Убойный солдат. Прям как ты. 43B8E5DE 658760 Не знаю, хорошо ли ты помнишь "Грандвью", но это большой, старый отель. Лучший в округе… был, по крайней мере. 91200367 658761 Не медли, помощник. Дорога каждая минута. 92D24F41 658762 Я виноват, помощник. Из-за меня выживальщики пропадают. Говорю тебе как солдат солдату. Да, я чувствую этот груз. 406F5AB9 658763 Ты напоминаешь мне парня, с которым я служил. Такой же храбрый. Такой же стойкий. С таким человеком не страшно пойти в разведку. D9BCAD26 658938 Рад тебя видеть. F1C9CA7A 658939 Эй, есть минутка? A9BD43C1 660174 0F243D58 660177 C38EBCDD 660180 1EAC2A05 660183 0D236BA6 660186 BE495E57 660189 BA30F4AC 660192 D84C5152 660198 2E0B57DE 660201 6CA2A8ED 660204 1FEB8E7F 660207 E5BC9CB9 660210 D9FA2E55 660213 5B4EDCDF 660216 900C5191 660219 B7F609DF 660222 F50ED920 660241 Искупление грехов отступников. E84CF1F9 660243 Итак, Ник Рай, положи руку на Слово Иосифа… 9B739A2B 660244 Итак, Ник Рай, положи…на Слово Иосифа E4A44A7D 660245 Scoff F811165A 660252 Итак, помощник, положи руку на Слово Иосифа. 5E740BCD 660253 Отрекись от своих деяний и признай грехи. 85BD686D 660254 Отрекись от своих деяний и признай грехи. 42C5032E 660256 Ono 526F9EB7 660257 Ono A14A0BB2 660506 Ты провозгласишь свой грех, потом пронесешь его на теле, а потом Иоанн очистит тебя. Это так прекрасно. ABDEF7DB 660587 Он ведет тебя. Правит мыслями и делами. 0EF3A813 660589 А в итоге ты будешь пуст. 81DBD998 660591 Я буду ждать тебя тут. 1B52B24D 660722 Привет. C935E244 660768 Ох, это ты, черт. Боже мой. Боже. 1F77198A 660910 Идут с севера! 2CA13DE9 661746 С севера! FBF97E30 661748 Они идут с юга! C7DD52D9 661749 Идут! С юга! A16C081B 661751 Запад! Запад! Запад! 9784E6E7 661752 Они на западе! 9EAA57F5 661754 Восток! 8606CFC4 661755 На востоке! 142B18C2 661757 Дорога! 4F2426F3 661758 На дороге! 4AC0F62A 662263 Помощник! Я собрал всех, кого смог найти. Они встретят тебя на пристани, это недалеко! 1BCB3A11 662264 Я нашел пленников. Некоторые совсем плохи, но есть и те, кто помогает мне с остальными. 268C0081 662265 Не знаю как, но у тебя получилось. Охранники бросились за тобой. Теперь вызволить оставшихся пленников будет намного легче. 6E2B57A5 662266 Все пленники уже в грузовиках, мы уезжаем отсюда. Я дам знать, когда смогу присоединиться к тебе. 9205E15C 662940 Бомба! 97A9B79A 662942 Сброшена бомба. 9D4F055F 662944 Сброшу бомбу. AF184AE4 662946 Осторожно! B274F029 662948 Бомба! ED0BA59C 662950 Бомбу сбросил! 39CF74E1 662952 Бомба пошла! E1026A9B 662954 Сбрасываю бомбу! 388432E9 662956 Бомба! 74491AD6 662958 Готовьтесь! 396961B1 662960 Берегись! C97CC091 662962 Сбросил бомбу! 6D8A07EC 662964 Бомба пошла! F67CE25D 662966 Бомба! 8C5EED87 662968 Бомба сброшена! 50788434 662970 В укрытие - бомба! 42171E21 662972 Бомба сброшена. FC6D12FD 662974 Бомба сброшена! C738E754 662976 Снаряд сброшен! 5BC5E69E 662978 Бомба! 92548071 662980 Бомба! 5657C444 662982 Бомба сброшена! D320E269 662984 Сбрасываю снаряд на цель! EFBA9E06 662986 Осторожно! BC72BA2B 662997 Я рада, что ты оказался рядом. Всю мою команду отдали на растерзание волкам… Повезло, что меня не забрали… 4FB87D51 663827 Короче, я хотел полетать немного, сбросить пару бомб - БАБАХ! 1E74F31C 663855 Твою мать, его нигде нет. Зато я вижу пленных… 35FA43B2 663858 Так, мы спасли всех. Нужно идти в горы - и поскорее. 2DAC4070 663860 Черт… мы не успели… Живо, он ушел в горы. 364E6F3F 663862 Их сейчас казнят. Иди первый, я за тобой. Помни: если они нас заметят, то убьют пленников. 75A7F476 663865 Мы молодцы. Идем. Повар совсем рядом. Скорее. 2507FC89 663867 Мы сделали, что могли. Повар рядом… Ну, живо. 552D9CCC 663869 Вот он. Сраный Повар. 1B550835 663945 Сумка… Моя сумка… Черт… Я потерял сумку! 0A62AEB1 663947 Спасибо, я… Моя сумка! Где она? О нет, о нет, о нет… 6137A9C4 666761 В общем - мою сумку бросили в воду. В ней ключ к управлению Ангелами! Ты должен достать ее… 5B892A4F 666778 Ты спас нас всех от смерти. Серьезно. C511158C 666782 Твоим друзьям лишь бы пострелять, лучше, если ты пойдешь один. 8DAE7D9B 666787 Они могут перестать убивать всех подряд?sigh Придется искать нового. 6196716C 666798 Ладно! Посмотрим, какой улов. C98FB129 666812 Проверим только, работает ли приманка. 056C9AA9 666814 Правда, их легко вывести из себя… Так что тихо подкрадись, оставь приманку и уходи. F39AC23D 666866 60C58A63 667184 13CCCC04 667186 6B7DF238 667188 33CD63DA 667190 FBA9D643 667192 62D3CD7B 667199 3C686449 667200 01B6000E 667204 BAE2E334 667210 2382AE1E 667212 1E9B0B24 667214 1B934157 667217 E03AE19D 667219 B6FBF7DE 667220 B534223F 667221 C9068104 667222 CCEA1412 667224 585357F9 667226 CA6FED1D 667228 35F05F65 667230 D56A376F 667236 957DCAB2 667240 6E87A84E 667244 C1E8DD3E 667248 05F85559 667249 D9812638 667251 3C945BD0 667252 9D2E7E56 667253 F0D8B59D 667261 08FBF0E5 667263 6CE51487 667266 38E2E4A1 667269 410CBA17 667271 088101CC 667277 B5AB90AE 667283 82ED8AB6 667285 F9A64C20 667288 6D7E03C1 667292 64DC5638 667295 0FC45922 667297 E6BB9100 667302 5DEF8EC1 667306 BC565E28 667310 5CB37E03 667313 257B89D5 667314 A98444A4 667320 B87719D5 667322 B7D7F719 667324 3344CC5D 667326 73F84E39 667328 25B35150 667330 63B6464E 667332 D4562C42 667334 B1C78BDD 667336 8CB30DC7 667338 981A559A 667340 B016C041 667345 2444D36D 667347 35FE4AA2 667352 CD67E28B 667678 Ты спишь хоть иногда? И я нет… 53D4D6F0 668211 Я использовал ингредиенты, чтобы изготовить новую приманку. Надежную. Действуй с умом. 7A71F267 668218 Зря ты пришел за мной. Нам не сбежать. D1ED097B 668221 Этот мир слаб. Мягок. 7DE510D1 668223 Мы забыли, что значит быть сильными. Раньше герои были богами. Теперь - они безбожники. Слабые, жалкие, больные. Мы позволили слабым править сильными и теперь удивляемся, что почему-то сбились с пути. 4D9ADD52 668226 История знает цену жертвам. Мы прореживали стадо, чтобы стать сильней. Раз за разом платили жизнями меньшинства за благоденствие большинства и выживали. Но забыли об этом… А сейчас… нам пришел счет. 4540B717 668228 Сейчас… Коллапс уже близко, и жизни меньшинства перевесят жизни большинства. И когда народ, не ведавший голода и отчаяния, познает безумие, придем мы. CFAB0ADB 668236 И мы… проредим стадо. Мы сделаем, что должно. 66A483ED 668709 Он уже знает, что ты готов. Смотри. Испытание. Видишь… 1353F129 668717 Ох, черт. Черт. Нет. Нет. Прости. 244A9A3C 671602 Нет, нет, нет… Еще рано… Еще рано… 03406640 671630 2Он сказал, что я слаб. Что заслужил это. C39B7C66 671677 Мы пришли в Уайттейл разными путями, но всех нас свела потеря. 7AF08A42 671679 Ты ни при чем. Он это знал. 90B5D802 671681 Илай считал, что нужно ждать. Держаться…пока сектанты не уйдут. Они не уйдут. B984A9FF 671684 Это опухоль. Она растет. Жрет нас. Вырежем ее. EDFA46CA 671688 Эти падлы верят, что близится конец света? Так и будет. Мы закроем "Врата Эдема". 141CDFB5 671773 Вернись, когда сможешь. Мы еще не закончили. 85BA4D37 671775 Спасибо тебе за мясо. Нужна еще работа, у меня ее есть. 7D93560C 671777 Знаешь че, видишь, видишь вон тут тачку? Я ее только что починил. Забирай. BBF7839E 671779 Отличные шматы мяса. Знаешь че, видишь вон тут тачку? Я ее только что починил. Забирай. 12D3A977 671792 Почему так сложно уяснить одну простую истину? Все твои усилия, все твои жалкие потуги… тщетны. BAD07071 671857 Помощник, это доктор. Хочу напомнить - не зли Ангелов… Иначе мы не проверим нашу приманку. Они скорее накинутся на тебя, чем заметят ее. 62F7FE61 671878 Ну и жесть. Уити, проверь там. 4CF09D5B 671879 Боже, воняет… 833720F2 671881 Видно, гнили здесь не один день. Уокер, открой окна! 88EE8BAB 671882 Да, сэр. E651F36C 671885 Блин… это Салли. Давно он у них? A009D4BB 671888 Зачем нам это? Одни трупы. DBF64DAA 671889 И все-таки проверь. 8AA765A2 671890 Вечно я проверяю трупы… Твою мать! EC40AFF8 671893 Что? 33D6DB3C 671894 Вот черт! EABC3D65 671896 О боже, прости меня… 07030B6B 671898 Уокер! Подгони тачку! A390AA4A 671899 Д-да, сэр. FCC8DC49 671900 Помоги-ка мне. F9344BC0 671902 Илай… это… 08B44479 671903 Ага. 0B234B3E 671904 Откуда здесь взялся помощник? E1B6687D 671905 Видно, Иаков любит не только нас. F47B4DDC 671907 А ты крепкий орешек. Мы тебя вытащим. 1358E6C6 671908 Мы повезем его в Логово? A0E12695 671909 А куда еще? 83ABB736 671910 Тэмми будет недовольна… 39212C0C 671911 Не думай о Тэмми. Она поймет. B7053A5F 671915 Тут живой! 49E74447 671936 Ты что, вконец долбанулся? CAFE4653 671939 Успокойся. Мы с Уити решили… 8200997C 671940 Ах, вы решили? A67BEDE6 671941 Эй, эй, эй, я тут максимум наблюдатель. 8EAF5A30 671943 Спокойно, тихо. Выпей-ка это. E7029D0B 671945 Это глупо и очень опасно. О чем вы думали? FE633E80 671947 А что мне было делать? F87BE042 671948 Бросить его. 3C367D34 671949 Тэмми. F5AA800F 671950 Он торчал там целую вечность. Люди потом меняются навсегда. Я знаю. Ему нельзя верить. 4790DDE8 671951 О тебе говорили так же! К счастью, я не послушал. Это не обсуждается, он нам нужен. И хватит об этом. Понятно? 25C6D905 671954 Ты прав. Она все поняла. B55C0844 671956 Вали. 66500158 671958 Меня-то за что… A766038E 671960 Я серьезно - ты нам нужен. Отдыхай пока. 2364E325 671987 Мы должны быть сильными. Они хотят этого. D2CF3554 671988 Нет, хватит… 56E68DEC 671992 Я знаю, тебе больно. Бог дал - Бог взял, м? Но он испытывает всех… У меня была жена. Красавица, да? DE03C5F3 671994 У нас должен был родиться первенец. Да мы и сами были детьми. И я был в ужасе. Боялся отцовства. Считал деньги. Она - нет. Верила, что все образуется. Она всегда верила… Однажды она поехала в гости к подруге. Потом авария, и… бог взял ее. EE92AFC4 671996 Меня повезли в больницу и оставили в палате с маленьким розовым комочком, утыканным трубками. Сказали, что я должен быть сильным, потому что малышка выживет. Господь сберег нашу дочь. A73AD5BC 671998 Врачи оставили меня с ней наедине. И я… смотрел… на дочь. Такую беззащитную, невинную. У нее был только я. Никто, из ниоткуда, ни с чем. И в тот момент я понял, что это испытание. Бог указал мне путь, оставалось лишь сделать выбор. И я возложил руку на ее головку, склонился, вдыхая ее запах… и мы молились. О силе. И о мудрости… И я… вдруг все понял, постиг божий замысел. Я взял пальцами пластиковую трубку, прилепленную к ее ангельскому личику, и плотно сжал. М-м. Она начала бить ножками, еще, еще… и все. Покой… пустота. 1C9543C9 672000 Господь дал - и Господь взял. Боль. Наши жертвы. Это часть испытания… проверки нашей способности служить Богу… чего бы он ни просил. D97FB911 672031 Будет еще хуже. Им нужны жертвы. Подношения. Я стараюсь… Изо всех сил. Хочу, чтобы ты знал. FFEE04D9 672033 Прости… 32FF973E 672062 Семь дней. Небось, та-а-к голоден… Ха-ха-ха. E4DE84A5 672065 Да. Ты знаешь, что уничтожить цивилизацию можно за десять дней? Да. DD8A2447 672067 Я воевал в Ираке, это было в девяностых. Десантные войска. Смерть с небес. У-ра. Ха-ха. Как-то мы попали в засаду. FBC9D440 672069 Но… на третий день мы сбились с пути. На шестой… 3D44377B 672071 На седьмой день у Миллера стали заплетаться ноги. Ты знаешь, что мозг начинает пожирать мышцы, чтобы выжить? Поэтому ты такой тощий… 4C16F16D 672074 А на восьмой день появились волки. Я бросил взгляд на Миллера и понял, что нам крышка. И я смирился. Но в смирении была… ясность. 051D1B32 672076 Видишь ли, жертва Миллера не просто спасла мне жизнь в пустыне. Она привела меня сюда. 77D0C7F0 672078 У слабых свой путь. Очень скоро ты это поймешь. C6FBE8E2 672087 Тебе нужно выбираться отсюда… Пока еще не поздно. 3CC26677 672091 Эй, а как же я… Как же я? 3D0F086F 672096 Иди за мной. 65031383 672106 Идем. 1B37A4FC 672121 Итак, что может быть хуже всего на свете? М? Нет, нет, нет… не слабость… Предательство. Измена. Неблагодарность за проявленное милосердие. 95979A47 672123 Простите… Простите. Не убивайте. Прошу. Не надо. Хватит. Прошу. Прошу. Мне так жаль. 10CC34A6 672125 Тс-с. Тебя убью не я, а… Время. 0C5575BD 672127 Этот Иуда больше не получит еды. И не утолит свою жажду. Он сгниет здесь заживо, а когда умрет, мы бросим его кости волкам. 197B9880 672129 Такова воля Отца. EAFB911C 672156 Не волнуйся, ты скоро выйдешь отсюда. Ты думал, что свободен? Твой друг… Так старался, но все напрасно… Ничего. Он все осознал. Я же говорил, ты не герой. Ты орудие. A219066A 672158 Ты узрел свой путь. Согласись, ты знал всегда. D71BB135 672191 Only you… can make this world seem right… F9FA0104 672193 Only you can make the darkness bright… Only you… FD1BCF9B 672195 Да, только ты подобрался так близко. Только ты… завоевал доверие. Только ты мог это сделать. Ну да. Супер. Ты прошел проверку. Ты принес свою жертву. A8AA70DB 672197 Но теперь… ты один. И ты слаб. Ты знаешь, каков удел слабых… E2A0FEA5 672199 Проредить стадо - вот мой долг. И теперь я буду ждать тебя. 22A4CFBB 672237 Мой брат всегда это предвидел. Не знаю, говорит ли он с Богом… это неважно. Ведь он прав. 40204989 672239 Не важно, чего мы смогли достичь… всегда находим способ разрушить это. 7FA7363A 672284 1.5Ты ведь не сон? 9ACF629E 672288 Может, он был прав. EF85DC5C 672290 1Может, и заслужил. Может быть… 045784C4 672293 Да, может быть. Да, может быть! МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ! 90229237 672296 8Я стал сильным. И теперь они слабы. А слабых должно жертвовать. 165F036D 672470 Ты уходишь вместе со мной. Ясно? И только нас и видели. Да? Только ты. Только ты… 1114C5A2 672473 ТЫ НЕДОСТАТОЧНО СИЛЕН. 66B52B04 672475 Ты так ни хрена и не понял. E9EC7B96 672484 Помощник, слушай. Я уверен, что добавлял адренохром в смесь, но тут такое дело… Передо мной стоит пузырек, и он полный. Может, я все-таки забыл? Не представляю, каким будет эффект. Если приманка еще у тебя, можно что-нибудь придумать. Дай мне минутку… B1A7184B 672636 В тысячный раз, не будем мы обращаться! 5F3382C6 672637 Говорил же, не лезьте на мою землю! 7A78D7CE 672638 Черт… Ты спас мою задницу, приятель. BB610280 672652 Ждите поддержку с воздуха! 77CC734A 672654 Самолет в пути! 560D5CB8 672656 Самолет на подлете! 8A5A1317 672658 Вас прикроют с воздуха! 92302BE8 672660 Самолет в воздухе! Держитесь! E9D381E0 672662 Мы отправили ангелов. 08BD7E3A 672664 Держитесь, ангелы уже в пути. B795B4CC 672666 К вам направлены ангелы - пусть они ловят пули. 606B6EB2 672668 Ангелы уже идут к вам на помощь. BA30EC11 672670 Ангелы отправлены. BC8BF84F 672672 Вертолет скоро будет у вас! 091DD30F 672674 Вертолеты в пути! E921A6F2 672676 Вертолет на подлете! FEBE1F40 672678 Вертолет с подкреплением в пути! Держитесь! 02782D88 672680 Вертолет с подкреплением в воздухе! 3B709974 672682 Машина с подкреплением движется к вам! D75A1140 672684 Машина выехала, ждите подкрепления! 5C27A131 672686 Машина уже в пути, держитесь! 8ADCEF2A 672688 Машина выехала! D8CB4367 672690 На подмогу отправлена машина! B2513E67 672706 Что ты натворил?! 20E95273 672709 Стой… 9FDD3C72 672710 Ты убил его! Ах ты, тварь поганая! 7554B98F 672711 Уити. C6427E02 672712 Он тебе верил. 2BAE9AC2 672714 Уити! 7292B4FE 672715 Я тебе верил. 3BF27E15 672716 Это не он. Это Иаков. 9A0066B7 672718 Нет! D2DC171A 672721 Послушай меня! Это был Иаков! Такое уже случалось… Ронни, Паркер… Он убил их всех! Это мы его впустили! A9EDF547 672726 Ты найдешь этого подлеца. Найдешь его и убьешь. Или в следующий раз, богом клянусь… 620078F3 672770 Сраные эдемщики тут как тут! Надеюсь, вы с Тюльпаном рядом, потому что нам нужна помощь. 5853B6D5 672773 Не забывай, дорогуша, ты ищешь мой Тюльпан, а за рулем сидит тот еще говнюк. Держись там, милый. EE88C45C 682380 Спасибо за помощь, и все такое, но у меня проблема. 02464747 682413 Супер! Замани одного внутрь. 83A53ACB 682416 Здесь больше не осталось волков. Это наш последний шанс. 58F8B720 682419 offСтолько работы впустую. Спасибо… Огромное. B9423FC6 682428 Что-то случится. Вы чувствуете, да? Всякий раз, читая заголовки, мы… видим смятение и недоверие, страх и гнев. Вы чувствуете, что мы приближаемся к краю пропасти… о, да… что грядет… час расплаты. CA6FB794 682430 Вот зачем нам нужен Проект. Мы знаем, что случится дальше: они придут. Чтобы забрать все. Забрать оружие. Забрать свободу… Даже нашу веру. AD654C4A 682432 Так происходит всегда. Они разбивают наш мир на миллион частей. А нас зовут поднимать его из руин и восстанавливать. А затем еще раз, и еще, и еще, и еще, и еще… Но не в этот раз. 4BE316AE 682434 Хватит. Не позволим их жадности, их безнравственности, их порочности одержать верх. С нас довольно. 6C1A8AF9 682436 Я знаю, что вы ждете… знаю, что вы страдаете. Но, говорю вам, дети мои, страданий можно избежать. Можно избрать другой путь. A44F0842 682438 Я - ваш Отец. Вы - мои дети. Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема! EB13FA19 682441 Мы любим вас. Ждем вас. Примем вас. И мы спасем вас. Хотите вы или нет. Можете сражаться, но любовь сильнее пуль. Истина рассудит нас. Вы скажете нам спасибо. 4E72872D 682454 Тут местная легенда объявилась, о ней давно никто не слышал. Она снайпер, хочет свести счеты с сектантами. А они говорят, что заперли ее в церкви Агнца Божьего. Уверена, все наоборот. Вам бы познакомиться. 439BB00B 682549 Эм, ау? Пожилая женщина просит тебя об услуге. Не делай вид, что не слышал. До чего мы докатились? D933BFFE 682551 Я не договорила, тупица. BD0FF46C 682552 Вот почему ваше поколение безнадежно. 87E25387 682553 Слушаешь дальше? 78CDC8BB 682564 А ты не промах. 83A83838 682567 Вижу, ты умеешь обращаться с этой штукой. Вот, держи, заслужил. 6E65D4A2 682571 О… ладно. 5EDBF7C6 682573 Да. Короче… 5ECA6BA9 682575 Неплохо стреляешь. Вот награда. E58B0431 682587 Неплохо для того, кого я чуть не приняла за итальяшку… 04847D1D 682588 А по тебе и не скажешь. 1D32E156 682597 Я закончу? Так вот… C52DC86A 682600 Они на северо-востоке! 28A06F34 682601 Северо-восток! C82D6FC4 682602 Северо-восток! D2C3121B 682604 На юго-востоке! 3855A9DC 682605 Враг на юго-востоке! 8FEF556F 682606 Юго-восток! CC37AA25 682620 Сектанты готовят атаку! Они на востоке! DDD62D31 682621 Атака с востока! Берегись! B9703CAE 683093 Ох… О чем я говорил? А! 472F7F4F 683094 Короче… 13A6C5C0 683095 Так о чем я… F4C0AC07 683096 Так вот, о чем я говорил? 74F04A7F 683097 Оставьте нас в покое, сукины вы дети! E5307E64 683130 Слушай… Мне бы не помешала твоя помощь. 8C5008C0 683132 Но жена сказала: "Ты кретин, тебя просто убьют, и дочь твоя будет расти без отца". И все такое… E8260849 683134 Эй, ты куда? 41AD12B2 683135 Прости, я тебя утомил. E89D8929 683136 Без обид, понимаю… 52FC93F1 683137 У тебя полно дел… 34D47486 684730 Эй, салага! Беги к тюрьме! На нас напали! Эдемщики ломятся внутрь! 833DB0E7 684749 Когда приведет тебя Господь Бог твой в землю, в которую ты идешь, чтобы овладеть ею и изгонит … 0CF3A98C 684751 ... предаст их Бог ... И поразишь их. 063EE4CF 684754 Не вступай с ними в союз… 9B06296F 684758 И не щади их. BEAC1858 684760 Они едут! 97E24E3B 684762 Только держись. Если ты погибнешь, все было зря. 6941E585 684765 Господи… Спасибо тебе. Погоди, я спущусь. 9B66A482 684769 Надеюсь, ты уже близко. Сектанты прорвались в тюрьму! Они заблокировали вход. Но на крыше есть люк. Попробуй забраться через него. Скорее! 7DF59C93 684779 Они на складе! Тут полная жопа! Скорее, помоги мне! D9A0D0C0 684888 Я все жду, когда Илай придет и сделает мне втык. Как слышу шаги, сразу кажется, что это он. 9351DACB 684895 План Тэмми сработал, а? Спасибо, что наладил вещание. CB429613 684896 Теперь общаться будет легче и, прежде всего, можно будет послушать хорошую музычку. 3F10C0C8 685059 Мы все умрем! Стой! 28796B92 685060 Боже… у меня нет на это времени… A2B31D93 685061 Выслушаешь меня? Ну… 9D6CFD84 685062 Черт, о чем я там… А… 9E51B4BF 685071 Кстати, я Чарльз. Все зовут меня "Док", но я не… я не совсем правильный доктор. F42942C1 685072 Я ветеринар, но сейчас за местного полевого медика. Зашивать раны от пуль и принимать роды у животных - совсем разные вещи… A7F2BBF0 685080 Что ты делаешь? 4621BB61 685081 Я могу помочь! 67FAD126 685082 Ладно, послушай… 68C97A45 685083 Идет. Так… 5518BCFD 685101 Район, о котором я толкую, находится на перекрестке возле той забегаловки, где подают гриль. Прихвати с собой моего отпрыска. Он, конечно, редкостный придурок, но стреляет метко. C9F244D1 685103 В общем, махинации по-драбменски! Избавься от сраных сектантов, которые голосуют против меня. Они собираются на перекрестке у закусочной "Турбо-гриль". Шевелись! 6019624F 685104 Я не ясно выразился? Несчастный случай должен произойти со всеми эдемщиками! 94979AF3 685106 Неплохо! Возвращайся за призом. 3E17D689 685108 Ха! До чего неуклюжие эти сектанты! Возвращайся, мы это отпразднуем. C1E3601F 685278 А, вот и ты. 3D9F615A 685280 Ты справился. Молодец. Мы с тобой вернем Монтане былое величие! 72B592B5 685281 Слушай-ка, может, возьмешь старушку Нэнси? Будешь разъезжать на ней повсюду, и мои будущие избиратели поймут, что они под надежной защитой. 13224670 685283 Я почти закончил! 7AC33E61 685284 Ну и куда ты поперся? FD312D6D 685286 Ага. Ты снова тут. 00E5123E 685287 Так. Продолжим. 589ADB16 685289 Отлично. В знак моей благодарности - можешь забрать Нэнси, мой грузовик. Только постарайся не угробить. CAE6E40E 685304 Ищи меня тут. D7794632 685305 До скорого. D253CE95 685306 Я могу продолжить? Так вот… 2240E8C0 685307 Ага, да. О чем я?.. 8FBCA60F 685380 Итак… Как я сказал… 2F68EE20 685381 Значит… Как я сказал… 9ADAEEE7 685422 Приходи, как надумаешь. F66E2063 685423 Ох, ладно, я буду тут… EF038AEF 685424 Так, о чем это я?.. 98DC8E69 685425 О! Так вот… 17B82232 685429 Я буду здесь. E587EBD8 685430 Пока… 55C5E89A 685465 Значит, так… 192F21F7 685466 Эм… о чем я там?.. BCE0A538 686843 C7029C45 686845 B0FEBC56 686848 974BB932 686849 5BAD96F0 686851 23E5D31C 686853 14BD2C2E 686855 C012E955 686856 F17532EB 686858 420CD975 686860 D294A597 686862 0C02BFA3 686872 472830E1 686948 Спасибо. D3D35651 686973 Готов расширить сознание? 9D6C64AC 686985 Эй, стой, ты куда? 907DF367 686986 А что-что-что что? А ч-что я сделал-то? E83C8022 686987 Так это, о чем я говорил… А! ABE8C7E6 686988 Так, это… а, хм, да… а, точно, да… 0E1A7622 686990 Т-так. Проверим твою скорость. Пройди полосу препятствий, а я за-за-замерю твои показатели. E0C6453C 687174 Помощник. Похоже, по реке Хенбейн теперь курсируют вооруженные катера, охотятся на Пум. Избавься от них, если сможешь. F7668F33 687178 Вертушек в небе все больше. Сдается, с их помощью Иаков перевозит солдат и припасы. EF75E914 687188 Помощник, может, ты уже в курсе, но Иоанн натравил на Сопротивление вооруженные конвои. Запугать нас хочет. Надо бы уничтожить парочку - пусть сам поволнуется. 55130D37 687200 Я слышал, что секта усилила оборону на всех своих аванпостах. Будь осторожнее. 73D5BEA9 687244 Ты показал этим манекенам, да? 4F082DA6 687245 А классно, да, правда? 295F6971 687246 О, да ясно. Я бы тоже не слушал. 27CC0CC6 687247 Так, это-это… Что-то я отвлекся… Прости. 96716978 687249 Закинься "Скоростью". Пройди полосу препятствий. Это будет новый шаг в истории фармацевтики. 16089D18 687270 Так, эээ… Я… Что? А… 65167614 687271 О, ты мне нравишься. Не такой, как все. Ну так, это, во-во… F170C9C0 687288 Как сердце? Да не парься, я тебя откачаю, если что. Живи! F2E735B1 687326 А, стой-стой-стой, для тебя кое-что есть… 276133B4 687327 О нет, не уходи… AB70BFB5 687329 Остынь. Я дал тебе "Скорость". Хочешь еще что-нибудь? Да ты только скажи. 6D9BC19E 687371 О, боже, о чем я… э-э-э… FC0E97DF 687372 А я могу начать заново? Ладно-ладно, ага… ADC7EE6D 687374 Тебе надо поймать рыбу посерьезнее, скажем, лосося или окуня. Может, осетра. 05BA8715 687376 Ты уже поднаторел в рыбалке, но мне понадобится помощь настоящего эксперта. CB3C215B 687378 Ты неплохо рыбачишь, но Адмирал - это не шутки. Поймай мне осетра, и я буду знать, что ты настроен серьезно. 8F0F5D96 687382 Эй, т-ты все? 73CDAF53 687383 Вроде ж, это, нормально ж говорили-то… 5BE72F29 687384 Ну… ладно, п-п-п-риходи потом, чего там. C8CD8C72 687385 Ты вернулся! А вот папашка мой нет… Ладно… 23E43BA0 687386 Стой, а т-ты точно к этому готов? Так… EFA03AEC 687390 Так, шевели булками. Идем, идем, идем, идем! 96034B09 687402 Ох, нет, Тик, мы не знаем. Можно еще больше мутных намеков, а? 4AFFCEE1 687403 Будет, это, только хуже… ACE0707D 687404 Ты чего, не слышал о морских обезьянах? Блин. А, ладно, неважно… 9EBE039D 687405 Да! Так вот… 6372216C 687406 Я говорил? Разве? Когда? Э, ну ладно… 6831B8E8 687418 6F5A3176 687420 8C7E0388 687422 BA2AD102 687423 289A3201 687543 К тебе направляются еще сектанты. Давай, покажи им! 3D9878B2 687549 Прекрасный зверь. Они не так страшны, как окружающая среда. B888EF59 687552 Так-так. Смотрю, ты навел тут шороху. Сектанты вызвали подкрепление. Будь осторожен. 55C6E17D 687555 Салага, слышишь? Это Трейси… Мне сказали, что какой-то псих бомбит ту мерзкую статую. Это ты, да? Ты мне нравишься… Будь начеку. Сектанты вызвали подкрепление. EB7E7A35 687558 Мне сказали, что какой-то псих бомбит ту мерзкую статую Иосифа. Не знаю, кто ты, но уверена, мы подружимся. Будь начеку. Сектанты вызвали подкрепление. ABA4D390 687561 Проверь патроны, пока можешь. К тебе идут еще сектанты. 772BD409 687611 Ух, я чую твой гнев. Он отдает орехами. 7CA11599 687616 Чувствуешь, что тут вершится история? А она вершится. FFB7E446 687630 Так, у тебя есть "Ярость" и сердце. Искупи ошибки наших родителей! Ну так, просто совет… E96639EA 687634 О, вижу, ты мусор по пути нашел. Привет, Аделаида. to playerОна уже 17 лет со мной не разговаривает. 760C4A75 687636 Ох, эм… ты в завязке?.. 116F7265 687637 Эй, стой-стой-стой-стой, нам нужно поговорить… 75B1FD0C 687638 Да чего, сразу к делу? Ну давай… AEC0894C 687639 Так, ну… вот… 28ED8461 687643 Господи боже мой. Вы что на ней, по горам гоняли? 20889A1E 687646 Видел тебя с моей бывшей. Осторожней, если уйдет, прихватит все, что у тебя есть. 7CB1FE96 687656 Повторяю. EC96C670 687664 Так вот… B3AD76F1 687665 В общем, так… 28AD5D57 687672 Держи. Тебе пригодится. Труды человека хрупки, а природа вечна. Она хороший учитель. Слушай ее. Учись у нее. И все получится. EDBFB53E 687679 Приходи когда хочешь. 00B8783C 687681 Ты умеешь слушать. D20431A4 688393 51479A65 688398 54CE1601 688419 Стадо надо проредить. Ты поймешь. Ты убьешь. Принесешь жертву. ED607838 688420 Первое испытание. 4226422C 688421 Еще. 79DFD287 688422 Быстрее. 6CEFF1A5 688436 Стадо надо проредить. Ты поймешь. Ты убьешь. Принесешь жертву. B79BC031 688573 Не сопротивляйся. Просто сдайся. Ты выполнил свою функцию. 27F09B73 688574 Ты - просто плоть. B476DC0C 688575 Ты правда думал, что я приду один? 37E601AA 688576 Судьи идут за тобой… И они голодны… 69818205 688577 Мои воины сильны. Убьют ради меня. Умрут ради меня. 6DBEF869 688578 Мы на грани. 8BF2E189 688596 Отличная работа! Нам даже отсюда видно! Пока, бездарная куча цемента… Кстати, если хочешь еще помочь, есть одна идея… Вера хранит свою копию бредней Иосифа внутри статуи… Заберись внутрь и сожги бумаги. Покажем ей, с кем она связалась. 9A83C83A 688615 Эй! Неплохая у тебя пушка. 8D205F72 688616 Мне кажется у нас с тобой есть… склонность к насилию. 29AE201B 688617 Разбираешься в охоте? Дай-ка я тебя кое-чему научу! 6ABE3505 688620 Правила изменились, так что все эти "охотники" - такие же новички, как и ты. 5F0C3BDE 688622 Вижу, охотиться тебе не впервой, да только охота теперь не та, что прежде. На, попробуй: 09D6FC48 688625 Это право каждого американца - добывать себе пищу. Бери все, что можешь взять! C00F5A21 688627 Эй, я с тобой еще не закончила! BE95469D 688629 Да. То-то же. Как я сказала: 2873FA45 688631 Мы наконец займем свое место на верху пищевой цепи. Как и прочили отцы-основатели. 8ED81421 688634 Отличная работа! Нам даже из тюрьмы видно! Пока, бездарная куча цемента… Кстати, если хочешь еще помочь, есть одна идея… Вера хранит свою копию бредней Иосифа внутри статуи… Заберись внутрь и сожги бумаги. Покажем ей, с кем она связалась. F9234764 688778 Берегись. К тебе летят вертолеты. 30B3E45D 688781 Замечены еще вертолеты! Готовься! 976235C6 688787 Стучать не учили? 14ADE83D 688804 Рыбалка здесь отменная - глупо упускать такую возможность. C8429FA0 688805 Когда вокруг творится такое безумие – приятно немного побыть одному. Важно четко понимать, где правда, а где – ложь… 8FCB20BE 688806 Убивай каждого, кто угрожает тебе, бери, все что можешь - иначе ты труп. F01B65F1 688858 Раньше все твердили про "лицензии", "правила", "ограничения", а теперь? A0FEE8AB 688859 Никаких законов. К черту охрану природы. Только выживание. 4D119732 688930 Волки окружают тебя. 957666CD 688932 Ты знаешь, что ожидает слабых. 6CE1A193 688937 Судьи… они чуют тебя. 89021739 688940 Нет. Еще рано. EF43EE0D 688954 Слишком близко. F6F90D94 688956 Ты слаб, и я тебя уничтожу. 15D5DA0D 688958 Хорошая попытка, но… laugh D3C3F6AB 688960 Я буду смотреть, как Судьи порвут тебя на части и сожрут внутренности. C1ED89EA 688962 Ты слаб. 47951234 688964 Попался. A9976774 688966 Куда тебе тягаться со мной. 520C5946 688967 Мне надоело впустую тратить время. Хватит. 9DD3108B 688969 Мне надоела эта игра. Заканчиваем. B44518AA 688979 Возвращайся скорей, детка. A19A519B 688980 Поговорим позже. 61E1FBA5 688981 О чем я… Значит… 9775758A 688982 Ну, так вот… D19E975A 689187 А, вот и ты. 60DE1DBA 689189 Мы следили за тобой, помощник. Датчу ты понравился. A56A371B 689192 Хорошего солдата я вижу сразу. BAEA423F 689193 Мы здесь совсем выбиваемся из сил. Если так будет и дальше, вряд ли сможем продержаться больше недели. Отчаянные времена наступили. 13D2AF0B 689196 В общем, эдемщики захватили в заложники наших ребят в туристическом центре. Помоги мне их освободить. C96EF6EF 689198 Погоди-ка… A0004D8E 689199 Постой. 83DCA5A9 689200 Ты нам нужен. 7B2D9D51 689202 О чем я там… 97984473 689203 Да, так вот… AE0D9254 689204 Слушай. 1F142BE6 689233 Черт возьми, ты молодец! 19102A56 689234 Не думала, что засранцы вернутся так скоро. D2DFCCB1 689235 Твою мать, это так меня заводит. 55DAE893 689236 Да чтоб мне провалиться! Ты не только подоспел к самому празднику, но еще и "Тюльпан" вернул! 03864E0E 689237 Так, я человек слова. Нужен пилот, который отстрелит суслику хрен с высоты 15 метров? Обращайся. 3F555108 689274 Что, где-то пожар? B6AA6D17 689275 Чего так быстро? 70D2C6EB 689286 О, ты встал. Илай тебя ждет. 72905D8A 689287 Х-хорошо выглядишь. Иди, сходи к Илаю. 5A9E9C30 689288 О, ты проснулся. Илай х-хотел с тобой поболтать. 93BB6709 689291 Эй, тебя Илай ждет, иди п-поговори с ним. 43E0CBD5 689293 Слушай, у Илая к-к тебе разговор. 48D9675D 689294 Поговори с-с Илаем. DF93CC12 689296 Так вот… CC0C38FF 689297 Ну ладно. A13397B1 689299 Так вот. Илай хочет с тобой поболтать. A6CAB5EE 689300 Значит, так… 112E32B0 689301 Ладно. Так или иначе… DB768B4B 689306 Кто очнулся. 3890F86C 689307 Ух ты. AC343DDB 689308 Привет. AA8A61FD 689311 Илай искал тебя. Он в центре управления. Ты мимо него прошел. 284364B2 689313 Ладно. Поговори с ним. E19A3D18 689314 Да, тебе надо поговорить с Илаем. 3A1497F4 689316 Привет! 0421FE79 689317 Это ты. 6C7C361C 689319 Тебе надо поговорить с Илаем. 3BCB2A75 689328 Эй, привет. 8405B800 689330 Я тут карточки просматривал. Всю мою команду убили. Могу поклясться, что у меня был полный набор, но кое-каких почему-то не хватает. 98FDA8B7 689332 Смотрю, у тебя есть несколько, но я хочу собрать все. Найдешь их - приходи. Напомним людям о прежних деньках. 49CD8D24 689334 Смотри в оба, ладно? Вдруг наткнешься на них. Найдешь - приходи. Напомним людям о прежних деньках. 78B1252B 689336 О, уже уходишь? BAE47F4B 689338 О чем я говорил… 1C33FD0D 689340 Всю мою команду убили. А теперь оказалось, я потерял несколько карточек из своей коллекции. Очень выручишь, если найдешь их. F3297B86 689358 Спасибо, что принес мне карточки! От ребят больше ничего не осталось. CCB13064 689367 Чтоб меня, ты вернулся. B21EB283 689369 Ты нашел все? Ха, да ладно. Обалдеть. Взгляни на них. Я словно вновь увидел старых друзей. EDF7C90E 689370 Ты меня осчастливил. B25F208B 689372 Куда ты собрался? 66B0A8FB 689374 Ладно, так вот… 90700EFF 689376 Огромное спасибо, что вернул карточки. Страшно благодарен. 3AC306DC 689399 Да… 129A60D3 689400 О чем я… E178422E 689402 Отправляйся к оранжерее Джессопа и разберись с местным наркоторговцем. 6B5507FF 689414 О, ты без дела не сидишь. Говорят, ты отбил оранжерею Джессопов. Я учил сына поступать по-своему. Тебя учить не надо… E97AD35A 689415 Помощник… Хочу кое-что спросить. CCB7881F 691531 Ну вот и все, ступай. Мы все. D9A2D6B5 691543 Ну, ну же. Ну! Не дергайся! Ну! Все, успокойся! 7275F57B 691546 Вот так. Вот так… вот… супер… супер… F3DBAEDB 691554 Эй, эй! Спокойно! EB44B375 691555 Лежи смирно! Лежи ты! C0A6C2FE 691558 Это еще кто, шериф? 67E09E82 691563 Ладно. Ладно! Не будем нервничать… 15DFFAC1 691564 Нет… Не надо… Нет… Уберите… A2F8785C 691565 Ладно. 0EF18D71 691566 Я не… н-не… свихнулся… 8E777A06 691567 Ладно. 16994850 691568 Не подходите… CA6564DC 691570 Ладно, ты… ты приляг. Назад! 27A0D1AD 691571 11Да… 78E4F6A1 691572 Нужно оказать помощь! B72F2EFE 691573 Заклинило! 906E243E 691574 Нужны патроны! 6D7347A9 691576 Боже мой… Ты! 06441218 691578 Вроде нестрашно. Жить будешь. Прижми посильней. 222FA303 691579 Нет…5 742646BE 696363 Может, чуточку внимания? 03850EC7 696364 Эй, куда ты? 0A4B3167 696365 Ага, значит… FA05AE1D 696366 В общем, так… A1E34327 696368 Сперва помоги достать ноут. Это ключ, чувак. 22A73314 696466 Представляешь? Льют Блажь в питьевую воду. Они просто чудовища! 2E93D16F 696470 Как скажешь. 002D5769 696472 Ну ладно… FF6C3C5A 696473 Да… D2755634 696474 Так вот… 3CFB7AEF 696475 Помощник, сектанты перекрыли доступ к насосам, но нам повезло. Я же бывший мэр. Я видел план постройки. Ты можешь пробраться внутрь по водопроводу. Тебе нужна синяя труба. Иди по ней и выйдешь к насосам. И осторожнее с водой - в ней Блажь. 9F1AF10E 697215 Эй, помощник, Фини едет к тебе. Это твой шанс! 0E0D73CE 697325 Ладно. Это основные. Но не все, так что не расслабляйся. 962EE034 697356 Помощник, только ты сможешь с этим справиться. Только тебе я доверяю. Я рассчитываю на тебя. 58AAA204 697824 Нет! Нет!- struggling breaths B15C346B 697859 Нет! Боже! Нет! 1FE8029F 698338 Они взяли шерифа! Черт! Эрл у них! Салага, где тебя носит? 23867B4F 698346 Я сразу понял, что ты не из секты. Иначе у нас был бы другой разговор. 841E0F81 698348 Заходи, если будет время. 8440D0A4 698349 Круто, ты здесь. 5ACA375E 698391 Эти эдемщики думают, что им все можно! Но мы им еще покажем. Пошли. 8562CB2C 698401 Ты даже не представляешь, как после этого изменится твоя жизнь. CD1FBC14 698402 Одно хреново - я все потратил на освещение, так что на массовку денег нет. Но проблема решается легко! Мы привлечем местных. Особенно этих лысых безмозглых недоумков, которые тут повсюду шляются. 56717380 698403 Ценю твое рвение, но это еще не все. C1D38FC5 698404 Эй, режиссер нужен даже таким талантам, как ты. Не уходи. C3F3C3AF 698406 Мерл объясняет свою любовь к выпивке тем, что Иосиф показал ему Коллапс. Не ведись. Он и прежде был пьяницей. И все из-за бабы. Сколько она его терпела, а он съезжал со всех разговоров о женитьбе, уходил от темы. Я говорила ему, что он доиграется. И что в итоге? Конечно же, она его бросила! И с тех пор он топит горе в стакане. Мне жаль его. В глубине души он просто очень несчастный человек. DCBD67C4 698407 Я не верю в спиритическую хренотень, которой страдает Кейси. Он говорит, что ничего не решает в своей жизни. "Духи указывают ему путь". Видимо, они же посоветовали ему переселиться из трейлера ко мне на кухню. Это было через пару дней после смерти ма. Если подумать, то еще совпадение... Одной мне было сложновато. Хм... может, он в чем-то прав... BCA80A6E 698417 Ну вот… ты меня слушаешь? E92C1C70 698418 Значит, так… Не делай так больше! 652BD679 698444 Не убегай. AD49672A 698446 Ох… О чем я там… 121AECF7 698448 Нужно будет убивать эдемщиков, зови. Я у тебя в долгу. D496865A 698452 Это важно. A4C0EA78 698459 Черт возьми. Нужны еще Ангелы! 1D304229 698460 У нас заканчиваются тела… эээ… статисты! Тащи сюда еще Ангелов! D2EEF794 698461 Время - деньги, детка! Приведи мне Ангелов! Все по местам! 2EF9C75A 698477 В общем… C11A56A4 698488 СРЕЗАТЬ! 3C58213F 698489 ПО ДОРОГЕ! C1512430 698491 Что мы встали?! 38BC599B 698492 О-О! ВЫБЕРИ УЖЕ! НУ! А-А! E52D0571 698493 Да… я понял. Я тебя люблю, Ким. ABB22F3F 700192 Попался. 87FD9CAF 700194 Ты на прицеле. 13C91632 700196 Я тебя вижу. CF947581 700198 Стой, где стоишь. 5F54E198 700200 Ты как на ладони. A2E0355A 700202 Я тебя ви-ижу-у. 065924EC 700204 Попался. 46E39BDD 700206 Так-так, ты на прицеле… 1BC57854 700657 Бомба пошла. D752FFC1 700659 Дождь боли. 544162F0 700661 Осторожно! 8EE3546D 700663 Сверху! AFC6A4FF 700665 Лови бомбу. A8CF966C 700667 Сбросил бомбу. 0B2CC2B5 700669 Специальная доставка… 186AAABA 700671 Вам доставка. 442B2A14 700823 Команда у нас - отпад. Все сильные… мало ли, что ждет нас за теми стенами. Надеюсь, Эрл в тебе не ошибся. 36C65A2C 700824 Мы все думали, как сломить "Врата Эдема". Начинать нужно с Веры. Ну, так она себя теперь называет… 407F88A9 700827 Надеюсь, ты готов. Если мы все рассчитали верно, то Жрица скоро появится. 87409413 700834 Черт, а ты умеешь слушать, Броба Фетт. Мой старик меня вообще не слушает. И не слышит. 91CAEEDD 700844 Я вижу тебя с пирса. Ты почти на месте. 9AE48A16 700846 Черт, это же он! B33F74CA 700847 Забрасывай удочку! 9A47C544 700849 Попробуй приманку "Карп-гибрид"! 53501CF3 700851 Он устает! 14357318 700853 Давай, ты поймаешь его! Ну, это наш шанс! E9EE824D 700855 Божечки, он прямо тут! Ты сможешь! CBC00D00 700858 Спасибо за записи. Притащишь еще - поставлю в эфир. 972FD07E 700859 Здесь должны быть еще альбомы. Притащи их мне, и да будет музло. 1A112915 700861 Класс. Новая музыка для эфира. Найдешь еще - обязательно тащи сюда. EEFC0C8A 700863 Хотя, может, поставлю пару записей Илая… ну, типа… ностальгия. A7EFA4F4 700865 Класс, все альбомы у меня. Спасибо, чел. Увидимся. C86B5583 700868 Пошуршали, пока папаня не начал стрелять. Он сейчас как бочка с порохом. 22931501 703224 Я обещал, что ты придешь к искуплению. Но теперь я вижу - ты не хочешь спастись. D924C209 703226 Я не позволю тебе ввести их в заблуждение и сбить с пути. 92AEE6F7 703268 Ты остановишь воду, но не остановишь Блажь. 0B42F658 703324 Как ты можешь быть так слеп? Убьешь меня - убьешь их! EA6CFD1C 703326 Взгляни на себя! Воля. Упорство. Такая потеря. D1DD7F64 703328 У меня нет выбора. Я не позволю тебе разрушить все, что я создал! 3154F0F1 703330 Ага, порядок… Дай мне секунду… secondsТак, третий глушитель на грузовике… На юге, на дороге к югу от тебя. Поторопишься, сможешь устроить засаду. A0BB5452 703332 Готовься, едет. C51702CE 703333 Тебе нужно на него напасть. 4ECD09BB 703335 А! Нет! НЕТ! Теряю управление! помехи Я... помехивниз!помехи F255C5A9 703365 Что скажешь, салага? Сделай огромную дыру в этой хрени. A642A52F 703370 Надо разрушить эту статую, чтобы они поняли, их Отец – не Бог. Он просто человек. 017C05B3 703372 Т-ты все делал на трезвую голову, а теперь я те-те-тебе кое-что дам, ладно? Это называется, не поверишь, "Скорость". 540A0117 703449 Честно говоря, не думал, что увижу тебя снова… C0E3889D 703752 Подойди на секунду. 7896F599 703753 Сюда. 4E0B6B74 703754 Как твои дела? 133E2F0C 703758 Тебе это можно доверять? М-мы почти у цели. Но я не люблю откровенничать. Так могут и сердце разбить, сечешь? F77789F0 703759 Как Бетти, когда я раскрыл перед ней душу… 827DA04C 703772 Ну я пытался замедлить время, добавить в сутки л-лишние часы, чтобы вернуть ее. Но ничего, блин, не вышло, к-как я-я ни старался, вообще ничего… CBEA89A8 703844 Назад! Назад! 8576B57D 703852 Пошли вы к черту. Сраные сектанты! Сука! 89936966 703862 Вы не заберете его! 718BF142 703881 Берегись! 03DFB391 703912 Прием… это Нэнси. Все в порядке? Прием! 84B85627 703918 Я же сказал, что Бог не даст меня забрать. 26E3115C 703919 Прошу. Скажите, что там случилось… 979C9F80 703921 Диспетчер. E9370EC5 703923 Да, Отец. Храни тебя Бог. 5AFD8C21 703928 Все идет согласно плану Господа нашего. Я все еще с вами. Первая печать сломана. Коллапс начался. Мы возьмем все что нужно. И сохраним что имеем. Мы убьем всех, кто встанет у нас на пути. FCCAB614 703930 ДА НАЧНЕТСЯ ЖАТВА. ED762C5F 703937 Нужно валить отсюда… Нужно валить… Нужно валить… 50546FB7 703941 breathsБоже мой, нужно выбираться отсюда! 1E57E38F 703943 Отвалите нахер от меня! CAF78347 703947 Пусть горят. По воле Бога. Такова их кара. 07206F48 703962 О, неплохой пучок. Доза будет большой. Надеюсь, инфаркт не хватит… Блин, я что, это вслух сказал? Ой, ой, блин. 85C2B3D9 704000 Ох, попробуем, а? Охрениссимо! Так, значит, это, бей по целям голыми руками! Толкай их в костры, ладно? Лупи их так сильно, как будто этой мой отец, отомсти ему за всех, кого он погубил! 94D5A29A 704063 Давай! Проверь тут все. 9730D1B3 704065 О, боже! Ничего себе. Твари! Мы посадим всю эту семейку. Всю семью! Долбанные психи! 4BE3B392 704067 Мы выберемся отсюда. Но сначала - нужно оружие… Держи. 031D14C3 704071 Они пошли туда! Проверь в трейлерах! 18EBF7F3 704095 О, да-да-да-да. Лучше давать звучные простые имена. Ну, типа, "апельсин". Ну, то есть, апельсин и есть апельсин, да? Только чертов гений до такого додумается. 3AE4D0DB 704098 Ярость в кулаках и сила в мускулах - носится и лупит всех без устали! 08B42571 704100 Как мчится! Как летит! Раз - в моих жилах тоже… Кро-о-овь… кипит, бурли-и-ит… э, тупит. Да фиг ее знает, чего она там… EACC6BF3 704102 Всегда веселей, если добавить чутка огня! 03ABFA1D 704104 Удар! Один уда-а-ар! Убивали ли вы одним ударом? 4A0DACBA 704106 Безумие! Беспредел! Чудовищный бардак! Твои мышцы тверды, как сталь, ты одолел бы и бога! Бах! ABA3F3D7 704108 По-по-попробуй, ты сможешь! Сожми кулак и бей! Закрой глаза и смотри, как его душа вылетает из, этой, тела! 5A81B9D6 704186 Ты живой пример того, как с-с-сильна химия, во! FC5F2728 704203 Тик - ты по-прежнему победитель. Давай, помощник, ты можешь лучше-е-е! DEC88802 704204 Не сдавайся, помощник! Борись, попробуй еще! Иу-иу! E9491338 704205 Ох-хо-хо, Ангелы заканчиваются. Хо-хо. Вот это поворот… вот-вот-вот-вот. 89908A12 704206 Ох-хо-хо, неужто я переплюнул тебя? Вот это вообще немыслимо. Давай заново… Да, давай заново. 3309D566 704403 Времени нет. Двигайся быстро. 2F628821 704404 Время не ждет. EC259512 704405 Время идет. C4CF77CB 704406 Тик-так. 37AFB37C 704408 Еще быстрее. B2128FFE 704409 Не так. Быстрее. 9EAFB718 704411 Проредим стадо. E8EBB4CA 704412 Мы сильнее этого. 0EC40FBD 704414 Ты не слушаешь. Напрягись! EC2F67CF 704457 Да. Проредить стадо. BBABA222 704458 Да. Жертвуй слабыми. 81FB60DE 704459 Отлично. 9E4A0891 704460 Продолжай. 9035D174 704461 Жертвы. Больше! 9A55441B 704462 Ты станешь сильнее. 0D9EF20B 704464 Дело мастера боится. 643E140B 704465 Неплохо. Попробуй еще. 3E2C41A2 704466 Вот так, живее. 24D78D27 704467 Давай еще раз. F79B471B 704468 Быстрее. 3F8A8EBF 704469 БЫСТРЕЕ. 7B796EF1 704470 Ты кусок мяса. 60AAAF0E 704471 Ты слаб. CB971392 704472 Вставай. Еще раз. 9DC6F42B 704473 Старайся! Нужно пройти испытания! ABBC8695 704474 Ты слаб! Пробуй еще! 72FBCBB8 704478 Это третье испытание. C208AA42 704480 Это второе испытание. A274E098 704544 Не хочу тебя пугать, помощник, но в твою сторону чешут эдемщики. Смотри в оба. 66B64DBA 704572 Чертовы сектанты. CDBD5C2E 704576 Куда мне идти? 3673A5B0 704578 Я на месте. DD703047 704827 Вижу помощника! D43140A8 704828 За ним! 08D156D4 704829 Эй. Иоанну он нужен живым. FF038EC4 704830 Не дайте ему сбежать! F1C5D204 704916 Начнем охоту на копов. E39071BB 704917 Не убивайте, стреляйте Блажью! DE7843F3 704966 Ангелы Веры - все равно что зомби. Когда тебя так напичкали Блажью, нормальным уже не стать… Но с моим средством мы сможем хотя убрать их с пути. 0456D419 704973 Помощник, это Верджил. Доберись до оранжереи и зачисть ее. Нужно сжечь все поля Блажи. Это выманит Фини. Удачи. 4DACAD86 705017 Их история закончится, а мы с вами начнем новую жизнь, в мире и гармонии. Я стану для вас Отцом. Вы будете купаться в моей любви. 7A84EE69 705168 Прости, что так вышло. Нужно было все перепроверить. Я виноват. 87B91B17 705170 Но! Ты молодец. Ты собрал достаточно образцов. То что нам нужно! ED745BAD 705248 Эй! Что ты творишь? Выходи из-за стойки. 50301EE5 705364 Рад, что ты в порядке. 91AB4A19 705365 Быстро ты поправился. C2A1AD1D 705366 Ладно, давай к делу. EAC4362D 705374 Увидимся. 77053A22 705375 Чао. 88B6F225 705376 Да… так вот. 4F2AF975 705378 Так… 0592D687 705379 Пока. 9D04D9F3 705380 Увидимся. 210F1781 705381 Ну ладно. B9AC51A8 705383 Ну ладно. 791C9509 705384 Ладно. C6A9691B 705385 Ладно. 2892D6E3 705403 Не волнуйся за него… 4029CF72 705404 Значит, тебе лучше. 5983A51D 705407 Давай, смотри, не споткнись на пороге. 0B268879 705411 Если что, я тут. 555046EF 705413 Можно я договорю? Так… CBDE3427 705419 Тихо и спокойно. 34229B93 705429 Сценарий такой: они убивают твоего щеночка, слепого душевнобольного золотистого ретривера, и ты… ты слетаешь с катушек! В ход идут биты, хедшоты, убийства в прыжке, взрывы, кровавая баня! 9EC33356 705440 А, ты торопишься. Короче, бери самолет и подорви башню. 87BBA5C9 705444 Хорошо. 23CA90FC 705446 Я сделаю тебя сильным. B2DDAE88 705448 БЫСТРЕЕ. FE8E7B74 705450 БЫСТРЕЕ. 95301D95 705517 Бери биту! Хрясь! Шмяк! Круши и бей! Зрители сожрут и не подавятся! 21A507B0 705519 Бей в голову! В голову давай! Чтоб мозги разлетались! 6F7C51EB 705521 Убей их ударом сверху! Ну давай, сделай мне как коммандос! Мочи козлов! E8A22B88 705523 Словно луч света на унылой рождественской вечеринке! 71F4A9BB 705525 Жги! Пали! Пусть они горят от зависти! D174ED50 706136 Черт! Не дай ему уйти! A5DBA868 706177 Ворота атакуют! F6FE9351 706178 По воротам стреляют! Следи за ними! ABB9E06C 706185 Салага! Давай на ту стену! 58C703F7 706187 Они пробились! Сдерживай их! 00D65108 706188 Ворота рухнули! E594C5A4 706190 Грузовик! Он едет к воротам! 17539745 706191 Едет грузовик с горючим! Уничтожь его! DE00CD66 706193 Они у западной стены! Идут к тебе! Запад! 2F8FD845 706194 На западе! Осторожней! Идут с запада! 283E6D89 706196 Они пробились! Перелезли через стены. Идут к тебе! 38E83658 706197 Они внутри! Берегись, идут к тебе! E3CACE70 706203 Нужна помощь наверху! 4EBAF9AA 706213 Стой! Погоди! CA8C8ABD 706217 Где Ричард? Ричард! Нам… нельзя назад! Времени нет! Эти трубы… Трубы… Черт, они скоро полопаются! 75CB351F 706219 Открой дверь! Открой дверь! FAF1628E 706221 О боже… Вода… Так быстро прибывает… Надо спешить! 4F2BD836 706232 Ну! Нам нужно попасть в центр управления. AB95E10A 706234 Подождите, мы вас вытащим! EFDB80C3 706236 Черт! Эдемщики! 7B87239C 706244 Тут… заперто! Не открывается! Нет, нет, нет, нет!.. Нет, нет, нет, нет… BF08D792 706246 Выключатели… выключатели… Где-то я видел выключатели. Посмотри, куда ведут провода. 13CE9A54 706248 Провода ведут вниз, в резервуар. Скорее! Надо спешить! 7DABB09D 706250 Ну что там у тебя? Скорей, скорей! 48E52C2B 706252 Открыто! Открыто! A6C23730 706254 Давай! Надо убираться отсюда! 7496F837 706256 Мы… Выбрались… Я свободен… Мы… Выбрались… Я свободен… О боже, я выбрался… E4D80FD3 706258 Надо уносить ноги! B23795BA 706260 Идем, идем! E5EBC04C 706262 Бежим, быстрее! 4AE15C12 706264 Быстрее! Бежим отсюда! D426D9F3 706266 Тут все зальёт! Уходим! A81786F6 706268 Разнеси пульты управления, по-другому нам людей не вытащить. 8D0051A7 706271 Только осторожно. Там везде эдемщики. Похороним их заживо - сами напросились. D168917E 706272 Перейдем к делу. Видишь эту груду разочарования, он молится еще? Мой отпрыск. Хёрк-младший. Тупой, как ведро для угля. Весь в мамку. 4D6430C1 706275 Нам повезло. Последний пловец рассказал, где их можно найти. 715644C6 706276 Для тебя есть работа. Помнишь отель "Грандвью"? Дыру, откуда мы тебя вытащили. Придется туда вернуться. Иаков держит там одного из наших, его зовут Бриггс. Собирается промыть ему мозги, так же как и тебе тогда. Надеется выпытать у него про Волчье Логово. C87804F1 706277 Я дам тебе кассету, и ты поставишь ее вместо той, которая работает в камере Бриггса. Ну, и посмотрим, что выйдет. Если все пройдет гладко, парень придет в себя. Если нет… ну, будем решать, что делать. 62FF3D28 706284 В общем, ты нам очень поможешь, если достанешь припасы. Но… загвоздка в том, что карты тайников у меня нет, не спрашивай почему. Безопасность, все дела… FA148984 706285 Стой, стой! Центр управления заперт. 61CFAB4F 706286 Не могу открыть дверь. 3EF96C18 706287 Попробую найти другой способ. C28F9AF9 706288 Ладно! Не зевай. Я опустила платформу в ракетной шахте. 16CD8A45 706289 Так ты попадешь в центр управления. Увидишь там пульты. Разнеси их. 7F1D5AF6 706314 Оглянитесь. Люди вокруг вас - это ваши братья и сестры. Примите друг друга, как свою семью, и вместе мы войдем во врата Эдема. 8CDEF496 706315 Мы не будем оглядываться назад. Перед нами открыто столько возможностей. Мы заслужили их. 123F7DFB 706316 Добро пожаловать в будущее. Я счастлив, что мы будем там вместе. 95A1E721 706317 Когда двери закроются, за этими стенами не останется ничего, кроме пустоши и тлеющих останков жестоких и лицемерных безбожников. 78913903 706330 Спасибо, что помог мне вернуть марину, но у меня случилась беда. 2209CE33 706335 Что скажешь, детка? Поможешь – и мы с "Тюльпаном" будем помогать тебе. C82DC80E 708838 Эти уроды разнесли дом, пытаясь убить мою кисулю. Она расстроилась и решила отомстить. C4BA1018 708840 Уж я-то знаю Персик, она этим хиппи глотки перегрызет. D1FC4317 708841 Наверное, она бродит в ближайшем лагере. Оттуда несет подмышками и консервами, значит, эдемщики где-то рядом. DEC391E0 708842 Ступай и найди ее. Не забудь вкусняшки. Персик прям как та шлюшка Драбмен - кидается на свежее мясо, ради него на край света пойдет. Верни мою кошечку! 6535CC5F 708907 Я знаком с преступностью, коррупцией, безумием, но секта - за гранью. Впрочем, я остался здесь. 996D493C 708909 Меня слышно? Это Уити… Если вышка рядом, забери карту. 6AA431A6 708911 Похоже, ты справился. Установи взрывчатку и запускай фейерверк. А я послежу за эдемщиками. FE94793B 710147 Меня кто-нибудь слышит? Прием? Это Мэри Мэй Фэйргрейв! В Фоллс Энде нужна помощь! У нас все плохо! Сектанты напали на нас! Они сошли с ума! Хватают людей на улице, похищают их… Много погибших. Помогите! CE6AAC76 710148 Прошу, если кто может добраться до Фоллс Энда, помогите нам! 22D391EE 710195 Идем на подмогу с воды! C8DA8F74 710198 Подмога на подходе! D67B37E1 710200 Квадроциклы направляются к вам. D8692212 710204 Приближаемся с воды! F8CFEE2A 710207 Мы движемся к вам по воде! E1FE1D52 710210 Катера на подходе! 99958167 710212 Мы отправили на помощь катера! 0BFD90EE 710214 Подкрепление в пути! 542A3268 710216 Мы идем, скоро будем у вас! 745214DD 710218 Подкрепление уже близко! 46B43B9B 710220 Ожидайте подкрепления! E41CF85E 710222 Подкрепление на квадроциклах в пути! 7C4D4F4A 710224 К вам направлен отряд на квадроциклах. DC1669A6 710226 Отправили отряд на квадроциклах! B11C8CC9 710228 Квадроциклы скоро будут у вас! 770FCF19 710231 Окружаем позицию! D8CBC5BB 710233 Оцепить здесь все! Держать периметр! 71D00BB9 710235 Мы их окружили! F5977B64 710237 Окружить их, никто не должен уйти! D3AD0938 710239 Они в ловушке! Пошли! 63D64227 710241 Окружайте их! 01CD53B3 710243 Обходи! DE9B3858 710245 Обойдем и нападем с фланга! 0A909338 710247 Атакуем их с фланга! 573A9E95 710249 Мы зайдем с фланга! 284756DB 710251 Удерживайте дорогу, мы идем! A4E34E84 710253 Движемся по дороге! 3D28BBBE 710255 Приближаемся к вам по дороге! 09FE4082 710257 Движемся на помощь по дороге! 9B00031C 710259 Держитесь, подмога в пути, со стороны дороги! C3882ED5 710261 Подкрепление идет через лес! EABEEC5C 710263 Идем со стороны леса! Держитесь! 0978D42B 710265 Мы приближаемся через лес! B290AB68 710267 Выходим из леса! Мы близко! 5691FC79 710269 Подкрепление идет через лес! B7ABC9AA 710271 Подкрепление спускается с горы! 3266CA83 710273 Идем с возвышенности! Держитесь! 290E2D53 710275 Подмога идет с возвышенности! B1F9CAA9 710277 Подкрепление идет со стороны гор! 86A6214A 710279 Подмога идет со стороны гор! Держитесь! 4A9C2D9D 710289 Эй, у Центра службы охраны лесов окопались эдемщики. Сделай с ними что-нибудь. 37E53307 710292 Привет, помощник. Не пытайся покинуть остров. В это время года туман очень густой, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Подожди, пока он рассеется. E4797521 710295 У меня камеры по всему острову. Если где-то что-то происходит - я это вижу. Пока что поезжай на юг и убей всех эдемщиков, которые попадутся тебе на глаза - ну, и помоги тем, кому нужна помощь. Отбой. B4F8E77D 710312 Ты только посмотри, что творят! Разливают повсюду Блажь. Эдемщики перевозят эту отраву по всему округу. 2F483E2D 710315 Эта хрень попадает в реку и заражает ее. Видишь зеленые контейнеры? В них полно Блажи, их везут в какое-то важное место. 5039135E 710533 Ну, как дела? Что-нибудь видишь? FA438ED1 710541 Прищурься, прикрой чакры. Если ты не видишь контейнеры с Блажью, ищи дальше. Вверх по реке. Мы найдем их! 78E0D45F 710592 Если ты видишь большие белые контейнеры, значит, это тайник. Обрушь на них свой гнев. Ядовитой дряни не место в наших реках. CCC5A1D3 710606 Закинься - и вперед. Стреляй по целям. Дави свиней. Все просто! Уиии! 77EE5405 710642 Он будет в церкви. Не отставай. 85BEC80A 710643 Смотреть в оба. Их легко спугнуть. 102120A9 710645 Салага! Сюда. Спокойно, ладно? 47F96C9A 710647 Салага, сюда. Нет времени играть. D678206E 710649 Шевелись! F07A696D 710654 Мы невинны. 98A0173B 710656 Что им от нас надо? 383425A1 710754 Заводись, блин! 01354021 710756 Да. ДА! A1F1FACB 710757 Залезай! 3FF57B3C 710760 Черт! Избавься от них! 2073B8A8 710761 Черт возьми! Крутяк! A11E5E5D 710763 Салага! В грузовике есть ящик с динамитом! Используй его! 51AB287B 710765 ВПЕРЕДИ! DDEDC567 710766 СПЕРЕДИ! СПЕРЕДИ! 774A27D4 710767 СЛЕВА! F470B76C 710768 СЛЕВА! 26BAB7C3 710769 СПРАВА! СПРАВА! 95ED4BB1 710770 СПРАВА! 804E0457 710771 СЗАДИ! 67E69F9B 710772 СЗАДИ! 5C0D6637 710774 Это что, блин, самолет?! 4C313B25 710775 О черт-черт-черт-черт… 246AC600 710777 ЧЕРТ! 4C78D0F6 710779 Держись! 23423EAA 710787 Ну же, ну же, говна ты кусок. 4F35216A 710807 Вместе мы едины. 563B6C4D 710808 Я - лик истины. C19CEA02 710809 Сила многих важнее сил меньшинства. EF5E4047 710810 Изыди, демон! 911B7B0B 710827 СУКА! D8841965 711034 Ты там? Ответь! Ты там? Шериф! Ты меня слышишь? 91A34076 711035 О, благодать, спасён тобой… 0B9F51BE 711045 Они - вестники рока - узрят истину. 05AA71C6 711048 1D42E5D0 711049 408F3F69 711050 73A3A4B6 711051 9F4DF0FA 711053 7709A1B8 711055 E9995410 711060 ACEB5633 711061 D862001E 711062 C19F7AD8 711063 1F86F41F 711065 52FCD15F 711066 D8E0E9C5 711081 Уже недалеко. Уничтожь блок управления наверху. Все равно как, главное - чтоб наверняка. FF33A88E 711083 Голова не кружится? 9E2DE3E9 711085 Отсюда должно быть видно. Так же лезешь наверх и портишь глушилку. 43F9928B 711093 044A66AF 711094 2670A3D8 711095 078E8C15 711096 F474EF43 711097 388FB404 711098 B86FA7BA 711099 8CC3A569 711100 2C1BCB8A 711101 3B4C55AC 711102 F7C56446 711103 E0207550 711104 BC7624F5 711105 C14B47DC 711106 3990886E 711107 BC611D6B 711108 E4B21F34 711109 AD59AAA5 711110 6AAD24A6 711111 C711FA42 711112 660EB9F4 711114 553AF602 711115 D006F150 711116 67784D2A 711126 B0D988EA 711128 618048DF 711130 43C5EFE2 711131 FE8A7A4B 711132 876E64D4 711133 EED86704 711134 7ACF04D3 711142 4B62C921 711147 F5106632 711149 DA66FA57 711152 07AE804E 711157 12971E13 711162 FADBD10A 711163 9F2D1253 711164 0CC809BB 711167 D7DB2653 711168 19F41EDD 711169 C273CE12 711171 794ECD9C 711173 EFBBCA49 711174 A87E40D3 711175 2201EA3C 711176 651D2441 711177 41CD257C 711178 51AEFD77 711179 A41761D1 711182 5F5630C4 711184 E049EC85 711186 CA1C1AAD 711188 85F23AD9 711190 0046ED6A 711193 E268271B 711194 859AA814 711249 Я научился готовить в горах Южной Америки. Нашу группу высадили за два часа до рассвета. Из оружия были только ножи. Приказали обыскать каждый дом и забрать всех, кто связан с картелем. В расплату за… Хм. Извини. Я не уверен, что эту информацию уже можно разглашать. Забудь… Я... Я говорил о фильме. 72DF779F 711250 Сопротивлению нужно брать пример с лука. Лук толстокож. Лук не сдается. Лук заставит тебя рыдать, если ты поднесешь к нему нож. Испокон веков животные пытаются его есть сырым, но он борется. Чтобы съесть его, нужна сила. Как-то я месяц сидел на луковой диете. Она превращает тебя в бомбу, начиненную раздражением. После нее я стал таким стойким, что пробежал бы марафон без подготовки. Правда. 7FEEF274 711251 У сектантов все просто: нужное забрать, остальное - сжечь. Скоро от округа Хоуп останется одно пепелище, и все больше людей будет страдать. 5741FDD5 711252 Тебе про меня много рассказывали? Люди считают мою бронзу великим достижением. Я была третьей в мире по стрельбе с пятидесяти метров. Тогда это что-то значило. Сейчас уже нет. 77392E3E 711253 Раньше мы с Ким устраивали вечеринки. Прийти мог каждый, главное - захватить что-нибудь к столу. Как-то пришли и Сиды, принесли макароны с сыром. Уже тогда можно было догадаться, что они чудовища. F707B672 711254 У моего самолета богатое прошлое. Его купил мой дед, возил на нем почту. Отец сдавал самолет в аренду богачам, когда они еще водились в долине. А я оборудовал его пулеметом. Скажи, кто распорядился им лучше? C7F0FF3A 711255 Если думаешь, как поступить с сектантами, предлагаю вдохновиться Библией... Иезекииль 9:10: "Потому Я не пощажу их, не помилую. Я обращу дела их против них самих!" 96E35A34 711256 Сектанты забирают из долины все. Не только еду, припасы, но и людей. Похищают их, крестят против воли и… и все. Они исчезают. Но мы найдем наших людей. И спасем их. Даю тебе слово. 5A3E43FA 711258 Ты что, шутишь? Живым, говорю! 38E0D1B0 711259 Еще один идет. Не убивай его, пожалуйста. 398A0527 711394 Такой жизни хотели отцы-основатели. Наконец мы живем так, как было задумано! 34FAD2EC 711439 52FC03CB 711537 Если тебе что понадобится, найди меня. 638491E9 711549 Черт, салага. Иди к церкви. Живо. 919DE64B 711742 Отойди, красавчик. 98156DC0 711785 Давление на критическом уровне. 7D72C500 711786 Внимание. Персоналу срочно покинуть помещение. Всем покинуть помещение. 0E6C9C55 711787 Герметизация нарушена. CE04348D 711788 Шлюзы номер 2, 3 и 5 вышли из строя. 605AB440 711789 Внимание. Уровень воды растет. 190202C2 711791 И вырубите долбанную музыку. 08884E52 711879 Сюда заходит только персонал. 84EB084F 711880 А я тебя не нанимала. 912FE418 714628 Найдем их и подорвем – ба-бах! E9737FC8 714645 Вызывай. Когда хочешь. Только не на закате. FF5FAEFA 714665 Сектанты собирали взрывчатку все это время? Она, считай, была у нас прямо под носом! 9F6F489E 714667 Что бы там ни хранили, башни отлично горели. Молодец! 55F8E79F 714669 Это тебе надо говорить спасибо за башни? Живешь на полную катушку! 935A6BC3 714671 Ладно, признаю: силосные башни повзрывались чертовски круто. 519368B5 714673 "Грандвью" сто лет стоял закрытым, и вдруг там окопался Иаков. Люди входят и выходят, а внутри явно какой-то караул. 2C3A5383 714675 Всегда хотел порулить "Вдоводелом". Признаюсь, я тебе немного завидую. E48FEB3A 714677 Не знаю, как тебе удалось вернуть грузовик Мэри, но я очень этому рада. CB78989D 714679 Мэри Мэй не подает виду, но последнее время ей тяжело приходится. Тягач ее отца многое для нее значит. Спасибо. A9AE9E4C 714682 Ну во-о-о-т, величайший день твоей жи-и-изни-и-и наконец-то наста-а-а-ал! EC16BB38 714684 Идем, и так потеряли кучу времени. За мной. B34FF7C6 714688 Ну что же, второй величайший де-е-ень твоей жи-и-и-зни-и-и наконец-то наста-а-а-ал! 0FEB7D06 715117 Разбомбим этих уродов! 8A05FAEB 715119 Пусть эдемщики попляшут! 988E349A 715121 Обстрел заказывали? E33B3FE4 715130 Бомбы кончились от слова "совсем". 5567BC8E 715132 Ну все. Бомбы кончились. 104C63EF 715134 Я только что сбросил последнюю бомбу. BCB4787A 715178 Нужна помощь. A7D4BBE6 715179 Похоже, эдемщики заперли кучу Ангелов в подвале. 65E2FEE3 715180 Не знаю, сколько их там, но я боюсь к ним подходить. 3B3AC96E 715181 Слушай, нужно навести тут порядок… в том числе в подвале. 67D79FEE 715185 Разнесем их! 4B397E63 715187 Привет! Я ваша Смерть с небес! 18059F2A 715189 Отличный день для бомбежки. C80D95DF 715191 Добро пожаловать в Обстрел-сити! Население: тра-та-та-та! 06E7B972 715201 Бомбы закончились. BEDD5167 715203 Плохая новость: бомб не осталось. 49BB9B90 715205 У меня кончились бомбы! 693D5A1E 715207 Это была последняя бомба. CF0F8773 715317 Для победы над сектантами понадобится сила всей долины! C7B9864A 715319 Ты чуть не угодил из огня да в полымя. Пастор вовремя тебя вытащил. 8907B115 715321 Раньше сектанты действовали тайком, а сейчас совсем обнаглели. Нужно их остановить! B03638D0 715323 Пастор спас моего мальчика от Иоанна, он сказал ему "да". Сколько бы я ни спрашивала, он не говорит, почему. 20CAE344 715325 Местные вечно складируют в бункерах всякое барахло. Не удивлюсь, если в каком-нибудь из них уже зародилась жизнь. 4DEFB041 715327 Раньше я волновался только за сохранность своих пушек. Спасибо эдемщикам - теперь я знаю, что бывает дерьмо пострашнее. C5D18167 715329 Не хотел бы я встретить Иоанна или Иосифа лицом к лицу. Пусть лучше остаются страшилкой. 834DFF20 715333 Сектанты что-то сделали с водой - те, кого крестили, выходят из нее другими. Если увидишь, как кого-то запихивают в воду, не смей проходить мимо. Ясно? 5533D779 715337 Вдохновляй людей, сколько влезет, только меня не втягивай. 3EB54A29 715339 Они продолжают жечь поля, как будто хотят предать огню весь округ. 3F483934 715341 Слухи о тебе быстро разнесутся. Тебя будут искать, держи ухо востро. 93B6C586 715343 Этот "Отец" якобы хочет спасти наши души. Такое себе спасение. 02CF21EA 715345 Даже думать не хочу, что Иоанн сделает с тобой, если поймает... Лишь бы ты сказал "да". 4E6FA616 715356 Ладно, думаю, все кончено. Я сажусь. Может, подсобишь нам с сумками? 63C3B862 715411 Они убегут, но продолжай их запугивать, и они пойдут, куда захочешь. 3FB2526B 715697 Нас поймали и заперли. D00659D5 715698 Судя по слухам, он стоит около старой закусочной. FA991C28 715699 Мы будем защищать стоянку, а ты верни бензин. 70D60F20 715701 Да! Да! Вперед! Вперед! Вперед! Да! C74BF51B 715708 Нужен водитель. 20C1AA5E 716499 Они бились достойно. 7AB308DC 716501 Проснись, грешник. 8796CB7A 716502 Проще будет всадить в него пулю. 2478E8C7 716503 Не смей перечить воле Отца. C296C428 716505 Иоанн ждет. Хочет услышать его исповедь. 5772E9C3 716620 Принесем его Иоанну для Жатвы. 3EF6FFF9 716621 Готово. E3E9F5C4 716622 Погнали. Я за рулем. E9587C9E 716626 Я месяцами этим занимался! Готовился выживать. Люди смотрели на меня как на придурка какого-нибудь. 5014C58E 716628 И кто оказался прав, а? Мерл Бриггс, вашу мать, кто же еще. А из-за гребаных сектантов у меня ничего не осталось. 5DAE4ED3 716634 Помоги. B619763A 716635 Прости… 7DB5474A 716637 А-а-а! А-а-а! 41E04F10 716638 Надо идти. 4177561A 717001 Отдохнул? 08B00289 717002 Как себя чувствуешь? В голове прояснилось? ADDC55E1 717003 Я думал, не оклемаешься. C2ABA3B0 717060 Слушай, помощник. Кажется, больше тянуть кота за яйца не получится. Пора собраться с силами и отмудохать Иосифа Сида. Он ждет тебя в своей церкви. D5766F9F 717354 Я лишь хотела, чтобы ты увидел его, как вижу я… Отец нас любит. И хочет спасти. Он в тебя верил… Рассчитывал на тебя. А ты его предал. E9AD16FB 717364 cryНет! 44865F2C 717851 Осторожно. 3E9795DF 717862 Пасть дьявола прямо в туннеле. 0ACE61A5 717870 Чертовы сектанты закручивают гайки. Говорят, они хотят захватить даже дом Ника Рая. FD1A563C 717885 Ну и ну! А вот и наш герой. BF91A3E6 717886 Ну и шоу ты устроил! 49BE6591 717887 Как раз думала, не заглянешь ли сюда. 8418B7F7 717890 Вот так вот ворваться в город - это смело. CD3D19DD 717891 Почти все сваливают отсюда после первой встречи с сектантами. Остальные жалеют, что не свалили. B4802188 717892 Слушай, может, тебе стоит с ним поболтать. Узнать, как он. 5872AB97 717893 Он умом не блещет, но добрый малый. Может, даст на самолете полетать. D5D96A49 717894 Компания "Рай и сыновья". Вниз по дороге - не пропустишь. 6CC8CC43 717897 Что? Вернись… 79FFC130 717898 Ты куда? E14B568A 717899 Эй, дай договорить… 6CD4A3D0 717900 Ладно, неважно. 01389EA8 717901 Ладно, ладно… 5EDA6055 717904 Ну так вот… D48137CF 717905 Короче… 1C41EB8A 717906 Черт, о чем я? C3180379 717907 Так. В общем… 74A245C7 717908 Погоди… А, так вот… 41190A14 717910 А, ты торопишься. Слушай, зайди к Нику, узнай, как у них дела. BC19B420 718187 Блин! Блин, блин, блин! Веревка! Придется спускаться по веревке. F2CAE990 718190 Дверь… Надо открыть дверь. СКОРЕЕ!!! Чего ты копаешься? E2B55B9A 718192 Мы тут сдохнем, если не откроем эту дверь! 997108A9 718193 Так… Тс-с. 2514A000 719299 Иоанн уходит! Скорее, за ним! DDFA724D 719300 Ну, помощник, какого хрена ты ждешь? Он уходит! 83E0001F 721182 Мне бы не помешала помощь. ADF4AFFF 722560 Стоп… Стоп. Что? Что за дела? Я думал, ты будешь мной гордиться, папа. Я же помог отжать твой грузовик у сектантов. E898F970 722562 Ты доказал только то, что у тебя все через жопу. Как в тот раз, во время выборов. D90D6773 722564 В этом лесу слишком опасно. C30A2C2A 722565 Я думала, мне конец. Спасибо тебе. Я Сара, Сара Перкинс. Я была главой отряда по защите дикой природы. Мы изучали местных волков и нашли… Нашли это. 4E063618 722568 Пять… Четыре… Три… Две… Один. 64D040AD 722569 Нычку не могли устроить в хижине. Походи вокруг. 2320ED58 722573 Живей! Их же убьют! 6D9C261A 722575 Какого хера? Их надо спасать! 112ADC02 722577 Нужно остановить их, пока он еще жив. 56065F7B 722579 Ты на чьей стороне? E744E124 722581 Черт! Их убивают! D6E2E381 722662 Мы позвали тебя в наш дом… И в наше сердце. Уверуй в Путь - и обретешь все ответы. B09FD7FF 722664 Мы рождены без греха. Следуй по пути и найди эту чистоту. 4A55CE65 722666 Ты пришел за ответами. Путь покажет их тебе. 84C486BE 722669 Что ты делаешь, глупый? 374295C4 722670 Следуй за сердцем, не за разумом. E0C41269 722671 Иди сюда. 16DDAB43 722672 Почему ты хочешь уйти? 22604BE3 722673 Твое место здесь. Мы любим тебя. 4E6CAD23 722676 Цветы укажут тебе путь в Эдем. F71D3364 722677 Доверься цветам. Они укажут путь. 4DC96D32 722678 В каждом цветке - любовь Отца. Пусть они направят тебя. FF6B84D8 722681 Выпусти страх из сердца. Любовь ждет тебя за вратами. 29EB6CB0 722683 Только избранный может перейти порог. 56345BA1 722685 За вратами - истина, которую ты ищешь. Которую мы все ищем. 4B6198A3 722695 Сюда, салага. 35AB0871 722696 Не туда. Путь направит тебя. 908E1EC9 722697 Что ты делаешь, салага? 33E4A5C2 722698 Ты идешь не тем путем. 10EC2CC5 722699 Верь в путь, салага. 5AF79F8E 722702 Цветы направят тебя, салага. 18202466 722703 Верь в цветы. Они знают путь. 9DFC82CB 722704 Цветы откроют тебе истину. C8DBEE4B 722708 Видишь, салага? Это несложно. Совсем как в детстве. Собирай цветы, гуляй, открывай что-то новое. Общество запрещает нам это. Это отвлекает. Но "Врата Эдема"… дарят людям свободу. A6C173FC 722709 Освободи разум, пусть сердце ведет тебя. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Этот удолбанный хиппи - Бёрк? Я тоже так считал. А потом перестал так много думать. И внезапно я осознал. Отпусти все. A68D987B 722710 Мы заслужили счастье. Это не награда… это образ жизни. Почему счастье нам выдают по выходным? Почему мы не может быть счастливы каждый день своей жизни? Вот их послание. Отпусти… будь счастлив. 71B4D5DC 722732 Ты потерян, но тебя скоро найдут. Это путь праведного человека. 26B997DC 722750 Я - ваш Отец. А вы - мои дети. Поэтому я дал вам укрытие, чтобы вы могли пережить надвигающуюся бурю. E7F39E8E 722757 Помощник? Где тебя носило? Ты как в воду канул! Ладно, неважно. Ты ведь вернулся. Заходи при случае в Логово, наверстаем упущенное. 38C37785 722800 Помощник, я хотел узнать, как ты там. На днях мы потеряли два патруля. Вокер… помнишь его? Парень, что заикался? Вот, он пропал без вести. Так что… береги себя. Мы без тебя пропадем. 07C8DA00 722805 Надо же, кто пришел. Ты, видимо, хочешь что-то сказать… 4A25742B 722808 Тебя давно не было. Я думала, придется просить кого-то другого. Но раз ты здесь… 0B7DB3D0 722810 Где тебя носило? Я пыталась с тобой связаться… 50D4A8F7 723093 Ты куда пропал? Я уж думал, ты труп. 26C1A60C 723455 Черт, ну ты даешь, как сквозь землю провалился… Без тебя тут как-то не так. F8F8BCCB 723907 О, да, да, да, да. Точно, дурь! То есть, эти, усилители. Мы тебя так накачаем, чувак, - будешь круче про-рестлеров, эдемщики икнуть не успеют. 854F2FA6 723921 Это того стоит. 25E1AC63 723927 Я оставил самолет у реки. Смотри не поцарапай. 11FED621 724916 Мы для правительства - подопытные кролики. Усыновление. Химическое загрязнение. Управление погодой. Пестициды и всякое ГМО. 753AD679 724917 Я тут покопался на складе и нашел бочки с этим варевом, которое мозги размягчает. C26D9A7B 724918 И говоря "мы", я имею в виду тебя. Я слишком люблю животных, чтобы их убивать. FBC2F3A6 724919 Да-да, помощник. Я говорю об эвтаназии. Только так. Они все должны умереть. 8D13B9E0 724950 Илай! Нет! Нет… FEBA1406 724970 Живущий с мечом от меча и погибнет. 53034F0F 724971 Ты меня не тронешь. 0D572275 724972 Ты не узнаешь то, что знаю я. 951036C4 724973 Отец видит, что ты делаешь. Он этого не забудет. C7B48BF2 724974 Ты не сможешь уничтожить то, что Он сотворил. 6B4085FA 724984 Поможешь тут все наладить? 2E873499 724986 Есть одно дело. 5AEE485B 724994 Не высовывайся. У них там полно снайперов и прочей херни. 0110CCD4 725000 Берегись снайперов и ракет. И те, и те вредны для здоровья. 70943C1D 725002 Будь начеку. Там полно снайперов. 38F2B53A 725006 Слушай, к тебе там еще сектанты идут. 0AB7F941 725007 А сектанты тебя до усрачки боятся. Послали еще бойцов к статуе. Берегись. 7645162A 725008 Они вызвали подкрепление. Приготовься. 803BBDE1 725082 Сейчас на тебя откроет охоту целая толпа сектантов. Пора сваливать! 13A716E2 725101 Я была как ты. Заблудшая душа в поисках цели. Я знаю, как трудно разорвать оковы. Я все понимаю. Поэтому ты здесь. E6B923AD 725102 Он верит в тебя. Он примет тебя таким, каким тебя сотворил Господь. Отец даст тебе все, что пожелаешь. Он просит взамен лишь твою любовь. 2BF6E97D 725103 Мы не хотим тебе зла. Мы хотим спасти тебя. Этот мир жесток, и ему скоро придет конец. Мы это чувствуем. Мы знаем, что грядет… A4533360 725155 Эй, вы что, начали без меня? C860073D 725157 Лучше поздно, чем никогда, а? CF3FBF4B 725158 Я тоже хочу повеселиться! 3421EF98 725160 Сейчас рванет! A7CD1D5F 725162 Бомба! 91D90D4A 725163 Держите подарок! C42D8440 725164 Будет громко… 66437B19 725181 Слишком много моих друзей стало Ангелами. 493D639E 725182 Ты здорово поможешь, если спустишься туда и перебьешь их. 607885E3 725193 …их кровь будет на твоих руках… E179809D 725194 …как тебе такая слава? C43CF75B 725196 Жаль, что пришлось это сделать. 321A4709 725197 Но другого пути не было. 4DB38353 725198 Но другого пути не было. 275023D5 725199 Ты сделал свой выбор. 4DB3F645 725353 Вали отсюда, чертов коп. Я знаю свои права. И ни в чем не виноват. CC5299BD 725354 Живым я не сдамся! Стой, ты не арестовать меня пришел? Извини. AB0894E3 725355 Круто. Давай сюда. Я как раз хотел поставить музон и замутить барбекю. 08C2F794 725366 Черт. Зря я с тобой связался. D24E81B5 725367 Ты типа весь в делах или что? 63804ACB 725368 Ну ладно, иди. F84D63BA 725370 Так, значит… 992AB79B 725371 Итак… 947E4A75 725372 Ну так… 7E4469BA 725374 Пора им узнать, что такое убойная вечеринка. Вали всех, кого видишь. E64768BA 725385 Что за… Твою мать! Сломалось! Я не могу вырубить музыку! Они сейчас все сюда припрутся! BB3EB69A 725407 Чувствуешь? Это энергия диско – крутейшей в мире музыки. 4EF2ABC4 725408 Так и думал, что ты - крепкий орешек. 84113F43 725409 Знаешь, когда эдемщики закончатся, будет даже немного жаль. 4325ECDB 725417 Ладно, проваливай. Будешь развлекаться с Ангелами - зови. D9D1738E 725419 Ты вернулся? BA5DF6FE 725421 Черт, я даже соскучился. E3D72AEA 725423 Так вот… 5BD36E04 725424 gruntsТак… 375C26E3 725425 Как я сказал… 3CCD2847 725427 А, прости. Не знаю, как там у вас все устроено. BA1E26EC 725428 Зачем… я вышла за тебя… 812D7C52 725430 Ты справишься. Ты умница! 0258DE9F 725431 О, спасибо. 1A0E133A 725432 Ну как я? В смысле, из меня хороший партнер? Я хочу поддержать тебя. 75172DDB 725433 Просто… молчи… 72AC767C 725435 Видишь? Все не так плохо? 4F53AA71 725436 Да? Поменяемся? AE167450 725437 Эм… То есть, нет… Я хотел сказать… Ох. 5CAF85A7 725439 Дыши, дорогая. Постарайся. A8DC0A37 725440 А я чем занимаюсь? E864B2DE 725441 Ты уже делала это раньше… Помнишь, как-то я пришел домой на бровях, разбил вазу твоей мамы, натоптал в ванной и, наконец, вырубился в коридоре? Помнишь, как ты дышала, когда я проснулся утром?.. Ну неужели ты забыла? 275BA98E 725443 Знаю! Можно сыграть в дорожную игру. Хочешь? D4D8F47C 725444 Ох. Не очень. B367E7A6 725445 Давай! Тебе нужно отвлечься. D8894B34 725446 Мне не нужно отвлекаться… 5DA035E7 725447 Ау. Ау. Моя рука… BC531CFA 725449 Что с раскрытием шейки матки? B3A0E892 725450 Ох. Ты даже не знаешь, что это! B6A2839B 725451 Еще как знаю! Если раскроется на десять сантиметров, пора рожать. 3DB3B139 725452 Ох. О, Ник. Ты… Ты подготовился. B33EA38B 725457 Как продвигаются схватки? F51FA9D4 725458 Ник, этап, когда это было важно, уже прошел. breath F39C7FB8 725465 Ой-ой. Что-то мне нехорошо. 0CEE98E5 725466 Что? CDA65A3B 725467 Я дышу, и меня начинает мутить… B0C2F6FF 725471 Предлежание не тазовое? 4653D975 725472 Вроде все в порядке. C06A3F53 725473 Супер. Так, а что именно это значит? A40B1526 725474 Клянусь богом, я подам на развод… D800F258 725481 Черт! Хорошо, что мы не в Техасе! BCE768BB 725482 Ох… Почему? 73551EC4 725483 Я читал, что там 33 роженицы из 100000 умирают в процессе родов. 8DE101A1 725484 Ох… Не сейчас, Ник. Не сейчас. 54EAFF33 725499 Берегись. Одной ракеты хватит, чтобы снести тебе башку. F9A86DF5 725526 Это безумие! 4A9946A9 725527 Спокойно, Ник! 158E99FB 725528 Я спокоен! Я в панике, но спокоен! Одновременно! Типа, парацервикс! 6548015B 725530 Ник! Ты меня еще больше нервируешь! 6A47F1B0 725531 Это ТЫ меня нервируешь! 3DCEC5B9 725532 Уймись уже! breath F056D625 725540 Ох… Да… Да… Я уже забыла об этом… Ох… 7A01C22E 725553 ПЫТАЮСЬ! 8B6943C0 725556 Полегче. Тише едешь - дальше будешь. 0ECCC419 725557 Если ехать тише, я рожу прямо в тачке, и чистить ее будешь ты! 8ED744A7 725558 Ты сам все слышал. Педаль в пол! 3BA0B970 725568 Боже, боже. Ладно. Хуже быть уже не может. НЕ МОЖЕТ. 7DEEF7BB 725569 НИК?! Ты накаркать хочешь? ADEF5C79 725570 БОЖЕЧКИ! А КАК ЖЕ МНЕ ТЕПЕРЬ РАСКАРКАТЬ?! 62868E04 725571 НЕ ЗНАЮ! ЗАТКНИСЬ! DEF88968 725580 Это парадокс!.. 8227CF0A 725582 Твой шериф был стеной. 09F9C57E 725584 Мы должны быть бдительны. Должны быть сильны. 27C2863A 725618 Выдыхай… 28170A96 725621 Глубокий вдох… 136534BE 725623 Выдыхай… 62CA7F34 725626 Вдыхай… A2A03F5A 725628 Отдыхай… Черт. То есть, выдыхай. 14BA9309 725636 Ты справишься… 54187CDB 725638 Ты сильная… EF6D686B 725639 exhaleСпасибо. 64CE49B0 725661 Вдыхай. BB323EC4 725663 Супер. Расслабься, выдыхай. 96C25E76 725666 Вдыхай… C71F666E 725668 Я - Карл Великий Виктор Бошоу. Но если это длинновато для повседневной жизни, зови меня Акула. DFCE10E7 725669 Это моя адская вечеринка. Здесь я могу быть самим собой вдали от глаз свидетелей, надзирателя или других легавых – таких, как ты. 639841C0 725687 Эй, не так быстро! 626FF388 725689 А-АХ! AFEA6C51 725690 А-АХ! 57A152F5 725691 Не парься – эти Ангелы уже покойники. Я просто помогаю им попасть в диско-рай. Хочешь со мной? Будет весело. Обещаю, я никому не скажу. Штаны надевать необязательно. A30C1FC4 725692 Что такое? 8028F420 725693 Ладно, забудь… 360E5B51 725694 Ты куда? 40AFF16C 725695 Короче… E90BD7E3 725696 Черт, а о чем я?.. А… 2BBC2B70 725705 Черт! Знаешь что - я страх как устал! Сейчас приглушу! Отдохни чутка! 0BDCE4C9 725706 Амиго, подсоби мне! Дерни рубильник и отключи колонки! Скорее! А я займусь Ангелами! Иди! 4EB9377E 725707 Что сказать, амиго? Между нами с тобой прям искры бегают. Мы… да, мы команда! BF32CECF 725708 Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Я согласен. Если что - я рядом. Одно слово, и я приду к тебе со стволом наперевес. A91744D6 725713 Ох… Боже. BA6DB089 725714 У нас все хорошо. 2894AB01 725715 Никто не придет на помощь. 49618E89 725737 Да, напарник! Давай, задай жару этим сектантам! 904B3A1E 725739 Они почти спеклись! Давай, покажи им, что будет с теми, кто посягает на свободу Америки! D6EAB8B9 725745 Осталась всего половина! Какой чудесный день! 05D6F6B3 725791 Это тюрьма округа. Нам нужна помощь. Эдемщики пытаются прорваться сюда. Если рядом кто-то есть, помогите! D9FABF73 725862 Нет, нет, нет, не-ет! Не надо! 1A930196 725867 Эй, ты! Да, ты! AB254F1C 725869 Ты зря тратишь время - тут нет сигнала. CF8BB5A5 725873 Теперь мы в стране эдемщиков. 4863AC55 725876 Еще долго? A05A9A2D 725877 Тебе хватит времени, чтобы передумать. И развернуть вертушку. 6660BB09 725879 Хотите, чтобы я проигнорировал ордер, шериф? 9AEA8413 725880 Нет, сэр. Я хочу, чтобы вы лучше понимали эту ситуацию: Иосиф Сид не из тех, кого можно припугнуть. У нас с ним уже были стычки. Секта не всегда идет навстречу. Я думаю… Иногда лучше оставить все как есть. D11F2CE1 725882 Да, но закон един для всех, шериф. 12683518 725884 Уайтхорс диспетчеру. Прием. C0044782 725885 Ясно, шериф. Еще не передумали? Прием. 8ACF6836 725886 Нет, мы, к сожалению, еще пытаемся вразумить нашего друга, маршала. Прием. 8F2600BA 725887 А… Ему повезло, что меня нет. Если что, обязательно дайте мне знать. Прием. 8FD58C02 725888 Понял тебя. Отбой. CBF4E58F 725890 Может, стоило взять с собой Нэнси, а не этого салагу. Сектанты бы обосрались. 59CDC644 725891 Пратт. 0F56BA84 725897 Прибыли. Поселок под нами. 703FFE45 725901 О, господи… FAAF4018 725902 Неудачная идея. 920A7F6A 725903 Последний шанс, маршал… A589D716 725905 sighsМы садимся. 6A902C18 725907 Сажай, Пратт. AE1D0E99 725908 Понял. 44CA4B31 725912 Диспетчер, слышишь меня? 424284F5 725913 Да, слушаю, шериф. F6DBDA86 725914 Если через пятнадцать минут не выйду на связь, высылай всех. Если придется, вызывай нацгвардию. Прием. 0AD0F59F 725915 Так точно. Я о вас помолюсь. Отбой. 0E1B6C52 725917 Слушайте все. Три правила: держитесь рядом, не доставайте оружие и помалкивайте. Ясно? 9A8A2281 725918 Внимание, не зевать. Идем. 2AF178AD 725948 М-м, хм-м! 1CE6A02B 725958 Эй, пленники! Освободи их! 36C02980 725962 Пересекаем Хенбейн. 76955C44 725997 Зря они пришли в этот город. 6360BEBC 725999 Перебили половину. 44E8B18D 726001 Пиво тому, кто добьет последнего. Лады? 9AB84118 726003 Эти отморозки заплатят. 3B9ED67E 726007 Ну ни хрена себе! Восхищаюсь тобой. Похоже, ты куда круче, чем мне казалось. Возможно, тебе удастся повести за собой Сопротивление. Дальше надо разобраться с радиосигналом: моя CB-рация накрылась - и я не слышу никого за пределами острова. Наверное, радиовышка на южном берегу вышла из строя. Сможешь проверить? BB328544 726018 Тихо, маршал. Давай лучше сделаем по-моему: без шума. Спокойно. Ясно? 69A6A139 726021 Хадсон, к двери. Прикрой нас. Сюда никто не должен войти. А ты - со мной. BD985DAD 726023 И да… ну… не наделай там глупостей. 4A9127AB 726024 Остыньте, шериф. Про вас скоро в газетах напишут. 64DE3056 726026 Что-то случится. Вы чувствуете, да? Что мы приближаемся к краю пропасти… что грядет час расплаты. C0D16D4D 726029 Вот зачем нужен Проект. Мы знаем, что случится дальше: Они придут. Чтобы забрать все. Забрать оружие. Забрать свободу… даже веру! 41275CCA 726033 Шериф, ну же… 94BD8233 726034 Еще рано, маршал… FBC5C5EE 726035 Не позволим их жадности, их безнравственности, их порочности одержать верх. Мы больше не будем страдать! E52B7097 726037 Иосиф Сид! У меня ордер на ваш арест по обвинению в похищении с умыслом на причинение вреда! Живо, выйдите вперед и держите руки перед собой! 273080D2 726039 Вот они… Саранча в нашем саду… Они пришли за мной. FB125E31 726041 Пришли, чтобы забрать меня у вас. Чтобы разрушить все, что мы строим. F81591EE 726046 Спокойно, оружие сейчас ни к чему! Так, всем стоять на местах! Всем стоять! Успокоились! C29D67BA 726049 Мы ждали этого момента. И мы подготовились. Всё. Всё… 1BCC7A6E 726052 Выйди вперед. 3960E3B6 726054 Я взглянул, и вот, конь бледный… и ад следовал за ним. 35D6229E 726056 Салага, давай, в наручники его. D8817DA9 726061 Веди его в вертолет. Ну! 479824D2 726065 Эй! В наручники его! 11C303CB 726067 Давай, идем. 88CB56A0 726069 Твою мать, салага… 488D88CE 726071 В вертолет его. Ну! 15E01F9A 726184 Это они, это всегда были они! Ты же знаешь, о ком я говорю. 954BFE43 726201 Нашел его? Просто поставь кассету. 9C63FB8B 726203 Но мы им не позволим. AAA822F3 726204 Я видел, что Агнец снял первую печать, и услышал громовой голос одного из четырех животных: иди и смотри… A0BFB3CF 726206 Бог не позволит им забрать меня. 97D66D5D 726214 Они со стороны озера! 4473CF2A 726215 Эдемщики на дороге! FBEBABE4 726216 Они заходят с флангов! E70A67A3 726217 Вертолет! 4826FCA4 726218 Их еще больше! FD9B58F3 726219 Нападают спереди! 4D18DB10 726220 На шесть часов! 73833556 726278 Посмотрим, что тут. Тихо. Не высовывайся. 3E468893 726282 Хватай, ну, стреляй! 4317A04C 727216 Ты узрел нашу силу. Приди - и увидишь мир, который ты не в силах вообразить. 34217F28 727217 Стеной, отделявшей тебя от Отца. 124BF6C9 727218 И мешавшей увидеть Истину… 9C22A156 727220 Я не желала никому зла. Но это не мой выбор. И он меня тяготит. Покончим с этим. C9370548 727221 Твои друзья слепы к правде. Вам просто не по пути. Узри, от чего ты отказываешься. 7A8DCE30 727222 Я здесь. Я жду тебя. Приди - я покажу тебе свет Эдема. BC2CB2D4 727414 Я сокрушу эту стену… 4755FCA9 727484 Только учти, у меня в здании нет камер… Помни: как только окажешься там, поменяй кассету, и пусть программа работает. 2D9C8D71 727492 Иаков лишился своей уютной пыточной камеры. Ох, представляю его рожу, когда он узнает, что "Грандвью" теперь наш. 0BDB87D8 727495 Ты всем доказал, что ты надежный человек. А я всегда это знал. Увидимся в Логове, солдат. Будь осторожнее. 768DE1D8 727701 Слышал, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили упаковочный цех. Про рабочих ничего не известно. 022F95A8 727704 Знаешь, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили упаковочный цех. Про рабочих ничего не известно. FCCEC010 727707 Слышал, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили упаковочный цех. Про рабочих ничего не известно. 7638479F 727710 Слышал, что случилось в "Гарденвью"? Говорят, сектанты захватили цех. Про рабочих ничего не известно. 7F5FCAC1 727713 Говорят, в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" была резня. Не знаю, может, это слухи, но там эдемщики, и людям нужна помощь. C4F42EB8 727716 О бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" ходят жуткие слухи. Неважно, что из них правда. Там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. BEDA76D6 727719 О бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" ходят жуткие слухи. Неважно, что из них правда. Там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. 73E7FB18 727722 О бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" ходят жуткие слухи. Неважно, что из них правда. Там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. 58E16967 727725 Ходят жуткие слухи о бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью". Неважно, что из них правда. Там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. 788AFA18 727728 О бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" ходят жуткие слухи. Неважно, что из них правда. Там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. 1FE25904 727761 На упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" была стрельба. Я сам видел, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Мы еще можем их остановить, если поспешим. AFDF33FD 727764 В упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" слышали выстрелы. По нашим данным, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Мы еще сможем остановить их, если поспешим. 4CF9D8AC 727767 В упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" слышали выстрелы. По нашим данным, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Если не поспешим, бог знает, куда их увезут. 9E7670E3 727770 В упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" слышали выстрелы. По нашим данным, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Мы еще сможем остановить их, если поспешим. 533C8EBC 727773 В упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" слышали выстрелы. По нашим данным, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Мы еще сможем остановить их, если поспешим. 1B7EB3B6 727776 Из упаковочного цеха "Гарденвью" доносились выстрелы. По нашим данным, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Мы еще сможем остановить их, если поспешим. 03956BDC 727779 Услышал выстрелы из упаковочного цеха "Гарденвью" и выбрался на разведку. Сектанты там гребут все. Еду, людей, даже скотину. Если не поспешим, так и свалят с награбленным. 54D15151 727782 На заводе "Гарденвью" слышали выстрелы. По нашим данным, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Мы еще сможем остановить их, если поспешим. 8B7DF957 727785 Из упаковочного цеха "Гарденвью" доносились выстрелы. По нашим данным, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Мы еще сможем остановить их, если поспешим. 24BFA3CD 727788 В упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" слышали выстрелы. По нашим данным, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Мы еще можем остановить их, если поспешим. 834FEA54 728170 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора, но, наверняка, он у них прямо под носом. D48316DD 728173 Мы обокрали эдемщиков и спрятали их барахло в опорах моста. Туда хрен доберешься, но, если у тебя есть "кошка", там неплохая снаряга. 8AFB9CD5 728176 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. 78359BFD 728179 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора, но, наверняка, он у них прямо под носом. DB6B1879 728182 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора, но, наверняка, он у них прямо под носом. EC352EB3 728185 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. 8CBE016C 728188 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. ABC35432 728191 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора, но наверняка он у них прямо под носом. 96109434 728194 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора, но наверняка он у них прямо под носом. 302AE2C0 728197 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. 5E4A3601 728200 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать, конечно, тяжело, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. 6E3DBE83 728203 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. B1E48CB8 728206 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. 676B2365 728209 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора, но, наверняка, он у них прямо под носом. 0CCD1FFB 728212 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора, но наверняка он у них прямо под носом. 0898DD09 728215 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. AC2B256A 728218 Мы стащили кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятали у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. 43286CCD 728219 Надо подсчитать потери. 6348BB18 728585 Они забирают людей в старый лагерь рейнджеров. Говорят, что несчастных привязывают и используют в качестве живых мишеней. Надо положить этому конец. A104A759 728736 Кто такие эти эдемщики? DD2AF1BD 728737 Секта "Врата Эдема". Поэтому эдемщики. Так их зовут местные. Пару лет назад казалось, что проблем от них не будет. Но сейчас они вооружены и рвутся в бой. A26D6C94 728743 Даг, Дебби. Это ваш адвокат. Не знаю, на каком юрфаке учился Иоанн Сид, но он нас сделал. Сожрал с потрохами. Если вы не продадите ему сад, останетесь с голой задницей. Зато… Зато сохраните лицо. Знаю, вам кажется, что вас обокрали, и смириться с потерей будет нелегко, но… но давайте мыслить реально, учитывая, с кем мы имеем дело, лучше не рисковать. Извините. А, и еще - счет пришлю почтой. 73B6B002 728746 Бен, Карен, черт, вы слышите? Бегите. Люди Иоанна рехнулись, кричат о каких-то сломанных печатях и коллапсах, рассыпались по всей долине и идут к вам. Убирайтесь оттуда нахрен, ладно? Бегите! Сейчас же! 82FB4593 728751 Все еще можно исправить. У вас есть шанс сделать правильный выбор. 1C160EBE 728752 Если вы увезете меня отсюда… настанет конец. Конец всему. 6CAFF7F5 728753 Забирай людей и иди. Им не причинят вреда. 1E3428C5 728805 Нас атаковали. Нужна помощь! 2AFE53FF 728806 Я понял. Мы придем. Следите за лесом. 298843EA 728819 Катера уже в пути! Продержитесь там! Во имя Отца! 927FC02D 728862 Сектанты знают, где ты. Они вызвали подкрепление. Держись там. 544F5689 728864 Послушай, последнее время от меня было мало толку, но теперь все изменится. C7D2673A 728874 Я ухожу, ясно? Когда святоши купили завод, все пошло наперекосяк. Срань какую-то в удобрения кладут. Ну, не в прямом смысле, конечно. Химию то есть. И эти лысые с болячками на рожах. Что стремно - если долго смотреть им в глаза, начинаешь их узнавать. Не хочу исчезнуть, когда они утащат меня в кладовку, так что я сваливаю. Давай тоже. Слишком тут жутко, деньги того не стоят. E7E65ED0 728877 Привет, это я. Послушай. Ночью заходил Зип - брызгая слюной, рассказывал о сектантах, типа они травят животных какой-то дрянью, Блажь вроде называется. Знаю, когда-то он работал на тебя, но он тронулся умом со своими заговорами. Он требует, чтобы мы отказали Сидам и отпустили зверей. Мол, только так можно сорвать планы глобалистов. Мы что, дураки, упустить такую кучу денег? Если он опять придет, а меня не будет, наври ему. Скажи то, что он хочет услышать, и выпроводи. Не дай запудрить себе мозги. E0367BBC 728880 Привет, это я. Дети с тобой? Слушай, я только что говорил с Иоанном насчет фермы. Рассказал, что мы все обсудили, и вынуждены отказаться от его щедрого предложения. И… он начал нести дичь. Сказал, что нас "отметили". И что он как дунет, и наш дом в щепки разлетится. Не знаю, что это было, его будто переклинило. Но выглядело жутко. Надо поговорить с пастором. Он уже имел дело с Сидами. Буду через двадцать минут. 19EA09E2 728884 Эм-м-м. Привет. Это Ник. Ник Рай. Я оставлю сообщение для доктора или акушерки. Я тут говорил с приятелем. Зипом Купкой. Он говорит, что ЦРУ выпускает особые таблетки: если жена примет одну, то родится мальчик. Вы слышали об этом? Перезвоните, ладно? CE8BDF59 728887 Работа в депо крайне важна. Металл, который мы там собираем, нужен нам, чтобы выжить. Нельзя подвести Иоанна. Отдохнем в бункере, когда обустроим его и сделаем полностью безопасным. 03E6E7ED 728893 Вот что, забирай эту чертову кошку. Мне было так спокойно, когда никто не требовал еды, воды и внимания. 4AC6DB9B 728895 Ты что творишь, мать твою! Ты знаешь, сколько это стоит?! Разноси Ангелов! Не площадку! 6EB69131 728917 А ну назад! Назад! Стой! E55262A7 728922 Закрой сраную дверь! 7895BFC1 728923 Надо валить отсюда нахер! 2F717B82 728927 Перегруз! 0E22E777 728932 Давай, давай, давай, давай! 4ABD01BC 729049 Йо, знаешь, меня тут осенило. Это же что-то вроде старой шахты. Там наверняка куча С4 и взрывчатки. Будет чем взорвать контейнеры, а? E939E3EC 729706 Зверей точно можно найти неподалеку, возьмешь тачку и сразу отобьешь мясо. 251B2B8D 729740 Похоже, слухи были верны. Разведчики сообщили, что Жрица направилась в твою сторону. Это не совпадение. У тебя пара минут, чтобы осмотреть зону. Входи осторожно. Там могут быть заложники. 38617122 729923 Рич… Ох черт… Мы… Надо убираться отсюда, скорее! C091336E 729924 Это место… Ты знаешь, что это за место? Оно будет защищать… От того, что грядет… C9AD03CA 729927 О, нет, нет, нет! Его убили! 4E5B18B9 729928 Это Иаков! Я его слышу! BEA16B54 729930 Но это можно остановить… Он говорил, ты сможешь… Только ты… Только ты… 97028BE5 729931 Но если… если ты не послушаешь… если нет… Мы все погибнем. И здесь, и там, наверху тоже. Это неизбежно… Отец… Он видит будущее… Он прав… 742152E0 729934 Нет! Спаси меня! Прошу! D4FDA742 729935 Окружают! Иди за миномет! BBD2024E 729953 Свиньи не няшки. Они - мудашки-и! Вк-у-усные жирные мудашки-и! C65BC0E2 729955 Эта свинья - зло! Убей! Растопчи. А потом зажарь ее на завтрак. Ням, ням-ням, ням-ням! 6C7B0985 729957 К черту Чеда! К черту Брэда! Вы паршивые свиньи. A146A63B 729959 Получи в пятачило, падла! Теперь ты еда. 03867BCD 729961 Я двину тебе по башке. Бах, ба-бах, ба-бах, и ты уже бекон, кон-кон, бекон-кон-кон… A823BC01 729963 Сви-иньи - сволочи-и! Они воняют и по-тихому осуждают в-а-ас… я видел в новостя-я-х… 441925F1 729973 Да, и не забудь закинуться! "Скорость" не вечная! FF58C8F0 729975 Да не тормози! Прими еще! 1D15DCA2 729977 Нужна еще доза! Да не стесняйся! Окрыляйся! E8B13446 730007 Зип. Это Зип. ОНИ с тобой не связывались? Говорят, что ты псих, но это ложь. Ты не из тех повернутых, что вопят о снежном человеке, плоской земле или лунном заговоре. Ты не одинокий нытик, жизнь которого так уныла, что он нашел отдушину в фантазиях. Ты занимаешься не теориями заговора, а фактами. Все, что ты говоришь, чистая правда. И у тебя есть доказательства! Ты утверждаешь, что "Врата Эдема" - это выдумка шайки демонических гоблинов-вампиров из другого измерения, созданная, чтобы подорвать веру во Христа и погубить наш мир!.. И ты знаешь, что ты прав, Зип. Ты знаешь, кто ты такой. A7806A96 730012 Ну конечно, святош пушками не испугать. Они одержимы нашей говядиной и, думаю, нескоро успокоятся. Боюсь, размахивания дробовиком будет недостаточно. Когда они вновь заявятся, придется все-таки пустить его в дело. D5C036A3 730015 Чандра, молю тебя. Они перевернули нашу жизнь вверх дном, и я с трудом узнаю ее. И тебя тоже. Я не возражал, когда ты вступила в секту, но ты изменилась. Согласен, я слегка… ПЕРЕГНУЛ, когда не хотел расставаться с тачкой, теликом и так далее. Все это было важно… пока я не понял, что потерял тебя. Хорошо, что мы все продали. Но "Санраз" - не главное. Главное - это ты. Знаю, ты упряма, и я зря прошу, но, Чандра, пожалуйста. Вернись. 7FBA9814 730018 Ты искупил грехи, ты исповедался, ты многое сделал для меня и для "Врат Эдема", но этого мало. Понимаешь? Забудь о прошлом. Ты должен раскрыть свое сердце. Ты должен увидеть, что окружен любовью. Ты сеешь страдания и боль, но они не помогут нам. Это лишь подпитывает твой грех. Он будет расти. Он будет заставлять тебя творить зло. Те, кого ты ранишь, исцелятся. На них ляжет печать твоего греха. И они передадут его другим. Я видел твою смерть. Ты обречен - грех приведет тебя к гибели. Он вернется в новом обличье. Это вопрос времени. Ты умрешь молодым или стариком. Все зависит от того, раскроешь ли ты свое сердце для любви. Надеюсь, ты услышишь мои слова. Я хочу, чтобы ты дожил до седин в раю, как мы и планировали. Я люблю тебя, брат. Люблю. 299B1612 730021 Грейс! Ты здесь? Ответь! Ар-р! Скорее убирайся оттуда, ты поняла? Святоши ищут людей вроде тебя. Тех, кто умеет стрелять. Они приходят среди ночи и поджигают их дома! Знаю, ты хочешь дать им отпор. Прошу тебя. Не надо! Лучше беги! Ох, хоть бы ты услышала это. 3304EF14 730029 Ну, есть? Супер. Погнали дальше. D7998D21 730032 Мэйдэй! Мэйдэй! Выживальщики, прием! Эдемщики окружили дом Кестрелов! Нас обнаружили! На помощь! AF1F4BD6 730033 Блин. Последняя нычка… Слушай, ты там рядом - не дай святошам забрать наши припасы! FB4D35A9 730035 Быстрей! Они же уйдут! 96FA5214 730036 Уже почти! D0C9741A 730037 Так ты их потеряешь! 747660FB 730038 Ну! Живей! 378491B8 730039 Нет-нет-нет! Они уходят! A39B64E0 730040 Нельзя, чтобы они смылись! C8BB693C 730086 Так. Иди на запад от Логова. Смотри наверх, на скалы. Не пропустишь. 0A472334 730123 Прими "Ярость"! Держи удар! Она как стероиды, только лучше… 6F40F06C 730125 Ярость решит все твои проблемы! Кроме одной - отца она не вернет… 2AAA44D8 730127 Если ты будешь принимать "Ярость" постоянно, ты порвешь всех на тряпки, всех вокру-у-у-уг, но как бы давление не подняло-о-о-сь… 37C308F9 730199 Я слышал, что всех пленников отводят на лесопилку. Их держат в клетках и пытают, пока люди не сходят с ума. Надо положить этому конец. A68D8B23 730626 Поторопись! Не дай маршалу пройти через ворота. 3C133111 730628 Останови маршала! Если пройдет через ворота - ему крышка. AE7C0EC9 730630 Выведи маршала! Его нужно спасти! E01E0DB4 730850 Ты справился. F9DE2676 730853 Давай же! 879C41ED 730916 Блин, ты что ли? Похоже, один Верный готов. Впечатляет… F1F38A0E 730939 Спускаюсь по тросу. 1BE4185E 730941 Господи, здесь так жутко. 9D7BF8B7 730942 Класс, живые еще есть. Попробуй этот загон. Должно сработать. 48D6DDA7 730944 Брось еще пару на всякий случай. C0D0C4AC 730946 Хочешь сдохнуть? Вылезай оттуда! Живо! CB60945A 736100 У Иоанна Сида целая эскадрилья на ранчо! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Его надо остановить. FF789463 736103 У Иоанна Сида на ранчо целая эскадрилья! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Его надо остановить. EB0F43C6 736106 У Иоанна Сида на ранчо целая эскадрилья! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Его надо остановить. A1E40C9D 736109 У Иоанна Сида целая эскадрилья на ранчо! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Его надо остановить. A9716FE7 736112 У Иоанна Сида целая эскадрилья на ранчо! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Его надо остановить. 0F8B13AF 736115 У Иоанна Сида целая эскадрилья на ранчо! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Его надо остановить. 0E4D93E7 736118 У Иоанна Сида целая эскадрилья на ранчо! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Его надо остановить. 16F349C5 736121 У Иоанна Сида целая эскадрилья на ранчо! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Его надо остановить. C9CAB56A 736124 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. AC820AFA 736127 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. B84BDCA6 736130 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. D908307C 736133 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. 530CC5EC 736136 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. 90E95D52 736139 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. 672B9427 736142 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его ранчо и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. BD036633 736145 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. 4953D912 736148 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. C438239A 736151 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. 6B514F41 736155 Иоанн перегнал себе самолеты со всей долины. Лучшие он держит на взлетной полосе у ранчо. Прибрать бы их к рукам. 735A2723 736158 Иоанн забирает самолеты по всей долине. Лучшие держит на полосе у своего ранчо. Они нам нужны. 4F89C141 736161 Иоанн перегнал себе самолеты со всей долины. Лучшие он держит на взлетной полосе у ранчо. Прибрать бы их к рукам. 6719F79B 736164 Иоанн перегнал себе самолеты со всей долины. Лучшие он держит на взлетной полосе у ранчо. Прибрать бы их к рукам. C80C5F90 736167 Иоанн забирает самолеты по всей долине. Лучшие держит на полосе у своего ранчо. Они нам нужны. A4EDC006 736170 Иоанн перегнал себе самолеты со всей долины. Лучшие он держит на взлетной полосе у ранчо. Прибрать бы их к рукам. ADE9F0AD 736173 Иоанн забирает самолеты по всей долине. Лучшие держит на полосе у своего ранчо. Они нам нужны. 3AEF082F 736176 Иоанн перегнал себе самолеты со всей Долины. Лучшие он держит на взлетной полосе у ранчо. Прибрать бы их к рукам. CF290A80 736179 Иоанн крадет самолеты со всей округи. Лучшие держит на полосе у своего ранчо. Они нам нужны. A2394F02 736182 Иоанн перегнал себе самолеты со всей Долины. Лучшие он держит на взлетной полосе у ранчо. Прибрать бы их к рукам. 49A74548 736377 Сектанты убивают скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежала. Я даже не знаю, что с самими Келлетами. C37ED7EE 736380 Сектанты режут скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежал. Я даже не знаю, что с самими Келлетами. 607F31AF 736383 Сектанты режут скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежала. Я даже не знаю, что с самими Келлетами. 6AA9BDF1 736386 Сектанты убивают скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают их прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежал. Я даже не знаю, что с самими Келлетами. 6BB8327E 736389 Сектанты режут скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежала. Я даже не знаю, что с самими Келлетами. 60C005F6 736392 Сектанты убивают скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежал. Я даже не знаю, что с самими Келлетами. 16665064 736395 Сектанты убивают скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежала. Я даже не знаю, что с самими Келлетами. A7CDE145 736398 Сектанты режут скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежал. Я даже не знаю, что с самим Келлетами. 7A79345D 736401 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. 4C6AF53C 736404 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. 470BAC42 736407 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. 58634AB7 736410 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. 77676DB7 736413 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. BBFF9587 736416 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. 30B7A367 736419 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты валят скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. 0F47C83E 736422 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. 4DBF37CA 736425 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. 3DB786A8 736428 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - порядочные, трудолюбивые люди. Мы должны их защитить. 73036304 736430 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, по некоторым данным, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди, помощник. Нужно их защитить. C79215E1 736432 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, по некоторым данным, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди, помощник. Нужно их защитить. C39AC74A 736434 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, по некоторым данным, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди, помощник. Нужно их защитить. 40C1BB6C 736436 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, по некоторым данным, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди, помощник. Нужно их защитить. 429FB189 736438 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, по некоторым данным, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди, помощник. Нужно их защитить. C2F4E6A9 736440 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь. Есть информация, что сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди, помощник. Нужно их защитить. C9E20CB8 736442 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, по некоторым данным, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди, помощник. Нужно их защитить. 3B47340F 736444 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь и, судя по всему, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди. Мы должны им помочь. F3FB9C7A 736446 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, по некоторым данным, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди, помощник. Надо их защитить. 79ABC8A0 736448 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, судя по всему, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди. Мы должны им помочь. 13BFB0A8 736520 Живо! 052C453D 736530 Ну… не так просто, как казалось? 06DFB916 736532 Похоже, не повезло. Еще раз. То же самое… давай, обеспечь мне победу на выборах! 631EB9ED 736534 Что за херня?! 0C2F2190 736535 Терпения не хватает, да? 408869FA 736537 Отлично. Ты здесь. A46134F4 736538 Так. Продолжим… C8415C84 736540 Итак, ты не установил новый рекорд. Беда. Соберись и попробуй еще раз. 99CDEEFB 736548 Говорят, что они заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. 522E7643 736551 Говорят, что сектанты заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, что эдемщики давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. A471D550 736554 Говорят, что они заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. A832ABD6 736557 Говорят, что сектанты заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. 4E4008DB 736560 Говорят, что они заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, что сектанты давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. Но в любом случае, лучше проверить. 5860AB40 736563 Говорят, что они заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. 8E4A28E3 736566 Говорят, что они заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они давно заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. F4861BC9 736569 Говорят, сектанты сожгли заживо всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они уже давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. 2FA8A444 736572 Говорят, что они заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. F0AFAB09 736575 Говорят, эдемщики заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они давно уже ее заняли, так что, может, это просто слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. BA780B25 736632 Я видела, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали складывать всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! 81B20A78 736636 Я видел, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали сносить всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! 8C933777 736639 Я видела, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали складывать всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! 5286B15E 736642 Я видел, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали складывать всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! E339DF6B 736645 Я видела, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали складывать всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! 2057AC14 736648 Я видел, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали складывать всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! 0BE162EC 736651 Я видела, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали складывать всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! 07943487 736654 Я видел, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали складывать всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! CD87FC09 736657 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, мы должны забрать эту еду. A9D93772 736660 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. 9176DDAE 736663 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. 30AC1C4B 736666 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. 154B6010 736669 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. DDA85A4F 736672 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. C4B9E741 736675 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. BEC37D40 736678 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. 49A000BB 736681 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. 905EFBB6 736684 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать. Наши люди голодают, наш долг - помочь им. 50947C5C 736687 Сектанты делают какую-то жуткую наркоту на заводе удобрений. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Вот бы разнести это место на куски. D698D159 736690 На заводе удобрений секта гонит какую-то жуткую наркоту. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это местечко на куски. EC2F4E8E 736693 На заводе удобрений секта гонит какую-то дикую дрянь. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это местечко в куски. 8F7D55DA 736696 На заводе удобрений секта гонит какую-то дикую наркоту. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это местечко на кусочки. 44034D2D 736699 На заводе удобрений секта гонит какую-то дикую дрянь. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это местечко к чертовой матери. BC75AA01 736702 На заводе удобрений секта гонит какую-то дикую наркоту. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это местечко на куски. FED0B581 736705 На заводе удобрений секта гонит какую-то дикую дрянь. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это местечко в куски. 1857C741 736708 Сектанты производят какую-то жуткую наркоту на заводе удобрений. От нее мозги едут. Это место надо сжечь дотла. 4764EA0C 736711 На заводе удобрений секта гонит какую-то дикую наркоту. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это местечко на куски. BFE0ADC4 736714 На заводе удобрений секта делает какую-то жуткую наркоту. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это местечко... 2D4F3729 736771 Я всем говорил, но меня не слушали. Секта давно делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эта дрянь попадает в воду. Надо покончить с ними! 2D4EF400 736774 Я всем говорила, но меня не слушали. Секта уже который год делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эта дрянь попадает в воду. Надо прикрыть эту лавочку. 1096EAB1 736777 Я всем говорил, но меня не слушали. Секта уже который год делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эта дрянь попадает в воду. Надо прикрыть эту лавочку. F59B9F55 736780 Я всем говорила, но меня не слушали. Секта уже который год делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эдемщики травят ими воду. Надо прикрыть эту лавочку. FD84EDE6 736783 Я всем говорил, но меня не слушали. Секта уже который год делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эта дрянь попадает в воду. Надо прикрыть эту лавочку. 22945124 736786 Я всем говорила, но меня не слушали. Секта давно делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эта дрянь попадает в воду. Надо прикрыть эту лавочку. 9E614C40 736789 Я всем говорил, но меня не слушали. Секта давно делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эта дрянь попадает в воду. Надо прикрыть эту лавочку. 6ABB650C 736792 Я всем говорила, но меня не слушали. Секта уже который год делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эта дрянь попадает в воду. Надо прикрыть эту лавочку. 965D4C27 736795 Я видел, как сектанты вывозят грузовики с бочками с завода удобрений. Не знаю, что они задумали, но их надо остановить. 4F86C3B5 736798 Сектанты грузят в машины бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, бомбы они делают или наркоту, да и неважно, положим этому конец. 7D931403 736801 Сектанты грузят в фургоны бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, бомбы они делают или наркоту. Плевать, всему положим конец. 1F6AEF16 736804 Сектанты грузят в фургоны бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, бомбы они делают или наркоту. Плевать, всему положим конец. 9C1F9273 736807 Я видел, как сектанты вывозят на грузовиках бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, что они задумали, но их надо остановить. AA000219 736810 Сектанты грузят в машины бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, бомбы они делают или наркоту. Плевать, всему положим конец. 99767EBC 736813 Я видел, как сектанты вывозят на грузовиках бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, что они задумали, но их надо остановить. E6A1A280 736816 Я видела, как сектанты грузовиками вывозят бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, что они задумали, но надо их остановить. 54E6D417 736819 Сектанты грузят в машины бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, бомбы они делают или наркоту. Да и плевать, просто положим этому конец. 029B8372 736822 Сектанты грузят в фургоны бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, бомбы они делают или наркоту. Плевать, всему положим конец. 800AD2A9 736825 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам захватить мастерскую. С тех пор я их не видела. 0F4F8337 736828 Когда секта окончательно спятила, мои друзья решили защитить мастерскую. Больше я их не видел. AD741C2F 736831 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам захватить мастерскую. С тех пор я их и не видела. D865FB4B 736834 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам захватить мастерскую. С тех пор я их не видел. 22A9BFDE 736837 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам захватить мастерскую. С тех пор я их не видела. 2AB12972 736840 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам захватить мастерскую. С тех пор я их не видел. 0D867CEC 736843 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам занять мастерскую. С тех пор я их не видела. 204961DF 736846 Когда секта вконец озверела, мои знакомые попытались защитить мастерскую. Но с тех пор я их не видел. 925321F8 736849 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам захватить мастерскую. С тех пор я их не видела. C7C0345A 736852 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам захватить мастерскую. С тех пор я их не видел. F38F02ED 736909 Я видела, как сектанты разбирали тачки в мастерской. Похоже, используют запчасти для своих грузовиков. Их нужно выгнать оттуда. 46CAB3B0 736912 Я видел, как сектанты разбирают тачки в мастерской на запчасти для грузовиков. Их нужно выгнать оттуда. 3C79EA81 736915 Я видела, как сектанты разбирали тачки в мастерской. Похоже, используют запчасти для своих грузовиков. Этого так оставлять нельзя. BE8AF2AE 736918 Я видел, как сектанты разбирали тачки в мастерской. Похоже, они используют запчасти для своих грузовиков. Их нужно выгнать оттуда. D884EEA9 736921 Я видела, как сектанты разбирают тачки в мастерской на запчасти для грузовиков. Их нужно выгнать оттуда. 77FC3C5D 736924 Я видел, как сектанты разбирали тачки в мастерской. Похоже, используют запчасти для своих грузовиков. Этого так оставлять нельзя. A576B827 736927 Я видела, как сектанты разбирали тачки в мастерской. Похоже, они используют запчасти для своих грузовиков. Нужно выгнать этих тварей оттуда. B9186778 736930 Я видел, как сектанты разбирают тачки в мастерской на запчасти для грузовиков. Этим тварям там не место. 20E437DD 736933 Я слышала, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. AADB7ECC 736936 Я слышал, сектанты что-то мутят в мастерской. Они хотят устроить там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. 3847A773 736939 Я слышала, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. 93A01EE6 736942 Я слышал, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. DCF92E7F 736945 Я слышала, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. E22E6724 736948 Я слышал, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. 3EF22D8E 736951 Я слышала, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. F9DD33F1 736954 Я слышал, как сектанты что-то мутят в мастерской. Наверняка собирают там свои конвои. С этим нужно разобраться. DA83469B 736957 Я слышала, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. 2E1685C9 736960 Я слышал, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих грузовиков. Мы должны им помешать. 0825CB02 738308 Слышал, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. Интересно, и на кой черт им это понадобилось? A56B98D5 738311 Слышала, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. Интересно, и на кой черт им это понадобилось? 81CD9833 738314 Слышал, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. Интересно, на кой черт им это понадобилось? 3CA5056A 738317 Слышала, сектанты сгоняют диких зверей к старому депо. Интересно, и на кой черт им это понадобилось? 9463431E 738320 Секта заняла депо уже очень давно. Не знаю, зачем им понадобились эти железки, но ходят слухи, что они делают там какие-то клетки. Какого хера? 71D27B49 738323 Секта заняла депо уже очень давно. Не знаю, зачем им понадобились эти железки, но ходят слухи, что они делают там клетки. Какого хера? D0FE7B35 738326 На моей памяти в депо всегда гнездились сектанты. Не знаю, что они раньше делали с металлоломом, но теперь они мастерят клетки и прочую хрень. 77F7C01E 738329 На моей памяти в депо всегда гнездились сектанты. Не знаю, что они раньше делали с металлоломом, но теперь они мастерят клетки и прочую хрень. Вот ублюдки. 5EECCABA 738332 На моей памяти в депо всегда гнездились сектанты. Не знаю, что они раньше делали с металлоломом, но теперь они мастерят клетки и прочую хрень. 2767704D 738335 Секта заняла депо уже очень давно. Ходят слухи, что они там делают клетки из металлолома. Какого хера? AEB29B4E 738392 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металлолом собирают. Не знаю, что они хотят с ним делать, но мне это заранее не нравится. 8E70295D 738395 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металлолом собирают. Не знаю, что они хотят с ним делать, но мне это заранее не нравится. 5201F298 738398 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металл собирают. Не знаю, что они хотят с ним делать, но мне это заранее не нравится. 82F0CC15 738401 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металлолом собирают. Не знаю, что они хотят с ним делать, но мне это заранее не нравится. 472BFDC7 738404 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металлолом собирают. Не знаю, что они хотят с ним делать, но мне это заранее не нравится. 64CCE2D4 738407 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металлолом собирают. Не знаю, что они хотят с ним сделать, но мне это заранее не нравится. F99F2139 738410 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металлолом собирают. Не знаю, что они хотят с ним делать, но мне это заранее не нравится. 225C77F5 738413 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металлолом собирают. Не знаю, что они хотят с ним делать, но мне это заранее не нравится. CC6E8B79 738416 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металлолом собирают. Не знаю, что они хотят с ним делать, но мне это заранее не нравится. 402E86C8 738419 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металлолом собирают. Не знаю, что они хотят с ним делать, но мне это заранее не нравится. A21D06D8 738422 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металлолом собирают. Не знаю, что они хотят с ним делать, но мне это заранее не нравится. 945EEDCD 738425 Слышно, как эдемщики громыхают чем-то в старом депо. Небось, металлолом собирают. Не знаю, зачем он им, но мне это не нравится. 2B15D931 738428 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирали металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за помощью. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. 992E9CF2 738431 Мы с приятелем пробрались в депо "Копперхэд". Сектанты собирают там металлолом…. Друг послал меня за подмогой, а сам остался. Надеюсь, он без меня глупостей не наделает. 41940E78 738434 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирали там металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за помощью. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. 21D72C4A 738437 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирали там металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за помощью. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. 3FE48BED 738440 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирали там металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за помощью. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. 05186D6F 738443 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирают там металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за подмогой. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. 8B8E6900 738447 Я не могу… Не буду… Нет… C0D4097A 738448 Жертва? Жертва? Неужели нашей жертвы недостаточно? 88549408 738449 Мне нужно… выбраться отсюда… 2B4BB200 738451 Тренируйся… убивай… жертвуй… 6E780C31 738452 Тренируйся! Убивай! Жертвуй! F8726F9A 738453 Проредим стадо… Проредим стадо… ABE0CF74 738455 Жертвовать… нужно жертвовать… ECEC7E7B 738456 Музыка! Не слушайте ее! 3A381B26 738457 Так они подчиняют нас… музыка… проникает в разум… B8E6B212 740118 Моя сестра сказала, что сектанты заинтересовались шахтой Веллингтона. Я думал, она выработанная. Интересно, что они там нашли. A65D5163 740121 Моя сестра сказала, что сектанты заинтересовались шахтой Веллингтона. А я думала, она выработанная. Интересно, что они там нашли. CD1E236D 740124 Моя сестра сказала, что сектантов заинтересовала шахта Веллингтона. Я думал, она пустая. Интересно, что им надо. 71A6EC67 740127 Моя сестра сказала, что сектанты заинтересовались шахтой Веллингтона. Я думала, она выработанная. Интересно, что они там нашли. 6ACDFCE2 740130 Моя сестра сказала, что сектанты заинтересовались шахтой Веллингтона. Я думал, она выработанная. Интересно, что они там нашли. 82BA0B44 740133 Моя сестра сказала, что сектанты заинтересовались шахтой Веллингтона. Я думала, она выработанная. Интересно, что они там нашли. 9E4E351E 740136 Моя сестра сказала, что сектанты заинтересовались шахтой Веллингтона. Я думал, она выработанная. Интересно, что они там нашли. FE1F03A2 740139 Моя сестра сказала, что сектанты заинтересовались шахтой Веллингтона. Я думала, она выработанная. Интересно, что они там нашли. 33E38610 740142 Моя сестра сказала, что сектанты заинтересовались шахтой Веллингтона. Я думал, она выработанная. Интересно, что они там нашли. 6518438B 740145 Моя сестра сказала, что сектанты заинтересовались шахтой Веллингтона. Я думала, она выработанная. Интересно, что они там нашли. 8FD72540 740148 Моя сестра сказала, что сектанты заинтересовались шахтой Веллингтона. Я думал, она выработанная. Интересно, что они там нашли. 59AF635D 740151 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы, свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылась. 6A5BB4CD 740154 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы, свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылся. 17ABF88F 740157 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы, свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылась. D2638DF0 740160 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы, свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылся. 22616B06 740163 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы, свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылась. D9DEAA33 740166 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы и свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылся. E0A47135 740357 Поговоривают о группе Пум, которые водят людей к Пику Хищника. Тебе нужно встретиться с ними у вышки. 662F5EBD 740359 Поговоривают о группе Пум, которые повели людей к пику Хищника. Тебе нужно встретиться с ними у вышки. B549F8CD 740361 Ходят слухи о группе Пум, которые отводят людей на пик Хищника. Вроде как тебе нужно встретиться с ними около вышки. FF0E891E 740363 Поговоривают о группе Пум, которые повели людей к пику Хищника. Тебе нужно встретиться с ними у вышки. 485AC51F 740365 Ходят слухи о группе Пум, которые отводят людей на пик Хищника. Тебе нужно встретиться с ними у вышки. C1ECF61A 740367 Поговоривают о группе Пум, которые повели людей к пику Хищника. Тебе нужно встретиться с ними у вышки. 2CEDA925 740369 Ходят слухи, что отряд Пум уводит людей на пик Хищника. Говорят, у тебя с ними встреча у вышки. 3914706A 740371 Ходят слухи о группе Пум, которые забирают людей на Пик Хищника. Тебе нужно встретиться с ними у вышки. CF8E3993 740373 Ходят слухи о группе Пум, которые забирают людей на пик Хищника. Тебе нужно встретиться с ними у вышки. 892A91EB 740375 Ходят слухи, что отряд Пум уводит людей на пик Хищника. Говорят, у тебя с ними встреча у вышки. 59FDDBE8 740377 У нас отряд на вершине пика Хищника. Если хочешь встретиться с ними, следы начинаются у вышки. Только аккуратнее, там много эдемщиков. CBA20D68 740379 У нас отряд на вершине пика Хищника. Если хочешь встретиться с ними, следы начинаются у вышки. Только аккуратнее, там много эдемщиков. 15ED23CE 740381 У нас отряд на вершине пика Хищника. Если хочешь встретиться с ними, следы начинаются у вышки. Только аккуратнее, там много эдемщиков. 5179800F 740383 У нас отряд на вершине пика Хищника. Если хочешь добраться к ним, тропа начинается у вышки. Только аккуратнее, там много эдемщиков. 256E1A10 740385 У нас отряд на вершине пика Хищника. Если хочешь встретиться с ними, следы начинаются у вышки. Только аккуратнее, там много эдемщиков. 150B4144 740387 Один из наших отрядов расположился на Пике Хищника. Если хочешь встретиться с ними, тропа начинается у вышки. Только будь аккуратнее, там много эдемщиков. 44B85191 740406 Дружище, это Берт. Давненько мы с тобой не виделись. Надеюсь, все хорошо. В общем, звоню попрощаться. Мы с женой едем на юг, как собирались. В маленькую долину. Там ловить нечего, только уединение. Не предел мечтаний, но, черт, иногда выжить - это просто обойтись малой кровью. Береги себя, слышишь? Меня бесит, что такой выживальщик, как ты, застрял в этом чертовом округе. Но я знаю, почему ты здесь. Людям повезло, что ты им помогаешь. Я бы остался с тобой, но мне нужно заботиться о жене, так что… Слышишь, друг? До встречи. D42C5CB8 740409 Пастор! coughsПастор Джером, сектанты… pained gruntНапали на нас. Они атакуют маленькие группы людей. pained gruntОни охотятся на членов сопротивления. Предупредите всех! Наши люди в опасности… Нет! НЕТ! Не тронь моего сына, ты, сукин… EFB7CB39 740412 Девочки, это папа. Я собираюсь сделать что-то или очень глупое, или очень умное. А может, и то и то. Я загнал Иоанна Сида в тупик и иду ва-банк. Если больше я вас не увижу, обещайте мне вот что - не вступайте в секту, не закрывайте "Крылья Любви" и не отдавайте им Вдоводел, если он еще на ходу. Люблю вас. Увидимся в раю или через пару часиков. 83354556 740415 Ким, Ник, я ненавижу совать свой нос, куда не просят, но послушайте меня. Мне никогда не нравились "Врата Эдема", и я знаю, вам тоже, но скоро уже никто не сможет отсюда уехать. Подумайте о семье. Скоро у вас будет ребенок… Я знаю, вся ваша жизнь тут, но… Мы хотим уехать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Говорят, в этом замешаны власти, и я не хочу остаться здесь с ними. У вас есть самолет. Садитесь и улетайте. Пока можете. Я все. Храни вас бог. C18898E8 740418 Доктор Паркер, это МакКой из НАСА. Я должен сказать, что обычно мы так не поступаем, но, учитывая шквал ваших звонков и писем, я лично прошу вас прекратить запрашивать обновления по ситуации на Марсе. После того, как вы сообщили нам о магнитных аномалиях, мы подключили достаточно ресурсов для наблюдения. Марс стабилен и не собирается взрываться. Если что-то изменится, я вам сообщу. Всего доброго. CC342E56 740421 Я был у дома Доверспайков и услышал выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и хотят до него добраться. 377A900E 740424 Я была у дома Доверспайков и услышала выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты все-таки узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и забрались туда. 19B29E12 740427 Я был у дома Доверспайков и услышал выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты все-таки узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и забрались туда. 6FCF4192 740430 Я была у дома Доверспайков и услышала выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и хотят до него добраться. AB07667C 740433 Я был у дома Доверспайков и услышал выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты все-таки узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и забрались туда. A1C81636 740436 Я была у дома Доверспайков и услышала выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты все-таки узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и забрались туда. 5C3F2C78 740439 Я был у дома Доверспайков и услышал выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и хотят до него добраться. A19C4186 740442 Говорят, эдемщики планируют наведаться в бункер у дома Доверспайков и забрать оттуда оружие. Нужно опередить их. 45675238 740445 Говорят, сектанты, узнали о складе оружия в бункере Доверспайков. Надо туда наведаться и забрать стволы первыми. 9F14D982 740448 По нашим данным, святоши узнали про бункер с оружием, что у дома Доверспайков. Нужно наведаться туда и забрать стволы. 8654F867 740451 Говорят, сектанты, узнали о складе оружия в бункере Доверспайков. Надо туда наведаться и забрать стволы первыми. 8B063247 740454 Говорят, святоши в курсе про бункер у дома Доверспайков, где хранится оружие. Идем туда, а то эти гады все пушки унесут. 677AB524 740457 Я слышал, что сектанты прознали о бункере с оружием у Доверспайков. Надо пойти туда и убедиться, что эдемщики не утащили его. D75FE2B7 740460 Я слышала, что сектанты прознали о бункере с оружием у Доверспайков. Надо пойти туда и убедиться, что эдемщики не утащили оружие. 9AD6D5DF 740463 Докладывают, что сектанты прознали про набитый оружием бункер Доверспайков. Их нельзя туда подпускать. 301B0D59 740466 Я слышала, что сектанты прознали о бункере с оружием у Доверспайков. Надо пойти туда и убедиться, что эдемщики не утащили оружие. 3D9D31F2 740469 Я слышал, что сектанты прознали о бункере Доверспайков, где хранится оружие. Надо пойти туда и убедиться, что эдемщики не забрали его. 4F55B2D7 740739 Я видел, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия... E588EE71 740741 Я видела, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия... B06A2311 740743 Я видел, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия. 6372D50B 740745 Я видела, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия, не дай бог, эдемщики его найдут. 7047C498 740747 Я видел, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия, не дай бог, эдемщики его найдут. A746F131 740749 Я видела, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия, не дай бог, эдемщики его найдут. 845A1767 740751 Я видел, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия... 8807ADBD 740753 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. А ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело при пожаре. 870B5DF8 740755 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. 6224A313 740757 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. 0CF285A9 740759 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. B9612E72 740761 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. 3A7AAD65 740763 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. 1A1361E6 740765 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. 4C758D05 740767 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. 58266361 740769 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. 0F06267F 740771 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. CE0F85BB 740773 Тут неподалеку стоит разбитый автобус, в нем собираются люди из сопротивления. Видела, как они ищут бутылки и спирт. Похоже, любят играть с огнем. 0D783CEC 740775 Тут неподалеку есть сломанный автобус, в нем часто собираются люди из сопротивления. Забирают оттуда бутылки и спирт. Похоже, любят играть с огнем. F09F6C40 740777 Тут рядом есть сломанный автобус, в нем собираются люди из сопротивления. Носят туда бутылки и спирт. Похоже, любят играть с огнем. AEB6CDE2 740779 Тут неподалеку есть сломанный автобус, в нем часто собираются люди из сопротивления. Забирают оттуда бутылки и спирт. Похоже, любят играть с огнем. 0E566DA0 740781 Тут неподалеку есть сломанный автобус, в нем часто собираются люди из сопротивления. Забирают оттуда бутылки и спирт. Похоже, любят играть с огнем. B1FC7451 740783 Тут рядом есть разбитый автобус, в нем собираются люди из Сопротивления. Носят туда бутылки и спирт. Похоже, любят играть с огнем. 7513EA43 740785 Какие-то местные пироманы решили уничтожить сектантов. Вроде как они обосновались у старого автобуса, тут рядом. 3CFB8C61 740787 Какие-то местные пироманы засели в старом автобусе неподалеку. Вроде хотят дать бой святошам. 45D9B537 740789 Какие-то местные пироманы решили уничтожить сектантов. Вроде как они обосновались в старом автобусе тут рядом. 621F050A 740791 Какие-то местные пироманы решили уничтожить сектантов. Вроде как они обосновались в старом автобусе, тут рядом. 61916DA3 740793 Какие-то местные пироманы решили уничтожить сектантов. Вроде как они обосновались в старом автобусе, тут рядом. EC20582B 740795 Местные поджигатели хотят воевать с сектой. Их лагерь вроде бы у разбитого автобуса. Тут недалеко. FC987842 740797 Какие-то местные пироманы решили уничтожить сектантов. Вроде как они обосновались в старом автобусе, тут рядом. 1AE73563 740799 Местные поджигатели хотят воевать с сектой. Их лагерь вроде бы у разбитого автобуса. Тут недалеко. D0574192 740801 Местные поджигатели хотят биться с сектой. Их лагерь вроде бы у разбитого автобуса. Тут недалеко. 2A30E919 740803 Какие-то местные пироманы решили уничтожить сектантов. Вроде как они обосновались в старом автобусе, тут рядом. FE4AED10 740832 Я говорила Лорелам, что нельзя строить бункер так близко к воде. Его все время затапливает. Зачем нужен склад, если туда нельзя попасть. 4DDA8787 740834 Я говорила Лорелам, что нельзя строить бункер так близко к воде. Его все время затапливает. Зачем нужен склад, если туда не попасть. EB30F5B7 740836 Я говорила Лорелам, нельзя строить бункер у воды. Его все время затапливает. Зачем нужен склад, если туда не попасть. 96BE42D4 740838 Я говорил Лорелам, что нельзя строить бункер так близко к воде. Его все время затапливает. Зачем нужен склад, если туда не попасть. F1E24C38 740840 Я говорила Лорелам, что нельзя строить бункер так близко к воде. Его все время затапливает. Зачем нужен склад, если туда не попасть. BEECA140 740842 Я говорил Лорелам, нельзя строить бункер у воды. Его все время затапливает. Зачем нужен склад, если туда не попасть. 5646D07D 740844 Лорелы сообщили, что их бункеру пришел конец, его затопило. Они его бросили, но сказали, что если мы что-то сможем достать, можем забрать. 0AEDD308 740846 Лорелы звонили, сказали, что их бункер опять затопило. Они его бросили, но если мы сможем оттуда что-нибудь достать, то все наше. 8E6F932E 740848 Лорелы сообщили, что их бункеру пришел конец, его затопило. Они его бросили, но сказали, что если мы что-то сможем достать, то все наше. B9ED2D79 740850 Лорелы сообщили, что их бункеру пришел конец, его затопило. Они его бросили, но сказали, что если мы что-то сможем достать, то все наше. 80D3A1D5 740852 Лорелы сообщили, что их бункеру пришел конец, его затопило. Они его бросили, но сказали, что если мы что-то сможем достать, то все наше. F23EDFA8 740854 Лорелы сообщили, что их бункеру пришел конец, его затопило. Они его бросили, но сказали, что если мы что-то сможем достать, то все наше. 12B6C7BC 740856 Лорелы сообщили, что их бункер испорчен, его затопило. Они его бросили, но сказали, что если мы сможем что-то достать, то все наше. B52EF75E 740858 Лорелы с нами связались, сообщили, что их бункер затопило и там небезопасно. Они ушли, но говорят, если доберемся - можем взять все, что захотим. 1B4FB1FB 740860 Лорелы сообщили, что их бункеру пришел конец, его затопило. Они его бросили, но сказали, что если мы что-то сможем достать, то все наше. 7D27FAA5 740862 Лорелы сообщили, что их бункеру пришел конец, его затопило. Они его бросили, но сказали, что если мы что-то сможем достать, то все наше. E59891B5 740875 Если бы я не боялся получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнал тачку Большого Майка и свалил отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своей силосной башни. 12C54C09 740878 Если бы я не боялась получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнала тачку Большого Майка и свалила отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своего амбара. FBF61764 740881 Если бы я не боялся получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнал тачку Большого Майка и свалил отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своей силосной башни. C77AA1CE 740884 Если бы я не боялась получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнала тачку Большого Майка и свалила отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своей силосной башни. 08516527 740887 Если бы я не боялся получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнал тачку Большого Майка и свалил отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своей силосной башни. 49D9A7A1 740890 Если бы я не боялась получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнала тачку Большого Майка и свалила отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своей силосной башни. A7A3A880 740893 Если бы я не боялся получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнал тачку Большого Майка и свалил отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своей силосной башни. C2B91F6F 740896 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее из молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. B96C7E52 740899 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее из этой молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. 506433EE 740902 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее из молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. 47AEE25B 740905 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее из молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. 99FC2E78 740908 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее из молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. 3A1ABADE 740911 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее с фермы "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. A1F66805 740914 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее из молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. F07875E1 740917 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее с фермы "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. 74141F0F 740920 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее с молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. 70DAB09E 740923 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - просто зверь. Вот бы сейчас забрать ее из молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. B520C718 740940 Келлетты были славными. Очень жаль их. Сектанты лишились склада с провизией, а все благодаря тебе. Наконец-то мы сможем накормить наших людей мясом, если, конечно, загоним скот обратно… C76A00C8 740942 Молодец, помощник. Фермы "Санрайз" дороги многим людям. Теперь ребята воспрянут духом. Правда, фермы еще нужно привести в порядок. Говорят, система орошения не работает. Поспрашивай, не нужна ли там помощь. 1D9B8F76 740944 Не думай, что мы суетимся вокруг этой кучи дерьма просто так - из удобрений можно делать взрывчатку. Нам бы это пригодилось. Только, эм… проветрись, прежде чем возвращаться в город. 89C2D213 740946 Если мы хотим выдворить сектантов из округа, без тачек нам не обойтись. С мастерской очистить дороги от святош будет гораздо проще. Она здоровая, кстати. Проверь, может, завалялось что полезное. 1B552785 740948 Сектанты снимали рельсы и тащили металл к себе в бункеры, чтобы укрепить их. Неплохо придумали… стоит взять с них пример. В общем, мы еще чуть ближе к моменту, когда Сиды лягут в могилу. 2DF349B4 740950 Знаешь, каждую осень мы с моим мелким собирали здесь яблоки. Это место у многих вызывает приятные воспоминания, не только у меня. Спасибо, что вернул его. За нами должок. 72230875 740953 Сопротивление и эдемщики дерутся за старый элеватор. Это удобное место, чтобы хранить припасы. Мне там делать нечего, но ты, может, найдешь что-нибудь полезное. BF105EE0 740956 Сопротивление и эдемщики воюют за этот старый элеватор. Все хотят хранить там припасы. Я, конечно, ничем не помогу, но у тебя есть шанс. CB7415D9 740959 Сопротивление и эдемщики воюют за этот старый элеватор. Все хотят хранить там припасы. Я, конечно, ничем не помогу, но у тебя есть шанс. 89AE1DA2 740962 Сопротивление и эдемщики дерутся за старый элеватор. Это удобное место, чтобы хранить припасы. Мне там делать нечего, но ты, может, найдешь что-нибудь полезное. 1DECF513 740965 Сопротивление и эдемщики воюют за этот старый элеватор. Все хотят хранить там припасы. Я, конечно, ничем не помогу, но у тебя есть шанс. 8AC8BE56 740968 Сопротивление и эдемщики воюют за этот старый элеватор. Все хотят хранить там припасы. Мне, конечно, все это ни к чему, а вот тебе пригодится. 6890E75C 740971 Сопротивление и эдемщики воюют за этот старый элеватор. Все хотят хранить там припасы. Мне, конечно, все это ни к чему, а вот тебе пригодится. DE9F7163 740974 Сопротивление и эдемщики воюют за этот старый элеватор. Все хотят хранить там припасы. Мне, конечно, все это ни к чему, а вот тебе пригодится. C0D5C5E2 740977 Мы прознали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. 7E533459 740980 Мы прознали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. FF1CDE1D 740983 Прознали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. 6AC5B020 740986 Прознали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. 2DE8B4D7 740989 Прознали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. A7A2D520 740992 Прознали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. 920A638B 740996 Кто-то из сопротивления забаррикадировался в резервуаре. Сектанты стреляют по нему с другого берега. Хоть бы все обошлось. C9E39796 740998 Кто-то из сопротивления забаррикадировался внутри резервуара. Сектанты сейчас ведут по нему огонь. Надеюсь, все разрулится. 09697364 741000 Кто-то из Сопротивления засел в резервуаре. Сектанты обстреливают его с берега. Надеюсь, пока никто не погиб. A23F6706 741002 Кто-то из сопротивления забаррикадировался внутри резервуара. Сектанты сейчас ведут по нему огонь. Надеюсь, он выживет. E0E78006 741004 Кто-то из сопротивления забаррикадировался внутри резервуара. Сектанты сейчас ведут по нему огонь. Надеюсь, он выживет. DAE12E8C 741006 Кто-то из Сопротивления засел в резервуаре. Сектанты обстреливают его с берега. Надеюсь, этот смельчак еще жив. 4A13D3EB 741008 Кто-то из Сопротивления забаррикадировался в резервуаре. Сектанты сейчас ведут по нему огонь. Надеюсь, он выживет. D579DE09 741010 Кто-то из сопротивления забаррикадировался в резервуаре. Сектанты сейчас обстреливают его с другого берега. Надеюсь, все как-нибудь обойдется. 7D4EB823 741012 Кто-то из сопротивления забаррикадировался внутри резервуара. Сектанты сейчас ведут по нему огонь. Надеюсь, он выживет. CAEFE3D1 741014 Кто-то из сопротивления засел внутри резервуара. Сектанты сейчас ведут по нему огонь. Надеюсь, он выживет. 7BCD9850 741016 Мой приятель заперся в резервуаре и не дает сектантам отравить воду. Припасов там хватит надолго, но добром это все не кончится. D4FF917A 741018 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. 0152F256 741020 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. 17053A69 741022 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. 0DA36011 741024 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. C1C97AED 741026 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. 4381C821 741029 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это были сектанты. Интересно, куда они ведут? 478C4433 741032 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это сектанты. Интересно, куда эти тросы ведут? E74F9094 741035 Я случайно услышала, как Стрикленд говорил о том, что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кое-че" - это точно пушки. 0EA768EA 741038 Я случайно услышал, как Стрикленд говорил о том, что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кое-че" - это точно пушки. E4AB52F4 741041 Я случайно услышал, как Стрикленд говорил, что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кое-че" - это точно пушки. 789DCB63 741044 Я случайно услышала, как Стрикленд говорил о том, что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кое-че" - это точно пушки. C61D50AA 741047 Я случайно услышала, как Стрикленд говорит о том, что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кое-че" - это точно пушки. 7C89E771 741050 Подслушал, что Стрикленды собираются потолковать с ребятами с вышки про "кое-что". Насколько я знаю Стриклендов, "кое-что" - это оружие. 5839B10B 741053 Я услышал, как Стрикленд говорил , что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кой о чем" - это о пушках. 771576F8 741056 Я случайно услышала, как Стрикленд говорил о том, что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кое-че" - это точно пушки. 7D873149 741059 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это сектанты. Интересно, куда эти тросы ведут? F566B555 741062 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это сектанты. Интересно, куда эти тросы ведут? CF78B959 741065 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это сектанты. Интересно, куда они ведут? 80686E16 741068 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это сектанты. Интересно, куда они ведут? C7838D20 741101 Отведи заложников к вертолету и сваливай! 6B612C0D 741103 Меня прислал пастор Джером! 0ACA0E07 741104 Быстрее! Давай! ACC2B91A 741105 Садись! 670F4F9C 741127 Прекрасно, салага. Иосиф Сид будет в ярости. Вере теперь придется несладко. Она должна будет ответить за книгу и это чучело… 16129A6B 741166 Эй, я хочу пояснить кое-что, что недавно отметил Иоанн. А именно: нельзя называть новобранцев "узниками". Это люди, которых сбил с пути наш мир. Они отвергают все, не задумываясь. Они скажут "ДА" новой жизни. Нужно дать им время. Любовь. Пусть прочувствуют. 1415F418 741281 Это он! Давай, сюда! AEC9A199 741687 Вот так, все, все, тихо. Тихо, дыши. Ну привет. 8E4FFE08 742344 Хм? 1E410DFE 742345 Кое-кто из наших не вернулся. 1E2A63F5 742700 Твою мать, вот и он. 252001A0 742701 Чертов ублюдок. 9D2B572C 742702 Господи… CBF3D3BC 742703 Если он хочет покинуть "Врата Эдема", поможем ему! CD89CEBC 742756 Хм… 389281AC 742757 Иосиф Сид не исключение. 51800964 742761 Эдемщики хотят его забрать! 11763F1C 742762 Внимание! Эдемщики хотят его забрать. A0AC3324 742763 Перебежчик в беде! 99319D4F 742764 Берегись! Сектанты освобождают его! F2780C8B 742767 Может, я была с тобой немного резка. Я не извиняюсь, просто признаю. Я не доверяю чужакам. AF7D792E 742773 Покажи, чего стоишь, и мы с тобой подружимся. 4B926A29 742774 Вот в чем дело: Уити хочет включить пиратскую станцию. Илаю он сказал, что это "поможет координировать действия", но я думаю, он просто хочет ставить свою музыку. 855AEB78 742776 Сюрприз, говноеды! Инспекция к вам пожаловала! ABF14F2D 742777 Больше здесь не будет вашей религиозной херни! C1963DF6 742780 Чтоб меня… Это ты за рулем папиного грузовика, помощник? Датч сказал, ты решил пощекотать святошам нервы. Я Мэри Мэй, поближе познакомимся потом. Теперь они не дадут тебе проходу. Встречай их как следует! 4F02D5BD 742783 Помощник, Иоанн и его мордовороты выкачали все наше топливо. Пригони пару их бензовозов в Фоллс Энд, пока не стало совсем худо. И нам поможешь, и им поднасрешь. C748BF38 742786 Молодец, помощник. Теперь у нас есть бензин, и Сопротивление сможет патрулировать и дальше. Как нельзя кстати. Эдемщики выкатили на дороги какой-то особый грузовик. Хотят снова их перекрыть. Буду держать тебя в курсе. FC5BCD1F 742815 Пратт, а вызови-ка диспетчера. AE42D45A 742816 Есть. F5676574 742817 Вы боитесь, шериф? 4D62CDD6 742818 Понял! F08CC7DA 742829 Ух ты, у тебя получилось. Никакого Фини, никаких наркотиков. Мы избавимся от всей Блажи. Круто, правда? Я тобой горжусь. Мой сын тоже бы гордился. C9E8985F 742835 Он нужен живым. 860D089A 742836 Это помощник. Убивать не будем? 4914056B 742837 Он убил мою сестру! Я простил его. 03922A2E 742838 Вроде дышит, да? 18E68586 742839 Что ж. Осталось разобраться с Сопротивлением. FC4D4BF2 742840 Его нужно доставить Иоанну. E81EC11C 742842 Знаете, сколько невинных убил этот помощник? Наших братьев и сестер! 89645D62 742843 Какая разница, умрет он или будет жить? 7C81E498 742844 Все равно его крестят. CE2A78BA 742845 Это не помощник! Это демон! AAF1AB38 742846 Не убиваем. Тащим к Иоанну. E64DFBA7 742847 Тащим помощника к Иоанну. 85999A20 742848 Отец придет забрать помощника? F7152A81 742849 Не знаю. EEA2284F 742850 Он арестовал Отца. Это он. E36B1736 742851 Иоанн разберется с ним. E8D2BABD 742852 Помощника не спасти. 8FB00583 742853 Отец говорит, что всех можно спасти. 0E4B9AFE 742854 Очухался? B4E21B89 742855 Вряд ли. Дозы хватило бы, чтобы вырубить лошадь. 0FF827CE 742858 Так, найдешь лодки - следуй за ними. Они приведут тебя к тайнику. 95499400 742906 Я это вычту из твоей зарплаты! 2AA3929A 742908 Заходи, ты не помешаешь… 38437CE9 742909 Как раз вовремя… 612911C7 743977 Так. Первая вышка у старой радарной станции. 9755E6C8 744054 О, благодать… спасен тобой… 6F0DB018 744126 "Ибо у меня есть планы на вас, - сказал Господь. Как помочь вам и не обидеть вас, дать вам надежду и будущее". F560D637 744128 Я не знаю планов Господа, но вижу благие дела. Слава опережает тебя. Ты лучшее, что случилось с этой долиной за долгое время. 223E6ED4 744130 Мне бы помочь. 0F42097C 744133 Ты что, хочешь сломать шею? 23FF93AE 744134 В теории все было нормально… 4F7EEFD6 744136 Ох, черт. Это ты. Прости, не поняла… 8DA09408 744138 Ты столько сделал. Можешь немного побыть и грузчиком, да? C71A9B86 744140 Я думал сектанты забрали все это. 1B5B48AF 744142 Какая же я Фэйргрейв, если не могу сделать заначку? 86E125CE 744145 Училась у лучших… 47770558 744147 Город… он многое повидал, помощник. Спасибо тебе, но… 334BAE0E 744148 Знаю, ты ищешь своих людей. Но дело в том, что помощь нужна не только тебе. Пастор и я можем не так много… CE4681A2 744149 Протяни нам руку помощи, и мы отплатим тем же. B794FCC6 744151 Выручишь нас? ABB6CE05 744153 Мэри все тебе объяснит. Как будет время, приходи в церковь. Я буду там. A8666FCF 744157 Для тебя есть работа. И не только у меня - у многих. Поспрашивай. FC94F934 744161 Этот нытик - глава охраны шале - к счастью, плохо справился со своей работой и попал ко мне в лягушатник. 88F3FA83 744165 Надо же, кто пришел. C713C97C 744166 Вовремя… 1DB188F2 744168 Когда кто-то садится на этот стул, у меня появляется цель. Спросить, узнать, понять, что нужно сделать, и заняться этим. 34EE2BA6 744169 Но когда тут пусто… Я задумываюсь, что дальше, и… Может, будущее не для таких как мы. DF80CF67 744170 Я вспомнила. 3D7CD76A 744172 Я немного "побеседовала" кое с кем и узнала, как сектанты контролируют Судей. F9A16B49 744173 Когда кто-то садится на этот стул, у меня появляется цель. Спросить, узнать, понять, что нужно сделать, и заняться этим. F4068AF2 744174 Но когда тут пусто… Я задумываюсь, что дальше, и…Может, будущее не для таких как мы. C19BC630 744175 У меня было для тебя дело, но, похоже, ты на шаг впереди… Хотела попросить тебя заняться маяками, которые контролируют волков, но, похоже, ты с ними разобрался. BEFB5635 744206 Ричард, это Илай. Возьми трубку. Тебе нельзя оставаться здесь. Ты думаешь, что сможешь разобраться с Иаковом, но ты ошибаешься. Один ты не справишься. Приходи к нам. У нас есть еда и патроны - хватит для всей твоей семьи. Прошу тебя. Перезвони. 140455A5 744216 Ты чего? Это же приманка для Судей. 33FDB981 744218 Один пойман! Вот только внизу бегают другие. Избавишься от них? 6F641791 744220 Убить заложников! 8B82CF6F 744221 Во имя Проекта! 27B564EE 744223 Мы очистим ваши души, грешники! AEF4464D 744470 Я вернусь, когда достану денег, чтобы вытащить нас… CBE19909 744471 Это ведь отличная сделка… 3DFA0230 744472 Ну помоги мне… 077FD393 744473 Так. О чем я? Ага… 4C5886CC 744475 Не злись. FFC9E7B1 744476 Погоди. 80F7D0C4 744477 Я быстро. E49CA42A 744486 Я из… пучины бед… 569CE90A 744489 Был мёртв и чудом… стал живой, Был слеп… и вижу свет. 1F5CD9CD 744490 Был мёртв и чудом… стал живой, Был слеп… и вижу свет. 40E428AC 744493 Шериф не дал тебе пройти по пути. Но теперь он понял, в чем смысл. И он придет к нам, в Эдем. B8E94E9D 744495 А попробуешь помешать… A179FE37 744559 Теперь я поняла… Кто ты… A5EC3D93 744561 Ты все еще не понимаешь. Ты даже не знаешь, что делаешь, да? 0D6F7D79 744563 Иосиф верит, что он спасет нас. Но только ты решаешь, что будет дальше. 2F261676 744565 Все должно было случиться так. DA78C09C 744567 И если не послушаешь его… он был прав. 52921BEF 744631 Будем петь, как в самый первый день… BC0BE408 744636 Долго я не продержусь, салага… Блажь… Спаси людей… E11E3FAB 744638 Нужно торопиться… 584475E9 744641 О, благодать! Спасен тобой Я из пучины бед! 67CC65F6 744643 Был мертв и чудом стал живой, был слеп и вижу свет. 1A78F810 744697 Ну и видок. 222E2258 744698 Да, красивее не становлюсь. 22207793 744699 Тебе помочь выбраться? ADAD76FE 744700 Нет уж. Cправлюсь. 3DC7527C 744702 Я думала, нам конец. Мы обязаны тебе жизнью. Спасибо, салага. BD6E8F84 744704 В какой-то момент мне стало казаться… A658414C 744706 Но ты помог мне. ED87E763 744709 Теперь тебе нужно найти Иосифа Сида и отправить его под суд - или пристрелить. 9BA1015A 745171 Хорошие новости: еще партия Судей в пути, скоро будут у вас. Отличная стая, но поосторожнее с пятым номером, она просто зверь. Чуть руку мне оттяпала, когда я вкалывал сыворотку. Она станет отличным Судьей! 1BB3DC38 745319 Эй, Чед, это Илай. Я слышал, что эти ублюдки сделали с твоим рестораном, мне очень жаль. Но мы не должны сдаваться. Ты нужен нам как никогда. Нашим людям нужна еда, а эти чертовы эдемщики забирают все, до чего дотянутся. Продолжай поставки, а мы будем защищать тебя от Иакова. 91FED202 745321 Привет, звоню узнать насчет летней программы. Моя дочь, Кейтлин… У нее проблемы. После развода она попала в плохую компанию, одевается во все черное. Слушает такую музыку… Мы уже не знаем, что делать. Прошу, нам больше не к кому обратиться… 6F476E9B 745364 Рина обещала прислать подмогу. Ты как раз вовремя. 116EFF58 745365 Сектанты - это ерунда. Просто отвлекают внимание. У нас с тобой есть более важные дела. 776C1E96 745366 Угроза неизбежна. Грядет глобальная катастрофа. F5019732 745367 Больше сказать не могу - они слышат все наши разговоры. Выцепляют ключевые слова, чтобы найти нас и уничтожить. 77D75A32 745370 Мы им не позволим. У меня есть план, и ты мне поможешь. 69FE28F4 745371 Но мы бессильны, пока не уничтожим подслушивающие устройства на башне "Перплтоп Телеком", а если мы их не уничтожим, то мы не сможем перехитрить врага, не переиграем его и… ну ты понял. Ух, представление начинается! 76FF2253 745374 Куда ты пошел? EA37366B 745375 Ты ведь должен помочь мне! 5687C146 745377 О чем я там… 80AD3907 745379 Этап ПЕРВЫЙ. Иди к башне "Перплтоп Телеком" и уничтожь подслушивающие устройства. C2290975 745385 Эй, есть тут кто? Послушайте, мы ждем еще одну партию Судей в "Клыке", а ее все нет. Если у вас недостаточно зверей, мы можем выслать еще охотников, но не оставляйте нас без Судей. Иаков взбесится, если не получит натренированных Судей, который он просил. 7EDA311F 745386 Мы приближаемся к бездне. И с каждым шагом победа все ближе и ближе. Но имейте в виду. Идет война. И лишь вы, Верные, способны удержать нас от падения. Не поддавайтесь эмоциям. Вы тренируете не людей. Они – инструменты, которые вы укрепляете. Вы создаете будущее. 6FADE91E 745407 BED6AA19 745408 684EB1A8 745409 01F23B69 745874 Помощник. Ты Иоанну уже поперек горла. Говорят, ты получил метку, и тебя уже ищут, чтобы "очистить". Будь осторожен. 518FEA9D 745875 Дети мои. Вспомните слова Иоила: "Перекуйте орала ваши на мечи и серпы ваши на копья; слабый пусть говорит: я силен". Мы должны сразить всех - ВСЕХ - кто встанет между нами и спасением. Иоанн кровью доказал преданность нашему делу. Не дрогнем и мы. Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 43DEC06E 745881 Подойди! Дай я на тебя взгляну. 5CBC35BC 745882 Меня ищешь? Ты от Рины? BFA9675B 745886 Помощник, это Ларри. Я иду к тебе на помощь. 82A1A671 745887 Э… Кажется, у нас гости. 1E36C04D 745888 Отсюда прекрасно видно устройства. 4FBAE126 745894 Не хочу настаивать, но иначе зачем ты здесь. 45D0E52C 745895 Вижу еще парочку. CFB6A129 745914 Потерпи, я научился управлять вертолетом минут двадцать назад. Рина провела ликбез. 18C2D624 745915 Она довольно требовательна, но мы неплохо ладим. Даже хорошо, если ты понимаешь, о чем я… 0B77E17E 745916 Назад пути нет! Если ты, я и Рина не преуспеем, можешь забыть о Фоллс Энде, как и о всей планете! Видишь, как высоки ставки? EB8F0F69 745918 Еще не все. 10DF8CF8 745919 Тебе лучше отойти. 7A4951F8 745924 Ура, помощник! Я узнал, что какой-то проныра удрал на моем самолете! Тебе надо скрыться, так что лети на север. AB315482 745926 Верни мою птичку. Иначе нам не выкарабкаться из этого дерьма. Только проведем пару тестов, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. Сверни налево, к полям, и пролети над самой рекой. 77ED8814 745930 Е-мое. Это ж надо - вломиться на ранчо Иоанна, и свалить, как ни в чем не бывало. Так им. Они в шоке, небось. 788848C9 745932 Знаешь, зря я переживал за самолет. Он ведь еще никого из нас, Раев, не подводил. D3C0EA87 745934 Когда увидишь, что река раздваивается, сверни направо. 23D4B5AD 745936 Не каждый сможет защитить свой дом. Если честно, насчет себя я не уверен. Не знаю, есть ли у тебя страхи, но я не хочу оставить своего ребенка без отца. А ведь он еще даже не родился. B92FB702 745938 Если я сбегу и потеряю дом, но спасу свою семью - пусть будет так. Разве я не прав? D3AD5477 745940 Держись ниже. D9D59847 745942 Над деревьями, я имею в виду. 2C1548D0 745944 Впереди должен быть мост. Пролети над ним. Хватит с нас героев. 9036BE6D 745946 Так, набирай высоту. Проверим альтиметр. 21E9BCA6 745948 А теперь лети к Фоллс Энду. Смотри, чтобы антенна была слева. F824E158 745950 Над Фоллс Эндом сверни налево, в сторону моего аэродрома. 31B97016 745952 Говорят, садиться сложнее всего, но я щас все объясню. Следи, чтобы полоса была прямо перед тобой, пока ты снижаешься. ED69A12A 745954 Мягкая посадка, дружище! Двигайся ко мне. Я тебе махну. 1D2751BD 745956 Ты уже над полем? Пали по всем святошам, которых увидишь. 5774E560 745958 Увидишь бензовозы с Блажью - взрывай их нахрен. 6C756CD5 745960 Подручные Иосифа отравляют нашу воду. Проверь резервуар и всякие такие местечки и прогони их оттуда. D45B584C 745962 Сектанты заправляются к северу от аэродрома. Избавься от них, пока они на земле. 3A93A1A4 745964 Я в бешенстве, что должен бросить землю, на которой трудились мои предки. Каждый дюйм дался им потом и кровью, а я возьму и подарю это какому-то придурку с гулькой на башке и его родичам? Черта с два! Раи так просто не сдаются. Зададим им жару, дружище! 1361A24E 745966 Эй! Ник Рай на связи. Ты кто вообще, и куда тащишь мой самолет?! Сраные эдемщики… Стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп. Они бы такое не учудили... Черт. Ты, наверное, помощник, о котором все говорят, да? AA708698 745968 Эй, это Ник Рай. Мы виделись на церемонии Иоанна. Я до сих пор не отошел. Слушай. Вроде как, у тебя мой самолет. Без него нам с женой не выбраться отсюда. Она беременна, мы хотим свалить в Канаду. Верни его на аэродром. Я помогу. 8B14D59A 745970 Здорово, помощник! Ты в моем самолете! Я Ник Рай. Мы виделись на церемонии Иоанна. Спасибо, конечно, что грохнул этого психа, но нам с женой нужно в Канаду, она на сносях. Лети сюда, махнемся самолетами. BA5793FC 745972 Боже, это либо слабоумие, либо отвага. Но ты меня спас. Даже не только меня. Сектанты напали на нас с женой, когда мы собирались отчалить. Забрали самолет и бросили выживать. У меня патроны на исходе. 0364561F 745978 Эй-эй. Это Ларри. Я тут подумал, что без кошки тебе будет трудно избавиться от подслушивающих устройств - лестницы-то сломаны. 8A1D25C7 745980 Я покружу, чтобы тебе было удобно. B2B336C4 746096 А вот и ты. Готов продолжить? Скажи, что да! EB04646B 746097 Давай, нас ждет задание. 014E141D 746102 Начинается самое интересное. Сейчас сдадутся все скептики. 06FDCDE3 746103 Мы не перейдем к третьему этапу, если ты не увидишь все своими глазами. F1E4C0AC 746104 Тайно. Их разведчики изучают, оценивают нас перед неизбежным вторжением. 8BEDD7CD 746105 Их легко найти. Они светятся, а их жужжание сводит зверей с ума. 66D39D0C 746107 Куда ты пошел? 90E78862 746109 Хорошо, так вот… 4FCC8517 746111 Ближе к делу! Иди к кругу на полях и собери их образцы - они светятся, жужжат и сводят зверей с ума! 8C831DDF 746122 Это ты! Принес? 1DC28402 746123 Ты нашел их?! Нашел? 18EF2EA0 746124 Скажи, что они у тебя! A88A5D4C 746127 Давай образцы, скорее! Рина будет рада. BD8B7D29 746128 К слову, он готов! Динамический лазерный конденсатор завершен. Пора повеселиться. B8A42DA1 746131 Энергии как раз хватит на один раз. 7B9A66FF 746132 Указания передам по рации. Иди! Второго шанса спасти мир от гибели не будет! 9FFEB803 746135 О, выслушай меня. 4AF37F0E 746136 Ты же вернешься? 9B2693D2 746138 Последний этап. 63ED47C0 746139 Итак… AE68D547 746141 Иди на север, к трансформаторной подстанции, я свяжусь с тобой. 4B89A5CB 746145 Но если будешь и дальше исчезать в такие трудные времена… Твоя репутация сильно пострадает. C7212D81 746149 Я все время виню себя в том, что случилось. Я пыталась его предупредить, говорила, что не верю тебе, но… Все это было неважно. Илай все решил. 822DBE00 746150 Теперь его нет… А война еще идет. Так что давай сосредоточимся на том, что мы можем изменить. 4E74660D 746153 Надо же, кто пришел. Ты, видимо, хочешь что-то сказать… 4C0993B0 746186 Девятый шлюз открыт. 591E86D7 746189 Так. Илай мертв. Иаков мертв. А ты еще жив. Все-таки жизнь - странная штука. Но не нам судить… sighНу ладно… 5D888394 746192 Кстати о птичках. 3F62FA62 746198 Но Иаков мертв, и, может… Не все потеряно. 10002824 746199 Впрочем, нас ждут дела, займемся ими. 8776EE5B 746205 Спасибо. Было жестко. Но вдруг кому-то из нас повезет. E92E9960 746207 К слову говоря. 4C3A28F9 746212 Я видела, люди смотрят на меня, как на призрака. Не хочу, чтобы Уити видел то же самое в зеркале. FC5143D7 746213 Но после смерти Иакова… Наверное, есть надежда. D0675CF2 746214 Ну, ладно. 9379D6BD 751342 Помощник. Мы незнакомы, но поверь: происходящее в округе привлекло должное внимание. Найди меня в хижине Говарда, и Иосиф узнает, на что способы настоящие патриоты. B236B6A8 759493 Слышишь меня? Это Тэмми… Вижу тебя на камере. Первая вышка на западе. Тебе может понадобиться кошка. 041E132B 759497 Папа всегда говорил, пока мы верим друг в друга, надежда жива. 629F6CAD 759507 Спасибо. Есть еще минутка? 9DB9F0F4 759513 Вернись. 6C3E46F5 759514 Я не закончила. C25A320A 759516 Так вот… 8D41E389 759517 Так о чем я… D5728D66 759531 Охраняй памятники! C8C433B9 759547 Посмотрим, что здесь. 02959FA6 759557 Подберемся поближе. F424D9A7 759560 Датч во многом прав, как оказалось. Насчет… секты… Илая. Может, и тебя. Ты, эм… если тебе нужна будет помощь, скажи… и… и… спасибо. Спасибо тебе за все… 595B1F0B 759561 Знаешь, я всегда хотела найти его… Я… не знаю, что буду делать теперь. Но я готова помочь. 4D4EF3D7 759565 Обожает барбекю Чеда, но из-за диабета пришлось его посадить на диету. Даем только лосось. 6B48C48D 759567 Славный пес. Жаль, это не медведь. 92B1137B 759569 Хм-м, пума и пес. Кого же не хватает? Точно. Медведя. 9AA6C4E2 759570 Скорми Чизбургеру лососей, и ты покоришь его сердце. 60F52C4F 759616 Тренируйся. 9544A18E 759617 Убивай. F9DBB039 759618 Жертвуй. 8EDBAFFE 759619 Тренировки 1B703783 759620 Убийства. 222151DD 759621 Жертвы. 1A26FCD4 759638 Ясно. 4229B8A9 759640 Все хорошо. CF84DBEB 759645 И вновь все получилось. Твои успехи воодушевляют Сопротивление. Люди находят в себе мужество, глядя на тебя. Ты напоминаешь Давида, победителя Голиафа. Не отступай. 0964C9C7 759647 Очень жаль Вудсонов. Они были славными людьми. Увы, они не первые и не последние. Я помолюсь за них. 29D3BB4C 759659 Шериф… E812E48F 759660 Главное - не спешить. Спокойно… 87830881 759661 Все, нахер. D4CEAB79 759663 Попробуй прицепиться к шасси, будет круто! D7D08B40 759665 Возвращайся в лабораторию. E55930BB 759671 Ладно. Вы. Пушки - на землю. Пушки - на землю! 704F2CBF 759675 Поможешь? Людей не хватает. 36BF4DFB 759676 Эй, есть минутка? AE727850 759680 Я думал, он переживет всех нас. Несправедливо, да? Ладно… 3BCCA6AF 759683 Отлично. 1F2F0066 759684 Молодец, помощник. 4AEB340E 759686 Спасибо, что вернул припасы. Отличная работа… Рад, что ты с нами. C0C49F31 759687 Пока с сигналом дела плохи, но Тэмми работает над этим. А я хочу заняться плейлистом. 5690E8D7 759688 Илай оставил мне кое-что, но музона много не бывает. 99F8D4BB 759689 Короче, наткнешься на пластинки - тащи их сюда. Тэмми наладит вещание, и в эфир выйдет диджей Уити. Готовься. 83D804AE 759692 Внимание, постель мокрая. Повторяю: постель мокрая. E64AA353 759698 Кто это? Как ты попал на эту частоту? 84C8A2BB 759702 Вперед, помощник! За ним! 4214534E 759709 Нет времени объяснять, но твой бункер обнаружен, поторопись. 0E16AA08 759711 Черт. Я в доме Бойда, вышли вертолет, и я разберусь. E7E0ACC6 759712 Времени нет. Следуй за вертолетом к дому Бойда, дай цели сесть, и они поведут тебя по дороге из желтого кирпича. 09DC9F14 759715 Живей. Он уходит, помощник. 06FB58A0 759739 Теперь, когда у тебя есть тачка, поезжай по грунтовке, пока не доберешься до развилки Дьявола, а там - куда бог пошлет. Удачи, помощник. Свяжусь с тобой, когда узнаю что-нибудь новое. Отбой. 3922A37F 759765 Салага, шериф на связи. Если меня не обманули, ты спасаешь пленников. Жаль, что ты такой один. Конец близится, людей хватают все чаще. Вера пытает их или делает из них Ангелов. "Омлет из мозгов", как говорит Трейси. Найди их. И отправь домой. 5F63F3DB 759767 Я буду первым, кто скажет тебе "спасибо". Ты нашел всех пропавших людей. Скоро тебя нельзя будет назвать салагой. Это что-то да значит. Молодчина, помощник. E921C5CF 760212 Слушай, салага. Нужна помощь. Нам всем тяжело. Вера и ее приспешники пытают наших людей или делают из них Ангелов. Омлет из мозгов, как говорит Трейси. Найди их. И отправь домой. Плюс мы до сих пор не спасли Чарльза Линдси, ветеринара. Он пытался помочь нам, таким не разбрасываются. 34E80E82 763590 Так, это Илай. Вижу тебя на камерах. "Грандвью" прямо к северу отсюда. Шевелись. D125FF4C 769563 В "Грандвью" чисто. 3BA194C4 769566 Проснись! C62A2E54 769567 Эй! 52FBE3C3 769568 Ну давай. Вставай! DC4FE5F4 769569 Времени нет! ED972AFD 769570 Открывай глаза! 64AE6CD1 769571 Проснись! Проснись! 558CA31B 769572 Идем же! 6A63B3EA 769573 Открой глаза! Проснись! 69DC53E8 769596 Суперсделка, такое бывает раз в жизни. 159E626D 769597 На твоей карьере это скажется лучшим образом. 203A6FAC 769598 Снова здравствуй. 09913FC9 769600 Мы должны заботиться друг о друге, и это испытание - тому подтверждение. 7C8DF499 769602 Никогда не возникало желания осквернить чьи-то останки, но на костях Иоанна я бы сплясала. 64C18DD2 769604 Сектанты бегут, как крысы. Они напуганы. 6EED5C82 769606 Они запугали нас. Мы прячемся, хотя у них нет права забирать наши вещи или тормозить тачки. C512C667 769608 Блокпосты - ерунда. Через них можно прорваться почти на чем угодно. 727B0E5A 769610 Сектанты меня как-то останавливали. Начала скучать по копам. 939D22B4 769612 Такое чувство, будто мы вырезали опухоль. Жизнь налаживается. 0D5448B1 769614 Я тут решил пересмотреть свою точку зрения на закон о хранении оружия. Сам понимаешь. 83FB7A15 769616 Я словно начинаю жить заново. AD7242DE 769618 Хорошо, что сопротивление сюда добралось: они-то смогут навести порядок. 3F3EBB26 769620 Может, я снова начну регулярно питаться, а то с пищеварением совсем беда. 615C14E2 769622 Каждый раз, когда мне становится грустно, я представляю, как сейчас зол Иосиф. FFBA0AE6 769624 Слава Иисусу, Марии и Иосифу, мы целы. Хотя нет. К черту Иосифа. 142651A1 769626 Свобода! Американцы хорошо знают, что это такое. B2A4122D 769628 Наши молитвы услышаны. Может, Господь и правда помогает нам. F549B3EA 769630 Над освобождением этого места трудились люди, а не боги. CC2BF378 769632 Чем дольше тело Иоанна гниет в земле, тем легче мне становится. 1295EF79 769634 Жаль бункер Иоанна - он мог бы пригодиться для общественных нужд. 3FB6E329 769636 Скоро мы забудем все, как страшный сон. CE453B60 769638 Так хочется, чтобы все стало как прежде. Я явно не создан для войн. 24C36B42 769640 Эти придурки-эдемщики вряд ли тут снова объявятся. BB9296EA 769642 Оказывается, я ничего не знал о людях. Выпить бы. 9B8A3632 769644 Хочется забраться на крышу и рычать, как лев! Хорошо быть дома. 5CA873D2 769646 Наконец-то я вижу, как здесь красиво. До этого я как-то не обращал внимание. D8664F36 769648 Аллилуйя, мы свободны! D4FA217D 769650 Дела сектантов все хуже и хуже. Скоро окажутся на самом дне. 2D64B6CF 769652 Когда худо, мы действуем сообща! А что делают сектанты? Ведут себя, как капризные дети! DD367A9C 769654 Жаль, я не постреляла по трупу Иоанна. Может, оно и к лучшему. Превратился бы в фарш. 50ABBBED 769656 Интересно, сколько еще в округе тайных бункеров? Иосифу вообще удалось незаметно присвоить ракетную шахту. 949931F4 769658 Устрою барбекю! Готова даже на вегетарианскую дрянь! Как же я рада! 5773F406 769660 Иоанн заслуживал худшей смерти. 9269B275 769662 Иоанн горит в аду, а я снова смогу спокойно спать по ночам. ABBA4784 769664 Теперь здесь сопротивление. Забавно, но я впервые чувствую, что мы с лидерами вместе. 4BA53867 769666 Я люблю Монтану, но пора переехать в штат с нормальной мобильной связью. 3C96E239 769668 Иоанн мертв? По-настоящему? 92CBC384 769670 laughingНикогда в жизни я так не радовался смерти другого человека! 74DA8F89 769672 Зная, что Вера мертва, спится спокойнее. Остается разобраться с Иоанном. 97B7991A 769674 Не уверена насчет Веры, но то, что Иоанн псих, ясно как божий день. C82B2D21 769676 Вера мертва, а значит, нашему кошмару конец. CB8EAEAF 769678 Кошмары Веры хотя бы нереальны, в отличие от пыток Иоанна. E3211B4E 769680 Спасибо, что покончил с Верой. Слишком много моих близких ушли в Блажь. 7460FBCB 769682 Если тебе нипочем цветочный призрак, то с Иоанном ты справишься. 7C4B3B18 769684 Вера причинила нам столько горя… Спасибо, что покончил с ней. 3455C6DF 769686 Иоанн в отличие от Веры не морочит никому голову. Он просто психопат и убийца. 39D517E7 769688 От имени всех местных - спасибо тебе за всё. 499DAF52 769690 Конечно, убить Веру - это подвиг, но как же быть с Иоанном? EEBC3D40 769692 Если ты умеешь убивать призраков, значит, и с человеком справишься. Начни с Иоанна. EBCF4850 769694 Вера Сид как будто вышла из кошмаров. Иоанн, кстати, не лучше. FA329BAD 769696 То что Иакова больше нет, это хорошо, но остается Иоанн. 528DD7C1 769698 Одно дело Иаков, но Иоанн? Таких психопатов еще поискать. 9D0C5D49 769700 Когда мне сказали, что Иаков мертв, я тут же помчала на север. Мы не дадим Иоанну захватить долину. 9046C6BD 769702 Ты ведь был с Иоанном так же обходителен, как с Иаковом? D67FDE8E 769704 По сравнению с Иоанном, Иаков - ничто. Отправь его вслед за братом. 0ACF4D34 769706 Добрался до Иакова, да? Каким же надо быть психом, чтобы выводить на войну волков! 0986FC2E 769708 Иаков еще лапочка. Вот Иоанн - настоящий садист. CBCC2E27 769710 Эй, если ты убил Иакова, может, и с Иоанном разберешься заодно? E3CF559E 769712 Иаков лежит в могиле, и мир меняется к лучшему. Теперь тебе нужно убить Иоанна. FF67B8C8 769714 Говорят, ты убил Иакова. Может, убийство на госслужбе не считается? E34458E0 769716 Иаков был негодяем, но ему далеко до своего брата Иоанна. D7ED2183 769718 Вот что случается с ветераном, который съехал с катушек. Хорошо, что он сдох. 4BE89968 769720 Как-то меня на улице остановил эдемщик. Вообразил себя полицейским. B9BF4F90 769722 Иоанн многих лишил близких, и тебя в том числе. Горе объединило нас - хоть что-то хорошее, да? 460E657A 769724 Блокпосты, проверки документов… Я сражалась, чтобы мои родные не жили, как во время войны. EE7A77EC 769726 Знаешь, чему меня научило выживание? Единственный, кто о тебе позаботится, - ты. D4E5C1ED 769728 Эдемщики почти до меня добрались, но вдруг дружно попадали. Чую, Грейс Армстронг постаралась. EC57F6CB 769730 Может у Иоанна есть книга с нашими именами, и он идет по списку. E89FF870 769732 Чую, скоро я свалю из округа. Я устал чувствовать себя жертвой каждый божий день. 849A4AE2 769734 Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы боялись. Он присылает тебе ролик и потом все, он может забрать тебя в любой момент. 126A6335 769736 Иоанн со своей бандой тащат все, что не приколочено. А если приколочено - приносят лом. B1489E0F 769738 Эта метка похожа на часть какого-то зловещего обряда. Получаешь ролик - и все. E865AB11 769740 Иоанн приговаривает людей к крещению, окунает в сраную реку и тащит в бункер и… Не дай бог нам туда попасть. 45A64BEC 769744 Иоанн настоящий псих. Говорят, он заготавливает людей впрок, чтобы сожрать после Коллапса. 0C9787A9 769746 Вряд ли ты еще увидишь своего друга. Из бункера никто не возвращается. 8D0BEDCC 769748 У меня друг в бункере, но об этом лучше не думать. Нужно о себе позаботиться. 23DBE6D5 769750 Я люблю прокатиться, когда мне нужно развеяться. Эдемщики даже этого меня лишили. B87A154E 769752 Сектанты повсюду, куда ни глянь. Они словно живое воплощение моих подсознательных страхов. 5F9567D7 769754 После видео начинается череда пыток. Иоанн находит тебя, топит, похищает и уродует. 29DF85C3 769756 Сектанты пришли за нашим домом, но моя дочь послала их… Боже, хоть бы она была жива. 7974DEC7 769758 Мою собаку отметили, и я больше ее не видел. Зачем им забирать мою собачку? 295FA595 769760 Не высовывайся, и ничего не случится. Ну, больше ничего. BB7ACB84 769764 Мы защищаем отмеченных. Иоанн их не получит. C937C84D 769768 Дороги оцеплены! А мой грузовик не для бездорожья. На нем не уехать. B0E13ACF 769770 Иоанн крестит тебя, и все идет под откос. Уж я-то знаю. Пастор спас нас от ужасной участи. CA03565A 769772 Они рушат могилы наших родных, чтобы запугать нас? Дебилы, что ли? Блин. 02B792D6 769774 Знаешь это чувство, когда пропускаешь ступеньку? Оно всегда со мной. 62FDA071 769776 Крещение всегда было красивым обрядом, пока не появились сектанты. 831AE08A 769778 Иоанн сделает все, чтобы выжать из тебя "да", но ты молчи. Слышишь? 20119286 769780 Они жгут поля, как будто безмозглые невоспитанные дети. 4A57F5FD 769782 Не помню, что сделал Иоанн. Но я сказал ему "да". И теперь мне с этим жить. Гребаный стыд. 0E3F5995 769784 Эти сектанты - охотники за головами. В прямом смысле слова. 617AE52B 769786 Иоанн захочет любой ценой сломить тебя, добиться слова "да". Молись, чтобы вы не встретились. 62564E38 769788 "Врата Эдема" сожгли мое поле. Никогда не ощущал такую злость… и беспомощность. 7E24E4C2 769793 Надеюсь, я умру раньше, чем встречусь с Иоанном. Черт. Самой от своих слов страшно стало. 7BCBA4AF 769795 А тебя ничего не берет. Ну, хоть за тобой бог приглядывает. 45114E0A 769797 Пастор Джером вырвал меня из лап смерти. Не удивлен, что и тебе он помог. FF24AF99 769799 Сначала они окунают людей в отравленную воду, а потом ведут в бункер Иоанна. Тебе, конечно, очень повезло. ED8003E0 769801 Я, скорее, поверю, что пастор Джером слышит глас Божий, нежели этот Отец. 8A456392 769803 Сидеть в подземном бункере кошмарно, но бункер Иоанна? Что он там делает… Я лучше умру. 3FD67FE6 769805 Крещение тебя изменило? Не знаю, как сказать… что-то не так с водой. 8BB86ED0 769809 Единственный ключ от бункера Иоанн носит на шее. Как представлю, насколько близко к нему надо подобраться… 3926CFF8 769813 Я сомневалась, что сопротивление чего-то добьется, но, как оказалось, с нами надо считаться! 1FCFC3A1 769815 Не дай сектантам захватить еще и небо. Гоняют на самолетах? Пусть готовятся к жесткой посадке. 5526E3DF 769817 Кто скупает целую эскадрилью самолетов? Как перед концом света!.. А… C634DFCF 769819 Жечь наши поля - жалкий и дурацкий ход. Кучка идиотов. 8AAE92F6 769821 Ты вдохновляешь людей продолжать борьбу. Молодец, конечно, но я лучше воздержусь. 10603C1C 769823 С тобой он сделал то же, что и со всеми - похитил, пытал. Только у них, в отличие от тебя, не было шанса сбежать. 27202A50 769825 Моего другана держат в бункере. Я слышал, что Иоанн делает с пленными. Нужно спасти его оттуда. 2C4D3E28 769829 За тобой идет, так сказать, охота. Заметай следы. A9B46907 769831 Пастор Джером спас меня из рук Иоанна, правда, уже после искупления. Иногда я думаю, лучше бы не спасал. 69743A5B 769833 Иоанн потихоньку съезжает с катушек. Не сбавляй обороты. 73F5DCDF 769835 Иосиф в бешенстве. А Иоанн, говорят, потом обливается. 83F4A1B5 769837 У всех, кто считает, что нужно прислушаться к доводам святош, с башкой проблемы. 678370FB 769839 А когда ты был в бункере, ты видел?.. Нет, забудь. Я не хочу знать. 03453127 769841 Иоанн и раньше был не в своем уме, но из-за тебя он окончательно сбрендил. 08DF1E00 769843 Эй, радуйся, что в грудь, а не в лоб, правильно? 5156ADF8 769845 Тебя татуировали? О черт, мне жаль. 708A258F 769847 Татуировки можно свести. У меня на заднице, например, была. А теперь и следа не осталось. B8C02370 769849 Я молюсь за бойцов сопротивления. Когда Иоанн придет сюда, они первыми познают его гнев. 986B2943 769853 Ни один узник бункера не будет свободен, пока жив Иоанн. C8DCA441 769857 У Иоанна срывает крышу, и он становится все опаснее. C46FA0C8 769861 Нам конец. Иоанн прижмет нас, как тонна кирпичей. EB0DEFB0 769863 Мы типа должны "искупить грехи"? Я читала библию и знаю, что только Бог может судить меня. 54DA223E 769865 Иоанн не лучше пса своего брата. А что делают с бешеными псами - ты знаешь. CE51B4D5 769867 Иоанн охотится на тебя, как на зверя. Поймает - и украсит стену твоей головой. 89FA5AFF 769869 Иоанн начал настоящую войну. Нам и до этого было несладко, но сейчас - просто кошмар. 92DF2327 769871 Мне кажется, Иоанн на грани. От таких, как он, никогда не знаешь, чего ждать. AE8E7A05 769873 Раньше я не боялся Иоанна, а сейчас мне как-то не по себе. 8083A430 769875 Иоанн не оставит нас в покое до самой своей смерти. Надо бы ее приблизить, да? A275899A 769877 Иоанн заставит нас проглотить гордыню и закусить собственными шкурами! 9E589126 769879 Нельзя предугадать, что выкинет такой психопат, как Иоанн. 1F3EAF74 769881 Наконец-то можно дышать чистым воздухом. 662A9B87 769883 Вот за что мы сражались. За эту свободу. C8DAEEBF 769885 Мы снова свободны, и все благодаря тебе. 1C007F8B 769887 Мы освободили это место. Круто же. C8F6DB7D 769889 Как я рада, что еще жива! BD160FA0 769891 Вот уж не думала, что смогу пережить Иоанна. 94AA88A0 769893 Боюсь сглазить, но я чувствую, что победа будет за нами. 3D0BCCA6 769895 Хорошо быть свободным. FD9C7E48 769897 Если сектанты хотят жить - пусть бегут отсюда подальше. 86B39D95 769899 Пусть поцелуют меня в зад. B03B7BC5 769901 Чуть-чуть - и додавим секту. 4BEA29F4 769903 Скоро Врата Эдема останутся в прошлом. 2C282EF4 769905 Ха! Иоанн меня так и не поймал, хотя у меня есть метка. 0C4AB8C0 769907 Мы щемим сектантов. A0C96913 769909 Теперь все будет как раньше? Господи, как же хорошо! ED5C33DF 769911 Что ж, самое время расслабиться и навсегда забыть слово "секта". 43779A3B 769913 Мне пришлось бросить книгу, когда начался весь этот кошмар. Теперь я смогу дочитать. FF9B55FB 769915 Сектантам и их союзникам нет прощения. Никому из них. 0CC9547F 769917 Ничего себе... И как теперь прикажете "жить своей жизнью"? B52F5B25 769919 Все равно без пушки я из дома больше не выйду. Рада, что все кончилось, но урок я усвоила. CFF13AC5 769921 У всех в Америке есть дырка в жопе, и каждый ее демонстрирует. Как мнение. Черт, перепутала, как там. C73A4F42 769923 В жизни больше не прикоснусь к оружию. 8C38BB59 769925 Такое ощущение, будто с моей шеи сняли удавку и я снова могу дышать. 33BFECC0 769927 Как же я теперь ненавижу бородатых. Мне предстоит много работать над собой. 827A8EDD 769929 Секты долго не живут. Но мне кажется, без тебя "Врата Эдема" не пали бы. 34821500 769931 Сектантская оккупация попрала все американские ценности. Но случилась в Америке. Хм. 7410FE08 769933 Без пушки я из дома больше не выйду. Рад, что все кончилось, но урок я усвоил. 1DDA5BE2 769935 На уборку уйдет вечность, но когда закончим, все будет сиять лучше прежнего. D5F0913D 769937 Радоваться, что человек умер, странно, но для меня Иоанн не был человеком. Он чудовище. B9018A6E 769939 Мы сами можем защитить свою свободу. Это тебе скажет любой монтанец. EBB91C1F 769941 Все это будет нам хорошим уроком. Правда, я никак не пойму, чему же мы научились. BF9F3C4D 769943 Бункер Иоанна обрушился, но я бы еще залила трещины бетоном. Чтобы упокоить души павших. 1F90ADBE 769945 Теперь мы тут главные. Как и было задумано. Слава Богу, чтоб его. DE98F5D0 769947 Сектаты разбегаются, как тараканы. Ничего, скоро их всех раздавят. A56993D6 769949 Мы смогли победить только потому, что в округе полно оружия. Представляешь, если бы его не было? Мы были бы в заднице. 0AD94BD5 769951 Я так рад, что секта развалилась. Надеюсь, они никогда не вернутся… E4B92BC5 769953 Вот доберусь до своего гриля и закачу огромную вечеринку. B1C77D46 769955 С-Ш-А! С-Ш-А! Не присоединишься? Ну и ладно! С-Ш-А! С-Ш-А! E27DC035 769957 С неделю буду отсыпаться, потом построю охренительное подземное убежище. 191A32A2 769959 Мы удалили опухоль. У нас ремиссия! C5C18E99 769961 Мы не были готовы к нападению сектантов. Нам нужно заботиться друг о друге, чтобы такого больше не повторилось. 9D7D5349 769963 Хуже катастрофы только ее последствия. А Врата Эдема наследили так наследили. 223112C1 769965 Эдемщики лишились Веры?.. Ха-ха! Прости, не могу удержаться. Жуткая была тетка. 39DA875C 769967 Конечно, нельзя этому радоваться, но Вера была психопаткой. Пусть горит в аду. 922826B0 769969 Веры больше нет, и Пумы на востоке вновь собирают отряд. Спасибо тебе. 35F66978 769971 Ты крепкий орешек, если рискнул бросить вызов Вере. AEEDCD56 769973 Услышав про смерть Веры, я воспряла духом. Пора вернуть себе этот мир и наши дома. 7948C79C 769975 Мне так жаль Веру. Иосиф - чудовище. Он сделал из девушки смертельное оружие. 9898F339 769977 Смогу ли я простить Веру? Не знаю, хватит ли у меня благородства. 84F106B5 769979 Молодец, что освободил район у реки Хенбейн. Говорят, Пумы снова налаживают там жизнь. DC6D15D5 769981 Сколько людей у реки Хенбейн свихнулось от этой Блажи. Хорошо, что с ней покончено. 552B3790 769983 Я слышал о том ужасе у реки Хенбейн. Рад, что тебе удалось со всем справиться. 7A9D9563 769985 Много воды утечет, пока бедолаги с реки Хенбейн сумеют вернуться к нормальной жизни. 639B0670 769987 Вера мертва, аминь. Туда всем этим "Вестникам" и дорога. Аллилуйя! F482C17C 769989 Люди только и говорят, что о сражении Пум с Верой. Не могу представить, что там творилось. 39EA6F7D 769991 Аллилуйя! Вера умерла! Какие отличные новости ты нам принес! 06AC6B18 769993 Не могу поверить, что Иаков наконец подох. Аминь. 5F0AA3DE 769995 На севере никогда не забудут того, что сделал Иаков Сид. Больше такого не повторится. 652E9CE3 769997 Если мы с Иаковом справились, то, может, и остальных ублюдков сумеем одолеть. 66333FEB 769999 Иаков мертв? Лучшие новости за последнюю вечность. Надо бы рассказать всем в долине. 2F57AA2C 770001 Да, долина по-прежнему под властью Иоанна, но если его старший братишка, Иаков, мертв, возможно, у нас есть шанс. 1BF03C4D 770003 Говорят, ты разобрался с Иаковом. Вот это да! DCAA0F0A 770005 Сиды захватили весь округ Хоуп. Мы должны уничтожить их. Спасибо, что разобрался с Иаковом. E7FBBDCA 770007 Слышал, ты разобрался с Иаковом. Нужна будет помощь с Иоанном - зови. AB1B6463 770009 Все только и говорят о твоей победе над Иаковом. Скоро очередь дойдет и до Иоанна! AEDBED79 770011 Без Иакова Иоанн слаб. Нужно этим воспользоваться. 0D9497E9 770013 Иаков отвечал за боевую мощь в секте Отца Иосифа. Теперь - когда его нет - у нас появился шанс. CC08CBA0 770015 Слышал, север восстанавливается. Ты молодец. 8682654E 770017 Все, кому не лень, обсуждают, что случилось с Иаковом в Уайттейл. Надо и нам показать, на что мы способны. 7D412B8D 770019 В Уайттейле расправились с Вестником Иосифа. Пора и нам подобраться к Иоанну Сиду. 846B73C5 770021 Иоанн забрал мою дочь. Лучше бы ему застрелиться, пока я не пришла и не убила его своими руками. BAF02956 770023 Сектанты следят за нами внимательнее, чем правительство. 2F5DDAD3 770027 Мы в Америке ссыкунов не держим. Я имею полное право жить своей жизнью, и сраные сектанты мне не помеха. D56A92B0 770029 Наши люди в плену у Иоанна. Думаю, вместе, мы сможем их спасти. 0387B85F 770031 Я пыталась прорваться через блокпост, когда они только его поставили. Едва успела ноги унести. 09DB544C 770033 Не дай Иоанну убить твоего напарника. И без того много хороших людей погибло. 5D653F39 770035 Есть что-то деспотичное в том, чтобы останавливать водителей и проверять их документы. 3CAB36DD 770037 Из-за этих блокпостов я не могу заказать себе лекарства. Кто знал, что жить в изоляции так трудно. C3DB7B44 770041 У Иоанна исключительный ум. Ум исключительного серийного убийцы. 01761E47 770043 Пытался объехать блокпосты по бездорожью... но нарвался на херова медведя. Кто б мог подумать! 6CA86605 770045 Из-за этих блокпостов я живу как будто не в Америке, а где-то в стране третьего мира. B2CE98F1 770047 Раньше я так любил водить машину. Секта все у нас забрала. C352086B 770050 Посылать человеку видео перед похищением - это психологическое давление. Ну, а потом начинается физическое. 931C7FB6 770052 Иоанн отметил многих людей. Мы не сможем защитить всех. FEE0F9E4 770054 Иоанн... Он тебя отметил. О, прости, прости, мне так жаль... 6A0E30CE 770056 Насилие - отстой, но метки? Видео, чтобы трясся, пока за тобой не пришли? Больные ублюдки. 8A710FD6 770058 Из хватки Иоанна не вырваться. Получишь метку - тебе конец. Учти. CF0688CC 770060 Надеюсь, твой напарник жив. Хотя, между нами, это маловероятно. Остается молиться. 9B2C8421 770062 Проще списать твоего напарника со счетов. Из бункера Иоанна не возвращаются. 05AC26C7 770064 У тебя метка! Это ничего, все нормально! У меня тоже есть, и я все еще здесь! C7FFF657 770066 У тебя метка. У моего сына тоже была. Ему было семнадцать. Мы так его и не нашли. 8C13109B 770068 Кажется, Иоанн теперь преследует меня в кошмарах, в которых мне от него не скрыться. EF86B0A6 770070 Не понимаю, как так: всего один человек, а хрен спасешься. Что твой кракен. DD0FAE6A 770072 Жив твой напарник. И девушка моя жива. Все хорошо. 8EFFEF44 770074 Иоанн и меня отметил. Когда за мной придут, я заберу их с собой в ад. 96EABCA3 770076 Рано или поздно Иоанн найдет тебя. Будь к этому готов. 07968C03 770078 Трудно сейчас верить в Бога. Эдемщики уверены, что господь на их стороне, но хрена с два. D782D580 770080 Открыт сезон охоты на помощника маршала. Вспоминаются те старые мультфильмы. 5C45523F 770084 С перекрытыми дорогами я чувствую себя крысой в клетке. DCBF072A 770086 Сектанты ищут тебя изо всех сил. Такое ощущение, что ты новая видеоигра. AE40CFD4 770088 Есть только один способ пройти мимо секты - сквозь лес. Но там тебя может кто-нибудь сожрать. 24035D93 770090 Я бы не сунулась на дорогу даже за деньги. Хотя... если за деньги... F0CCEB2A 770092 Они сожгли мои поля! Ты знаешь, сколько сил, сколько времени моей жизни с ними сгорело? F08B42C2 770094 Будь начеку. Сектанты мечтают содрать с тебя кожу заживо. 64E9016E 770098 Только увидев горящие поля, я осознал, как они хотят нашей смерти. 07D7B11B 770100 Гляди в оба. Врата Эдема тебя ищут, прочесывают округ. BE9C2731 770104 Ты ведь знаешь, что они тебя ищут, да? Очень смело с твоей стороны вот так тут ходить. 5A34C275 770106 Что-нибудь изменилось, когда тебя окрестили? Ты выглядишь точно так же. B466CA7E 770108 Ты видел Иоанна и Иосифа? Не завидую тебе. A4807FFB 770110 Когда вы встретились с Иоанном, он правда выглядел как ходячий труп? Я не придумываю, у него ведь нет души. AEFE024F 770112 Пастор Джером разглядел что-то в тебе, раз решил спасти. Кажется, я понимаю, что именно. E6D42695 770114 Как тебе удалось избежать бункера Иоанна? Если нас поймают - с нами все ясно. 1A34F4F8 770116 А если на крещении прикинуться мертвым? Они отстанут или сделают искусственное дыхание? 7386C81A 770118 Это просто чудо, что ты здесь, а не в бункере. Мою дочь туда забрали, а ты тут, на свободе. D7A6F5FD 770120 Ну что, как тебе братья Сид? Не могу представить между ними крепкие братские отношения. 600211B1 770122 Пастор Джером - отличный парень, и не только потому, что он спас тебя. 257B4669 770124 Люди, которых схватил Иоанн, или уже мертвы, или заперты в бункере. 30DEA6D5 770126 Не перечь пастору Джерому. На таких, как он, всегда можно положиться. 2F34F392 770128 Иоанн чуть не топит людей при крещении. Зачем? Да, он ловит с этого кайф, но не только. 305D6706 770130 Тебя ведь крестили? Думаешь, в воду ничего не помешали? Не боишься? 725BE5E5 770132 Если пастор Джером считал, что тебя стоило спасать, значит, так тому и быть. A8660D8C 770134 Не удивляйся, если после всего, что случилось, в твою честь возведут пару статуй. 86F2065E 770136 Ты очень вдохновляешь всех наших ребят. E387D3CA 770140 Благодаря тебе все в округе схватили пушки и повалили на улицы. D8B2EFEC 770142 Да ты тут уже героем легенд стал. 3F2B5FC9 770144 Я не думала, что наш округ сможет так сблизиться, но, похоже, ты сделал невозможное. 893E6C52 770146 Ты помогаешь увидеть в людях все самое лучшее. Тебе бы книгу написать. 94A47907 770148 Я бы, как ты, не смог. У меня сразу бы все пошло наперекосяк. A107CAC0 770150 Сопротивление - это попытка вернуть власть народу. 50CD605F 770154 Мы ребята из Хоуп. Городские нам в подметки не годятся. 0E1489B3 770156 Мы вместе. Когда все утрясется, картина будет не из лучших, но пока что мы вместе. D8B6B67F 770160 Ты нас вдохновляешь. 8DC50885 770161 Быстрей, пора заканчивать. A5CF1579 770163 Эдемщики спят и видят, как расправятся с тобой. Так что будь осторожнее. Ты нам нужен. 403C3E47 770165 Сжигать поля для подготовки к концу света - это просто нелогично. 6BEE7838 770167 Сжигать наши поля - не только глупо, но и опасно. Пусть эти идиоты сами горят в аду. 0F348BA7 770169 Теперь с сопротивлением придется считаться! Все благодаря тебе. 9CBB418A 770171 Чертов самолет взорвал мой дом. Трусливые дерьмоглоты! E974C9F7 770173 Какой самоуверенный ублюдок нападет на людей с самолетами? A01A3168 770175 Судя по тому, сколько всего сектанты тут сожгли, они хотят сами устроить себе конец света. 830A9E86 770177 Они повсюду ищут тебя, а ты… Просто так тут гуляешь? Ну ладно. 51A8013C 770179 Если они тебя схватят, то распнут. Или сделают что-нибудь менее символичное… ну, ты понял. 26277A7E 770183 Никогда не отвыкну бежать в убежище, заслышав звук самолета. 7E4BE421 770185 Самолеты сеют огонь с небес, все как по библии. AB01DC73 770189 Будь на связи. Нам лучше сразу узнать, если секта тебя схватит. 26DE3554 770191 Иоанн сделал тебе татуировку? Не беда. Никто и не узнает, по тебе не скажешь. 888EEBD1 770193 Боже, он что… Отметил тебя? Господи, не могу представить, каково это. Ужас. DDEBCF3E 770195 Иоанн держит пленников под надежной охраной. Говорят, только у него есть ключ от камеры. B55D6599 770197 В бункер попадают только те, кого похищают сектанты. Точнее, "приглашают". 1554D0F1 770199 У тебя коллега в бункере Иоанна? Сочувствую. Но все равно тебе проще, у нас там семьи. 30B934BB 770201 Если Иоанн поставит мне метку, я срежу ее вместе с кожей. Лучше шрам, чем тату. 850B513F 770203 У Иоанна в бункере еще есть пленники. Твои друзья, и наши. 4E00DE21 770205 Я, конечно, счастлив за тебя, ну, что ты сбежал, но в его бункере еще есть люди. 3C21CFF7 770207 Единственный ключ к свободе моей семьи Иоанн носит у себя на шее. Что, если он его потеряет? 4C2FB22C 770209 Говорят, от бункера есть только один ключ, и его носит с собой Иоанн. 16B97CBE 770211 Сделать всего один ключ от бункера - та еще глупость. А если Иоанн его потеряет? EF119998 770213 Если Иоанн пометил тебя татухой, у меня есть знакомый с лазером. В два счета выведет. 4084C1A5 770215 Набить тату против воли - значит нанести увечья. Я не против тату, но Иоанн уродует людей. 09AADC98 770217 Ты что, сквозь стены умеешь проходить? Ходят слухи, что ты сбежал из бункера, а по-другому оттуда не выбраться! 2A1DB58C 770219 Приятно знать, что тот, кого ты ненавидишь, мучается. Мы все этому рады. 9B939339 770221 Говорят, Иосиф в ярости. Хорошо. Надеюсь, он лопнет. FBE23707 770223 Я не боюсь Иоанна. Его безумие - это его проблема, а не наша. E19CCD0C 770225 Нужно убить Иоанна. Он сам напросился, похитив и посадив под замок мою маму. B4EF99FA 770227 Карта Иоанну не прет, если понимаешь, о чем я. Скоро он психанет, точно говорю. 9E847C94 770229 Говорят, ты разозлил Иоанна. A3446C15 770231 У Иоанна сейчас трудные времена, потому что его брат-Отец на него зол. Сумасшедшая семейка. 53DA04E0 770233 Иоанн устроил в своем бункере личный ад для своих пленников. Надо их вытащить! FDCDA829 770235 Иоанн психует из-за того, что Иосиф зол. Надеюсь, он допсихуется до инсульта и сдохнет. 1B59A550 770237 Иоанн жаждет крови. Хочет своими руками отправить нас к Господу. 72C61A3D 770239 Казалось бы, захватить город - это не конфетку у ребенка отобрать. E2036322 770241 Иоанн придет за нами, и мне... не буду врать, мне страшно. Но твое присутствие греет душу. 22EEAD7E 770243 Иоанн ослабел. Нам нужно еще поднажать и ему хана. Верно я говорю? 740AD742 770245 Мой единственный грех - любовь к родине. И мелкое мошенничество. F0246DFD 771202 Что-что? Вы меня разыгрываете? Глава администрации? Почту за честь. Я буду ждать. E45FCE2F 773881 Вижу цель. DFF05FB7 773883 Цель найдена. 6826CA1C 773885 Я вижу цель. CA7428F0 773887 Цель обнаружена. E7CDECFB 773907 Бомба! AB961CD3 773909 Бомба сброшена! 50CBDC07 773911 Сбрасываю снаряд на цель! 4174077A 773913 Осторожно! 789FAE0B 774018 Бомба пошла! 5CA22D7E 774020 Бомба! FA544B99 774022 Бомба сброшена! E145B040 774024 В укрытие - бомба! 949CA4FB 774062 Вижу цель! DECCE603 774064 Атакую сверху! 9A65DAB4 774066 Обнаружил цель! 2BFDE27C 774068 Объект на прицеле! 11E1ADDE 777502 Вообще Уэйд просто следит за живностью. А я занимаюсь сувенирной продукцией, в частности башкотрясами в виде Чизбургера. Именно я. C2D06AF2 777503 Но потом пришел Иаков и унес почти все. Мне повезло - я удрал не с пустыми руками. 769D1F67 777504 Беда в том, что они украли всех моих Чизбургеров-башкотрясов! Ты не представляешь, насколько они ценные. Просто мечта коллекционера! A3C10C4A 777506 Ну и вали. 867D21B4 777507 Мои проблемы - не твои проблемы. 6488D788 777508 Я быстро. BBE910DB 777509 Минутки хватит. 0386D084 777516 Ты чего злой такой? 9AB57D36 777517 Ох… ладно. 74CC8613 777518 Надо поговорить. 9D1FDF81 777519 Рад тебя видеть. 9180A63B 777520 Я почти закончил. 608E7CAC 777521 М… ладно. Как скажешь. A0523AE8 777523 Только не перебивай. A318EB81 777524 Я быстро. 07E417EA 777526 Не трать ее зря. Хотя это дело, конечно, твое… но это, чтоб во благо, ладно? B16EC5D3 777686 Привет! 54AEC7C6 777688 Держись, мы садимся. 5BB5199B 777695 Сучьи сектанты прямо жаждут загнать нас в бункер Иоанна! D8C174F8 777696 Господи! Спасибо. Думал, я не жилец. DC023734 777697 Кто знает, что они хотели с нами сделать. 978B05BC 777698 Этим крысам нет конца! FA4B096C 777699 Они думают, что спасают нас. СПАСАЮТ. Заперев в сраной дыре? Да ну нахер. B962D0EA 777701 Сюда летит вертолет! 92122DD5 777702 Да приземлись ты уже! E91A9B43 777703 Ну, ну, ну! DFA0E2E8 777705 Посторонись, я залезаю! 20EE8311 777706 Эй, прыгай! Давай! 3B828058 777707 Что ты творишь? Нужно сваливать! A02E8ADB 777708 Давай, здесь кроме нас никого нет! 6AE7DE53 777710 Боже, у меня сердце колотится, как бешеное. 4547432D 777711 Блин, помощник. Ты пробрался туда и спас наши шкуры. AB219160 777712 Эти трусы накинулись на меня толпой. Сказали, что спасают меня. Доверься, мол, Отцу. Да кто такой этот Отец? Лучше бы пристрелили. Я был зол, но сейчас я в ярости нахрен. 77E85D1A 777738 Я хочу пройти только один путь - путь, который уведет меня отсюда нахрен. B969A029 777740 Чем дольше люди остаются у Веры, тем больше шансов, что они станут Ангелами. А это участь похуже смерти. 35A93EE6 777742 Вера постоянно подсаживает людей на Блажь. Так и с маршалом получилось. 62933C5D 777744 Если Вера один раз заберет тебя в Блажь, назад дороги нет. Она достанет тебя любой ценой. F39C2408 777746 Я постоянно вижу призрак какой-то женщины. Кажется, я схожу с ума. 890779B5 777750 Единственный способ вернуть кого-то из Блажи - самим вытащить их оттуда. А потом оставить где-нибудь отходить. 85D98043 777752 Вера заставила меня спрыгнуть со статуи. Я не хотела, но выбора не было. Так страшно мне еще никогда не бывало и… Как я вообще выжила? 2CE466BB 777753 Ричи, ты там? Эй, кто-нибудь? Эдемщики… берут пленных. Эти суки… они пристрелили женщину у меня на глазах. Из гребаного лука. У нее начался припадок. А я, а я убежал, я не знал, что делать. Копы молчат. Пастор Джером пропал. Позвонить Илаю? Сука, СУКА. Я знал, что они берут пленных, но это уже совсем другое дело. Сейчас все серьезно. Мы с Мелиссой собираем вещи и уезжаем. Береги себя, хорошо? Береги себя, друг. 7F6E5FE9 777754 Эм, Лэнсдаун Чартерс? Эм… Меня зовут Скайлар… Скайлар Корс… Вы, может, обо мне слышали. В общем, у нас тут небольшие проблемы, и я бы хотела арендовать самолет. Для меня и, может, еще одного… Посмотрим. Я заплачу… Много… Больше, чем вы думаете, но мне нужно время… Надо его поймать. Тогда мы выберемся. 7A3E9798 777755 Слушай сюда, импотент хренов. Что за херню ты сказал моему Ксандеру? Мой малыш почти час смотрел в пустоту не моргая, как загипнотизированный кролик. Сказал, ты приходил. Ты ему угрожал? Клянусь могилой матери, если ты ему угрожал, я тебе засуну винтовку так глубоко в задницу, что ты не услышишь выстрела. Тебя здесь быть не должно. Ни тебя, ни твоего сыночка. Поэтому отвали, слышишь? 5FF516B8 777758 Не знаю, где я. Не знаю, какой сейчас день. Все происходит так быстро. Мне нужно привести голову в порядок. 1FB03A79 777760 Я постоянно слышу голос Веры. Он мне спать не дает. Не знаю, сколько еще так протяну. 7C8A9976 777762 Вера забрала меня в Блажь. Я не хочу туда возвращаться. Прошу, помоги! D785C6B3 777764 Я не понимаю, существует Вера или нет. Я больше не могу спать. И не понимаю, где сон, а где реальность. 1A60FAF8 777766 Мне снилось, что Вера отрастила крылья и улетела. Надеюсь, это и правда был сон. A6239E7D 777768 Когда говоришь с Верой, кажется, что она обожает тебя. Это ли не чудо? BCFFE2B2 777770 Вера всегда следит за тобой. Даже сейчас. Она здесь, невидимая, но ее любовь осязаема. 2F4EA05B 777772 Эти цветы - зло. Они всему виной. Хотела бы я спалить их все. 69ADA5CD 777774 Путь Веры сводит людей с ума. Как можно быть настолько жестокими? 19DB4731 777776 Сектанты никому не дают спуску: сомневаешься в Проекте - тебя сразу наставят на путь истинный. BFBB817F 777778 В конце паломничества ты вступаешь в секту, совершаешь прыжок веры или становишься Ангелом. F851B9D2 777780 На самом деле, Ангелов не принимали в секту. Они просто рабы. B2C7D370 777782 Если станешь Ангелом, назад пути нет. Это навсегда. Мозгам кранты. F8908DAB 777784 Ангелы у святош за вьючных животных. Им, впрочем, все равно. Они витают в какой-то своей блажи. 6EA35BD9 777786 С Ангелами обращаются, как с псами. Серьезно - им собачий корм дают. И эти люди утверждают, что верят в Бога? ADEB00F5 777788 Я увидела, что кто-то горит, но он исчез, когда я побежала за помощью. А потом услышала смех. Стремно до жути. 4CFB9828 777790 Вера похожа на сирену из мифов. Ты знаешь, что нельзя слушать ее песни, но все равно слушаешь. 607E8712 777792 Неужели и правда настал конец света? Мы пережили холодную войну, проблему 2000 года… Но в этот раз все серьезнее. Может, святоши и правы насчет Коллапса. 03E140DC 777794 Хорошо, что Пумы тебя спасли. Нам очень нужна твоя помощь. Кто-то должен дать отпор фанатикам. 48E9E494 777796 Каждый шаг на пути Веры открывает тебе что-то новое о Иосифе. О том, как ему было видение. Как он попал сюда. Почему люди пошли за ним. Вранье, наверное. 2540920B 777798 Все Ангелы совершают паломничество, а потом их погружают в чистую Блажь. Так им мозги промывают. 65A942FD 777800 Ангелы - рабы эдемщиков! Какой верующий пойдет на такое? Они обращаются с ними хуже, чем с рабами. Как с животными! 49F493DD 777802 Если принять слишком много Блажи, станешь Ангелом. Так Вера их и делает. Это необратимо. 8458557D 777804 То, как эдемщики поступают с Ангелами, отвратительно. Они пудрят людям мозги Блажью и заставляют их жить в грязи и жрать мусор. Превращают их в рабов. 49ADB582 777806 Слушай, я, конечно, не святой, но и не маньяк… И все равно, постоянно фантазирую о Вере. Не могу выкинуть ее из головы. 05F880AB 777808 Меня как-то начали Блажью. Я несколько дней не мог прийти в себя. Слышал, тебя в ней топят, пока ты не становишься Ангелом. Больше я им не попадусь! 979FC024 777810 Ты вместе с Пумами? Клево. Вы такие смелые... Боретесь с Верой и Иосифом. D3D2FC14 777812 Если Вера возьмется за тебя, то не отпустит, пока ты не съедешь с катушек от Блажи. FB700D0B 777814 Ты в курсе, что на самом деле Вера - не сестра Иосифа? Она вообще не из этих мест, и зовут ее не Вера. EEED355A 777816 Вера похожа на сон, превратившийся в кошмар. Счастье, бабочки, радуги, а потом этому приходит конец. И тебе нужна только доза, чтобы спастись от ломки. 40F8EEA2 777818 Сестра Сид на самом деле не Вера, а то ли Ребекка, то ли Рейчел. Она искала лекарство от зависимости, когда приехала. Но вместо этого нашла другой наркотик. Похоже, это судьба. D1F75571 777820 Как хорошо, что Пумы вытащили тебя из Блажи. Держись от нее подальше. Ты не выдержишь. Превратишься в блаженного пустоголова. 043A76BC 777822 У сопротивления дела идут все лучше! Говорят, Пумы выступили против Веры, может, и у нас есть шанс? 66797BA1 777824 Неудивительно, что Вера с катушек слетела: Пумы ей столько планов спутали. Она теперь рвет и мечет. 6039CDA8 777826 Если попал в Блажь, Вера тебя не выпустит. Придется пройти весь путь до конца, чтобы спастись. 25CA8CAC 777828 Если ты примешь Блажь еще раз, скорее всего, обратно уже не вернешься. Я знаю, так проще, но это не настоящая жизнь. 4D21A764 777830 Я продолжаю слышать ее смех. Он звучит в голове с утра до вечера. Она хохочет без умолку. 0375FBD3 777832 Туман пропитывает тебя. Одежду, волосы. Раз - и он в твоих легких и голове, понимаешь? FB2F63D8 777834 Пыльца Блажи прекрасна, но что будет с нашими детьми? Животными? Рыбой? Какой вред Вера причинила тем, кто еще не родился? 09E4BFF3 777836 Иногда я слышу смех Веры, но хуже - когда голос Отца. D664F5E0 777838 Кажется, мои силы уже на исходе. Слышу, как по мне звонит колокол. Постоянно. Это сводит с ума. ED4B537E 777840 Я вдохнул Блажи - и понял, что оказался на статуе Отца, готовый на что угодно, чтобы доказать верность. 1E448440 777842 Мой брат передознулся Блажью. Теперь все время слышит звуки. Детский плач. Песни. Даже кудахтанье. Вера забрала его. 743F6081 777844 Вера всех заставляет пройти по своему пути. Всех, кто оказывается рядом. Она ведет и испытывает. DF22885E 777846 В паломничестве тринадцать ступеней. Типа путь к просветлению, только после него у людей крыша едет. A636B4C1 777850 Вера заставляет всех пройти по пути - подняться наверх и спрыгнуть. Если ты отказываешься, умираешь. Соглашаешься - тоже умираешь. 0C56768E 777852 Меня схватили и накачали Блажью. Пришел Отец и показал мне то, о чем никто не знает. И не может знать. A6C5E0C8 777854 На пути Веры - лепестки и лужи крови. Жуткое зрелище. 98E1B664 777856 Вера сводит людей с ума. Они делают Блажь. Увечат себя. Достаточно лишь ее слова или улыбки. E5AE44D1 777858 Я думал, Вера обычная девчонка, пока не узнал про соседа. Он отверг Блажь, и ее Ангелы держали его в тумане, пока он не задохнулся. 0C558916 777860 Этот путь сломит твой дух, и в конце у тебя останется только она - Вера. DE282EEA 777862 Ангелы были обычными людьми. Потом их крестили, заставили совершить паломничество и прыжок веры. Теперь они как псы. Даже хуже. 7EBC4CD0 777864 Ангелы не замечают нас, если им не мешать. Но они становятся все более агрессивными. A820525E 777866 Ангелы - ударные силы Веры. Они не чувствуют боль, потому что слишком тупы, и не узнают друзей и родных. Звери. 83368366 777868 Музыка успокаивает Ангелов. Рассеивает их мысли. Делает послушными. 922079ED 777870 Наконец-то все идет так, как должно быть. Восхитительное ощущение. 62509631 777872 Хорошо, что Веру убили: теперь хоть приведу башку в порядок. Нам всем должно полегчать. B63FE783 777874 Все, с наркотиками я завязал. И с выпивкой тоже. Бог со мной. 3678F0AF 777876 После всего этого кошмара мне не терпится вернуться в свою обычную скучную жизнь. D547AAC2 777878 Ну слава богу, люди перестали быть оленями, медведями и пумами. 6114B85A 777880 Веры давно нет, но мне страшно представить, какой вред Блажь нанесла природе. Ведь она проникла в воду и почву. 7642F8AB 777882 Убивать людей - это одно, а лишать их души - другое. Пусть Вера горит в аду. 01D721D6 777884 Голоса, шум, жуткий шепот и пение больше не беспокоят меня. Слава яйцам. Ну, почти не беспокоят. F14C5A70 777886 Хорошо, что Сопротивление держит все под контролем. Надеюсь, галлюцинации и правда прекратились. C0F90D75 777888 Надеюсь, этот бункер окончательно расхерачили. Лучше б его вообще затопили. 8567BBDC 777890 Она больше не поет и не смеется у меня в голове. Теперь я понимаю атеистов - без Веры лучше. 3CD0E391 777892 Говорят, что в реке больше нет Блажи, но прокипятить то, что будешь пить, не помешает. D4EDC679 777894 Жизнь становится прежней. Я все еще слышу голос Веры, но очень слабо. Начинаю забывать, как он звучит. 4677C289 777896 У нее почти получилось. Еще чуть-чуть Блажи, и я бы стала Ангелом. В любом случае, ее голос я никогда не забуду. 2F058827 777898 Ты смог. Невероятно. Ни Ангелов, ни Блажи. Говорят, ты уничтожил Веру, но зато вернул мне мою. 89075569 777900 Нужно снова учиться доверять своим чувствам, если я хочу вернуться к нормальной жизни. 32E114A1 777902 Наконец-то я смогу выбросить Веру из головы. Пришло время привести в порядок то, что осталось от моей жизни. 890E0004 777904 Жизнь без Блажи будет хороша. Наконец-то все станет реальным. 5F1FF73F 777906 Я, конечно, не дурак дунуть, но Блажь - это кошмар какой-то. Слава богу, все позади. 4B5739FF 777908 Вера была самой жуткой из всей семьи Сидов. Слава богу, ее нет. 777A2061 777910 Хоть ангелы и были людьми, я рада, что их больше нет. Они бы все равно не оклемались. Покойтесь с миром, ангелы. 464CB1F3 777912 Вновь можно верить своим глазам и ушам. Слава богу. BB21BD34 777914 Надеюсь, от того бункера останется только пыль. Вера должна гореть в аду за свои злодеяния. 93C0B453 777916 Надеюсь, разум больше никогда не подведет меня. Это ужасно. Чудовищно. Хорошо хоть совсем не затянуло. 76EFC15C 777918 Говорят, ты разделался с Иоанном. Слава богу, ты теперь с нами. 7CC4764B 777920 Хорошо, что Иоанна убили, но Вера еще доставит нам хлопот. 5F635A99 777922 Слышал, ты многим помог в долине? Нам такое рвение не помешает. 9A7275E0 777924 Иоанн мертв, но он-то был обычным человеком. А Вера, может быть, даже ненастоящая. 7724BEDA 777926 Иоанн мертв? Аллилуйя! 6FEA34D4 777928 Семейка Сидов - какое-то особенно адское зло. Хорошо, что Иоанн мертв, но есть еще Вера. 90542CE3 777930 Здорово, что Иоанн мертв. Пумы помогут тебе разобраться с Верой. 189F3BA5 777932 Вера не ведет честную игру, как братья. Она призрак. Тень поганая. 4B0BE4B6 777934 Иаков мертв? Вот это новости! 90566E09 777936 Раз Иаков и его Верные мертвы, можно попробовать наладить жизнь. 9D73BF5B 777938 Никогда никого не убивал, но как же приятно слышать, что Иаков мертв. 887D4D6A 777940 Новости с севера - как глоток свежего воздуха. 45735548 777942 Ты помог разделаться с Иаковом? Круто. Теперь попробуй приструнить эту чертовку Веру. AD6BC71F 777944 Я рада, что с Иаковом покончено. Но здесь тоже дела плохи. Может, даже хуже. C1F08EB2 777946 Иаков мертв, или мне приглючилось? Я уже не понимаю, что реально. Проклятая Вера. 0C83506D 777948 Не думала, что все покатится по наклонной так быстро. Я страдаю, потому что мы зря стараемся. Только новости об Иакове дают мне надежду. E1D766B3 777950 Чтобы доказать свою верность Иакову, новобранцы должны убить того, кто им дорог. Я не могу в это поверить. A3861373 777952 То, что сектанты делают с волками, - просто чудовищно. Бесчеловечно. Это против природы. 88545A10 777954 Не знаю, что там за "кресло" у Иакова, но это что-то ужасное. Надеюсь, я в него не попаду. 08970D62 777956 У выживальщиков слишком мало людей, а ведь это они не дают сектантам уничтожить все, что у нас есть. 42DFD4FC 777958 Илай - чертовски хороший лидер. Но ополчению долго не продержаться, это проигранный бой. 84DA9679 777960 Иаков собирает армию. Я всегда это знала, но никто мне не верил. Кроме Илая. 5E321C3D 777962 Сектанты увозят людей на лесопилку. Черт знает, что там творится. Боюсь, я следующая. 8E46A282 777964 Нам нигде не укрыться. Судьи чувствуют страх за многие мили. Нам крышка. A9DF3DDB 777966 Раньше в Грандвью был отель. Теперь это на отель совсем не похоже. Там обосновался Иаков. 186F38B3 777968 На лесопилке творится какая-то жесть. Отморозки Иакова уводят туда людей. 3281C57C 777970 Как бы я хотел помочь выживальщикам, но я не боец. Может, еду для них готовить хотя бы. 4CDAC47C 777972 Я полностью на стороне Илая, особенно мне нравится, что он не сует мне в руки ружье… Я вообще очень неуклюжий. C58E3F1E 777974 Нас так мало. Мы боимся Иакова и эдемщиков. Нас защищает только ополчение, но как долго они продержатся? 653EEF9B 777976 Они забирают людей в свою армию насильно и промывают им мозги? Мне стыдно, что я американка. E5453EEF 777978 Когда Иаков приехал в горы, я сразу поняла - жди беды. Он начал ловить волков. Теперь мы знаем зачем. 8A7C3F27 777980 Часто слышу о "кресле", которое калечит психику людей. Не дай бог, мой брат тоже прошел через это. 7C819A38 777982 Во всяком случае, выживальщики еще держатся. Пока они в строю, у нас еще есть надежда. 98D1828B 777984 Иаков обращает людей в секту, устраивая какие-то испытания. Кажется, я на очереди, хочу я этого или нет. DE629094 777986 Не знаю, как это получается у эдемщиков, но Судьи во всем их слушаются. Жуткие создания. B93A98D3 777988 Я переехал в горы, чтобы быть поближе к природе, А тут толпами ходят сектанты и волки-убийцы. Природа, как же. 5ECA78E2 777990 Иаков бросает людей в клетки и морит голодом. Где эти правозащитники? Нам тут помощь нужна. 4795CAA0 777992 Выхода нет. Мы либо окажемся в армии Иакова, либо погибнем, либо будем скрываться. Это не жизнь, а выбор между плохим и ужасным. C61A93B9 777994 Они используют людей как мишени. Уму непостижимо. Я не хочу умирать. У меня вся жизнь впереди. 4253B20D 777996 Если увидишь среди святош своих друзей - считай, что они уже мертвы. Их не спасти. Я прошла через это. Спасай лучше себя. 2CB2657B 777998 Секта порабощает людей. Им промывают мозги и отправляют в армию Иакова. Разве это угодно богу? 8D045189 778000 Надеюсь, Выживальщики справятся - у них железная воля. Если б я к ним присоединился, только бы все испортил. C977420F 778002 Судьи - злобные твари. Я видел, как один раскидал выживальщиков словно котят. 83FC8C6F 778004 Ну вот заперли они тебя в клетке, а что будет, когда тебе нужно будет того? Прямо в штаны это все делать? Ужас какой. 75B7CD54 778006 Они это называют внушением? Эдемщики даже не понимают, что их используют. Знаешь, мне их даже жаль. 5D54107B 778008 Мой брат - выживальщик. У него такой уставший вид. Каждый день я молюсь за него и надеюсь, что он еще жив. E4A8C961 778010 Судьи очень злые. Идеальные сторожевые псы. 45D5F6EE 778012 Если б меня заперли в клетке без еды и воды, я бы попросила святош прикончить меня. Мучиться там еще... 35AFD3DE 778014 Ты помогаешь выживальщикам, да? Слава богу, что ты здесь. Если бы не такие как ты, я бы уже давно свихнулся от страха. 755E9E12 778016 Я думал о том, что делать, если встретишь Судью... Например, если бросить ему кусок мяса, то получится ли убежать? Правда, я бегаю не слишком быстро. 08018D20 778018 Эдемщики отбирают землю, строят лагеря, распоряжаются нашей недвижимостью... У них проверяли документы? Я кучу бумаг собрал, просто чтобы расширить дом. 75A324A7 778020 Я знаю, что Иаков - злодей, но он наверное считает, что мы просто не понимаем его, да? Кто-нибудь пробовал угостить его кофе, поговорить, там? 5B1809A8 778022 Охотники меня едва не сцапали, вмешались люди из ополчения. Слава богу. F8AEFD09 778024 Если мы найдем способ спасти Судей, мать-природа будет счастлива. А пока она, наверное, в ярости. 4A030BC9 778026 Нельзя лишать людей рассудка и свободы воли, чтобы собрать армию для Отца. Не верится, что Иаков и Иосиф - братья. 2731EDC4 778028 Уверена, Иаков думает, что это все нормально. Сказать бы ему: "Эй, оглянись, парень. Так дела не делают. Ты военный преступник", но я не самоубийца… 8C686B5F 778030 Я хочу знать, кто убил Илая. Это точно был кто-то из секты. Мне надо знать, кто. Хочу, чтобы выживальщики отомстили ему. 9339FC8E 778032 Вот теперь Иаков и правда взбешен. Убили почти всех солдат, которым он промывал мозги. Хотя это, конечно, к лучшему. 23D349D2 778034 Как ополчение может существовать без лидера? Только благодаря Илаю у нас был хоть какой-то шанс на победу. 036880DC 778036 Как именно Иаков использует музыку для тренировки новобранцев? Это что-то вроде бодренькой музыки из спортзала? Не, лучше не знать. 3D2BCE0E 778038 Мы потеряли Илая. Он создал ополчение - нашу единственную защиту от сектантов. И что нам делать теперь? 63D82290 778040 Иаков знает, как лишить людей всего, а потом сделать из них солдат для своей армии. В итоге они творят то, чего никогда не делали раньше. Жуть. B2E11A5F 778042 Если бы не Илай, нас бы раздавили. Надеюсь, кто-то продолжит его дело. Это не так просто. ACA3DE14 778044 Все их солдаты как будто под гипнозом. Черт, вдруг Иаков сейчас копается у меня в голове, а я ни сном, ни духом? 07426E7B 778046 Выживальщики потеряли своего лидера. Но это же не значит, что Иаков победил, да? Мы знаем, что делать? BAA46CB0 778048 Истории о контроле над разумом меня всегда пугали. А тут еще и Судьи. Мы все обречены. Пожалуйста, помоги. 16A3FF24 778050 Люди почти не спят, потому что если крепко заснешь - твоим разумом можно будет управлять. Ну и жизнь настала. 5989F0E7 778052 Иаков злится, что потерял столько людей? Секта отняла моих друзей. Один из них даже хотел меня убить. Я тоже зол. 4E8B393A 778054 Илай знал, что рискует жизнью, но это огромная потеря. Неужели все мечтают погибнуть славной смертью? В голове не укладывается. 84A2FE07 778056 Неудивительно, что Иаков психует - вы с выживальщиками такое устроили! Не отступайте. Нельзя отступать. Никогда. 86F29B65 778058 Если Иаков овладел твоим разумом, это навсегда. Страшно. Иногда у меня едет крыша и… в общем, будь начеку, ясно? 4515D91C 778060 Зуб даю, ты никогда не чувствуешь себя в безопасности. У меня та же фигня. Внушение страха - одна из фишек контроля над разумом. 6686B9BA 778062 У Иакова мало людей, так что он открыл на нас охоту. Мы все в опасности. 293114CE 778064 На нас охотятся, как на животных. И осталось не так много людей. Если так пойдет и дальше, мы просто вымрем. 03A97AEF 778066 Иаков в ярости. Черт, теперь он станет еще опаснее, с психами всегда так. 0CA36530 778068 Интересно, как идут дела у ребят из Уайттейла без Илая. В такие времена очень тяжело остаться без лидера. 41FFAE7D 778070 Секта принесла многим людям смерть и рабство. Какая церковь такое допускает? Иисус очень бы огорчился. B6DE83C7 778072 Ты слышишь? Музыки, которой пичкал нас Иаков, не слыхать, так ведь? Значит, пока мой разум остается со мной. Надеюсь. F9A83F04 778074 Раньше Иаков меня не беспокоил, но теперь все изменилось. Человек, забирающий жизни других, должен умереть. A2FB180A 778076 Хотела бы я вернуть Илая, но это невозможно. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь станет новым лидером выживальщиков. D5E5384E 778078 Смерть Иакова - это лучшее, что случилось за последние несколько лет. Но Иосиф все еще жив. A7C60DF6 778080 Если Иаков правда прячет награбленное в бункере, у нас есть шанс все вернуть. 4E429597 778082 Непросто было, но выживальщики справились. Илай остался бы доволен. Будь он жив. 2CEC4E86 778084 Должен быть какой-то способ одолеть Судей. Бешеные твари нападают на людей. Ну а что, все псы попадают в рай. 1489F47C 778086 Теперь мы можем нормально похоронить мертвых. Бедняжки, как же они страдали. Пусть покоятся с миром. 215C1F73 778088 Выживальщики помогут нам все восстановить. Прежнего, конечно, уже не вернешь, но это все еще наш дом. AE6186E2 778090 Кое-где еще остались сектанты, но выживальщики все уладят. Жаль, что среди святош есть наши друзья. 76EB1F4F 778092 Ничего не изменится к лучшему, пока здесь Отец. Его брат мертв, так что вряд ли он в хорошем настроении. Блин, мы все равно в жопе. 7F7A0BD7 778094 Мы вернули себе дом. Спасибо тебе и всем выживальщикам. Жаль, что Илай не дожил. 08E2180D 778096 Не думал, что буду рад смерти человека. Хотя в Иакове не было ничего человеческого. Так что его смерть можно отметить. 37452B49 778098 Вот бы кто рассказал Судьям, что их хозяин мертв. Иначе выживальщикам их придется убивать. 3394EF8A 778100 Мы потеряли все, когда приехала секта - дома, работу… Теперь я чувствую, что нам дали второй шанс. 70EDC930 778102 Наконец-то, свобода! Больше не нужно прятаться и бояться за свою жизнь! Хотя Судьи-то живы... Лучше все-таки спрятаться. A8710D4B 778104 Иаков мертв! Вот это да! Отмечу этот день в календаре. Теперь я точно знаю, что такое свобода! B688C9C1 778106 Я не была знакома с Илаем, но знаю, что он был добрым человеком. Если бы не он, тяжко бы нам пришлось, упокой господь его душу. EDF282DB 778108 Выживальщики помогают нам восстановить свои дома. Вот что такое сообщество. 45DF5DFE 778110 Так много людей погибло… Все из-за чертовой секты. Это была война, но мы победили. A49C0819 778112 Иаков - худший в семейке Сидов. А хотя нет, до Иосифа ему далеко. Но я ужасно рад, что этот солдафон сдох. D73BF4A0 778114 Блин, сколько ж будет похорон. Больше, чем за всю историю Уайттейла. Долго же мы будет в трауре. Спасибо, что помог закончить эту войну. 0C022D7A 778116 Помню, раньше сектанты были нормальными малыми, но потом все изменилось. Я рад, что мы от них избавились. Упокой господь их души. 619FDA8D 778118 Мы заплатили за свободу огромную цену. Врагу не пожелаешь пройти через такое. A37EED69 778120 Эта резня… Но мне удалось выкарабкаться. Почему я выжила, а моя семья нет? Разве это честно? Как мне смириться с этим? 2167B393 778122 Иосиф во всем виноват. Не избавимся от него - не освободим округ. Только так. 3E15FAEE 778124 Мне не хватило смелости пойти в бой. Не мое это. Но спасибо тебе за свободу. Я не забуду твою помощь. 380E813A 778126 Говорят, ты убил Иоанна. Это здорово, не спорю, но знай, что Иаков куда опаснее своего брата. 66CAAD9C 778128 Раз с Иоанном покончено, попробую перебраться в долину Холланд. Думаю, там безопасней. A6A42C64 778130 Я думал спрятаться от эдемщиков здесь, в горах. Лучше бы остался в долине. CC17116F 778132 После жатвы Иоанна в долина Холланд все было совсем плохо, но я слышал, ты помог. Спасибо. 8638B071 778134 Неудивительно, что ты справился с Иоанном: он был самым слабым из Сидов. Посмотрим, одолеешь ли ты Иакова. 82D6EE15 778136 Здорово, что Иоанн мертв. Но нужно еще разобраться с Иаковом, не расслабляйся. 0CF59E6E 778138 Иоанн был эмоционален. Иаковом не так просто манипулировать. 83985175 778140 Иоанн любил выделываться, показывать свою силу. Иаков знает себе цену. Он хладнокровен и поэтому страшнее. 7B735F94 778142 Иаков разозлится, когда узнает, что вы с Пумами освободили район у реки Хенбейн. FB4AEB7F 778144 Ты убил Веру - невероятно! А с Иаковом, думаешь, справишься? Я вот не знаю… 2449386F 778148 Вера умерла и Блажи больше нет. Теперь Иакову понадобятся новые солдаты. Нужно прятаться. 66AA45AC 778150 Иаков считает себя важнее остальных так называемых "Вестников". Он думает, что задача других - поддерживать его. 60C658C3 778152 Иаков - самый лютый из "Вестников". Его Верные гораздо опаснее Ангелов Веры. BC7C63A3 778154 До нас дошли новости о Вере. Ты просто молодчина! Аминь! 9BB1B7E6 778156 Потрясные новости о Вере. Не ожидала, что мы избавимся от Блажи. 22395041 778158 С того момента, как ты попытался арестовать Иосифа, все пошло к черту. Я тебя не виню, конечно, просто так совпало. 0204AC9D 778160 Ты должен нам помочь разобраться с Верой. Она заставляет невинных людей пройти какой-то ритуал, отправляет в паломничество. F6E789F6 778162 Вера приносит людей в жертву, по-другому и не скажешь. Накачивает наркотой и отправляет на верную смерть. 4AF8D80D 778164 Время бежит быстрее, чем кажется. Я думал, успею подготовиться к концу света, ан нет. Важно правильно расставлять приоритеты. E41B86F6 778166 Вера вся такая игривая, но не вздумай ей верить. Внутри у нее сплошной мрак. D88EA37E 778168 Вера постоянно талдычит про "принятие" и "нахождение своего пути", но на самом деле хочет, чтобы все мы сдохли. И ради этого она готова жертвовать своими Ангелами. 4F41223C 778170 Вера держит маршала в Блажи. Я не знаю, как можно спасти кого-нибудь из ее плена, не угодив туда самим. 2FCAFC36 778172 Меня заставили принять Блажь. Мне удалось сбежать, но кажется, будто часть меня осталась там. 26C2BAF4 778174 Вера проникает в твою голову. Улыбается, воркует, манит, но это ловушка. 9E9DDBC7 778176 Вера уводит людей в Блажь. Снова и снова, пока они не превратятся в Ангелов. 9A951E83 778178 Раньше мы видели Ангелов, работающих в поле. Думали, что у них просто обет молчания. Я не догадывался, что секта уничтожила их разум. 0260CC4F 778180 Мы не хотели обращать внимания на эту секту, а ведь они пытали людей прямо у нас под носом. Мне так стыдно. 4E9C8F05 778182 Вера не должна остаться в живых после того, что сделала. Надеюсь, ты нам поможешь. 433DF47A 778184 Мы были в патруле, вдруг Вера вышла из тумана. Пальнул - и знаю, что попал, но она растворилась. Парни не видели. Психом зовут. Но я не вру. A65C0860 778186 В Хенбейне много кто кочует с места на место, как мы, и просто пытается выжить. Никогда не думал, что до такого дойдет. 86CC85C0 778188 Это ненормально. Это кошмар. И все-таки здесь нам придется жить. Ничего удивительного, учитывая, сколько в этих краях случилось всякого. 0A9BF55B 778190 Вера всем предлагает пройти путь, путь паломника. Но на самом деле это путь унижения и пыток. Не поддавайся ей. 73785A5B 778192 Столько людей силой или обманом заставляли пройти тринадцать ступеней просветления. Это просто ужасно. 282AE789 778194 Вера отправила моих родных в паломничество. Мама и папа стояли на коленях, били себя. Они… не дожили до конца. Вышибить бы ей мозги. 4CF4E740 778196 Моя сестра решила пойти по пути просветления. Ее накачали Блажью. И теперь моя чудесная сестра стала безумным Ангелом. 3CE1B5CD 778198 Мы вытащили тебя из Блажи. Держись подальше от этого болота, не то Вера тебя выловит и выпотрошит. 80275128 778200 Обычно, если Вера кого-то приметила, то человек, считай, обречен. Но тебе повезло. 04070F6B 778202 Дела у Пум идут на лад. У нас есть все, чтобы навсегда уничтожить Веру и ее проклятых Ангелов. 67D9C23D 778204 Маршал до сих пор под воздействием Блажи. Его раскисший мозг вот-вот вытечет через уши, оставив его Ангелом. 30940AD4 778206 Сюда прибыл маршал и разворошил улей, но мы не дадим его в обиду Вере. 5E475A7D 778208 Да, может маршал и разворошил их гнездо, но они и без того плохие люди. Я рада, что у меня есть шанс помочь, вместо того, чтобы сидеть дома и ныть. B7E6DB02 778210 Сопротивление! Вперед, Пумы! Победа будет нашей! 81CBB9A1 778214 У тебя были видения? Под Блажью я видела Отца, и он говорил мне страшные вещи. F4A8A891 778216 Если надышаться Блажи, начинаешь видеть и слышать то, чего нет. Я как-то видела Веру, а она взяла и превратилась в медведя! 6B2D6A56 778218 Да, здесь творится полное безумие, но я тебя знаю. Ты сильнее, чем думаешь. Ты сильнее Веры. Ты справишься. 9A467640 778220 Обстановка тут не ахти, но ты справишься. Береги себя. CD97FAEA 778222 Несмотря ни на что, помни - у тебя есть на кого положиться. Вместе мы сильнее, чем эти ублюдки. B4FF1CC9 778224 Секта лишь временно подмяла все под себя. Пумы переломили ситуацию. Теперь наша цель - Вера. Не подкачай. 8DD3377D 778226 Иосиф говорил со мной, показывал мне мои худшие кошмары. Если я умру, то умру, сражаясь за беззащитных. 9A48B2A3 778228 Да, кажется, что это конец света, но нельзя опускать руки. Мы прорвемся, нас ждут мирные времена. 323A0566 778230 Все Пумы равняются на тебя. Продолжай в том же духе. 523A8B87 778232 Блажь осквернила нас. Она впитывается кожей, проникает в голову и в душу. От нее невозможно избавиться полностью. 467C2734 778234 Если ты хочешь спасти маршала, тебе придется вернуться в Блажь. Но… сможешь ли ты выйти из нее? 485B1B51 778236 Даже если кажется, что сил нет, нужно идти вперед. А иначе нам останется только ждать, пока Вера превратит нас в монстров. Лучше умереть. 206A19D7 778238 Вера? Слышал, она была наркоманкой до того, как Иосиф принял ее в семью. Он знает, куда применить чужие таланты. 3FFD0219 778240 Вера приехала в округ Хоуп на реабилитацию. Типа уехала за город, чтобы слезть с наркоты. Но потом она встретила Иосифа и обрела новую жизнь. Кстати, зовут ее не Вера, а как-то… Райли или Рейчел. 49BFA699 778244 Думал, у нас с Верой любовь. Пумы спасли меня и объяснили, что это все Блажь. Но я тоскую по ее смеху, по ее запаху. D5C6F867 778246 Настоящая ли Вера, или это Блажь стимулирует центры вознаграждения в островковой доле и порождает групповую галлюцинацию? ED660611 778248 Я увидела кучу белых лепестков, и сразу поняла, что это Вера. Я всадила в нее две пули, но она засмеялась и исчезла. И как нам с ней сражаться? D11D1756 778250 Секта отправляет Ангелов работать на поля Блажи, потому что они не жалуются на тяжелый труд. Мне кажется, что эти химикаты ядовиты, но какое эдемщикам дело до Ангелов. 2290F470 778252 Когда цветы Блажи созревают, их собирают и высушивают. Потом нарезают на куски и отправляют в лабораторию. Некоторые легко взрываются. C3BECC4A 778254 Одно время сектанты добавляли Блажь в воду, но, когда в церкви все пошло наперекосяк, они перешли к более активным действиям. Теперь весь регион в этом проклятом тумане. D5B5240A 778256 Туман Блажи ядовит, это точно. Попадает в организм, а потом прямиком в мозг. И ничего не сделаешь, остается только ждать, сильно накроет или нет. BA686C52 778258 Ветер перемен грядет! Скоро Пумы вернут нам наш дом! 5680B403 778260 Будь осторожен. Мы встретили поисковые патрули, они спрашивали про тебя. 10DE157F 778262 Вера в ярости. Она послала людей за тобой. Берегись. F7ECE28C 778264 Что-то Ангелы бесятся. Видать, Вера умеет как-то спускать их с цепей. 4844F511 778266 Мы обходили поле Блажи стороной, как вдруг Ангелы остервенели. Куда страшнее обычного. 0774FD41 778268 Единственный способ добраться до Веры - пройти по ее пути до конца. И это очень рискованно. 73F311C3 778270 Вера - психопатка. Ее уже не спасти. Ты видел, на какие муки она обрекает людей, когда делает из них Ангелов! 9E04DAED 778272 Если стал Ангелом, это навсегда. Жестоко и несправедливо. Это как смертный приговор. A94984BC 778274 Пумы молодцы, но я не могу отвязаться от чувства, что самая жопа еще впереди. Будто мы вслепую идем к пропасти… A4769AAF 778276 Если работа эдемщиков так важна, почему они не делают ее сами? Насоздавали ангелов и гоняют туда-сюда. E92F00BE 778278 Спасибо тебе за все, что ты делаешь. Знай, мы всегда тебя прикроем. Вместе мы справимся. CAFE43EA 778280 Я думал, дела в районе Хенбейн уже не станут хуже, и вот, пожалуйста. Но раз ты в строю, то и я тоже. 09B8B35E 778282 Вера еще опаснее, чем прежде. Пожалуйста, береги себя. Ты нужен сопротивлению. 391049A8 778284 Молодец, что на стороне Пум. Вперед, Пумы! 189D88E8 778286 Каждый день страннее предыдущего. Держи пушки наготове: повсюду монстры Веры, и не дай боже им еще хоть пальцем кого-то тронуть. 0B6D8F0B 778288 Судя по тому, что происходит, скоро тебе придется столкнуться с Верой. Главное, помни - Пумы всегда с тобой. 856EC255 778290 Неважно, рядом мы сражаемся или нет, помни, что у нас с тобой общий враг - Вера. 8B18BE82 778292 Сектанты ожидали чего угодно, только не нас. И не тебя. Вперед, Пумы! 84DDFF29 778294 Держись подальше от галлюциногенного тумана, бездушных обдолбанных чудищ и остального дерьма, припасенного для нас Верой. 3B971E9C 778296 Сила, спокойствие, вменяемость. A2A55FE6 778298 Кто мог подумать, что на нашей родине начнется настоящая война? Хотя вообще они нас никогда не жаловали. 78076261 778300 Пумы! Будьте начеку! Нельзя упустить шанс пристрелить Веру! 25624BD0 778302 Иосиф ценит Веру. Он поручил ей самую жестокую и грязную работу. Мы должны убрать ее. 9762E89F 778304 Даже не мечтал служить. А ведь наша служба поважнее защиты страны. Мы бьемся за наши семьи. Наши души! 8AB215FF 778306 Долго ли ждать, пока правительство пришлет сюда дроны, которые выжгут все живое? Так, риторический вопрос. D8127ABB 778308 Я всегда говорила детям - на правительство рассчитывать нельзя. Так что мы были готовы. Мы заботимся о себе сами. 18856CD2 778310 Не спать! Никто не знает, какой фокус еще выкинет Вера. 66218E89 778312 Блажь - это не путь к тяжелым наркотикам, а к вечному проклятию. B9763ED8 778314 Пумы постоянно говорят о том, как ты разобрался с Иоанном. 834DEBFB 778316 Воины Веры вышли на тропу войны. Она безумнее мартовского кролика, и хочет обрушить на нас ад. 5B320561 778318 Нас здорово потрепало, но сейчас все пойдет на лад. 49FE6061 778320 Ты помог нам справиться с Верой, но, теперь тебя, наверное, ждут другие дела. Пумам будет тебя не хватать. 564420A3 778322 Спасибо, что уничтожил Блажь. Еще увидимся. Береги себя. 4D6E17B7 778324 Не буду тратить твое драгоценное время и просто скажу: знакомство с тобой для меня честь. 183D722E 778326 Будь к себе добрее и не забывай о тех, кто тебе важен. Жизнь человека слишком коротка. C34DB2DE 778328 Да уж, было весело. Не знаю, как ты, а мне такой странной херни видеть пока не приходилось. EA56BCEF 778330 Скоро мы оправимся от всех бед, которые нам причинила Вера. 1254DE6F 778332 Вера мертва, а значит, не будет больше Ангелов и Блажи. Это просто чудо какое-то. 16CEA1B7 778334 Спасибо. Прошу, береги себя. Но не щади сектантов. Они этого не заслужили. 24B4350F 778336 Спасибо, что помог нам найти покой. Теперь все будет хорошо. Я уверена. BFD3FC43 778338 Жизнь продолжается. Надеюсь, и ты продолжишь помогать жителям округа Хоуп. F0A2342C 778340 Я рад, что Вера мертва, но Блажь открыла мне глаза на психоделики. Думаю, надо попробовать что-нибудь новенькое. Аккуратно. AFA14A0D 778342 Спасибо за все, что ты сделал. Теперь пора разобраться с Иосифом. Будущее за нами. 89E939FD 778344 Иосиф на говно изойдет, когда узнает про Веру. Будь начеку. EDB05C7C 778346 Секта рассвирепеет, узнав, что мы тут учинили. Спустит на тебя всех собак. F6485E01 778348 Ты отлично справился. И все это знают. Я рада, что мы знакомы. F65A0CE3 778350 Для приезжего ты очень даже ничего. Пора бы нам заняться восстановлением города. EDC2F903 778352 Когда вы захватили бункер Веры, секте пришел конец. Осталась лишь кучка жалких трусов. 223C8927 778354 Аллилуйя! С Верой покончено! И с Блажью! И даже с Ангелами! B88D4035 778356 Не знаю, будет ли тут так, как раньше, но мы вернемся к нормальной жизни, через неделю или через год. 179D6913 778358 Спасибо тебе. Ты помог нам сохранить наш дом. Аминь. 60F358AA 778360 Да хранит тебя господь, помощник. Впереди у тебя еще много дел. F38E7265 778362 Ты напоминаешь мне стражей порядка из Древних времен. Вроде египетских меджаев. Да защитит тебя бог от зла на этой войне. AB20CF3F 778364 Ты не из робкого десятка. У Иосифа из-за тебя язва будет. 2B29D145 778366 Поскорее вбей очки Иосифа в его тупую рожу. 77D5F2DE 778368 Теперь жизнь вернется в прежнее русло. Ну, насколько это возможно. 332950AA 778370 Мы должны похоронить погибших и приготовиться к завтрашнему дню. Спасибо, что подарил нам его. BC702817 778372 Ну все, закончился этот кошмар. Я больше не слышу голосов. Аминь. AF5E3DDB 778374 Получилось! Мы освободили слабых и угнетенных. Спасибо. E24F050D 778376 Праздновать еще рано? Поверить не могу, что мы победили Веру и ее бешеных Ангелов. 748652DD 778378 Пумы очень воодушевились после смерти Иоанна! 5181A162 778380 Все только и говорят о том, что ты сделал с Иоанном. Аллилуйя. 95EC72BE 778382 Пумы только и говорят о том, как ты расправился с Иоанном. Хорошая работа! D837D362 778384 Без Иоанна запад уже отстраивается. Лишний повод убрать его сестренку. 381FF497 778386 Иоанна одолели, а значит, "Вестники" не вечны. Настал черед Веры! CE56B9B3 778388 Иоанн был тем еще психом, спорить не буду. Но его сестра Вера - прям воплощение Дьявола. A4C97DCB 778390 Я слышала, что Отец никогда по-настоящему не доверял Иоанну, но вот свою младшую сестру Веру он обожает и вечно ее балует. E227138B 778392 Вера просто взбесится, когда узнает, что ее братца Иоанна кто-то устранил. D34C3BBE 778394 Иосиф принял Веру в семью. Она будет рвать и метать, когда узнает, что ее брат Иоанн мертв. 6EE58D10 778396 Вера наверняка не в себе из-за смерти Иоанна. Боюсь, теперь тут может начаться еще больший кошмар. 5A264369 778398 Иаков Сид умер. Лучшее, что я слышал в последнее время. 4CD7E92C 778400 Говорят, волки набросились на Иакова, но не стали его есть, потому что он прогнил до костей. Может, это и байка, но я в это верю. A35BED26 778402 Иаков был жестоким и злым, но бойся Веры. Она самая опасная из всего помета. 786F1DE7 778404 Слышал, Иаков убит. Надеюсь, не приснилось. В Хенбейне сложно отличить правду от глюка. AD610005 778406 Иаков сдох на севере, и его армия разбежалась. Местность под контролем сопротивления. 2F729580 778408 Мы отвоевали север и убили Иакова. Думаю, наша помощь требуется у реки Хенбейн. 98160318 778410 Люди на севере начинают потихоньку восстанавливать свои дома. Но на это уйдет время. FF553356 778412 Ребята из сопротивления наконец расправились с эдемщиками на севере! Они празднуют победу! 38D448DA 778414 В какой-то момент мне показалось, что все потеряно. Но новости с севера обнадеживают. 66E4FB7A 778416 Если победишь Иакова, победишь всех. Пумы с тобой. 47DD9748 778418 Иаков спустил на нас всех собак. Он хочет всех сделать сектантами. Не знаю, как мы из этого выберемся. 2DC87BDF 778420 Когда ты попытался арестовать Иосифа, Иаков как с ума сошел. Нам тут в Уайттейл крепко досталось. 99038AD2 778422 Волки были обычными хищниками, пока секта не взялась за свои эксперименты. Судьи намного опаснее простых волков. B727E17B 778424 Иаков использует "Кресло", чтобы сломить дух пленников. Потом подчиняет их разум. Поэтому не попадай в это "Кресло". DCF4611F 778426 Мне жаль тех, кто проходит Испытания Иакова. Хороших людей насильно делают эдемщиками. Несправедливо. B7FEA0D5 778428 Из-за секты мы теряем много хороших людей. Иаков превращает их в безмозглых солдат. Я не могу сражаться со своими бывшими друзьями. 3FBC1B8C 778430 Я потеряла двух братьев. Старший вступил в секту и принес младшего в жертву Иоанну.sniffling Эдемщики все у меня отняли. 6DC1C585 778432 Иаков ловит волков и с помощью наркотиков превращает в Судей. Они настоящие чудовища. Нет никакого греха в том, чтобы убивать их. E426D081 778434 У них повсюду тренировочные лагеря, их армия растет. Столько хороших ребят стали нашими врагами. Тяжело это. 6DBA3286 778436 Охотники из секты забирают всех, кого находят, и тащат на лесопилку. Я бы хотела им помочь, но я одна. 05417ED9 778438 Судьи - это настоящая беда. Они или убивают свою жертву, или вытаскивают ее под вражеский огонь. 0858536C 778440 Сектанты повернуты на жертвенности. Сосед убил отца по приказу Иакова. Черт, у меня это в голове не укладывается. ABA7DE47 778442 "Врата Эдема" повсюду открыли свои тренировочные лагеря. Они собирают армию - бог знает зачем. 851550D3 778444 Грандвью сто лет стоял закрытым, и вдруг там окопался Иаков. Люди входят и выходят, но внутри явно творится что-то неладное. 15A020C8 778446 Сектанты силком тащат людей на лесопилку. Иногда даже средь бела дня. А мы не в силах им помешать. 771A4C0B 778448 Я уверена, что этих ненормальных волков пичкают скополамином. О Судьях никто нигде не слышал, они бродят только тут. 366AEBC9 778450 Я хотела внедриться в их тренировочный лагерь, посмотреть, что там происходит, но… Испугалась, что не замечу, как мне промыли мозги. 541C7AD3 778452 Они забрали моих друзей на лесопилку, а я спряталась и могла только следить за ними, мне нечем было защищаться. Я так перепугалась. Что же я наделала... EF4765C3 778454 Я не дам копаться в моей в голове. Я свободна, пока контролирую свой разум, и буду сражаться за это. ABBCB067 778456 Если Иаков покажет тебе свое "Кресло", он сломит твою волю. Ты станешь одним из них. Даже думать об этом страшно. D9C73A08 778458 Я ни за что не сложу оружие, но, черт, как же тяжело. Я не вижу никаких перемен. 34C903C4 778460 Я мало знаю в этом "кресле", но это ужас. Говорят, людей связывают и промывают им мозги. Так и становятся сектантами. 4FA63A02 778462 Не представляю, каково это - голодать в клетке несколько дней подряд. Это просто пытка. 7A654E2F 778464 Сектанты тренируются на пленниках вместо мишеней. И Судей тренируют! Подумать тошно. 8C68E200 778466 Мы лишь корм для этих Судей. Знать бы, как Судьи отличают нас от сектантов, ведь и мы, и они - из плоти и крови. A10C2554 778468 Знаешь, кого я боюсь? Судей. Если они тебя заметили, тебе конец. Я так друга потеряла. C45BA414 778470 Может быть, я и не увижу, как горы Уайттейл освободят от сектантов, но назад я не отступлю. 02E7CC5A 778472 Эти трусы отправляют к нам своих Судей, а сами прячутся. Хотя, это, конечно, умное решение. 22CB4E4F 778474 Я не сяду в "кресло" и не буду проходить испытания. Я не дамся. Не для этого я присоединилась к борьбе. 0E9A048D 778476 Для Иакова и мы, и его солдаты - не люди. Мы просто пешки в его грандиозной партии. Но он проиграет, потому что идиот. C76E417A 778478 Если им не удается сделать из тебя сектанта, они превращают тебя в живую мишень для стрельбы. Делай, что хочешь, только не попадись им. E44F3147 778480 Сектанты держат пленников в клетках. Это все напоминает мне о рабстве, о расовой сегрегации. Как мы снова могли это допустить? 4159C6AD 778482 Судьи еще бегают по округе. Их так много. Как только все кончится, я свалю отсюда. 39EA49CE 778484 Как сектанты управляют Судьями? Я и пса-то выдрессировать не могу. F63DB7A1 778486 Иаков со своим Креслом и Испытаниями так и делает из людей эдемщиков. Если не вмешаемся, нас ждет та же участь. Или смерть. 6AA1C3AE 778488 Я как думаю, если тебя поймали - либо ты станешь эдемщиком, либо мишенью, либо кормом для волков. Все варианты одинаково паршивы. Отстой. A5853924 778490 Людей нельзя держать в клетках. Сектанты хотят сломить их волю, лишая воды и еды. Чертовы психопаты. 5A035252 778492 Отправляя Судей охотиться за нами, они подписывают нам смертный приговор. Разница лишь в том, быстро ты умрешь или медленно. FBBCD6DB 778494 В голове не укладывается, что Судьи были обычными волками. Неужели у скополамина такой эффект? Я так зла. AE15D81B 778496 Чем больше узнаю об этом Кресле, тем больше хочу его уничтожить, но самой мне никак не справиться. 26F51847 778498 Судья как-то раз напал на моего друга. Парень не выжил. Береги себя. F60E3846 778500 Обычно, если мне паршиво, я сажусь за руль и еду, куда глаза глядят, но из-за секты и этого нельзя сделать. 15DD244F 778502 Мы уже так долго воюем против этой секты. Не знаю, сможем ли мы победить. 6C336EB0 778504 Много хороших людей затащили в сектантский лагерь и обратили в эдемщиков для пополнения армии Иакова. Это неправильно. 4816AFF7 778506 Не кормить и не поить - все равно что медленно убивать. Этих еще и в клетке держат. Секта изобретательна в способах убийства. 0854C8B8 778508 Думаю, волки охотятся только по необходимости. Поэтому Иаков и сделал из них Судей - чтобы охотились по команде. Вот урод. 39297476 778510 Ненавижу убивать Судей. В конце концов, они не виноваты, что стали такими. Это Иаков виноват. 48A8736B 778512 Я рада быть среди выживальщиков, но боюсь, долго мы не продержимся. Нас слишком мало. 9B00886C 778514 Неужели мы так слабы, что нас можно сломить "креслом" и испытаниями? Впрочем, эта война изрядно нас потрепала… B7D8C156 778516 Нужно убрать все клетки. Нельзя так обращаться с людьми. Какое там испытание воли! DCCE2C38 778518 Я даже начал думать, что Илай бессмертный, но все мы люди. Такая потеря. 70704D8F 778520 "Врата Эдема" - это ненастоящая церковь! Разве стал бы тогда Иаков сводить людей с ума? Господь не лишает нас свободы. C9C642FC 778522 Мне нельзя больше слушать музыку. Вдруг от какой-нибудь песни сектанты озвереют? Меня ж убьют на месте. A6F021CB 778524 Разум - страшнейшее оружие. Иаков знает это, как никто другой. К такому никто не был готов. 64F962FB 778526 Худшее психологическое оружие. На вражьей земле твоя отвага роли не играет. Тебя скормят волкам. 4B17DFA6 778528 А знаешь, кто сейчас бесится больше всех? Иаков. Он потерял почти всю армию, которую создавал для Иосифа - и он, небось, тоже не рад. A1C3FC7E 778530 Я знаю, Илай хотел бы, чтобы мы продолжали бороться, но так трудно найти хорошего лидера. Наш боевой дух почти на нуле. 46C68ECD 778532 Никогда не чувствовала себя такой беспомощной. Я потеряла столько близких мне людей, я не смогла их защитить. Война - это ужасно. 43F211B7 778534 Атаковать бы их. Иаков зол и не будет осторожничать… Жаль, наши ребята еще не отошли от потери лидера. 1FDFD961 778536 Я знаю, что музыка способна трогать души людей, но чтобы контролировать? Это что, мы все слабаки, что ли? Нет... в это я не поверю. EFACEA43 778538 Сектанты будут просто счастливы оторвать тебе голову. Постарайся ненароком их не порадовать. CC6A952D 778540 Будь осторожен. Мы уже потеряли Илая, мы не можем потерять еще и тебя. 861139C6 778542 Ты побывал в аду. Да мы все там побывали. Но Иаков еще жив. Это надо исправить. EC2FFF9B 778544 Боюсь представить, скольких обратили в эдемщиков с тех пор, как здесь появился Иаков. Не дай ему завладеть тобой. 5D285173 778546 Если Иаков овладеет твоим разумом и сделает тебя эдемщиком, я тебя прикончу. Без обид. Обещаю, смерть будет быстрой. CECA5B7F 778548 Если кто-то придумает шлем, который защитит меня от всяких гипнотизеров, куплю, не думая! CCC4E806 778550 Откуда мне знать, что они тебя не одурманили? Да ниоткуда. Какой все-таки ужас тут творится. F58ECD0A 778552 Я видела в одном фильме, как солдат сходил с ума, когда ему говорили определенные слова. Иаков делает то же самое, только с помощью музыки. 4A133337 778554 Илай был храбрым, но ушел слишком рано. Сейчас он нужен нам, как никогда. Его смерть не будет напрасной. 62754AA1 778556 Иаков вне себя, он потерял своих драгоценных безмозглых солдатиков. Как по мне, видеть среди них бывших друзей - страшнее. E07FAB58 778558 Иаков и тебя загипнотизировал? Если что, я тебя не виню. Как нам вообще воевать с таким противником? Нас к такому не готовили. 5EF51614 778560 Илай помогал со строительством одного из бункеров для секты. Тогда мы еще не понимали, что нас ждет. Надеюсь, он не винил себя. 3E75D57E 778562 Илай мертв, люди напуганы и растеряны… Этого Иаков и добивался. Это его тактика. 8AF3CF48 778564 Иаков на говно исходит, и ты тому причина. Продолжай в том же духе. 4FE8DBD4 778566 На тебя ведут охоту. Даже имя твое знают. Ты всерьез их напрягаешь. Будь осторожнее. 5F1709EA 778568 Не позволю никому ковыряться у меня в голове. Мало того, что все наши данные в открытом доступе, теперь и свободу воли пытаются отнять. Нет уж. 44A68512 778570 У Илая была огромная сила духа. Несмотря на то, что его бросила жена, его сын погиб, он продолжал двигаться вперед… Надеюсь, он в раю. 35FCF015 778572 Иаков - настоящий дьявол. Он внушает нам злые мысли при помощи музыки. Но господь рано или поздно победит. 911F73E0 778574 Впервые вижу Тэмми и Уити такими злыми. Не знаю в чем дело, но ты наверняка все исправишь. Береги себя. A3C0F97F 778576 Укрыться негде. А если ты вдруг сойдешь с ума, потому что Иаков контролирует тебя, а я окажусь рядом? Извини, паранойю. Жутко не по себе. 8C11A33C 778578 У Иакова где-то есть бункер, в котором они готовятся к "Коллапсу". Хотя Иаков, наверное, слишком мертвый для этого. 513D2D94 778580 Да, Илай погиб, но выживальщики здесь. Мы разберемся с "Судьями". Им, наверное, просто не сказали, что Иаков сдох. 228415D3 778582 Ничего не кончено, пока жив Иосиф. Я бы и рад отметить, но война еще идет. Отец должен ответить за все. 0D03CB92 778584 Без тебя мы бы не победили, спасибо. Илай был бы горд. 87CB9931 778586 Спасибо, что уничтожил Иакова и разбил его армию. В Ополчении Уайттейл тебе всегда будут рады. 589D4D6F 778588 Сражаться вместе с тобой - большая честь. Конечно, не все прошло гладко, но мы справились. 0933D926 778590 У нас впереди столько работы. Многие дома разрушены, семьи остались без крыши над головой. Поэтому мы здесь. Спасибо, что помогаешь. 1D157BCF 778592 Мы тут поспорили с ребятами, когда умрет Иаков. Я не выиграла, но все равно рада, что он умер. Ну, и еще можно поспорить на смерть Иосифа. D61AB888 778594 Жаль, что Илай не с нами и не видит всего этого. Может, будешь лидером вместо него? Как знаешь, я просто предложила. A3D717C9 778596 Не знаю, что там Иаков спрятал у себя в бункере, но явно что-то ценное. В любом случае, ему не пригодится. A1C5FEC1 778598 Так хорошо, что Иаков умер. Люди могут спокойно ходить по улицам, зная, что никто их не схватит и не запрет в клетке. 662E76E5 778600 Жизнь идет своим чередом. Люди наконец-то перестали погибать по чем зря. Наверное, сейчас ты нужен где-то в другом месте. 779F121E 778602 У нас еще есть работа. Кругом бегают Судьи, люди напуганы. Мы должны убить этих тварей. CF3E8D19 778604 Твою мать, Судей не превратить обратно в волков. Придется истреблять. Иаков мертв, а нам осталась убитая экосистема без нормальных волков. 3A97AF2F 778606 Иаков складировал вещички в каком-то бункере. Из могилы не заметит, если что-то пропадет. B71B3AAA 778608 Я, пожалуй, расслаблюсь, выпью "Маргариту" и буду радоваться тому, что больше никогда не услышу про наставления Иакова. A974AEDD 778610 Я хочу простить тех, кто не по своей воле вступил в секту, но это так непросто. Они ведь даже не поняли, что произошло. Ходят там где-то. 601A2696 778612 Иаков мертв, но остается еще Иосиф. Он, наверное, вне себя после смерти брата. 26E6D3C4 778614 Я бы хотела спасти Судей, придумать, как излечить их, но Иаков унес секрет их создания с собой в могилу. 9AAFC0F0 778616 Интересно, зачем люди тащат все в дом, если собираются помереть. Вот Иаков: набил бункер барахлом, а в ад отправится налегке. 03A55B4D 778618 Отличная работа. Мы закатаем рукава и сделаем горы Уайттейл великими снова! 577598FB 778620 Мы все держим под контролем. Мы вернули свое. Теперь постараемся привести тут все в порядок. Спасибо тебе. D8809E6F 778622 Можно, конечно, начать праздновать победу, но вот только Иосиф еще жив. Впереди еще много боев. 19F9069B 778624 Наконец-то можно достойно проститься с Илаем. Он был истинным героем Америки, и мы его не забудем. Земля ему пухом. DD8DE7C7 778626 Если Судьи охотятся по команде, то как их остановить? Инструкцию Иаков унес в могилу. Даже после смерти этот гад портит нам жизнь. F1BD5884 778628 Ты вообще не из этих краев, но тебе удалось убить Иакова. По мне так ты зашибись, но Иосиф так не думает. Будь осторожнее. CE8CDA0F 778630 Должно пройти время, прежде чем мы привыкнем, но все наладится. Время лечит. D99AB573 778632 Мы все бесконечно уважали Илая. Он бы хотел, чтобы мы поддержали ополчение, и мы это сделаем. 1A4A992B 778634 Мне рассказывали о "Вратах Иакова" - своего рода бункере. Видимо, он готовился к Коллапсу, но никак не к смерти. D2C4326D 778636 Знаешь, такие люди, как ты, дают мне надежду. Иосиф не знает, на что ты способен. И это твое основное оружие. E56D2F9C 778638 Иоанн Сид мертв? Правда? Лучшая новость за последнее время. Вот бы и Иаков за ним отправился. BD771F81 778640 Иоанн просто никто по сравнению с Иаковом. Вот уж кто знает, что такое ненависть. A0822AC7 778642 Без Иоанна Иакову будет куда сложнее набирать армию. Но и сейчас у него очень сильное войско. AC1A0614 778644 Иоанн заставил нас попотеть, но у Иакова армия фанатичных Верных и кошмарных Судей. 12F92E74 778646 Вести о смерти Иоанна греют душу. Делают неравный бой чуть легче. 9DBC0B11 778648 Хотела бы помочь тебе прикончить Иоанна. Ладно, думаю, здесь ты справишься не хуже. 631AAF1D 778650 Люди все время обсуждают то, что случилось с Иоанном. 17B081D5 778652 Иоанн был самым никудышным из Вестников Иосифа. Хорошо, что ты убил его первым. AC74F5C0 778654 Иоанн мертв? Можно я спляшу? 85291856 778656 Выживальщики будут тебе рады. Конечно, если слухи о твоих подвигах - хотя бы отчасти правда. D263615C 778658 Мир наконец избавился от Веры и ее яда. Аминь. A861D4F2 778660 Я даже и не думал, что кто-то сможет одолеть Веру. Может, Иаков тоже не бессмертный. EF858C4D 778662 Вера была любимицей Иосифа, но Иаков - его лучший боец. 6F888CBC 778664 "Вестники" Иосифа - это разум, тело и душа. Троица ужаса. Смерть Веры освободила наши души. 055E7D45 778666 Как я рад слышать о смерти Веры. Она лишила меня родителей, которые жили в Хенбейне. A88FDB5D 778668 Сраные Ангелы Веры убили мою бабулю. Я рада, что Вера сдохла. DF326F8A 778670 Моих друзей отправили по пути Веры. Не знаю, умерли они или, может, стали Ангелами… Хотя особой разницы нет. 03F08DBB 778672 Я как-то попробовала Блажь. Это просто кошмар. Как хорошо, что все позади. Аминь. FC063117 778674 Говорят, Иаков - чудовище, но как по мне, Вера хуже. Раны затянутся, но если тебя лишили души… Хорошо, что она мертва. 0221223E 778676 Выживальщики в восторге от того, что ты устроил возле реки Хенбейн. 2D601440 779004 Иоанн забирает людей в подземный бункер. Хотя, кому я рассказываю... у него твоя напарница, да? Он думает, что спасает их души, но на самом деле, они лишь марионетки в долбаном спектакле Сидов. 48C0A6ED 779006 Знаешь, прежде чем вооружиться огнеметом, я работал над РПГ. Так и не закончил, потому что… ну, я не знал, где достать ракеты. Неважно, я просто подумал, что он бы пригодился против блокпостов. 47C16E4E 779008 Постоянно вижу заграждения на дорогах. Сучьи сектанты не знают, с кем связались. Скоро узнают. 0A72FBE1 779012 Прикинь. Говорят, Иоанн присылает потенциальным жертвам видео? Прямо как в старых настольных играх на видеокассетах! Эх, они были клевые… и страшные! E1FFF623 779018 Во всей долине не хватит коров, чтобы прокормить этих придурков под землей. Может, они догадаются оставить парочку на развод. C9D384DA 779026 Иоанн отметил тебя? Значит, скоро за тобой придут. Он сам, конечно, не рискнет, слишком ссыклив. Но он объявит награду за твою поимку. Трусы всегда так делают. 8C786CC4 779028 Иоанн - самовлюбленный индюк. Могу поспорить, он дрочит перед зеркалом и тащится от своей рожи. 5F8F586B 779030 Сейчас все стараются держаться подальше от дорог. С какой-то стороны это хорошо. Слишком много пьяных уродов за рулем. 11574B0C 779034 Я тут подумал. Иоанн же топит за силу слова "да", верно? Может, его можно прогнать, повторяя "да, да, да, да", если он пришел за тобой? Он ведь должен уважать свою собственную философию, правильно? Или хотя бы сделать вид, что эта сила работает. Не знаю, в общем, надо все обмозговать. C9A854FC 779040 Надеюсь, у этих мягкотелых идиотов из долины все хорошо. D18B2E79 779048 Люди в долине Холланд всегда были очень дружными. Особенно, в Фоллс Энде. Этот городок уникальный. А теперь, посмотри вокруг. На улицах пусто, повсюду блок-посты, по дорогам шныряют грузовики эдемщиков, забитые отнятыми у нас вещами. Как мы могли это допустить? 3E97FF65 779050 Помощник, я хотел сказать, что мне жаль твою подругу… Наверное, это очень страшно. Ты слышал, что Иоанн знает все болевые точки, режет людей на куски и причиняет им адскую боль? Лучше не думай об этом. Уверен… уверен, с ней все хорошо. Она жива и здорова. Но все-таки - ты слышал? Ладно, ладно. 8FA70AD8 779052 Люди так напуганы. Большинство моих друзей уехали из города. Трусы поганые. Я вот с места не сдвинусь. A01B972C 779056 Зачем набивать татуху, если ты планируешь отрезать этот кусок кожи? Бред какой-то. Кто-то слишком много понтуется. F129EED6 779062 Я слышала, у эдемщиков в собственности до хрена земли и недвижимости. Они как сайентологи, только фермеры. 2376A422 779070 Здесь надо быть поосторожнее. У Веры есть эта дрянь, Блажь, от которой мозги спекаются. Дрожишь, колбасишься и хочешь еще и еще. Впихивают ее насильно. 7F0EB0DB 779072 Да, надо держаться от Веры подальше. Эта женщина имеет надо мной какую-то власть, серьезно. Пару недель назад я встретил ее на заправке и дал ей двадцать долларов. Просто так… я хотел, чтобы она взяла их. 4DD8F175 779074 Все только и твердят, какая Вера потрясающая, словно это самое лучшее в их жизни после Интернета. А посмотришь ей в глаза - это сущий дьявол. 4F0D348D 779078 Послушай! Вера выглядит точь-в-точь как телочка по имени Рейчел, которую я встретил в пиццерии пару месяцев назад. Погоди, может, мне приснилось? Или я видел по телеку? Не-не, знаешь что? Мне просто рассказывали о какой-то Рейчел. Блин, нет. Речь шла о серии "Друзей", где у Рейчел через кофту просвечивали соски. Отличная серия. Охрененная. B8A5722D 779084 Здесь и раньше все шло наперекосяк, но сейчас вообще творится черт знает что. Это уже не Вудсток, а какие-то "Дети кукурузы". 679F93C0 779092 Честно скажу - у меня от Веры мурашки по коже. Я с детства боюсь зомбаков. И рассчитываю, что ты не дашь ей обратить меня. Я в долгу не останусь. Слово скаута. DA18480A 779094 Ребята, что сражаются с Верой в этой глуши, - Пумы. Это в честь бейсбольной команды. Эх, раньше мы с Хёрком смотрели бейсбол каждое воскресенье. В общем, они засели в тюрьме. По-моему, идеальное убежище. 9E5771FE 779096 Мне двоюродная сестра предлагала пойти путем Веры. Не будь она мне родня - в окно бы вышвырнула. Хрена с два я пойду за кем-то. У меня свой путь. B031B988 779100 Мы должны поверить, что Вера - сестра Иосифа? Не знаю, кого они хотят обмануть, она вообще не похожа ни на кого из Сидов. Что-то здесь нечисто. И это не мои трусы. AF8689A1 779106 Я заметила, что вокруг туман, но и не думала, что в нем растворен наркотик. У меня месячные прекратились! Я уж думала, менопауза. Слава богу, нет. 585F064B 779114 Не пробовал наблюдать, как Ангелы занимаются своими делами? У меня от них волосы дыбом встают… Ну, они ведь люди, да? Были, по крайней мере… кто знает, что у них на уме теперь… 4E2D815C 779116 Старайся не идти на поводу у своих чувств. Эта хрень, Блажь, может сыграть с тобой злую штуку. Не дай бог еще с Верой меня перепутаешь. Очнусь тогда в раю с пулей в жопе. A3B91DD8 779118 Происходит что-то очень странное. Не знаю, что это, но жопой чую, будет еще хуже. Ненавижу эту хрень. 5CFE4178 779122 Как думаешь, какие парни нравятся Вере? Ей придется по вкусу обворожительный самец - любитель тусовок? С молотом наперевес? 7200809C 779128 А знаешь, я почти привыкла видеть повсюду этих Ангелов. Я сначала решила, что это какая-то община, типа хиппи. Уже собиралась к ним примкнуть, только голову брить не хотела. Что угодно, только не голову... B5802018 779136 Мы на земле Иакова. Знаешь, как я поняла? Зверей почти нет. Я не любитель охоты, но именно здесь их обитало довольно много. Они либо ушли, либо закончили свои дни в лаборатории. Грустно. 8BF0CEE5 779138 Мы движемся на север. Говорят, там полно военных лагерей. Вот почему сектанты сносно стреляют - их тренирует Иаков. С каждым днем его армия становится больше, сильнее, возбужденней. 90BD9FF1 779140 Знаешь, что странно? Волки исчезают. Волки, прикинь. Они же, типа, вершина здешней пищевой цепочки, у них нет врагов. Так что же происходит, куда они деваются? A6F54906 779144 Местные волки такие большие. Как по мне, даже слишком. Подумай: ты хоть раз видел, чтобы обычные волки нападали на кого-нибудь? Они любят людей. А знаешь, кто и ВПРЯМЬ опасен и ненавидит нас, свою родню? Оборотни! Бах! Взорвал тебе мозг, да? Правда, здесь водятся оборотни. И Франкенштейны! 0ECB3DC6 779150 Ко мне в марину приходили эти ребята с гор. Настоящие параноики, вооруженные до зубов. С приходом эдемщиков они теперь выглядят как все остальные. CC4D88AC 779158 Вот мой совет: держи палец на спусковом крючке. Здесь Иаков в своей стихии - и армия, и волки под рукой, он легко застанет нас врасплох. A3E6FFF0 779160 Если мы остаемся здесь, кто-то должен стоять на стреме. Тут вечно рыщут люди Иакова, ловят бродяг вроде нас. Лучше им не попадаться, поверь. Вряд ли ты хочешь оказаться в "кресле". Там он сломает твою волю. 4E9A056C 779162 Этот Иаков правда долбанутый. Напоминает моего кузена Рика, он сидит в камере смертников. Когда мне было семь, Рик посадил кошку в микроволновку. Вот блин... Он потом всю свою семейку прикончил. Я так и думала, что этим кончится. 22E31F52 779166 Знаешь, кого мне напоминает Иаков? Моего школьного учителя физры. Испытания типа восемьдесят приседов с волком на плечах. Блин, погоди, может, Иаков и есть мой учитель физры? Его фамилия не Вибовски? 874B8156 779172 Кстати, а много ли мы знаем об этом Иакове? Надо бы раздобыть его фотографии. Предпочтительно с голым торсом... Ну, чтобы изучить его получше. Как нашего противника. C7A5D490 779180 Иаков применяет все свои навыки военного в интересах секты. Как по мне, такому солдату нет оправдания. Пока он жив, мой отец не перестанет неистово вертеться в гробу. 013E145B 779182 Илай - лидер выживальщиков. Прикинь, как бывает? Нас защищают ополченцы. Если ты до сих пор не понял, насколько сектанты отбитые, то уже не поймешь. 332948F6 779184 Илай как-то не слишком парится. Говорит, выживальщики бодры и веселы, народ готов драться. А мне кажется, все намного хуже, чем он думает. Но я тоже не волнуюсь. 606B641E 779188 Раньше я постоянно ошивался в этих лесах, но все равно могу заблудиться. Даже у моделей в "Плейбое" семидесятых годов были не такие густые заросли, как здесь. Забавно, кстати - я не раз находил тут порнуху. Куда все делось? Порнуха, спрятанная в лесу. Помнишь? Когда-то это было обычным делом, но сейчас уже нет. 1D0A3C9F 779194 Здесь вокруг полно укромных местечек, где можно перепихнуться. А значит, там же можно спрятаться, чтобы кого-нибудь убить. Видишь, я мыслю стратегически. 3B686958 779224 Может, это и не самая гениальная идея, но выслушай меня. В бункер Иоанна попадают только те, кто "очистился". Так, может, это твой шанс? А потом, как коммандо, положишь всех и выйдешь оттуда. Или тебе эта мысль не кажется удачной? 1E0FCF21 779226 Жесть, тут просто разруха. Все либо прячутся по домам, либо их забрали сектанты. С другой стороны, плюс в том, что если ты кого-то встретишь, то скорее всего это будет эдемщик. Так что если темно, и не видно, кто идет, ты знаешь, что делать. 2FFB6EEA 779228 Сраная секта задолбала своими самолетами. Я не могу сбить их из лука. Но ничего, вот приземлятся и получат стрелу прямо в рыло! 154A6374 779232 И чего такого особенного в этом крещении? Это же как ванну принять. У нас почти все моются хотя бы раз в неделю. Мы воды не боимся, нас так просто не возьмешь. 1464DC00 779238 Я одного не пойму про Иоанна. Кто пойдет к юристу, у которого татуировок больше, чем у бандита? 15086A73 779246 Я-то думала, блокпосты - это неприятно, но их хотя бы можно было обойти. А вот самолеты - совсем другое дело. Сверху все видно намного лучше. И как прикажешь от них прятаться? Видимо, никак. Увидел - и беги в укрытие. D1226926 779248 Следи за небом, помощник. Сразу будет понятно, когда тебя заметили. Верные - безжалостные пилоты, не забывай. 51BB6811 779250 Чертовы сектанты засели на дорогах. Люди теперь там не показываются. Ну и хрен бы с ним. Это мои дороги, как и все остальное, что захапала секта. C13EAD9B 779254 Поверь мне на слово, я повидал немало психов во всех уголках света. Но этим эдемщикам достается первое место, да. Еще в Кирате, помню, был этот чел, Пэйган Мин. Может, знаешь его? Тот еще псих, но хотя бы знал толк в тусовках. Лучшего крабового рангуна в жизни не пробовал, отвечаю. E8751627 779260 Эдемщики все планировали заранее, слишком уж быстро у них проходит жатва. Наверняка у них были тайные встречи, где Иоанн выступал перед картой, и наверняка у него был стояк от собственного голоса. Хм, интересно... 441A3E83 779268 Слышала, вы с пастором Джеромом помещали Иоанну провести обряд очищения. Тебе стоит и дальше сотрудничать с ним, помощник. Джером - слуга Господа, который не боится воевать на передовой. Он готов отдать жизнь за тех, в кого верит... а ты в их числе. B705F30D 779270 Тебя отметил Иоанн, да? Ну, не расстраивайся. Все получают метку рано или поздно. Но ты, полагаю, на первом месте в его списке говнюков, так что будь начеку, пока меня нет рядом. 6F211455 779272 Когда все только начиналось, я вела счет убитым сектантам. Сейчас я уже не могу сказать, скольких я подстрелила. Пять сотен? Может, даже шесть. 7437A274 779276 Врата, бункеры, гавайские бары - зови как хочешь, я НЕ доверяю дырам в земле, блин. Иоанн "приглашает" меня очиститься, а я приглашаю расцеловать его весь мой прекрасный зад! Очисти это! B1B1FA40 779282 Эти придурки не лучше Коллапса, честное слово. Чокнутые пироманы, вроде Акулы Бошоу. В этом году засуха, а они все поджигают, чертовы идиоты. 85ACDE67 779290 Где бы ты ни был, ты все равно получаешь порцию Блажи. Приглядись и увидишь, что все вокруг в крапинку. Может, это и есть план Веры? Ну, типа вода камень точит. А когда ты все понимаешь, уже слишком поздно. 788273CD 779292 А я тебя предупреждал насчет Блажи. Если бы ты прислушался, Пумам не пришлось бы тебя спасать. Ладно, не парься. Такое дерьмо всегда случается неожиданно. DD44403D 779294 Я тут видела какого-то старпера, вконец обдолбанного. Ему, наверное, за 50 было, а он упоротый. Что происходит? 46A330A3 779298 Буду честен. Я… ну, нещадно трипую. Я и так курнул киратской травы, а теперь еще Блажью догнался. Мне чудится какая-то жесть. Не понимаю, что реально, а что нет. Не думал, что скажу это, но пока мне лучше не давать в руки пушку. Ты не переживай, все будет путем, просто тебе лучше держаться подальше на всякий пожарный. Спрячься за снежного человека, если что. 3E5F3267 779304 Эти эдемщики отымели целый город и продолжают строить из себя хороших ребят. Что у них в голове, у этих извращенцев? 3E1CCCC5 779312 Не думай, что у меня пластинку заело, но обходи Блажь стороной, ладно? Мы без тебя пропадем. Если ты превратишься в одну из этих тварей, Ангелов, Сиды победят, а мы все погибнем… 21C160B6 779314 Блин, это "паломничество" Веры - полный идиотизм. Нахрена так далеко ходить? Я до сортира-то утром еле доползаю. И что уж греха таить… поэтому я и начал собирать бутылки с ссаньем. A908A9EE 779316 От моего бывшего уже две недели ничего не слышно. А он обычно каждый день звонил и ныл о всякой херне. 8CED8C10 779320 Вере надо переосмыслить идею паломничества - пока эта хрень только убивает людей. Американцы не привыкли к таким спортивным нагрузкам. Видели же, что они сделали с японцами и Ричардом Симмонсом. D615BC85 779326 Если я вдруг стану Ангелом, обещай, что никому не позволишь обрить мне голову. Просто избавь меня от страданий, чтобы никто не мог увидеть, как ужасно я выгляжу. 96272326 779334 Толку от меня никакого. Я даже не понимаю, что реально, а что нет. Скоро ли мы потеряем рассудок, как все остальные? 5516CD0D 779336 Боюсь, еще одна порция Блажи превратит мои мозги в кашу. Блин, а вдруг я стану Ангелом? Обещай, что включишь диско и поджаришь меня на открытом огне, как котлетку для чизбургера, если это случится. 0FF9DF4A 779338 Ненавижу Веру. Будь моя воля - пустила бы стрелу прямо в эту смазливую мордашку. 042075A3 779342 Я не сдамся сектантам живым. Они ведь наверняка захотят сделать из меня Ангела, а я слишком брутален для такого существования. 1D1D23AE 779348 У меня в голове кто-то устроил фестиваль песни и пляски. Я теперь повсюду вижу Веру... Или это просто галлюцинации? О боже, как подумаю об этом, голова трещит. 2E8CB7DA 779356 Так. А что насчет Илая? Лучшего лидера для выживальщиков не сыскать. Он хороший человек. Отзывчивый. Последнюю рубашку готов отдать. Вдвоем вы подпортите Иакову кровь. EEAACCB3 779358 Только не смейся, но давай представим себе жизненный цикл сектанта. Так, значит. Иаков морит святош голодом. Сажает в "кресло", ломает их. Затем подвергает опасным испытаниям, которые даже не все из них переживают. Они проходят через кучу дерьма, и когда все наконец позади, и они счастливы до опупения, мы всаживаем в них кучу пуль. Ну и тупость. Господи, они такие тупые. Жуть. B4F52CBE 779360 Блин, выживальщики все пропадают. Дело серьезное. Но мне пофиг. Чем больше они на нас лезут, тем больше во мне куража. F95C59C2 779364 Мы довольно давно тут шаримся, и знаешь, чего я так и не увидел? Припрятанной порнухи. 35F41315 779370 Где они держат этих обдолбанных волков, которых на нас натравливают? Мы отбиваемся, а они лезут и лезут. Сплошные когти, шерсть и слюни... Прямо как в "Крыльях любви", когда у них вечеринки для женщин. F73EADAC 779378 В армии мне рассказывали о пытках. Когда тебя сажают на стул и выпытывают информацию - это одно. Не каждый дознаватель получает удовольствие от твоих мук. У них нет выбора. Но кресло Иакова? Ему нравится то, что он с тобой делает. Он наслаждается эффектом. Маньяк. 7AE67F79 779380 Говорят, Илай ворвался в Грандвью и, прежде чем вытащить тебя, устроил там побоище. Представляю, какая у Иакова была рожа, когда его игру сорвали. Наверняка пошел плакаться Бросифу. 96B9D303 779382 Сектанты посылают Судей выслеживать сбежавших. Настоящие чудовища. Не Судьи - те всего лишь звери. Я про секту. Вот там настоящие чудовища. 5C71C8E1 779386 Я совру, если скажу, что не боюсь этих стремных волков. Знаешь, как я борюсь со страхом? Представляю, как они валяются на траве, жрут свое дерьмо и блевотину, вытирают задницу об ковер и все такое. Как обычные милые собачки. Не знаю, пока не помогло, но я не сдаюсь. 1540A130 779392 Я когда слышу этот вой, каждый раз готова обделаться. Я, собственно, и по большому толком ни разу не сходила с тех пор, как все это началось. CF348742 779400 Волки охотятся в стае. Помни об этом, если вдруг решишь выпустить всю обойму в одного Судью. Другие звери могут быть рядом, и они застанут тебя врасплох, пока ты перезаряжаешь. Лучше таскай с собой вторую пушку. 7972E73E 779402 Может, будем держаться вместе? Я не навязываюсь, просто слышал, что Иаков выпустил Судей на охоту. Не хочу наткнуться на них в одиночку. 514C8642 779404 Америка была великой страной, но эти дни позади. Если это не доказательство, я тогда не знаю, что. 0FA3E9D2 779408 Еще не все на сегодня? Ну же! Пусть север хотя бы день сам себя защищает, пока мы отрываемся. 66F044F0 779414 Я просто хочу, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось, и я могла бы вернуться к своей марине и к своему Ксандеру. F69C9A1A 779444 Главная особенность Иоанна в том, что если ему мешать, он очень быстро выходит из себя. Не может справиться с унижением, не хочет, чтобы его считали слабаком. Теперь он начнет искать нас, так что стоит быть повнимательнее. D5FB7888 779446 Иногда я думаю, что пастор Джером – следующий мессия. Нет, реально, ты послушай! Он всегда в нужном месте в нужное время. Слышал, как он тебя спас от очищения, и вы вместе разрушили Иоанну все планы. Так ему и надо. Пошел он на три хера. Иоанн, в смысле… Не пастор... Не уверен, что пасторы трахаются. Я не про то, что если бы он и мог, я бы попытался его трахнуть... но... ну, в общем, он крутой, а Иоанн говно. 757453FC 779448 Ситуация изменилась. Теперь никакой жалости, истребим этих уродов. Растопчем их. 9885BD7F 779452 Иоанн хочет сразиться с тобой в небе. Уверен, он в детстве надрачивал на "Лучшего стрелка", и теперь у него стоит только на самолетики. В общем, если будешь подыхать, то хоть с этой мыслью, прикольно же. 2228F3DD 779458 Иоанн ведет с нами странную игру. Иногда кажется, что он хочет всех убить, а иногда - что хочет оставить в живых. Не знаю, что хуже. BCB3343D 779466 Многое рассказывают о том, что бывает с пленниками, когда их спасают. Боль и страдания не заканчиваются в тот момент, когда они оказываются на свободе. Всегда есть последствия. Безумно жаль людей, которые оказались в бункере. То, через что им приходится пройти... просто кошмар. 8562CD8C 779468 Иоанн набивает тату греха у тебя на груди и вырезает ее? И кто только захочет стать эдемщиком? Можно много говорить про католических священников, и, ПОВЕРЬ МНЕ, про них есть много историй, но они просят лишь сказать пару молитв, если согрешил. 2703A02E 779470 Бабушка научила меня охотиться. Теперь я точно так же выслеживаю сектантов. Навыки широкого применения, хм. Полезная штука в наше время. 0E7911C3 779474 Иоанн может отсосать у меня сзади, если решит набить мне тату. 04F0851F 779480 Эдемщики ведут себя, как избалованные дети. "У меня этого нет, значит, и у тебя не будет!" Прямо как мой бывший муж при разводе. 5B97AF99 779488 Жаль, что моей старой винтовки пятидесятого калибра при мне нет. Сидела бы себе в горах, попивала пиво и ждала, пока Иоанн высунет свою уродливую башку из двери. Все было бы так просто. Но в жизни так не бывает. 13255304 779490 Похоже, Чмосиф зол! Ууу, проблемы в семье! Иоанн как тот маленький братец, на которого пернули, и потом он ревет от стыда. 260F2068 779492 Долбаные сектанты продолжают жечь поля. Страдают мои друзья, это их земли. Но я отомщу эдемщикам, они своей кровью заплатят за все. 8971EF5F 779496 Ты же в курсе, что мы сбиваем самолеты эдемщиков? Ну, я тут подумал, кто-то должен наводить порядок, верно? Ну, я не особо хочу это делать, может, стоит оставить в живых пару эдемщиков, ну, в качестве уборщиков. BD491A0C 779502 Все эти самолеты, которые они посылают, чтобы нас убить... Это немного лестно. Они так нас боятся, что это даже возбуждает. 41EF589E 779510 Все меняется. Если честно, я немного беспокоюсь. Мы видели лишь верхушку айсберга Веры. Думаю, скоро мы хлебнем горя. 4710C663 779512 Повсюду поисковые отряды и Ангелы - похоже, Вера от злости трусики на себе рвет. Извиняюсь, я хотел сказать "нижнее белье". Я борюсь с предрассудками и стараюсь напоминать себе, что во многом мы похожи. Поэтому я вечно хочу подцепить телочку. Понимаешь, я не только о себе беспокоюсь. Мне это нравится, им это тоже нравится - пусть они знают, что я за равенство. 4F96D15F 779514 Может, и не прямо сейчас, но рано или поздно мы свое вернем. Запомни мои слова. Или запиши. 196A037B 779518 Ты ведь коп, верно? У меня вопрос насчет Веры. Что я должен сделать, чтобы взять ее под опеку? Налогоплательщики сэкономят немного денег, она будет сидеть под домашним арестом, а у меня появится подружка. 2B553D6A 779524 Я все думаю о Вере. О той, что с большой буквы. Не пойму, кто она - злобный гений или жертва обстоятельств? А мне не нравится эта неопределенность. Ты будь с ней поосторожнее, ладно? A1ED0227 779532 Мы ведем опасную игру. Одного затягивает Блажь, остальные бросаются на помощь, Вера хватает кого-нибудь еще и так по кругу. Нужно положить этому конец. Сейчас же. EACDDACF 779534 От чертовой Блажи уже нигде не спрятаться. Как думаешь, она горит? Может, я просто ее подожгу? Нет, погодь. Погодь-погодь. Это же как косяк с Блажью выкурить. Так себе идея. Лучше я… поберегу боезапас. 2449CE26 779536 Блажь - это даже хуже, чем мет. Я слышала, как сектанты подсаживают людей на наркоту. Разные слухи ходят. 876D811F 779540 Скажи, можно ли с точки зрения закона взять в жены психичку без ее согласия? Например, если телка - невменяемая преступница, но страх какая хорошенькая? Мне дадут жениться на Вере? В смысле, возможно ли вообще вступить в брак с сумасшедшей? BD293E75 779546 Чем больше мы воюем, тем меньше я парюсь по этому поводу. Я думала, это просто дело привычки, но, может, Блажь проникла в мой организм. Не знаю, как она будет сочетаться со снотворным. 851168F6 779554 Пумы пойдут на все, чтобы освободить эту землю. Мы выкурим эдемщиков из их богом забытого сада! 1DB5FDC1 779556 Вера не сдается. Ты уверен, что больше ее не увидишь, а она уже опять мозолит тебе глаза. Ненормальных нельзя недооценивать. 216427CF 779558 Вера - типичная религиозная шиза. У них вечно эта идиотская улыбочка на лице. Как бы я хотела взять и стереть эту улыбочку... 69549787 779562 Не думал, что когда-нибудь захочу остепениться и позволить женщине держать меня за яйца. Но все изменилось, когда я увидел Веру. Трудно устоять перед полоумной красоткой, которая тебя не замечает. Прям хочется жениться. Раза три. EB555E73 779568 Голосую за то, чтобы побыстрее избавиться от Веры. В этом тумане мне привиделось кое-что настолько интересное, что я предпочла бы изучить это повнимательнее, а не отмораживать тут сиськи. DEE498D3 779576 Испытания Иакова… Не представляю, что тебе пришлось пережить. Возможно, ты нечасто это слышишь, но я не знаю, что бы мы без тебя делали. Ты храбрее всех нас. Ты рискуешь собой ради других. Я могла бы сказать "спасибо"… но лучше я помогу тебе убить этого ублюдка. 6EC76E99 779578 Херня вышла с Илаем, правда? Не, ты не пойми меня неправильно – будь я на твоем месте, сделал бы то же самое. Он был нормальным парнем, но стрелял не очень, а это гораздо полезнее. FD2907A9 779580 Сектанты думают, они крутые, но на самом деле они просто кучка жалких слабаков. Я уже стольких убила, что мне это даже наскучило. Я уже с закрытыми глазами могу их убивать. 16A48C0E 779584 Жаль, что с Илаем вышла такая херня. Но не расстраивайся, все совершают ошибки и убивают кого-то по неосторожности. Остается и дальше стрелять и надеяться на лучшее, верно? 0D576DB7 779590 Ничего этого бы не произошло, будь рядом с Иаковом опытная женщина. Взять хотя бы меня. Только Ксандеру не рассказывай, он у меня такой ревнивый. D2868F36 779598 Армия Иакова в растерянности. Если мы хотим покончить с ними, нужно делать это сейчас, пока они не сплотились. Поможем выживальщикам вернуть себе преимущество и прикончить Иакова. 8C4BB35E 779600 Не уверен, это только у меня в голове или нет, но я постоянно слышу жуткую песню Иакова. Со временем она затихает, но пока я ее слышу, волосы на шее дыбом, как у Херка, когда тот подглядывает за Мэри Мэй. D67E0308 779602 Да, мы стали сильнее, но расслабляться нельзя. Только выдохнешь - кто-нибудь вцепится в горло. 78D587CF 779606 О, боже, мне только что пришла в голову гениальная идея, блин. В общем, знаешь про анальные пробки? Короче, это будет что-то типа маленьких анальных пробок, но для ушей, чтобы не слышать всякие звуки, типа музыки Иакова. Назовем их "затычки для ушей"... хотя, блин... кажется, кто-то уже придумал анальные пробки для ушей, ведь так? 71DF9121 779612 Не могу отделаться от ощущения, что меня преследуют. И это вовсе не сексуальное преследование... 2E0EE69D 779620 Клянусь Богом, как только мы убьем Иакова, я уничтожу все копии этой записи до последней. Даже если на это уйдет остаток моей жизни. И это будет первая песня в современном мире, от которой не осталось и следа. A6C04D60 779622 Блин, Иаков реально зол. Может, перестанет уже на тебя наезжать. Рано или поздно он облажается – и тогда мы с тобой засунем ему поглубже мой огнемет и поджарим ему кишки. 8837B728 779624 До того, как появилась эта гребаная секта, я толком ничего и не умела. А теперь умею. Умею убивать эдемщиков из лука. Но что, блин, мне делать, когда все закончится? Посуду мыть? Да ну нахер. 855AA286 779628 Иаков – мечта любого ЦРУшника. Программирует людей, будто компьютеры. Компьютеры-убийцы, блин. Сука, даже Илаю не повезло. Ой, прости, наверное, не стоило его упоминать. Учитывая, что с ним произошло. Но не парься, я тебя не виню. CF7D71DB 779634 А знаешь, что меня больше всего бесит? Из-за всей этой херни, которую устроил Иаков, меня больше не возбуждают оборотни. Поверь, я проверяла. А уж Ксандер как расстроен! Он так любил играть в Красную Шапочку и Серого волка… У-у-у-у-у! BE3D4B46 779664 Я надеюсь, что никогда не забуду, как самолет Иоанна рухнул на землю. Безумие, да? Обычно такие картины ассоциируются с катастрофой. Но не в этом случае. Для меня это будет одно из самых приятных воспоминаний. Может, даже нарисую, а потом сделаю татуировку. Кстати, мысль. 29C03DF6 779666 Даааа. Ни блокпостов. Ни сраных самолетов. Никаких горящих полей, и, самое главное, никакого больше Иоанна. 006171A3 779668 Каким же мудаком был Иоанн. Я так-то мудаков навидалась. Но этот в двойке лидеров. А то и вобоще на первом месте. Сложно. Как я и сказала, мудаков я навидалась. CDAA23CB 779672 Иоанн и татуировки испохабил. Слава богу, он уже гниет в земле. Чернила нужно уважать. Даже не научился работать со шрифтами и все такое. Ни за что бы не подпустил его к своей татушке на копчике. AB796FCD 779678 Я забыла тебя попросить забрать плащ Иоанна, после того как ты с ним разберешься. Ксандер мог бы носить его на голое тело... М-м-м... О да... 3BF76364 779686 Здорово, что в Долину снова вернулась жизнь. Я вижу многих из тех, с кем вместе росла, вижу друзей своего отца. И это напоминает мне о прошлом. Конечно, работы еще много, но если мне хочется перевести дух, я знаю, куда идти. F27A2FC5 779688 Ты только подумай, только что я совершил подвиг: спас друга помощника, освободил остальных пленников и взорвал бункер к чертовой матери. А все спасибо Иоанну… который, как полный придурок, носил ключ на шее. А какой самонадеянный. Думал, ему все нипочем. Извини, Иоанн. F42E6A87 779690 Забавно, что секта сейчас сама коллапсирует. Они ж только и трындели о коллапсе. "Скоро коллапс", "коллапс рядом", "готовьтесь". Да мой Коллапс вам в рот не поместится, козлы. D6AB164C 779694 Кажись, сила слова "да" Иоанну не помогла. Я и сам хотел ее использовать, но вовремя увидел его жуткое ранчо. Не надо мне чужих философий, спасибо. Vaya con Dios, ублюдок. 23AB551A 779700 Готова поспорить на что угодно, через девять месяцев в долине Холланд будет полно младенцев. Чувство свободы так освежает отношения! 2E722D22 779708 Когда я думаю, насколько сильнее стало сопротивление, не могу удержаться от улыбки. Я знаю, папа гордился бы нами. Ведь мы объединились, и теперь сражаемся вместе. А выиграть войну можно только так. 44A478EB 779710 Большой Бросиф наверняка расстроился, что его братишка откинулся. Мы их почти прищучили. Ни пуха нам, ни пера... Ты должен сказать "к черту". Ни разу что ли в кино не видел? Я тебе подкину кое-каких фильмов, посмотри их, будь другом. Так нам с тобой будет гораздо веселее. F0010C25 779712 Наверное, мне нужно радоваться, что дела пошли на поправку. Но я почему-то не радуюсь. Я... вообще ничего не чувствую. Да ну нахер. Ненавижу пустой треп. 2AB6A692 779716 Ну что, выпьем? Ну давай. Пропустим по стаканчику. Отпразднуем победу. 075D1A83 779722 Ну, теперь фермеры в долине Холланд могут снова спокойно трахать кузин и растить картошку. И все благодаря нам. E5B66351 779730 На Ангелах хорошо в стрельбе практиковаться - носятся, корчатся. Жуть. 8983CC79 779732 Чуваки, вы заметили… заметили, что Ангелы как в воду канули? Похоже, тело и правда умирает, если отрубить ему голову… и обделывается. Хотел бы я еще пообжаривать этих говнюков. Нормальная была развлекуха. Мне будет ее не хватать. 42E894B4 779734 Вера огребла бы - так или иначе. Надеюсь, ее смазливая мордашка сейчас обугливается в аду. FC72F175 779738 Не знаю, что происходит, и почему все такие довольные, но мне нравится. А где найти пюре? Хочу окунуть в него член. B5DBDEEA 779744 Приятно осознавать, что больше никакие бритые придурки не бросятся на меня с тяпкой наперевес. EC5E4A4B 779752 Чем меньше Блажи, тем лучше. Серьезно. Непросто прицелиться, когда глаза слезятся. 0249D2AE 779754 Чуешь? Так пахнет победа… и мое очко. Без Блажи и впрямь здорово! И Вера все-таки откинулась, как же так. Не верится, что ты прикончил эту ведьму. Ты супер! AE20C962 779756 Слышу, как народ радуется, и что-то не врубаюсь, с хера ли они такие довольные? Да, стало немного лучше, но так, как раньше, уже не будет. 82D647D7 779760 Помните Веру? Милашку такую? Ну, пела еще стремно? Людей на наркоту подсаживала? Должен признаться, я по ней сох. Правда! Типа влюблен был. Я знаю, что у нее были заскоки, не поймите меня неправильно. Она наделала много плохого, но в мире нет совершенства. Если бегать за ним, придется обниматься с манекеном в парике и труселях. Секс, наверное, будет убойный, но разве через какое-то время этот идеал не наскучит? 61BE4AF0 779766 Я все жду, что Вера вот-вот откуда-нибудь выскочит. Эта девица испортила мне жизнь, опорочив идею белых платьев и невинного хихиканья. А ведь это так заводило Ксандера! 972B488B 779774 Не верится, что такое могло произойти. Во время войны можно повидать всяких ужасов, но то, что Вера делает с людьми, чудовищно. 94ED6AAD 779776 Помощник, ты ведь не сдашь меня, когда все закончится? Ты видел, как я убивал, все такое. По-моему мы отлично спелись. Прошлой ночью я лежал в кровати и думал, что мы прям как герои "Форсажа". Я - сексуальный, привлекательный, обворожительный плохиш Дом, а ты - нереально крутой коп Брайан. К тому же в твоих глазах можно утонуть, ты в курсе? Мы начинали по разные стороны баррикад, но стали семьей. Я не хочу снова стать врагами. E12BDB9D 779778 Наконец-то с Верой покончено. Если эту суку вздумают похоронить, я нассу на ее могилу. 83ED258E 779782 Ты точно знаешь, что Вера мертва? Прям на сто пятьдесят процентов? Это очень меня расстраивает, я ведь, ну, сох по ней, чувствовал связь между нами. Я тут подумал, если Вера и правда мертва, нельзя ли ее как-нибудь воскресить? Может, наука сотворит чудо и вернет ее к жизни, и она будет не злой, а похотливой? 781241B8 779788 Я рада, что тебе удалось избавиться от Веры. Правда рада. Все-таки... То, что она творила, было ужасно. Как говорит Ксандер, это нужно "проработать". F954ADFB 779796 Блин, Иаков все изгадил. Он уже сдох, а нам нужно разбираться с его Судьями. Мне дурно, когда я думаю, что частичка Сида живет в этих тварях. 22A07871 779798 Минус Сид. Да, да, последнее слово за тобой. Но я все-таки думаю, что мой способ был бы зрелищнее - вжух-вжух, все такое, ну ты понимаешь. Ладно, главное, что Иаков мертв. Какая разница, как именно он подох. 46B1C4FF 779800 Ни одного сектанта не должно остаться в живых. Наверняка еще несколько где-то прячутся. A1D63883 779804 После смерти Иакова мы наконец-то узнаем всю правду о его Судьях. Мы с Акулой давно спорим. Угадай, что думает этот клоун? Что они обычные волки, накаченные гормонами. Но я оборотней за милю чую. Когда я был в Кирате, я видел, как чувак превратился в волка под полной луной, и выглядел он точь-в-точь, как Судья. Они оборотни, уж я-то знаю. Иногда Акула меня выбешивает. Я его вырастил, а он меня учить будет?! 04D6E611 779810 Иакову светило две вещи: Гуантанамо или смерть. Не уверена, что хотела бы кормить его на свои налоги. Ты сделал доброе дело, помощник. C4B65AA0 779818 Спасение Пратта далось тебе нелегко, да? Иаков совершил ошибку, задев тебя лично. Ты бы и так справился, но то, что в беде был твой друг, наверняка подстегивало сильнее. Уж я-то знаю. 73777D31 779820 Склеив ласты, Иаков оставил после себя кучу дерьма, которую надо убрать. Я про Судей. Время терпит, но придется изрядно помотаться, чтобы отловить их. CDBBF60C 779822 Жаль, что Иаков умер. Будь он еще жив, мы бы испробовали на нем все его методы пыток. 82C65C7D 779826 Мне тут рассказали, что мы теперь свободны. Походу я что-то пропустил. Не понимаю, я вроде и так был свободен? И чувствовал себя прекрасно. Вы не в себе что ли? Че случилось? AEC0416A 779832 Я была абсолютно уверена в выживальщиках. У любого, кто по доброй воле живет в лесу как дикий барсук, хватит дури, чтобы убить Иакова. 0DE66F2C 779840 Иаков мертв. Бункер затоплен. Нам осталось только перестрелять разбежавшихся отбросов. Будь начеку, помощник, вдруг наткнешься на остатки сектантов или Судей. A086B100 779842 Долго мы еще будем херней страдать? Иаков мертв, я отморозил себе огнемет, вокруг рыскают хищники, которые срут больше меня, и здесь так тихо, что я слышу собственные мысли. Пойдем уже убьем кого-нибудь. BF192A52 779844 Нужно что-то делать с этими Судьями. Придется убить их. Истребить всех до единого. A95C7653 779848 Ну что, Иаков сдох? Круто, круто, очень круто. Эм, а это который? Я все время их путаю. Со стеклянной рукой? 7E82B80E 779854 Иаков мертв, так почему мы до сих пор прячемся в лесу и ждем неприятностей на свою задницу? Не пойми меня неправильно, но тут повсюду клещи. 12D3170C 780690 Неизвестный объект использует вышку связи, чтобы следить за мной. Мы должны избавиться от прослушивающих устройств, иначе ничего не выйдет. 8D86DABB 780692 Я использую антенны вокруг дома, чтобы говорить с Риной. В прямом смысле "говорить". Она очень общительная. 25272B02 780694 Ты, наверное, заметил мою систему безопасности. Камеры направлены во все стороны. Обычно я не обращаю внимания на все, что творится вокруг, но я все же не глухой и не слепой. Некий Иоанн Сид кажется мне опасным человеком. Я увижу, если он придет сюда. Он не должен помешать моей работе. C5BE38D9 780696 Без нужной мощности мой аппарат не заработает, а без него я не найду Рину, а ведь я ей нужен! Пожалуйста, включи электричество! 5D065E29 780706 Не терпится свалить отсюда нахрен. Осталось уговорить Дилана… EF24EC9A 780708 Из тебя вышел бы рыбак-профессионал. Серьезно. Мало того, что ты ловкий, еще и удача на твоей стороне. А это полдела. 67C599F4 780710 Интересно, Адмирал - единственный в своем роде? Может, где-то здесь плавает его заклятый враг? 1BE0AC02 780712 Эти деньги - наш билет отсюда. Спасибо за помощь. Серьезно. A7CE289B 780714 Я так рада, что ты держался молодцом. Не раз я думала, что сейчас мы упустим Адмирала, но ты совладал с собой. B49EB148 780730 Странно, что только не взбредет в голову в такой обстановке. Я вспомнила, что как-то раз видела список самых тяжелых ситуаций для человека. На первом месте смерть супруга, потом развод, потом переезд. Смерть родителя была на одиннадцатой строке. Не знаю, почему так низко. А апокалипсиса вообще не было... 741D6E97 780732 В Афганистане я убила немало важных шишек. Иногда я знала, кем они были, иногда нет. Цели выбирало руководство. Приятно, когда ответственность лежит на других, но себя не обманешь. В душе эдемщики понимают, что поступают неправильно. 12AEA9F1 780734 Мне все говорят, что в бункере было бы безопаснее. Иоанн Сид знал об этом. Он нужен, чтобы пережить ядерную бомбу, а не нашествие сектантов. Закрытая дверь не остановит того, кто очень хочет войти. Взаперти мы не спасемся. 15358343 780736 Сектанты играют по тем же правилам, что я видела в Афганистане. Они ставят метки на дома, избивают прохожих. Это тактика запугивания, чтобы люди сами сдались и пришли к ним. Но я думаю, все, кто хотел к ним присоединиться, уже присоединился. Вряд ли у кого еще остались сомнения. A4AD70B3 780746 В таком возрасте уже не думаешь "умру я или нет", думаешь "когда и где я умру". Меня это не пугает. Там, наверху, мои родные и друзья давно меня заждались. 1F3260AD 780748 Даже не верится, что из всего отряда остался именно я… Как это вышло? Там были парни моложе меня, сильнее, успешнее… Секта их всех убила. F01704C4 780750 Будь я на десять лет моложе, я бы показал этим сектантам. Теперь это придется сделать вам, молодым. sighЧувствую себя таким бесполезным. 156B9498 780752 Эта страна… Катится в ад. Больше мы не самая могущественная держава. Мы позволили властям и корпорациям отобрать власть у народа. Эти политики, банкиры, бизнесмены… Им насрать на людей. Мы для них - рабочая сила. 608D692F 780754 Иосиф Сид и вся его семейка напоминают мне политиков, которые довели Америку до предела. Бросаются словами "надежда", "перемены", а люди на это ведутся и думают, в этот раз все будет по-новому. Нет. Они просто олухи. 64E7B942 780756 Я знаю таких, как Иосиф Сид. Яркая личность. Продаст тебе яд и убедит, что это лекарство. Ему самое место в Вашингтоне… 863D8955 780770 У каждого из нас есть секреты. Слышал про Шакала? Ну, тот торговец оружием из Африки? Да слышал. Все слышали. "Никто" не знает, что с ним случилось, поскольку тела не нашли. Но я знаю. Я бы тебе сказал, но дело рассекретят только в 2058. EA14A951 780772 У людей будет серьезная травма. Ты стараешься не думать об ужасах, что тебе пришлось пережить. Но они всегда будут с тобой. Когда я вернулся к гражданской жизни, я осознал, что война все еще со мной. У меня в голове. И в ней не существует переговоров или перемирий. Только терапия. DB29113F 780774 Знаешь, почему я редко выхожу на улицу? Потому что я везде вижу вражеского снайпера. Я понимаю, что его нет. Я лично всадил в него нож. Он мертв. Но я все еще его вижу. Так что, когда ты убьешь всех Сидов, не удивляйся, если увидишь их снова. 32A9EC03 780776 Я хотел бы тебе помочь, но я уже не тот кровожадный вояка, что раньше. Я должен посвятить свою жизнь питанию. "Врата Эдема" отравляют разум и тело. Я дам людям противоядие - полезную пищу, приготовленную согласно трансцендентальным учениям. 22139C4C 780786 Моя бабушка была очень умной и сильной. Другие в те времена не выживали. У нее не было ни электричества, ни интернета. Но она всегда была готова поделиться мудростью. "Держи говно в одной руке, мочу - в другой, и вся жизнь - сортир". D103BE05 780788 У меня нет ни кошки, ни собаки. Мне такая ответственность не нужна, да и выживальщикам не до животных. Ты к ним привязываешься, и они становятся твоей слабостью. А у выживальщиков не должно быть слабостей. 3D3729E8 780790 У меня полно ИРП. Знаешь, что это? Индивидуальный рацион питания. Армейский паек. Мне уже много лет наплевать на вкус еды. Порой выживание - это адаптация. Я запросто ем ИРП, ведь ценность этой еды не в ее вкусе. Эти две тысячи калорий могут храниться десять лет. 8D4CF850 780792 У меня мало друзей. Выживальщик не может позволить себе много. Знаешь, почему? Всегда лучше перестраховаться. 34934226 780794 Ненавижу это выражение, но я же говорил, я же, блин, говорил. Ну, не тебе конкретно, а всем вокруг - я говорил, что так будет. Я не горжусь тем, что оказался прав, я ненавижу, что оказался прав. Я просто хочу, чтобы люди учитывали все возможные варианты, даже самые страшные. AA954052 780796 С каждым днем я все сильнее ненавижу Отца. Как я устал от него. Разбуди, когда он сдохнет. A4ED4323 780806 Меня бесит, когда люди говорят, что я хипстер, потому что слушаю пластинки. Уже, блин, никакого хобби не придумаешь, чтобы на тебя не навесили ярлык. 63FF4EC6 780808 Мой друг Уокер слегонца заикается. Думаю, ты заметил. Самое обидное, что ему почти удалось с этим справиться. А потом пришла секта, ну, и весь прогресс к херам. 66A80BDD 780810 Не знаю, что буду делать, когда все закончится. Я поднаторел в изготовлении взрывчатки, но для чего мне это умение в реальном мире? CC670C20 780812 Важен каждый спасенный выживальщик. Они достойные ребята. Илай хорошо разбирается в людях. C83DE918 780814 Ты заметил, какой тут затхлый воздух? Илай свое дело знает, но вот на вентиляции он, кажись, сэкономил. 7181A291 780816 Блин. Слава богу, что я бросил курить, иначе бы бегал наверх каждые полчаса. И мне бы уже давно отстрелили голову. B1608F33 780826 С машиной нужно обращаться, как с женщиной - быть мягким и нежным. Но в то же время не давать ей спуску. С бабами так же. F5CF1FEB 780828 Блин, ты мне очень помог. Если надумаешь стать поваром, скажи, я покажу тебе пару трюков. О, и секрет для своих - побольше масла. 59F23673 780830 Я повар. Я готовлю. И делаю это хорошо. Хотел кулинарии учиться, да не люблю модную еду. Простая лучше. Простая и вкусная. 8807E00D 780832 Надеюсь, волк, медведь или пума порвет какого-нибудь сектанта на куски. А остатками полакомится стервятник и потом высрет их. 2ACD8B6A 780834 Чертовы святоши. Мало им похищать людей и все портить. Теперь еще и животных хотят забрать. Дерьмо. Полное. 8E8575C8 780846 Обычно я сразу вижу психопатов, но не в этот раз. Когда я только встретил Веру, я думал лишь о том, что хочу облизать ее, как пес лижет печенье с арахисом. Мне вообще с женщинами не очень везет. Вера была нежной и красивой, и заходила ко мне поболтать. Я конечно ни слова не понял, чего она там говорила. Я слушал только ее мягкий голос. Его частоту, гармонию.Sigh Как плохо иметь идеальный слух. 70A12DE0 780848 Лизать киски и драть задницы, так поется в моей песне - но вообще это стиль жизни. Я так и живу. По второму пункту. С первым у меня с бывшей был напряг. Но теперь мы герои. Спасаем округ, все такое. О, да. Все изменится... Очень надеюсь. Мне так одиноко. Мы ведь останемся друзьями? 3CA12BCF 780850 Мой братишка Хёрк тут заходил, и ты знаешь, несчастья ходят за ним по пятам. Понятно, почему он вернулся домой и осел здесь. Что он мне понарассказывал… Какая херня случилась, когда он освободил Кират и Рук Айленд. Он крутой парень. Мизинцем может убить. На островах его считают одним из лучших воинов и любовников всех времен. Он опасный, он, знаешь, сам себе армия. D746EADC 780852 Хёрк все твердит, что мне надо мир повидать, да я его уже видал со своего дивана. Взял в прокате пару забугорных фильмов с субтитрами, все такое. Ну и нудятина. И что только ему так нравится в этих иностранцах. Когда с ними разговариваешь, снизу даже не выскакивают английские слова, чтобы можно было их понять. Идиотизм. 31921335 780854 Эй, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Мне всегда нравилась тетя Ада. Я никому об этом не говорил, как-то стыдно было, но потом я посмотрел "Игру приколов", как я ее называю, и перестал париться. Эти сценаристы такие извращенцы. 931A4B0A 780856 Нужно оценивать себя по достоинству, понимаешь? Нельзя вечно равняться на окружающих, просто будь собой. Я вот не такой богатый, как моя тетушка, и не известен по всему миру, как Хёрк. Но знаешь что? У меня огромнейшая коллекция бутылок с ссаньем. Вся кладовка заставлена. Я важный член нашей общины. Я помогаю торчкам проходить тесты на наркотики. Выживальщики делают из мочи пули. А зожники принимают ее внутрь. Я такой, какой я есть. Я собираю ссаки. 6475F521 780866 Мы все - семья. Может, так сразу и не скажешь, но я серьезно. Ты молодец, и у тебя есть шанс стать одним из нас. Но это займет время. 31EC1FBA 780868 Выведать сведения не так трудно, если знать кое-какие тонкости. У каждого есть предел, сколько боли он может вытерпеть. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Главное - не убить жертву раньше времени. 31C73427 780870 Мне жаль этих волков. Иаков просто надругался над ними. Кем надо быть, чтобы так поступать с животными? Люди осознанно совершают жуткие вещи. Но звери? Они ни в чем не виноваты. 2EF9496C 780872 Если заметишь, что думаешь о будущем, прекращай. Без толку. Есть только здесь и сейчас. C0DD0F67 780874 Блин, припасы на исходе. Без кофе у меня не хватает терпения. Скверно, учитывая, чем я занимаюсь. 84C41F4A 780886 Мир стал слишком зависим от технологии. Мы тащим в наши жизни столько бесполезной херни, когда все, что нужно - это воздух, вода, еда, крыша над головой и сон. Мне этого хватает. D0EA2562 780888 Эдемщики добром не сдадутся, говорю точно. Выживальщики правы: клин клином вышибают. Но пока этой гадине не отсечешь голову, толку не будет. 7E271177 780890 Нож в глуши - вещь незаменимая. Только не любой нож. Лезвие должно быть фиксированное, не складное. Хотя и складной лучше, чем ничего. 5CE72A22 780892 В последнее время вся местная фауна редеет. Может, глобальное потепление виновато, не знаю. 0EE13596 780894 Люблю по вечерам сидеть тут и слушать, как волки воют. Меня это убаюкивает. DE96815F 780896 Чем мне особенно нравится жить одному? Тишина и покой. Никакого тебе шума, никакого мусора. Как вообще люди с этим в городах живут? Ума не приложу. 9C42F490 780906 Мы еще сможем извлечь из этого пользу… Нам бы пару ученых… 11188AD1 780908 Знаешь, в греческой мифологии есть адский пес - Цербер? Судьи похожи на него… только хуже в разы. 20C31AB8 780910 Иаков - безумная смесь Менгеле и Демихова. Для него цель оправдывает средства. 9C9E1FCE 780912 Родители все-таки были правы. Зря я не стала бухгалтером. 49AFAC51 780916 Всю жизнь я пыталась хотя бы приостановить истребление волков… Без толку. Мне не победить… Почему мы, люди, творим, что хотим, не задумываясь, какой вред мы наносим окружающей среде? Спеси нам не занимать… Скажи, разве это правильно? Я думаю, мы еще наплачемся… 3CCAB1CC 780946 Черт, это было круто. Жаль только, что мы его не помучали. Хотя не стоит опускаться до его уровня. C8D83A6B 780950 Родителей не вернуть, но больше Повар никого не убьет и не замучает. 6051A938 780952 Черт. У меня прямо идея фикс была - найти этого урода. Это все, о чем я думала. Спать не могла. И что-то меня не попускает. Придется вынести всю секту. 4DD390C5 780958 Я рад, что мы с тобой на одной стороне. Обычно я ищу какого-нибудь американца, который вляпался в беду где-нибудь в далекой-далекой стране, и он делает за меня грязную работу. Это низко, но не запрещено. Хорошо, что с тобой так делать не приходится. Мы знаем, что важно - Закон, Порядок, Справедливость. 2C23DCA2 780966 Я уже бывал в Монтане. В детстве родители взяли меня в путешествие, и мы побывали во всех пятидесяти штатах. Пару лет назад мы с супругой в такое путешествие отправились - решили посещать штаты по степени патриотичности. 9370FA85 780968 В этом районе есть человек, я должен тебя о нем предупредить. Зип Купка. Он поклонник теорий заговора. На самом деле, многие его предположения верны. Правительство отслеживает персональные компьютеры тех, кто увлекается теориями заговора и ставит им рейтинг точности. Так вот, у Зипа уже четыре и три... 703EC338 780970 Я всегда считал, что есть два типа патриотов, но теперь я вижу, что их три: болельщики, которые кладут руку на сердце во время гимна перед игрой, солдаты, которые умирают за свою страну, и те, кто сидит в интернете. 3FB170DD 780972 Я знаю, тебе пришлось делать страшные вещи. Но, поверь мне, если ты выживешь, закон полностью тебя оправдает. B66782C7 780974 Люблю эту часть страны. Тут живут лучшие повара. Они могут приготовить все, что двигается, и это будет шедевр. Я один раз ел белоголового орлана во фритюре. Ох, это было прекрасно. На вкус как… Демократия. B968C0D0 780976 Местные власти всегда первым делом спрашивают меня, как я попал в ЦРУ. Ну, ответ простой. Это у меня в крови. Я потомок Абрахама Вудхалла, известного как Самюэль Калпер. Ты что, не знаешь, кто это? Ну конечно. Учебники истории делают в Техасе, а там не любят героев с Лонг-Айленда. Мой предок был лучшим шпионом Джорджа Вашингтона и помог ему выиграть войну за независимость. 521A7CD6 780990 И сказал Господь: "Горе пастырям, что губят и разгоняют овец паствы моей". У нас было все. Эта земля. Эта жизнь. Свобода. Что теперь? Люди были потеряны, молили о помощи. Но мы не услышали, а Иосиф услышал. BBAD9183 780992 Иосиф Сид околдовал людей. Он сказал им то, что они хотели услышать. Его лживые обещания - это яд. Он сбил с истинного пути столько порядочных людей. "Горе пастырям, что губят и разгоняют овец паствы моей… И если мне не быть пастырем… Я стану волком". 089E4090 780994 Вражда и ненависть к людям с другими верованиями и убеждениями - это оскорбление лучшего, что есть в нас. Помни, что эта ненависть необходима ради общего блага. И скоро закончится. BCCF9359 780996 Тьму этой секты можно развеять лишь светом. Не знаю, во что ты веришь, помощник. Не знаю, как ты его зовешь - душа, характер, ци, аура, менталитет, сила духа. В каждом есть свет. Чем больше хорошего ты делаешь, тем ярче твой свет. ADA3FF0D 781006 Один мудрый человек сказал: в космосе есть место для всего. Значит, существует Земля, где люди плавают в воде, а на берегу чешуйчатые ублюдки обсуждают, как их лучше убить. Миленько, да? F6171824 781008 Рыбины из баек похожи на кота Шредингера. Ты не узнаешь наверняка, что Адмирал и Призрак Рагнар существуют, пока не увидишь их сам. А до тех пор… Вроде рыбы есть, а вроде и нет. Ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, пока ты не подцепил их на крючок. 015D7B0F 781010 Я не просто рыбак. А ты не просто помощник. Работа не главное. В какой-то момент рыбалка стала значить для меня больше, чем наша община. Главное - сколько дадут за улов. Нужно спросить себя, какова цена твоей жизни, и кому ты ее заплатишь… Для меня это - восемь пятьдесят за ведро приманки. B058F730 781012 Когда одна рыба заглатывает крючок, остальные уплывают прочь. Как думаешь, почему? Почему они не хватают своего друга за хвост и не пытаются его оттащить? Жертв было бы меньше, работай они сообща. Их пугает удочка. Они боятся, что она погубит и их тоже. Поэтому они бросают своего друга на произвол судьбы... Но в конечном счете они попадутся на эту же удочку. 7BF211E6 781014 Не огорчайся, если леска оборвется или рыба уйдет. Знаешь, согласно одной теории, существует множество параллельных вселенных, в которых события развиваются иначе. То есть как минимум дюжина версий тебя эту рыбу поймали! Впрочем, это также значит, что в остальных вселенных ты упустил всю рыбу, что выудил здесь... Хм. Лучше не задумываться над этим. 397A4FDD 781016 Я считаю, что есть рыба получше форели. Но… чтобы это мнение что-то значило, нужно пояснить, почему я так уверен, что мир за пределами моего разума и впрямь существует... Если его нет, какой смысл переживать из-за чего-либо? 0A0C7C10 781038 Когда ты сбежал из бункера... Иоанн ничего не сказал... но по лицу было видно. Провал. После этого все стало только хуже. Как будто он пытался выслуживаться. Доказать брату, что может... не думала, что мне удастся спастись. 84E5AC7D 781040 Не принимай на свой счет, салага, но я не верила, что ты вернешься за мной. Не думай, в твоей храбрости я не сомневалась. Просто... если бы я вырвалась оттуда, после всего, что увидела, я бы сбежала, не оглядываясь. Сделай ты то же самое, я бы поняла. A03DFB84 781042 Как бы хорошо все ни было спланировало... в любой момент может случиться жопа. Пару лет назад я дежурила со своим напарником Дэнни. Поздний вечер, мы остановились купить молочные коктейли и ехали к хребту Кутенай, когда мимо нас промчался грузовик. Девять раз из десяти мы на это забиваем, но Дэнни был упертым. В общем, развернулись и тормознули их где-то через полкилометра. Дэнни сказал, что выдаст им предупреждение, а я сидела в машине и пила коктейль. И тут в чертовой трубочке что-то застряло. Я ее верчу, и слышу два хлопка. И все как будто замедлилось. Я поднимаю глаза и вижу, что машина уезжает. Я тут же хватаю оружие, и начинаю стрелять, вся машина в сраном шоколадном коктейле. Я не попала ни разу. А потом услышала его. Услышала, как он хрипит. Он лежал на земле, схватившись за грудь. Я ору в рацию, чтобы прислали скорую. Он умер за пять минут до их приезда. 4499DBDB 781044 Очень долго я винила себя. Потом Дэнни. Даже этот сраный молочный коктейль. Но суть в том, что виноват лишь один человека - тот, кто спустил курок. Такая у нас работа. В один прекрасный день что-нибудь случится. И с этим ничего не поделать. Остается только надеяться, что этот день - не сегодня. 93B7A481 781046 Этим планом с самого начала можно было подтереться. Федералы недооценили вообще все. Один вертолет и пять человек против этой зомбированной толпы. Тому, кто отдал приказ, несдобровать. Это я тебе точно говорю. А знаешь, что самое грустное? Следующий псих будет рассказывать об этом случае, чтобы доказать, что люди в форме - враги. 731AB1C5 781048 Чтобы войти в церковь и защелкнуть браслеты на Иосифе Сиде нужны стальные яйца, и у тебя они есть. Другие новички ссались даже спросить документы у пьяного. В общем, салага, я под впечатлением. 31564470 781050 Представляю, сколько бумажек нам придется заполнить, когда все это кончится. Столько всего происходит. Что считать преступлением? Что - самообороной? Кто знает, блин. Одно я точно знаю - протирать нам с тобой штаны в конторе до самой пенсии. 08E056AC 781052 У каждого свой опыт работы в полиции. Я знаю копов, которым за тридцать лет службы ни разу не довелось стрелять в человека. А у нас тут творится какой-то ад, и мы косим из миномета по десять сектантов за раз... Знаю, это необязательно говорить, но все равно скажу: как бы все не обернулось, я тебя прикрою. Ни в одном учебнике не говорится о том, что делать, если началась война с религиозной сектой. 42785FC5 781054 Когда меня вытащили из вертолета, я думала, мне конец. Прямо оцепенела. Видела огонь, обезумевших эдемщиков, и думала, вы все там уже поджарились... Я пыталась драться, но их было слишком много. Я ничего не могла поделать. Потом меня схватили... У той, что держала меня за правую руку, была на запястье татуировка, точно такая же, как на плече у моей матери. Странно, какие подробности начинают вспоминаться, когда все позади... Я орала, и они меня вырубили... Очнулась я уже в бункере. A39F2382 781056 Этот ужасный бункер... Да, меня там заперли, но разум был где-то в другом месте. Я действовала как будто на автомате, так бывает, когда снятся кошмары. Я толком ничего не помню... Только какие-то обрывки... Я умоляла, просила о помощи, но они только... улыбались. Я никогда не видела столько эдемщиков сразу, и все они смотрели на меня и улыбались. 89C4D9CE 781066 Нэнси – мой грузовичок, она умница. Чуткая. Надежная. Никогда не подведет, не то что бывшая. 262A1DD6 781068 Если бы не ты, Младший так и висел бы у меня на шее. Сколько же с ним хлопот. Все время тусит, стреляет и никогда не затыкается. Рядом с ним невозможно сосредоточиться. 952FCA22 781070 Вместо того, чтобы волноваться о Канаде, нашей истинной угрозе, все боятся азиатского коротышку с ядерной бомбой. Бред собачий. Азиаты слишком любят фильмы про роботов. Не хотят же они лишить себя радости от просмотра "Тихоокеанских рубежей" или "Роботов-трансов". Я-то сам это дерьмо не смотрю. Как и любой американец. 7D33972F 781072 Недавно смотрел тот сериал про сиськи и драконов, как вдруг осенило: нам как раз не хватает ледяной стены, чтобы обезопасить себя от кленовой угрозы. Яйцеголовые говорят, что это нереально, но если бриташки смогли ее построить в темные века, чем мы хуже? Только мы все сделаем по-американски: больше, лучше, и стоять будет вечно, если нас раньше этого либерасты не перебьют. 6E550E5A 781074 Когда стану сенатором, поставлю к стенке всех этих активистов за легализацию травки. Сраные хиппи. Мы их перебили в 60-е, перебьем и сейчас. B1EC921D 781076 Знаешь, почему эта страна скатилась в сраное говно? Почему кругом столько ленивых миллениалов и либерастов? Все потому, что для них все просто. Мы избавились от задир, нарушив пищевую цепь. Все думают, что они особенные. Все хотят быть богатыми и знаменитыми, но никто не хочет работать. Думаешь, Билл Гейтс сколотил бы самую успешную компанию в истории, если бы его не опускали в школе? Нет, кто-то должен был. Кто-то должен был ему напоминать, что он не дерьмо. Давать топливо для мести. Задиры превращают слабаков в реальных мужиков. Когда стану сенатором, я верну задирам место в обществе, прямо как вернули волков в Йеллоустоун. Еще одно поколение – и все наладится. Попомни мои слова. 31DCB869 781086 Слышь, тебе нужно затусить с моим кузеном Акулой, когда будешь в городе. Не знаешь его? Он просто красавчик. Да, он рос без родителей, поэтому я его воспитывал. Он мне типа как сын. Я, блин, так старался, а он вообще молоток. Обожает пушки, взрывчатку, бухать... и крабов. Блин, он просто второй по крутости чувак в округе Хоуп. Тебе понравится. 01EEB7F0 781088 Скажу честно, меня очень расстроил развод родителей. Знаю, говорят, что дети не виноваты, но я принял это близко к сердцу. Убежал из дома. Блин, было так страшно. Мне только стукнуло 30, и я не знал, что мне делать. Был в этом какой-то азарт, ощущение свободы, которое не передашь. Тогда я себя и нашел. Поэтому я теперь всем встречным детям советую сбегать из дома. A54CEB3C 781090 Блин, я не хочу забегать вперед, но, думаю, мы станем лучшими друзьями. Набьем татухи друг друга. Судьба свела нас вместе, амиго, мне мое сердце подсказывает. Или это судьба Царя Обезьян, что свела нас вместе? Думаю, это одно и то же, ведь он повелевает всеми чудесами мира, так что... 9C4F9ABD 781092 О, могучий Царь Обезьян, что в небесах. Ты даровал мне травку, дешевое пиво и милейших корешей. Я тусуюсь в твою честь, и только. Если бы я мог попросить тебя о малейшей услуге, прошу, Царь Обезьян, умоляю: сойди со своей небесной лозы и сделай что-нибудь с эдемщиками. Они поклоняются низшему богу, и уничтожают чудесные дары, что ты мне ниспослал. Аминь. A1D9955C 781094 Йоу, броба-фет, чем займемся? Знаешь, я о чем думаю? А давай, может, возьмем пивка, пригоним в ту тюрьму для женщин и найдем себе клевых подружек. 0CDA6557 781096 Так ты вступишь во "Врата Херка" или нет? Я жду от тебя полной отдачи. 9D321250 781106 Нас найдут. Они всегда находят. Нужно уходить… пока нас не нашли! И не наказали! BD9470E2 781108 Нет… не стой! Или нам конец! 1DD4B7F3 781110 Иаков знает. Знает! 31FF5982 781112 Ты силен. Не слаб. Это… хорошо. 9B1DDA74 781114 Я жив, но слаб… слаб. Нужно быть сильным. Мы мясо. Мы все мясо. 5637A045 781116 Мы чуть не погибли. Может… может, так мне и надо… нет, хватит! Надо… проредить стадо! 29CB6936 781146 Все спрашивают, как мы с Ником познакомились, так что я и тебе могу рассказать. Мы встретились на сайте знакомств. Он там несколько лет висел, а я только зарегистрировалась. Первое сообщение было от него. Он показался мне милым и сразу позвал на кофе. Ну а дальше все знают. 4C3E1B61 781148 Я много ночей думала о мире, куда должен прийти мой ребенок. Сектанты, жестокость… Но с тех пор, как ты здесь, все стало налаживаться. Я рада, что люди наконец-то начали сопротивляться сектантам, но лучше бы это случилось пораньше. 5531C0E9 781150 Мне кажется, власти должны были вмешаться раньше. Мы все понимали, что "Врата Эдема" готовятся к чему-то ужасному. Шериф писал о сектантах властям штата, в правительство, в ФБР. Всем было плевать. А потом стало слишком поздно. 0CCDDFA9 781152 Я уже как-то встречалась с сектантами. На Ибице мы жили по соседству с сектой, их девиз был что-то вроде "помоги себе сам". Относишь им деньги, а они говорят, какое у тебя "истинное предназначение". Они разрушили немало жизней, но они не были жестоки, в отличие от "Врат Эдема". 8BCCA94A 781154 Мне так надоело быть беременной. Уже почти девять месяцев прошло и, кажется, внутри меня маленькая мисс боксер, а мочевой пузырь - это ее груша. Тебя пинали в мочевой пузырь изнутри? Мало приятного. 29795C51 781156 Мои родители не хотят к нам ехать, потому что считают, что американцы - жестокие. Они объездили весь мир, но не понимают, что это большая страна, и люди здесь разные. Родители считают, что у них широкие взгляды, но на деле они уже, чем у местных. 52B14228 781180 Знаешь, я вообще приехал в Фоллс Энд на рыбалку. Мне предложили стать шерифом в этой глухомани. Сказали, посиди тихо, а там и пенсия уже. А теперь что? Я за всю службу ни разу не стрелял в человека. А теперь за несколько дней стольких положил. Я уже и забыл, что значит этот значок. Эти люди хотят вернуть свой тихий город. Черт возьми, я и сам хочу. 92F561FB 781188 Рад тебя снова видеть, салага. Хорошо, что ты можешь позаботиться о себе сам. Сектанты не щадят слабых. Я за тебя переживал, но смотрю, ты в порядке. Похоже, мы с тобой быстро подружились, а? 7A1161E1 781190 У Верджила тяжелый характер, но он славный малый. У него есть сердце. Он был мэром, пока Сиды его не выгнали, так что он на них в обиде. Да и вообще, с Сидами у него свои счеты. ADA832E7 781192 Если бы не Пумы, черта с два мы бы сейчас с тобой болтали. Верджил вытащил меня из Блажи. Взял за руку и не отпускал. Отвел меня в тюрьму, а там за мной уже присматривали ребята, пока я не встал на ноги. Понимаешь, Блажь - это наркотик. Так что пока я не очистился от нее, доверия ко мне не было никакого. Но оказывается, я был нужен им так же, как они были нужны мне. Они не умели защищаться, так что я научил их. 9FA48707 781194 Мы должны защищать тюрьму, если хотим, чтобы у сопротивления был шанс. В тюрьме есть еда и койки, но главный ее плюс - неприступность. Сектантам сюда так просто не забраться. Можешь представить, что будет, если это все-таки случится? Нет, мы защитим ее любой ценой. FC708FE5 781196 Не парься - когда я впервые встретил Трейси, она была такая же резкая. Но с ней легко можно найти общий язык. Она тут всем помогает, старается как может. Она хороший работник, прямо как ты. 99F7016B 781206 Слушай, эти л-л-люди… м-м-м-манекены... Они же изгои, сироты, отверженные. Если я не найду им хороший дом, то кто? Кто? 2D2610D7 781208 Да знаю-знаю, понимаю, это скучно. Но сначала попробуй без моего коктейля. Научный подход, мне нужны данные, данные! F05FA453 781210 Ты бывал на севере? В Ка-ка-канаде? Там с наркотой… э-э, с этими, с рекреационными препаратами куда проще. Люди такие простые, расслабленные. Я там был пару лет назад. С папашкой моим, он тогда еще к боженьке не отправился. Очень мило там, знаешь. В Канаде, не у боженьки. Вот, с тех пор у меня новая любимая группа, "С химией жизнь лучше" называется. Это, в общем, мой девиз. 6C4A3AAE 781212 И ты думаешь, я начал делать наркотики ради денег? Не, ты чего, у моего папани их было полно. Ой, когда я свалил из дома, взял сколько смог. Потом, правда, папашка мой подался в секту Иосифа, и бабло - ку-ку - закончилось. Ну и в жопу его! Он мою подопытную свинку угробил, с-с-сволочь. Не забудем, не простим! Верно? Но не, нет-нет, нет! Главное - искусство. Мастерство. Искусство мастера! Мы - мешки с химикалиями, так кто может устоять перед химическим коктейлем? Только не я! Я видел правду. Мы все - одна форма жизни. Увидишь - поймешь. 94D20C7B 781226 Не знаю, почему, но эдемщики мне сходу не понравились, как только они появились в нашем округе. Они уже тогда говорили про Коллапс и носились со своим Иосифом, будто он Мессия, но я представить себе не мог, что они зайдут так далеко. Если бы я знал, чем все кончится, я бы не уехал из Хоупа на учебу. Это была просто жесть: я вернулся, а мои друзья и родственники стали упоротыми сектантами. Я боюсь, что эта секта - она погубит нас всех. EB08A101 781228 Из всех Сидов Иоанн был самым странным. Может, комплекс неполноценности? Он был юристом, мог бы податься на Уолл-стрит, стать воротилой. Но, наверное, обрекать людей на нищету не так весело, как убивать их своими руками. В общем... хорошая работа. Иоанн совершил достаточно преступлений. A1B0521F 781230 В Монтане трудно быть вегетарианцем, но я пытался, когда учился в университете. К чему это я? То, что делал Иаков... это край. Я человек не злой, но когда мне сказали, что ты убил Иакова, я обрадовался. Вот он, скользкий путь морального релятивизма. 9D91B0DD 781232 Мне кажется, есть некая связь между Верой и насилием. Рано или поздно я это сформулирую. Будь осторожнее, она с тебя глаз не спускает. 48EE505D 781234 Я до сих пор в шоке из-за Верджила. Господи, почему? Прости, помощник, у меня нет слов. 824B8A59 781236 Я знал, что Трейси мечтает избавиться от статуи, но не думал, что кто-нибудь и правда это сделает! Помощник, ты что-то с чем-то. Надеюсь, это деморализует эдемщиков. А то еще почувствуют себя мучениками за правое дело, поди их пойми. 20EC6102 781246 Спорим, что в детстве у Иакова был постер с тремя волками и луной? И что он был скаутом-волчонком? А свой нынешний значок он получил за свежевание людей и промывку мозгов. 5838A1A9 781252 Торт не жди, но вот что я скажу: ты нам здорово помог. Если бы не ты, могил было бы гораздо больше, чем носилок. 5F5680BA 781254 Ну конечно, без пыточной не обошлось. Эти отморозки меня уже ничем не удивляют. Как они вообще спят по ночам? Блин. Ладно, главное, ты покончил с сектой. Но лучше бы ее не существовало вовсе. E3DFFA18 781256 Значит, ты вернулся из Блажи… Ты ведь понимаешь, что это были глюки? Блажь - опасный наркотик. Поосторожнее с Верой. Ты на ее территории, и она знает, на что способна ее дурь. Взгляни на Ангелов, которым она промыла мозги… будь начеку, или тебе кранты. 97C83040 781266 "Вдоводел" снова с нами! Как в старые-добрые. 077B10AD 781268 Забавно, но я не понимал, как важен командный дух, пока не начал ходить на бейсбольные матчи с участием сына. Я понял, как это работает. В первый год их команда выступила ужасно. Серьезно, ноль-десять. Но на следующий год было четыре и шесть, на третий год восемь и два. Одни и те же парни, но с другим настроем. Да, они стали лучше играть, но главное - командный дух. Они поняли, что они команда. Что друг всегда прикроет, что они вместе идут к победе. Это очень важно: помнить, что мы значим друг для друга! 8494DA16 781270 Борьба помогает мне собраться с силами, когда все валится из рук. Не знаю, приду ли я когда-нибудь в себя после того, что стало с моим сыном, но я точно не готов сыграть в ящик, чувствуя себя виноватым. Раньше я был слабым, позволил сектантам отобрать у меня все. Но теперь хватит! Я им устрою веселую жизнь. Я тоже могу быть крутым и злобным сукиным сыном. 57BBCB03 781272 Я много слышал про "Юдоль страданий". Наверное, после такого зрелища трудно прийти в себя. Постарайся как-нибудь выкинуть это из головы. И не натвори дел в процессе, ладно? Спасибо, что покончил с этим кошмаром. 50EA971F 781274 Эту статую нельзя было ставить! У Веры не было разрешения на строительство. А у тебя, кстати, не было разрешения на снос. Но все равно спасибо, помощник. Мы это потом как-нибудь оформим. F55A5FBD 781276 В рядах Пум новый боец! Да еще и федеральный маршал, спасенный из проклятого тумана Блажи. Это дает надежду на будущее, помощник. Может, теперь все изменится. 6C89D544 781286 В жопу Иосифа! Я был в раю, своими глазами его видел. Рай у нас был в конце 90-х, до войны с терроризмом. Помнишь? Нас тогда вообще ни хрена не парило. Самой важной проблемой было "кто сосет член президенту". Блин! Золотое время. 96493199 781288 Иосиф - харизматичный сукин сын. Серьезно, ты слышал его речи? Эмоциональный напор, ритм, произношение, манера держать себя... Он отличный оратор, круче любого политика. Очевидно же, что он из правительства. 2C4E2482 781290 Чую, всю эту хрень с апокалипсисом затеяли только чтобы отвлечь нас от настоящей цели правительства: уничтожения цифровой валюты. Уж очень сектанты интересуются старой золотой шахтой. Может, у нас под ногами больше золота, чем в Форт-Ноксе? Скоро будем снова все данные хранить на пленке. 3B27BFCD 781292 Идея пичкать зверей наркотой принадлежит лично Иакову. Видел Судей? Огромные волки, которых поймали, накачали дурью и дрессировали. Теперь они жрут других диких зверей. Секта хочет контролировать всех. B091DABA 781294 Округ Хоуп всегда был у правительства занозой в заднице. Потому-то нас и запугивают всякой чушью о конце света, подрывают нашу веру, чтобы разделить нас. И у них, черт возьми, получается. Я думал, мы будем более здравомыслящими. Как там говорит молодежь? Не забывай стряхивать лапшу с ушей? Хорошее выражение. 761FF9AC 781296 Иаков Сид - жестокий и злобный человек. За ним следуют только те, кто легко подчиняется. Все эти жители гор считают себя суровыми людьми, но какое там. Они любят, когда за них все решают. CA89B2F9 781306 Значит, ты спас задницу Акулы. Надеюсь, оно того стоило. Бошоу не из интеллектуалов, а этот парнишка всегда таращится на огонь, словно это телочка в бикини. Окажешься с ним рядом - проверь, не заткнул ли он чем-нибудь дырку в своем огнемете. Понимаешь, о чем я? 35C36E2A 781308 Я и не знала, что в этой старой тюрьме прячутся люди. Это как в третьем сезоне того сериала про зомби, только скучнее и без накачанных героев. C57C250B 781310 Значит, все слухи о Юдоли страданий были правдой. Я, конечно, не против шлепков и горячего воска, но все остальное - это уж слишком. Боже мой. Это так грустно. Не хочу даже думать об этом. Хорошо, что все закончилось. C3938B3D 781312 Сжечь все эти ядовитые цветочки и того, кто их выращивал - отличная идея. Даже если Акула при этом испытал эрекцию. 9ADEB68B 781314 Слава богу, ты не позволил им отравить воду Блажью, но неужели так трудно было прихватить немного для твоей подруги Ады? Вернее, для ее Ксандера. Ты не представляешь, на какие подвиги он тогда способен в постели... 5934C663 781316 Я впервые увидела одного из ангелов, когда шла из салона после эпиляции. У меня прямо холодок по спине пробежал. Я даже не поняла сначала, в чем дело. Надо было поверить интуиции, моя восприимчивость тогда необычайно усилилась. Может быть, оттого, что моя йони была совсем голая, и я забыла надеть трусики? 0FD9A080 781326 Боже, просто не верится. Ладно, вода стала непригодна для нас, но кто-нибудь подумал, каково теперь рыбам?! Это ужасно, вот что я скажу. Сектантам явно на это наплевать, и похоже, всем остальным тоже! Я что, единственный, у кого был аквариум? У тебя наверняка тоже был, да? Мы должны позаботиться о бедных рыбах. Представь, что река - это наш аквариум! Понимаешь? D0136264 781328 Не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя за все, что ты сделал, помощник. Ты один из немногих, кто серьезно ко мне прислушивается. Иногда... Иногда мне кажется, что люди меня за дурачка держат. Будто я какая-то безмозглая тёлочка, только в мужском обличье. Но только не ты! Ты ведь меня понимаешь, правда? 8803F670 781346 Надеюсь, ты не даешь Персику обжираться этими тупыми эдемщиками. Они едят слишком много полуфабрикатов, а от этого у пумы портится желудок. В ее рационе должно быть больше дичи. И не забывайте чесать ей за ушком, она это любит. Не то чтобы я переживала об этой маленькой злодейке, но все же. CD0A6329 781348 Как же мне надоело выслушивать жалобы. Вот раньше у нас в Монтане люди держали чувства при себе. А теперь все ноют, словно какие-нибудь жалкие либералы из Калифорнии. Это все размноженцы виноваты, не иначе. До 60-х ни у кого не было никаких чувств, а потом их дети пошли в колледжи, профессора-коммуняки промыли им мозги, и вот 50 лет спустя я не могу назвать кассиршу в магазине тупицей, чтобы не выслушать лекцию об оскорблении чувств. D7955D63 781350 И это вы называете прогрессом? Я сорок семь минут не могла получить лекарство в аптеке! Это что, Канада какая-нибудь? Зачем вы все тут бегаете по улицам и стреляете, если пожилая белая женщина вынуждена терпеть такие унижения? 35BBCD12 781366 Вот тебе правило Марвела: если продюсер говорит "нет", гони его в шею. Если новый продюсер говорит нет - и его увольняй. Если все боятся с тобой связываться и футболят от одного к другому - на первый же вопрос отвечай "нет". На любой вопрос. А потом заставь этого человека посмотреть твой фильм. F3027F03 781368 У меня продуктивность невероятная. Я столько всего в жизни успел повидать - думаешь, американская война меня испугает? Стоп! Надо это запомнить. "Американская война". Новый блокбастер от создателей "Кровавого дракона 3". 64B1FF84 781370 Вот тебе правило Марвела: людям не нужен сложный сюжет, они хотят побольше хаоса на экране, всякие смешные штуки и заумные машины. Этого хотят все, этого хотят всегда, и тот, кто с этим не считается, - просто идиот, пускающий деньги на ветер. 01E5B14B 781372 Твой папа был стекольщиком? Очень похоже: ты все время что-нибудь мне загораживаешь. Да расслабься, шучу я. Ты прелесть. Давай, двигайся. D423ADE6 781376 Это авторское кино, сечешь? Следующий, кто назовет меня примадонной, отправится на Средний Запад сочинять новости для местного канала. 2BC92CDD 781378 Похоже, у нас проблемы. Последний конвой с Блажью так и не добрался до цели. Зуб даю, это Илай и его выживальщики. Я устроил засаду в туннеле, посмотрим, сколько грешников мы отловим. Кто не заговорит, научится летать. 9353E738 782274 Пратт! Пратт! Отстаньте! E1527373 782277 Теперь ты понимаешь, что происходит. Они забирают нас против воли. Знаю, ты ищешь своего друга, но помощь нужна не только в Фоллс Энде. Когда мы наберемся сил, мы освободим пленников, каждого из них. Обещаю. 35319434 782280 Джейсон, мать твою, ты опять уволок нашу единственную карту, где отмечены все хижины. Оставь ее на вышке, заберу, как буду рядом. И больше чтоб ее не брал, ясно тебе? 082D5427 782284 Теперь ты понимаешь, что происходит. Они забирают нас против воли. Знаю, ты ищешь своего друга, но людям нужна помощь. Мы наберемся сил и освободим пленников, каждого из них. Обещаю. Приходи, когда Фоллс Энд снова будет свободным. Ищи меня в церкви, где я пытаюсь восстановить мир. 0236DDE0 782301 Ну же, лезь. Давай! Давай! breaths 40B79C85 782308 Привет, Брэд. Ты бы свои гребаные подношения проверял почаще, а? Нашел одно на полу в 23-ей. Судя по запаху, лежит уже не первый день. Хорошо еще, что наткнулся на него именно я, а не Иаков, иначе бы он тебя порешил. Не зевай, Отец все видит. D14EF866 782311 Уберите их от стекла! 408766D0 782312 Нэнси, Нэнси, ну же, Нэнси! Прием? Нэнси! F094DF7D 782313 Взлетай! Взлетай! Взлетай! Взлетай! breaths BA20F930 782314 Привет, это Фил. К вам везут новые подношения. Знаю, поставка немаленькая, но мы тут сорвали большой куш, и я не хочу, чтобы все сгнило. Мы все убираем трупы, а теперь какие-то придурки хотя поучаствовать в "голодных играх". Готовьтесь. Грузовик скоро прибудет. 6F2E7615 782315 Нэнси! 2304B79A 782316 Убери их! Отойдите, ну! Не то погибнете! 0BBFD838 782325 Блажь ждет тебя. 4FD4E530 782343 Эндрю, ты там? Звоню насчет запчастей… тех, что нужны для вертолетов. Мы нашли их. Сможем прислать детали буквально через пару дней, но если понадобятся раньше, ты только скажи. Иаков приказал не тянуть с этим делом. 17003786 782419 Хорошо, что ты здесь. 88C38255 782420 Привет. Не выручишь? 9A271453 782421 Я Джордж. Илай поручил мне следить за дорогами и активностью святош. A2ABCDA6 782422 Раньше здесь было полно детей, они смеялись, играли в мяч. Я их учил. E12E9585 782423 Я играл в малой лиге. Был шорт-стопом в Пумах округа Хоуп… правда, очень давно, до проклятой войны. F680A2FA 782424 Тебе не до меня, понял. FADD16D8 782425 Рад тебя видеть. 9189A431 782443 О, уходишь? FA7A60CD 782444 Возвращайся, если будет время. 11F79FBE 782445 Тебе не до меня, понял. DE35E708 782447 Как я говорил… 823BC650 782448 Круто, ты здесь. 7C8D9311 782449 Рад тебя видеть. 3A53B3C9 782470 Минуты хватит. 20B99F49 782471 Постой. Прошу. C163D0D5 782472 Я почти все. 68F2A3F0 782474 Черт возьми! Он мертв. Все кончено. 4694F37E 782478 А ну, назад! Назад! Назад! Я сказал, назад! FBF0E1A4 782479 А ну, назад! Назад! Давай, давай! 7F536C17 782542 На крышу! Оттуда лучше видно! C754B7E5 782543 Помощник! На крышу. Оттуда обзор лучше. FB72934F 782546 Они на дороге! 11883663 782547 У главного входа! 15A86781 782548 У входа! D97EED28 782549 Дорога! Дорога! Они там! 85ADFFE5 782551 Сзади! Они идут сзади! 426CB44E 782552 Эдемщики сзади! 0B1613B5 782553 Черт! Эдемщики сзади! A609376D 782554 Они сзади! 79A01440 782556 Озеро! Эдемщики! 29AA3567 782557 Около озера! Эдемщики идут оттуда! AA5F3EF6 782558 Озеро! Озеро! Эдемщики! 1EF9B9F5 782559 Они идут со стороны озера! BB147B27 782574 Чертов грузовик врезался в наш блокпост! 47EB607C 782575 Разнес все к чертовой матери. Его было не остановить. 6C3C5765 782590 Не подходите! A6B2F649 782591 Пратт! Вытаскивай нас! FAB0F643 782592 Пратт! Вверх! Сбрось их! FD1955F6 782593 effortsСука! 84FA48BB 782594 Так. Ну вот… 47973EB4 782595 Что я там… А, точно… 9B45102A 782597 Черт! 30F0CF15 782598 Боже!effort E22F3A53 782599 Нет, нет, мать твою! 46C2CD0B 782600 Летим! C94472E7 782602 Заткнись нахер! C7A6DD01 782603 Да заткнись ты нахер! 1E2A9854 782607 Самолет был нашим спасательным кругом. A1F47425 782608 Черт возьми, Бёрк! Убери оружие! CDA93305 782609 Нет-нет-нет, помоги. 63450B59 782610 Эй, ты куда? 78BFFA65 782611 Вернись, дружище. Дослушай. 9951A843 782612 О чем это я? FB7B7F39 782613 Фух, ладно… 695BA9BF 782614 Ладно, слушай. A16E3CD9 782616 Помощник, мы отправили к тебе вертолет, держись, пока он не прилетит. 68C86DA7 782673 Да, Эрл. 65538B55 782674 Мы приближаемся к поселку, Нэнси. Прием. D9DFCCF2 782710 Когда я впадаю в уныние из-за секты, то думаю, как здорово быть белоголовым орланом. И что какой-нибудь орлан думает, как здорово быть мной. А раз он считает, что моя жизнь хороша, значит и я должен так считать. Сразу веселеет. A8FA5211 782712 Боже. Я тут рыдал на днях. Странно до жути. Я никогда не плачу. Я был в детской, и вдруг заиграла детская песенка. Слезы рекой полились! Пели что-то про натягивание носочка на ножку, такая милота! CC120AC1 782714 Поверь мне, гормоны в третьем триместре - это ад! Настроение скачет туда-сюда. То смеюсь, то плачу. И не вздумай сказать, что я поправился! Эти джинсы полнят! 5141D1F3 782716 Если тебе покажется, что я тупой и несу чушь, не обращай внимание. Понимаешь, беременным полезно смеяться. Поэтому я, как настоящий актер, решил сыграть дурака и просто не выхожу из роли. Так я всегда могу развеселить Ким. 26C4C3AB 782730 Все-таки у меня идеальный план. Перекрыть им доступ к топливу – они станут бессильны на дороге. Понимаешь? Необязательно убивать водителя или взрывать грузовики. FA1116DD 782732 Пастор Джером – божий человек. И я имею в виду настоящего Бога. Воевал в Ираке, то ли в первой, то ли во второй войне. Не знаю, что бы мы без него делали. Он вдохновляет многих, сражаясь против Сидов. Он – наша опора. EED91C0A 782734 Они дадут сдачи. Они всегда это делают. Эдемщики сделают все, чтобы захватить тут контроль. Раньше я боялась, но теперь – нет. ED88041E 782736 Сектанты бесятся. Надеюсь, что слухи про безумный грузовик-убийцу – всего лишь слухи. EACE8966 782824 Ты вовремя, помощник. Поговорим? 39F9EC43 782825 Не уходи пока. F1F46411 782826 Подожди, я не закончил. 16BB39B7 782827 Так вот… A5F68014 782828 Итак… C0D33CA9 782830 Все, последняя! Молодчина, помощник. Ты нанес эдемщикам серьезный ущерб. Точно тебе говорю. Теперь они знают, что на них есть управа, и будут вести себя скромнее. Мы им покажем! 1AEF40EA 782834 Черт возьми! Вот это грохот. Ты ударил по башне? Эдемщики хранят в них удобрения, из которых делают взрывчатку. Они использовали ее, когда напали на нас с Ником. От нее не сбежишь, сносит все в округе. Знаешь, что я думаю? Возьми самолет Ника, он будет не против. D2D21035 782836 Су-упер! Вот это бой. У Ника появился соперник. Его самооценка упадет быстрее, чем уровень игры "Пэтриотс". 3050F138 782930 Получилось! Камеры открыты. Давай назад к шахте. Я кое-что придумала. ACE370CB 782932 Ха… Неплохая идея. Лезь дальше. Как доберешься доверху, попадешь на склад, где сектанты хранят топливо и Блажь. 9E571648 783451 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышал, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. 38535A4B 783454 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышала, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. 9D253DA3 783457 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышал, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это Грейс. 16E0400F 783460 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышала, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. B9649ED4 783463 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышал, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. 4E56CF6F 783466 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышала, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. B8957F04 783469 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышал, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. 60FD7754 783472 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышала, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. 21D4F9C4 783475 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышала, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. DC929E5F 783478 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же надо ей помочь. EEA5F4E4 783481 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же надо ей помочь. C7C04618 783484 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же надо ей помочь. C647174F 783487 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же надо ей помочь. F27A0B03 783490 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же стоит ей помочь. 2E9ABBD8 783493 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же надо пойти ей помочь. 77746FAD 783496 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же надо ей помочь. CD85B5ED 783499 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же ей надо помочь. 90D4FE83 783502 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же надо ей помочь. 4A95DFDC 783529 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышала, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. 5C8D51A3 783532 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышал, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. 7392D9D2 783535 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышала, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. D189AC9C 783538 Не знаю, что творится в церкви Агнца Божьего. Слышал, как кто-то крикнул "Снайпер!", а потом раздались выстрелы. Наверное, это была Грейс. C9B32337 783541 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же надо ей помочь. FEC6D127 783544 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же ей надо помочь. 4759E557 783547 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же надо ей помочь. 762C35EB 783550 Сектанты окружили нашего снайпера у церкви Агнца Божьего. Грейс утащит за собой в ад всех, кого сможет, но все же надо ей помочь. 43A346F8 783591 Ты был у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. В прошлый раз он мне сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". 93A0861C 783594 Уже бывал у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. Последний раз, когда мы виделись, он сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". B66C0C62 783597 Уже бывал у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. Последний раз, когда мы виделись, он сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". A71B1A12 783600 Уже бывал у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. Последний раз, когда мы виделись, он сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". 2C40C44E 783603 Уже бывал у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. Последний раз, когда мы виделись, он сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". EC906CE8 783606 Ты был у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. В прошлый раз он мне сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". F8D59716 783609 Ты был у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. В прошлый раз он мне сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". 217BDE47 783612 Уже бывал у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. В последний раз, когда мы виделись, он сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". 59D58E8B 783615 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. 8D964426 783618 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, что он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. AB07C694 783621 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. 4288D88B 783624 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. 1D34E0E2 783627 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. 16F9FC3B 783630 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. 072EDB5E 783633 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. 9F1742AF 783636 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. 15369643 783639 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять взялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. 79120837 783642 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. 66E0DD2E 783645 Уже бывал у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. Последний раз, когда мы виделись, он сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". EF3F9B56 783648 Уже бывал у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. Последний раз, когда мы виделись, он сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". 026D29F0 783651 Ты был у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. В прошлый раз он мне сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". F5346EA6 783654 Уже бывал у Ларри Паркера? Он псих. Последний раз, когда мы виделись, он сказал, что делает "силовое поле" для защиты от "вторжения". 9FD70CEA 783657 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, что он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. FF2E33E0 783660 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он там. EBBBE8CC 783663 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. A36632B7 783666 В доме Ларри как-то странно мигает свет. Может быть, напряжение скачет, но мне кажется, он опять принялся за свои "эксперименты". Надо проверить, как он. 0C14F3DA 783703 Я слышал разговор сектантов. Говорили, что Иоанну был нужен самолет Ника, а тот отказал. Не самое мудрое решение. 2A9C836A 783706 Я видела сектантов на дороге, ведущей к дому Раев. Ким беременна, они с Ником не смогут быстро убежать. Им нужна помощь. 1AF47055 783709 Я видел сектантов на дороге к дому Раев. Иоанн хотел забрать у них самолет, но Ник сказал "Нет". Зря он так, конечно. 7BA3AAFD 783712 Я видела сектантов на дороге, ведущей к аэродрому Раев. Ким беременна, им с Ником так просто не сбежать. Вот бы кто помог. A55C8FF4 783715 Я слышал разговор сектантов. Иоанн хотел забрать у Ника самолет, но тот отказался. Зря он так. B17C0892 783718 Я видела сектантов на дороге, ведущей к аэродрому Раев. Ким беременна, они с Ником не смогут быстро убежать. Им нужна помощь. EE301C02 783721 Я слышал разговор сектантов. Они говорили, что Иоанну был нужен самолет Ника, а тот отказал. Не самое мудрое решение. FB9C5B1E 783724 Я видела сектантов на дороге, ведущей к аэродрому Раев. Ким беременна, они с Ником не смогут быстро убежать. Им нужна помощь. 986DBBB8 783727 Знаешь, что бы пригодилось сопротивлению? Самолет. Как у Ника Рая. Знаю, он хочет к нам присоединиться, но ему нужно заботиться о семье. 541DE1E5 783730 Зять рассказывал, что эдемщики хотели забрать у Ника Рая самолет, а он их послал. Иоанн будет в ярости. F9A15A22 783733 Знаешь, что бы пригодилось сопротивлению? Самолет. Как у Ника Рая. Знаю, он хочет к нам присоединиться, но ему нужно заботиться о семье. 315B3778 783736 Зять рассказывал, что эдемщики хотели забрать у Ника Рая самолет, а он их послал. Иоанн будет в ярости. 29527568 783739 Знаешь, что бы пригодилось Сопротивлению? самолет. Как у Ника Рая. Знаю, он хочет к нам присоединиться, но ему нужно заботиться о семье. D13A3342 783742 Зять рассказывал, что эдемщики хотели забрать у Ника Рая самолет, а он их послал. Иоанн будет в ярости. E8ED1809 783745 Знаешь, что бы пригодилось сопротивлению? Самолет. Как у Ника Рая. Знаю, он хочет к нам вступить, но ему нужно заботиться о семье. D8DC05CB 783748 Мне сказали, что сектанты пытались забрать у Ника Рая его самолет. Но он их послал. Точно говорю, Иоанну это не понравится. AC128988 783751 Знаешь, что пригодилось бы сопротивлению? Самолет. Как у Ника Рая. Знаю, он хочет к нам присоединиться, но ему нужно заботиться о семье. 224416D1 783754 Зять рассказывал, что эдемщики хотели забрать у Ника Рая самолет, а он их послал. Иоанн будет в ярости. 580C5BC1 783757 Я видела сектантов на дороге, ведущей к аэродрому Раев. Ким беременна, они с Ником не смогут быстро убежать. Им нужна помощь. CD438952 783760 Я слышал разговор сектантов. Говорили, что Иоанну был нужен самолет Ника, а тот отказал. Не самое мудрое решение. 3B0AA498 783763 Я видела сектантов на дороге, ведущей к аэродрому Раев. Ким беременна, они с Ником не смогут быстро убежать. Им нужна помощь. 7B14A323 783766 Я слышал разговор пары сектантов. Говорили, что Иоанну был нужен самолет Ника, а тот отказал. Не самое мудрое решение. 43905F68 783769 Знаешь, что бы пригодилось сопротивлению? Самолет. Как у Ника Рая. Знаю, он хочет в сопротивление, но ему нужно заботиться о семье. 0080A13F 783772 Шурин рассказывал, что святоши хотели забрать у Ника Рая самолет, а он их послал. Вот Иоанн разозлится. 1831ACAB 783775 Знаешь, что бы пригодилось сопротивлению? Самолет. Как у Ника Рая. Знаю, он хочет к нам присоединиться, но ему нужно заботиться о семье. 66981985 783778 Зять рассказывал, что эдемщики хотели забрать у Ника Рая самолет, а он их послал. Иоанн будет в ярости. C601345B 783853 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. В последнее время у него беда со здоровьем. Надеюсь, все обошлось. Может, заглянешь к нему? 935B8BC7 783856 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. В последнее время он не очень хорошо ходит. Надеюсь, у него все в порядке. Может, заглянешь к нему? 07C5E39F 783859 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. Он уже не очень хорошо ходит. Надеюсь, у него все в порядке. Может, заглянешь к нему? 35710B99 783862 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. В последнее время у него со здоровьем не очень. Надеюсь, ничего не случилось. Может, заглянешь к нему? 95B6CDE1 783865 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. В последнее время он не очень хорошо ходит. Надеюсь, у него все в порядке. Может, заглянешь к нему? E9698E16 783868 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. В последнее время у него беда со здоровьем. Надеюсь, все обошлось. Может, заглянешь к нему? 57FB5EA7 783871 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. В последнее время у него беда со здоровьем. Надеюсь, все обошлось. Может, заглянешь к нему? D4496254 783874 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. В последнее время он не очень хорошо ходит. Надеюсь, у него все в порядке. Может, заглянешь к нему? 28F299EE 783877 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте не опустит оружие. Надеюсь только, он не пошел воевать с эдемщиками. 6BA8267E 783880 Старик Редлер – вояка, настоящий герой и все такое. Но я очень надеюсь, что он не пытался сам остановить сектантов. 5D6578FF 783883 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте он не опустит ружье. Но я надеюсь, в сектантов он пока не целился. ECD1829A 783886 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте не опустит ружье. Но я надеюсь, в сектантов он пока не целился. 4AD53963 783889 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте не опустит ружье. Но я надеюсь, в сектантов он пока не целился. C76F9EB1 783892 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте не опустит ружье. Лишь бы только не сцепился с сектантами. 1F825018 783895 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте не опустит ружье. Но я надеюсь, в сектантов он пока не целится. 06BD6A4D 783898 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте не опустит ружье. Но, я надеюсь, в сектантов он пока не целился. 99D6923B 783901 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте он не опустит ружье. Но я надеюсь, в сектантов он пока не целился. 33291AFE 783904 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте, чуть что, рвется в бой. Надеюсь только, он не сцепился с сектантами. C5190026 783907 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. В последнее время у него проблемы со здоровьем. Надеюсь, у него все в порядке. Может, заглянешь к нему? 523C4806 783910 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. В последнее время он не очень хорошо ходит. Надеюсь, у него все в порядке. Может, заглянешь к нему? 36997262 783913 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. В последнее время он не очень хорошо ходит. Надеюсь, у него все в порядке. Может, заглянешь к нему? 05EB0473 783916 Тут рядом живет ветеран войны. В последнее время он не очень хорошо ходит. Надеюсь, у него все в порядке. Может, заглянешь к нему? 222CB31B 783919 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте не опустит ружье. Но я надеюсь, в сектантов он пока не целился. 914FBEBF 783922 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте не опустит ружье. Но я надеюсь, в сектантов он пока не целился. 14E97798 783925 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте не опустит оружие. Но я надеюсь, в сектантов он пока не целился. 03607595 783928 Старик Редлер - настоящий герой. Даже в таком возрасте не опустит ружье. Но я надеюсь, в сектантов он пока не целился. 011BEEEF 784049 У вышки я встретил парня, который приехал сюда с каким-то патриотическим туром. Он как будто вообще не замечал, что тут сектанты! Его наверняка схватят, если будет себя так вести. 848B7458 784052 У вышки я встретила парня, который приехал сюда с каким-то патриотическим туром. Он как будто вообще не замечал, что тут сектанты! Его наверняка схватят, если будет так себя вести. F3A3891B 784055 У смотровой башни я встретил парня, который приехал сюда на патриотический тур. Он как будто вообще не замечал, что тут сектанты! Его же схватят и убьют. 42918111 784058 Встретила у вышки парня, он ездит с каким-то патриотическим туром. Ему вообще наплевать, что тут сектанты! Если будет так себя вести, его точно схватят. 141DC5D8 784061 У вышки я встретил парня, который приехал сюда с каким-то патриотическим туром. Он как будто вообще не замечал, что тут сектанты! Его наверняка схватят, если будет так себя вести. 8D420E67 784064 У вышки я встретила парня, который приехал сюда с каким-то патриотическим туром. Он как будто вообще не замечает, что тут сектанты! Его наверняка схватят, если будет так себя вести. F4152223 784067 У вышки я встретил парня, который приехал сюда с каким-то патриотическим туром. Он как будто вообще не замечал, что тут сектанты! Его наверняка схватят, если будет так себя вести. 3DF6B54C 784070 У вышки я встретила парня, который приехал сюда с каким-то патриотическим туром. Он как будто вообще не замечал, что тут сектанты! Его наверняка схватят, если будет так себя вести. 07918B94 784073 Я встретила парня, который распределял все пятьдесят штатов по уровню патриотизма. Сначала думала, просто чокнутый, но есть в нем что-то такое… Не пойму. B0AFEF79 784076 Во время патрулирования я видел одного парня, который вроде как составляет "патриотический рейтинг штатов". Псих, разумеется, но что-то в нем есть совсем странное. 30F09584 784079 Я встретила парня, который распределял все пятьдесят штатов по уровню патриотизма. Сначала думала, просто чокнутый, но есть в нем что-то такое… Не пойму. 63B7CAFE 784082 Столкнулся в патруле с мужиком, так он декламировал названия штатов в порядке возрастания их патриотизма. Так-то псих-психом, но, знаешь, есть в нем что-то эдакое… F3DA5E4C 784085 Я встретила парня, который распределял все пятьдесят штатов по уровню патриотизма. Сначала думала, просто чокнутый, но есть в нем что-то такое… Не пойму. 5DE80B24 784088 Я встретил парня, который распределял все пятьдесят штатов по уровню патриотизма. Сначала думал, просто чокнутый, но, знаешь, есть в нем что-то такое… Не пойму. 6A8BDE7A 784091 Я встретила парня, который распределял все пятьдесят штатов по уровню патриотизма. Сначала думала, просто чокнутый, но есть в нем что-то такое… Не пойму. 08BB944D 784094 Я встретил мужика, который распределял все пятьдесят штатов по уровню патриотизма. Сначала думал, он просто чокнутый, но есть в нем что-то такое… Не пойму. 97992D0D 784097 Я встретила парня, который распределял все пятьдесят штатов по уровню патриотизма. Сначала думала, просто чокнутый, но есть в нем что-то такое… Не пойму. 37754967 784100 Я встретил парня, который распределял все пятьдесят штатов по уровню патриотизма. Сначала думал, просто чокнутый, но есть в нем что-то такое… Не пойму. C7EC900C 784103 У вышки я встретила парня, который приехал сюда с каким-то патриотическим туром. Он как будто вообще не замечал, что тут сектанты! Его наверняка схватят, если будет так себя вести. 473A39A6 784106 У вышки я встретил парня, который приехал сюда с каким-то патриотическим туром. Он как будто вообще не замечал, что тут сектанты! Его наверняка схватят, если будет так себя вести. 81C63BA8 784109 У вышки я встретила парня, который приехал сюда с каким-то патриотическим туром. Он как будто вообще не замечал, что тут сектанты! Его наверняка схватят, если будет так себя вести. 938CE4FC 784112 У вышки я встретил парня, который приехал сюда с каким-то патриотическим туром. Он как будто вообще не замечал, что тут сектанты! Его наверняка схватят, если будет так себя вести. 67289426 784115 Я встретила парня, который распределял все пятьдесят штатов по уровню патриотизма. Сначала думала, просто чокнутый, но есть в нем что-то такое… Не пойму. A8CE833B 784118 Во время патрулирования я видел одного парня, который вроде как составляет "патриотический рейтинг штатов". Псих, разумеется, но что-то в нем есть очень-очень странное. 9BBF3626 784121 Я встретила парня, который распределял все пятьдесят штатов по уровню патриотизма. Сначала думала, просто чокнутый, но есть в нем что-то такое… Не пойму. D5F5DD1F 784124 Я встретил парня, который распределял все пятьдесят штатов по уровню патриотизма. Сначала подумал, просто чокнутый, но есть в нем что-то такое… Не пойму. C05587D5 787692 Ну же… 8B15F6D9 787698 Ну же… 4D1B838C 787700 Хорошо, что ты здесь. 3913E69E 790478 Что?! Нет… нет! Они ведут коров! 84E0876D 790479 Сраные глобалисты хотят превратить коров в демонов! 69FC901B 790480 Нет! Назад, коровы! Бегите! 9A887A98 790582 Жаль, что отца и деда нет рядом. Они оба воевали. У них была куча всяких медалей за мужество. А вот нам никто ничего не даст, когда мы покончим с эдемщиками. У нас "война", но не официальная. Или… или это гражданская? Одно точно - мы в заднице. 9B19FB1F 790604 Ким очень боится рожать. Я как могу стараюсь ее успокоить, говорю, что все будет хорошо. Но я сам в ужасе, если честно. Врач говорит, что после цезарева она будет отходить шесть недель. Это тяжелая операция! 5A7BCB3C 790616 Забавно - когда у тебя появляется ребенок, ты начинаешь смотреть на людей иначе. Мэри Мэй, пастор Джером и Мерл когда-то были детьми, а теперь они такие разные. Каким будет мой ребенок? Крутым или безмозглым, как эдемщик? Время покажет. 75E43890 790628 Иоанн - задира. В детстве мне пришлось столкнуться с шестью такими сразу. Угадай, чем все закончилось? У меня - шесть побед и ноль поражений. Отец научил меня драться, но мы уже не в школе. Сиды - повзрослевшие задиры. EBF7C67D 790650 Боже. Детские вещи такие классные. Нам надарили кучу вещей все, кроме святош. Мы ничего не покупали, но все просмотрели. Некоторые шмотки просто упоротые. На одних ползунках было все в кучу - собаки, кошки, даже пицца. Так здорово. Будь я мелким, сам бы носил. AAE3F306 790652 Мой самолет - просто красавец, правда? Всегда им был. Надеюсь, он еще будет на ходу, когда мой ребенок вырастет и сможет сесть за штурвал. Но не как мой отец или дед - во время войны. Они сражались, чтобы мы жили в мире. А сейчас? Не знаю, смогут ли наши дети все это пережить. Какие там полеты с этими психами? Люди напуганы. Я не воевал, но они угрожают моей семье, и я им устрою чертов ад. A46F50EE 790654 У Ким есть родственники в Канаде. Они милые и все такое, но... другие. Ты знаешь, что Канадой до сих пор владеют британцы? Майские события 1776 года их не коснулись! Так странно. За безопасностью и бесплатной медициной съездить можно, но жить там я бы не стал. 321EE249 790656 Признаюсь: я ни хрена не знаю о родах и ребенке. Меня выгнали с курсов. И все потому, что я просил называть цифры в дюймах, а не в сантиметрах. Если у Ким начнутся схватки, мне некогда будет заниматься вычислениями, чтобы понять, что такое 10 сантиметров. Мы в Америке, черт возьми, а не в Европе. D93B6514 790658 Родители Ким чуть не отказались от нее, когда узнали о свадьбе. Жизнь в Монтане не вписывается в их представления о счастливом будущем для дочери. Жертвы предрассудков! Они прилетели на церемонию, но пробыли здесь всего шесть часов. И эти люди считают других "зашоренными". 5502B77A 790660 Родители Ким сказали, что боятся нас навещать. И это было еще до истории с сектой. Как и большинство иностранцев, они думают, что все о нас знают. И черпают свои знания из старых фильмов. Ну да, стволов у нас хватает, но, черт побери, у нас здесь все, кроме сектантов - милые люди. A00794BC 790662 У нас здесь соседи всегда помогают друг другу. Некоторые прознали, что Ким беременна, и спустя пару дней нас завалили старыми детскими шмотками. На следующий день все забрал Иоанн Сид. Но люди услышали об этом и притащили еще. Понятия не имею, откуда они все это взяли, но важен сам факт. 3FC6EA28 790664 Клянусь, был бы ничем не связан, сражался бы вместе с тобой, но не могу. Так что, чем быстрее ты вернешь мне самолет, тем быстрее мы с Ким улетим отсюда. 5F9FF6F8 790666 О, ДА! Получай, Иаков! С твоей грозной армией справилась кучка рэднеков и разномастных фермеров. И все ваши тренировки оказались пустой тратой времени. 4AA0BE67 790668 Готов поспорить, Иаков рассказывал, почему он прав, а мы нет. Пошел он. Ты видишь, что он делает с людьми и животными. К черту его и его речи. 145AEFCC 790670 Ты молодец, что грохнул Веру. Эту обдолбанную хиппушку. Честно говоря, я так и не понял, кем она приходилась Иосифу - сестрой, дочкой, женой или всем сразу! Одно точно - это было ужасно. 686029A5 790672 Я так счастлив, что сраного тумана стало хоть немного меньше. Теперь я вижу, с кем говорю. Ничего не имею против тумана или облаков, я часто болтаю с ними, когда летаю. Но смотреть на ваши макушки приятнее. 23516B10 790674 Все должны услышать это. Мы убили Иоанна. О ДА! О! Ох! Кричать… больно… рана… 926EEA92 790676 Я хотел кое-что сказать. Если кто найдет кусок моей кожи, не выкидывайте. Он где-то фут длиной, цветом, как я, и на нем татуировка со словом "алчность". 30CE682A 790678 Все, Сиды почти закончились, осталась только большая шишка. Я готов разобраться с этим сраным очкастым хипстером в любой момент, помощник. 1F71E2FE 790680 Боже, боже! Поверить не могу, что с эдемщиками почти покончено. Если тебе нужно время - ничего страшного, но не затягивай. Мы загнали Отца в угол, и он наверняка выкинет что-нибудь напоследок. CBE63979 790717 Не все из нас готовы пить собственную мочу, чтобы выжить. Интересно, как люди будут справляться. Иоанн Сид тут сильно испортил нам жизнь. Думаю, мы прорвемся, но сектанты без боя не сдадутся. И нам лучше приготовиться. 4CA490EC 790719 Мы уже привыкли, что об нас вытирают ноги, и забыли, как вести себя в этих случаях. Нет никакой силы в "Силе слова "Да". Это все полная херня. E9A01785 790721 Народ не держит себя в руках, вот и пьет. Сектанты все еще здесь. Да, мы как-то с ними боремся, но праздновать рано. Они все еще пытаются нас убивать или похищать. В сопротивлении нет места пьяным придуркам за рулем, которые ставят все под угрозу! 7E44F10D 790723 Переживаю за своих ребят. Любят поболтать, часто выходят на связь. Но в последнее время молчат. Наверное, дурачатся, но вдруг их задавил тот грузовик. 7BE15845 790725 Эдемщики недовольны тем, что ты делаешь. Последователям Иоанна достается. Будь начеку, они могут тебя искать. 3FE113D4 790727 Я очень ценю твою поддержку. Ты вдохновляешь сражаться многих среди нас, и это помогает. Некоторые семьи целы только благодаря тому, что ты противостоишь эдемщикам. 5B0664D3 790733 У тебя есть работа, помощник. Не жди больше выпивки, пока не вернешь грузовик отца. 3112191C 790735 Возвращение "Вдоводела" – большая победа для нас. Найти еще пару таких грузовиков, и сектантам конец. Я рада, что тебе помогает сопротивление. Кто-то из них умеет стрелять. Но не все. DA4551FA 790761 Отличная работа, Вудсоны спасены. Да, они упертые. Но, надеюсь, теперь они поймут, наконец, что мы варимся в одной каше. 9B23503D 790763 Слышала про Вудсонов. Утрата такой семьи – это большая трагедия. С другой стороны, никто из членов семьи не выжил, они отправились в рай вместе. Странно, но, по-моему, так даже лучше, когда горевать некому. C3102398 790765 Слышал, ты спасаешь пленных. Я тоже была в плену у Иоанна. Ублюдок заставил меня верить в то, что будет меня пытать. Полдня ждала, когда же начнутся пытки. А этот козел мне только сделал свои татуировки. Было херово. Ты спас этих людей от страданий. 8E0E9D9D 790767 Пастор Джером – святой. Не знаю, как он может простить своего старого друга. По-моему, если ты связался с эдемщиками, то все. Назад дороги нет. Я не прощу никого, кто пойдет за этим психом. 3B75F621 790769 Непонятно, почему Кейси так озабочен праздником поедания яичек. Я бы вначале разобралась с Сидами, похоронила с почестями всех погибших, а уже ПОТОМ начала бы праздновать. F35B13A4 790771 Как голова? Ну и ночка выдалась. Надо было тебя прогнать, но я подумала, тебе не помешает оторваться. Не переживай. Со свиньей все было в рамках приличия. ABE3D4E5 790773 Слышала о твоем безумном полете. Мы все знали, что они готовятся пойти против властей. Но, блин, мы не были уверены, насколько серьезно они настроены. У них же целая армия на севере. И мы про нее ничего не знали. Мы не знали, что они делают. Я рада, что у них больше нет взрывчатки. Это не значит, что они не будут больше взрывать, просто теперь у них меньше шансов. 72145273 790775 На месте Ким я бы давно уехала. Здесь слишком опасно заводить детей. Но это лишь мое мнение. И я не собираюсь его навязывать. Я не могу говорить другой женщине, что ей делать со своим телом или со своим ребенком. Для этого есть политики. ED5D1BFE 790777 Все геройствуешь, да? Ты и так целыми днями надираешь сектантам задницы, а теперь хватило времени помочь Ким и Нику. Слышала, выдалась та еще поездочка. Не знаю, как вам удалось добраться в сохранности. Мне кажется, теперь им стоит назвать дочку в твою честь. 12C354AF 790779 То, что ты потакаешь психу, добром не кончится. Лучше держись подальше от этого чокнутого ученого. Ходят слухи, что он убедил тебя залезть на вышку и испортить спутниковые тарелки. Зачем ты тратишь на него время? Безумие заразно. 4204ACE7 790781 Ты все тратишь время на того ученого? Не надо. Хватит. Он ненормальный. Угадай, что он пьет? Джин с имбирным элем. Выбор напитка может многое рассказать о человеке. Знаешь, какой вывод я сделала? Что он странный тип, и ему тут не место. 47AA85FC 790789 Говорят, тот ученый свалил. Скатертью дорожка. Он надоел со своей "угрозой уничтожения Земли". По большому счету он был Иосифом без последователей. Хотя был один - ты ведь помог ему с одним "экспериментом". Ты правда повелся? Зуб даю, он ничего тебе не объяснил. A616750A 790791 Знаю, многие предлагают тебе помощь, но Грейс лучшая. Только у нее есть олимпийская медаль по стрельбе. О, а еще некоторые вне себя от счастья, что вы с ней защитили памятники у церкви. 3A385930 790793 Я слышала, тебя тоже кинул тот нахальный парень из правительства. Этот сукин сын искал тебя. Пришел, поел, выпил и свалил, не заплатив. Кейси все уладил, но блин. Кем надо быть, чтобы уйти вот так? А я знаю кем - жуликом. Могу поспорить, ни на какое правительство он не работает. E241E5A5 790795 Я ненавижу Зипа. Этот неудачник считает, что секта - это заговор правительства и все такое. Брехня. Все это и началось с подобных идей. Секту создало не правительство, секту создали люди. 0FACE122 790803 Говорят, вы с Зипом перебили сектантов в старой шахте. Отлично. Но сделай мне одолжение, в следующий раз пристрели и Зипа, ладно? A460A9E6 790805 Слышала, ты спас задницу Мерла. Он, знаешь ли, очень увлекается этой идеей типа "думай наперед". Один раз я неосторожно пофлиртовала с ним, и он просто с ума сошел. Говорил о свадьбе, детях, внуках. Я такая "придержи коней". Но он так зациклился на будущем, что даже не заметил, что он мне вообще не нравится. 5099794A 790807 Ты же поблагодарил пастора Джерома за то, что он тебя спас? Ребята из сопротивления боялись нападать на конвой, но он столько хорошего о тебе сказал. Это надо было слышать. 94D10B2E 790809 Говорят, ты выбрался из подземелья Иоанна Сида. Мало кто может этим похвастаться. Мы спасем другого помощника и остальных пленников. Рано или поздно. 197053D0 790811 Хватит болтать. Иоанн у тебя на крючке. Лезь в самолет и разберись с ним. DA92D0F9 790813 Здорово, что Иоанн умер, но тебе надо срочно попасть в бункер. Там заперты люди. Спаси их или они умрут. 88CBC689 790815 Ну что, тебе стало легче? Мне - так да. Хорошо, что Иоанн мертв и все эти люди на свободе. Знаю, ты уже слышал много "спасибо". Но вот тебе от меня… Спасибо. 421BA8C2 790817 Уверена, этот ублюдок надолго станет звездой моих кошмаров. 135F07A2 790819 Ты в последнее время в ударе. Слышала, ты разобрался с Иаковом Сидом и вернул людям их земли. Признаюсь, я думала, это невозможно. 3D08B266 790821 Мне не жаль Веру. Я уверена, она была наркоманкой до того, как приехала в округ Хоуп. Наркотики - это как ядерная бомба. Эффект мгновенный, а последствия необратимы. 4C762F7C 790823 Ты смог убить трех самых могущественных людей Иосифа Сида. Теперь пора забрать единственное, что у него осталось - его жизнь. CB58634D 790859 Мне уже не важно, верят мне люди или нет. Много лет я пытался их убедить, но только время потратил впустую. Придет день, и они все осознают. Как я когда-то. AA485B6D 790861 Я работаю над тем аппаратом на заднем дворе уже четыре года. Его невозможно воссоздать. Ты, наверное, видел бумаги в лаборатории, доску, стикеры, схемы - они специально лежат в таком беспорядке. А на случай, если кто-то и сможет их упорядочить, я решил не записывать самые главные вычисления. Только я смогу сделать такой аппарат. Так хотела Р.И.Н.А. 925F1C56 790865 Знал бы ты, как нынешние люди пользуются телескопом! Разваливаются на кресле с пакетом чипсов и смотрят на космос на экране монитора. Космос заслуживает всепоглощающего внимания. Достаточно просто поставить телескоп среди поля. 19037BAE 790867 Сколько здесь голосов. Сколько информации. Бесконечное знание. Надо лишь прислушаться. На это немногие способны. Мы все одержимы своим маленьким мирком, глупыми войнами, реалити-шоу, тостами с авокадо. О, тщетность. 9DC244A4 790869 На Марсе завершается ледниковый период. Мало кто об этом знает, но подумай, почему вдруг все так им заинтересовались? Нас ждет столько открытий. Ледниковый период длится тысячи лет. Кто знает, что там скрывается? 732C505D 790871 Ты знал, что когда Тесла умер, правительство все вынесло из его номера? Гениальные разработки были спрятаны. Но на самом деле, они понемногу открывают нам то, что он знал. Постепенно. Нельзя было сразу рассекретить весь объем его исследований. Разум не смог бы это вынести. 3F76D593 790873 Конечно, я не представляю угрозы для Иоанна и его людей. Но как только я открою межпланетные перемещения и другие измерения, они отстанут. 073DA238 790875 Я верю, что судьба свела нас с тобой. Количество точек пересечения соответствующих путей конечно. Скоро мы с тобой разойдемся и никогда больше не встретимся. Но этот момент - он крайне важен. Понимаешь… 1C38BE9A 790877 Ты, должно быть, мысленно осуждаешь меня. Это ничего. Надо мной смеялись прямо на глазах у моих коллег и кумиров. Поощрение талантов в ученой среде - это миф. Это обычная группа заговорщиков. Одно неверное слово - и твои документы отклонены, ЦЕРН перестает отвечать, финансирование прекращено. Я знаю, сложно поверить, но я был уважаемым человеком. Ну... До контакта... A3C1C733 790891 Отец научил меня стрелять. Он тренировал меня к Олимпийским играм. Так странно, что его нет рядом. Мы часто болтали с ним, даже когда я была на задании. Умом я понимаю, что его нет, но все равно хочу ему позвонить. A173018B 790893 Каждый, кто поверил Иосифу Сиду, должен быть уничтожен. Просто отведи меня к сектантам и дай побольше патронов, а дальше я справлюсь. Я не боюсь ни смерти, ни того, что ждет меня после. Они уже отняли у меня смысл жизни. CD31A657 790895 Это какой-то страшный сон. Даже в Афганистане я не видела такой жестокости. Иосиф Сид промыл этим людям мозги. BEB33A03 790897 Господь наделил меня вот этими дарами - глаза, цель, палец на спусковом крючке. Я богаче большинства людей на земле. Такие таланты сгодятся только для соревнований, для охоты и для войны. Я думала, что больше не возьму в руки оружие, но Бог не зря меня сюда отправил. 1E84CB82 790899 Я понимаю, что смерть родителей - это естественный процесс. Я должна была быть к ней готова, но я не была. Он всегда был рядом и поддерживал меня. Я знаю, что должна двигаться дальше, но я не могу. 83F922DE 790900 Я заминирую тут все. Их подкрепление уничтожит огонь Всевышнего! 2436B1D2 790902 Этого хватит. 1D5DA914 790903 Любой демон, который сюда сунется, взорвется. 7A78C782 790904 Они больше не будут мучить бедных невинных животных! Довольно! 73C2741A 790907 Я понимаю, что я в шоке. Это не впервые. Мой друг погиб, когда я была на учениях. Сержант-инструктор заметил, что со мной что-то не так. Мозг не слушался. Он отвел меня в сторону и дал совет, который я помню по сей день. Он сказал: "Если твоя жизнь выходит из-под контроля... сосредоточься на работе". Работа - самое стабильное в этом мире. F196ECEF 790909 Когда мне тяжело, я все время вспоминаю, что мне говорил папа. Его слова часто меня поддерживали. Например, "не важно, насколько трудно тебе сегодня - после полуночи это все станет вчера". Не знаю, сработает ли это сейчас. Все-таки это было сказано в совсем другое время. 4F077349 790911 Я понимаю, люди вступили во Врата Эдема не от хорошей жизни, но мне все равно их не жаль. Я сломана. Не сломлена, а сломана где-то внутри. Мне нужно так много сил, чтобы просто прожить еще один день. Я хочу просто сжаться в комочек и заплакать. Но у нас впереди полно работы, так поплачу потом, когда разберемся с сектантами. A19745D8 790913 Я ходила к терапевту, чтобы он помог мне справиться с посттравматическим синдромом. Мне хотелось, чтобы все скорее закончилось, я следовала плану лечения. Но это так не работает. Нельзя забыть о том, что ты видел. Это будет мучать тебя всю жизнь. 8DF52785 790915 Люди здесь обожают сплетничать. Обсуждают, сколько людей я убила в Афганистане, называют одно число, в следующий раз другое. Как в той игре, "испорченный телефон". Я убила много людей. Есть секретные данные, а есть официальные. E4619388 790917 Сектанты думают, что загнали нас в угол. Им же хуже. Готовься. C2E0C665 790919 Поговорим потом. Сектанты наступают. 83053794 790921 Иди за мной. 87837032 790923 Не знаю, слышал ли ты о том, что мне сделала секта. Мной папа много лет боролся с ними. Сектанты его ненавидели. За две недели до твоего приезда они столкнули нашу машину в реку. Меня сочти мертвой, а с папой убедились наверняка… Неважно. 4D971258 790925 Сколько грехов совершил Иоанн, сколько боли он причинил. Я уверена, он сейчас в аду. Но это еще не конец. Со смертью лидера его последователи не разбегутся. Да, может, кто-то сдастся, но остальные захотят отомстить. FB9BF3FC 790927 Я знала, что кто-то должен был убить Иоанна. Честно говоря, я думала, это буду я. Хорошая работа, помощник. Будь уверен, ты можешь на меня положиться. C6660F13 790929 Вера очень нравилась сектантам. Теперь они откроют на тебя охоту. На всех нас. Что нам делать? Открыть охоту на них. 76C1B640 790931 Вера должна была умереть. Ее наркотик отравлял разум. Это нужно было прекратить. Люди станут видеть поменьше призраков. 6C0F1053 790933 Мы знали, чем все закончится. Армия Иакова или победила бы, или нет. Я рада, что нам повезло. 990D50B1 790935 С точки зрения тактики убить начальника армии "Врат Эдема" было верным решением. Теперь нам будет немного полегче. Солдатам нужны приказы, а без них они будут в отчаянии. 8B877177 790937 Семьи Иосифа больше нет. Сейчас он уязвим и подавлен. Если кого-то интересует мое мнение, я считаю, мы должны с ним покончить - чем скорее, тем лучше. C4A6BFC1 790939 Если ты хочешь все продумать - я пойму, но не надо тянуть кота за яйца. Мы так близки к победе над сектантами, что лучше покончить с этим побыстрее. Так или иначе, решать тебе. 573B862E 791039 У фермы Рэй-Рэй собака лает уже часа два. Наверное, это Бумер. Странно, обычно он тихо себя ведет. 162D186A 791042 Я слышала собачий лай у фермы Рэй-Рэй пару часов назад. Должно быть, это Бумер. Странно, обычно он тихо себя ведет. 51E7F22A 791045 У фермы Рэй-Рэй уже пару часов не стихает собачий лай. Должно быть, это Бумер. Странно, обычно спокойный. CA6395D4 791048 У фермы Рэй-Рэй уже пару часов не стихает собачий лай. Должно быть, это Бумер. Странно, обычно он тихо себя ведет. AC452780 791051 У фермы Рэй-Рэй уже пару часов не стихает собачий лай. Должно быть, это Бумер. Странно, обычно спокойный. C0790EB3 791054 У фермы Рэй-Рэй уже несколько часов не стихает собачий лай. Должно быть, это Бумер. Странно, обычно спокойный. 5F2E5470 791057 У фермы Рэй-Рэй собака лает уже часа два. Наверное, это Бумер. Странно, обычно он тихо себя ведет. 59B994C1 791060 У фермы Рэй-Рэй уже несколько часов не стихает собачий лай. Должно быть, это Бумер. Странно, обычно спокойный. 7E04D6C8 791063 Я была у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… 858C9567 791066 Я был рядом с тыквенной фермой… Бумер лает, не переставая. Что-то там неладно. C8FD1EF3 791069 Я была у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… 5B2ED548 791072 Я был у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… 3AF9EB79 791075 Я была у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… 3787C80A 791078 Я был у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… 4C803375 791081 Я была у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… 477A21F1 791084 Я был у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… 7B14FBF8 791087 Я была у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… A566576F 791090 Я был у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… D036CBB1 791093 Я слышала собачий лай у дома Рэй-Рэй пару часов назад. Должно быть, это Бумер. Странно, обычно он тихо себя ведет. 0ED3F3BA 791096 У дома Рэй-Рэй собака надрывается уже часа два. Должно быть, Бумер. Странно, обычно он ведет себя тихо. E13FFF37 791099 У фермы Рэй-Рэй уже пару часов не стихает собачий лай. Должно быть, это Бумер. Странно, обычно он спокойно себя ведет. 44731143 791102 Я слышал собачий лай у фермы Рэй-Рэй пару часов назад. Должно быть, это Бумер. Странно, обычно он тихо себя ведет. 42FC89EB 791105 Я была у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… A395AB42 791108 Я был у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… 4357F327 791111 Я была у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… BE0ADA22 791114 Я был у тыквенной фермы. Бумер аж охрип от лая. Похоже, там случилось что-то ужасное… 367541AD 791269 Ха-ха! И-и-и… вот они! Стойте… 1275C2D7 791272 Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку незадолго до того, как там объявились сектанты. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится, хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! 23C23449 791275 Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку незадолго до того, как там объявились сектанты. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится, хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! A642E2D6 791278 За Мерлом гонятся сектанты, он едет к трейлерному парку. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится, хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! DDB3ED08 791281 Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку незадолго до того, как там объявились сектанты. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится. Хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! EAEB2FB0 791284 Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку незадолго до того, как там объявились сектанты. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится, хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! F00D0CE0 791287 Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку незадолго до того, как там объявились сектанты. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится, хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! 26C3B6A8 791290 Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку незадолго до того, как там объявились сектанты. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится, хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! 84929EA5 791293 Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку незадолго до того, как там объявились сектанты. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится, хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! 8CEC7E0E 791296 Как только это все началось, Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку, узнать, не нужна ли там помощь. Больше о нем ничего не слышно. Вот бы кто проверил. 3C679B0C 791299 Когда началась вся эта хрень, Мерл укатил в трейлерный парк спасать ребят – и с тех пор я его не видел. Надо проверить, что с ним. B0440C85 791302 Как только это все началось, Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку, узнать, не нужна ли там помощь. Больше о нем ничего не слышно. Вот бы кто проверил. 8FB38817 791305 Как только это все началось, Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку, узнать, не нужна ли там помощь. Больше о нем ничего не слышно. Вот бы кто проверил. 56E4F085 791308 Как только это все началось, Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку, узнать, не нужна ли там помощь. Больше о нем никто ничего не слышал. Вот бы кто проверил. B512847B 791311 Как только это все началось, Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку узнать, не нужна ли там помощь. Больше о нем ничего не слышно. Вот бы кто проверил. 5C1655C7 791314 Как только это все началось, Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку, узнать, не нужна ли там помощь. Больше о нем ничего не слышно. Вот бы кто проверил. FB7F8C4C 791317 Когда началась вся эта херня, Мерл поехал спасать людей в трейлерном парке и как в воду канул. Надо бы проверить, что и как. FDC0C468 791320 Как только это все началось, Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку, узнать, не нужна ли помощь. Больше о нем ничего не слышно. Вот бы кто проверил. 2309003F 791323 Как только это все началось, Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку, узнать, не нужна ли там помощь. Больше о нем ничего не слышно. Вот бы кто проверил. 4A891618 791326 Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку незадолго до того, как там объявились сектанты. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится, хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! B90FCDAA 791329 Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку незадолго до того, как там объявились сектанты. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится, хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! 3869C8EB 791332 Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку незадолго до того, как там объявились сектанты. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится, хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! 35F025DF 791335 Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку незадолго до того, как там объявились сектанты. Я его знаю, он точно с ними сцепится, хоть бы кто-нибудь ему помог! E2648BED 791338 Когда началась заварушка, Мерл побежал спасать народ в трейлерном парке и как в воду канул. Надо бы сходить проверить. 83223002 791341 Когда началась заварушка, Мерл побежал спасать народ в трейлерном парке и как в воду канул. Надо бы сходить проверить. 437812B4 791344 Как только все это началось, Мерл поехал к трейлерному парку, узнать, не нужна ли там помощь. Больше о нем ничего не слышно. Вот бы кто проверил. 7E42BBD4 791347 Когда все это началось, Мерл поехал спасать народ в трейлерном парке и как в воду канул. Надо бы узнать, где он и что с ним. 4E240F4F 791348 Смотри, вертушка. Похоже, нас заметили… 32BBA542 791355 В тебе есть задор, парень. Талант. Ты помог мне почувствовать себя уверенно как никогда. Ты навсегда завоевал мое уважение. Увидимся. 1845F675 791383 Хватит уже трепаться. Найди мой пикап. DDE3CC4C 791385 Святые помидоры, можешь подождать минуту? Я иду. 87CAC564 791389 В последнее время столько теорий заговора… Как тебе такая? Жена главной шишки на самом деле секретный агент другой страны и ведет за ним давнюю слежку. А? А вдруг? А он на самом деле оперативник ЦРУ, который делает вид, что другая страна его контролирует, хотя на самом деле это он контролирует их, а? Все-таки он не идиот. Небоскребы строит. C0C08716 791391 Если сможешь уладить этот конфликт, главный будет "очень-очень-очень-очень счастлив". Может, даже пригласит тебя поиграть в гольф. Я играл там дважды. У него лучшее поле на восемнадцать лунок во Флориде. 80DA8922 791393 Прости, что ты тут один на один с "Вратами Эдема". Я спросил у главного, что я могу сделать, но он хочет, чтобы я занялся Кубой. Никому не говори, но еще до того, как мы с тобой преставимся, эта страна станет пятьдесят первым штатом. 9E92C88E 791395 Жизнь - забавная штука, помощник. Я столько лет защищал наш флаг от террористов, бандитос и всяких левых. И ни разу мне не звонил главный. Это был первый раз. Хоть я и в отпуске, но все же. Это такая честь. 7AF269FF 791397 Знаешь, что главный мне сказал, когда я его впервые увидел? "И в нашей стране, - говорит, - и за рубежом люди смотрят на американцев и считают их слабыми. Но каждый, кто нас не уважает, будет срать пулями". Прости за грубость, но он прав. Спроси у короля Георга Третьего, Саддама или Усамы. А, да... ты же не можешь. 2DE28383 791399 Цель использует компьютер. Представляешь себе сектанта-консерватора за компьютером? Если ты еще не понял, тут все - лицемеры, и никому нельзя верить. Кроме меня. 1FD96C73 791401 Как мне нравится это маленькое сопротивление! Как они обожают свое оружие! Эти люди любят свою страну, но к властям относятся подозрительно. Они сами по себе и не слишком уважают начальство. И глубоко внутри очень ценят свою свободу. Идеальные американцы. 72C14484 791403 Несмотря на то, что главный не служил в армии и не занимал выборных должностей, он знает силу разрушения. Разрушение у нас в ДНК. "Бостонское чаепитие", марши за гражданские права, кремниевая долина… Твое "понимание" полицейского протокола. Перемены случаются из-за таких, как ты. A7A78828 791405 Эта земля не просто прекрасна. Она крайне важна. Пташка мне напела, что он вместо библиотеки хочет построить загородный дом… И округ Хоуп в его коротком списке на рассмотрение. DC301885 791407 "Врата Эдема" потрясающе контролируют разум. Этот наркотик в воде куда эффективнее МК-ульта, новостей по кабельному и социальных сетей вместе взятых. Стыдно признаться, но в этом вопросе они оставили власти далеко позади. F1AE1FE7 791409 Ты только взгляни. Здесь как будто уменьшенная копия Америки. "Врата Эдема", переселенцы, обосновались тут в поисках счастливого будущего, но взбунтовались против людей с другой верой. И по другую сторону - ты и твои бойцы. Разных рас, статусов, религий. Вы стали единым фронтом, как настоящие американцы, и решили показать, что фашистам-сектантам тут не место. D9726D85 791411 Вот тебе совет - если как-нибудь тебе надо будет использовать в своих целях лузера, узнай, какие у него отношения с отцом. Я встретил парня в Кирате, американец в душе. Заманил его разведданными о его пропавшем папаше, и он разве что в рот мне не смотрел. Да, все хотят найти ответы. Но, увы, никто их не получает. DF408678 791413 Делай, что я тебе скажу, и я обещаю, главная шишка обеспечит Монтану всем, чем требуется. Я имею в виду военное оружие для полиции, низкие налоги, рабочие места. D00D857E 791415 Чего ты ждешь, помощник? Тебя же учили в академии, как ловить плохих парней? 3B164A4C 791417 Сказано в Ветхом завете: "Речные потоки веселят Град Божий, святое жилище Всевышнего. Бог посреди его. Он не поколеблется. Бог поможет ему с раннего утра". C792045C 791419 Сказано в Ветхом завете, что есть зло в мире, и ужасные вещи происходят по самым нелепым причинам. И сказал Иов: "...уповал я на свет, но настала тьма". В мирные времена я спросил Иоанна, что им движет. Он дал мне много ответов, и все они были ложью. A7B14CEC 791421 Сопротивление Вратам Эдема будет только расти. Эти мужчины и женщины напоминают нам, что настоящие герои - вокруг нас. Дело не в силе, не в тренировках. Дело в смелости, которая живет в сердцах наших соседей. Они восстанут против Иосифа. 92976382 791423 В сопротивлении есть божья благодать. Единство, сила, любовь среди людей всех рас и всех вероисповеданий одолеет зло. Врата Эдема хотят разобщить нас. Они похищают людей лишь потому, что нас больше, чем их. 9EE7FD15 791425 Путь не бывает прямым. Мы все можем оступиться. Если что-то идет не так, значит, жизнь дает нам понять, что настала пора перемен. Спросите себя - чему меня это все научило? 949E6D88 791427 Мы должны защитить наших соседей от "Врат Эдема". То, что держит нас вместе, куда сильнее, чем ненависть и пытки Иосифа Сида. Наша надежда на мир сотрет его "видения" смерти. BD51CD93 791429 Моя церковь была убежищем для людей. Они приходили туда веселиться, отдыхать, говорить с Богом. И это святое место было осквернено "Вратами Эдема". Их извращенные речи толкнули хороших людей на путь насилия и жестокости. 3DBA036D 791431 Иоанн Сид приказал своим людям напасть на слабейших из нас. Но сейчас настало важное время. Люди покидают "Врата Эдема" и вступают в Сопротивление. Им пришлось преклонить колено, чтобы спастись, но они не сломлены. Они - будущее долины. DEA008F4 791433 Иоанн Сид проповедует принципы, в которые он сам не верит. Каждый, кто встает за кафедру проповедника, этим грешит, даже я. Но правду и его ложь разделяет пропасть. 25AFBE42 791435 Существует бесконечное количество признаков, по которым можно разделить людей. Цвет кожи, вера, образование, фигура, ориентация. Но взгляните на сопротивление. Мы плачем одинаковыми слезами, смеемся одинаково, и сердца у нас одинаковые. Последователи "Врат Эдема" забыли об этом. 5D4FF710 791437 То, что делает Сопротивление - это удивительно. С тех пор, как ты появился в долине, все стало по-другому. Нашими достижениями мы обязаны тебе и этим мужчинам и женщинам, чьи имена никогда не войдут в учебники истории. 3971EF1D 791439 Иоанн Сид - обычный человек. Они ищет славы и богатства. Он тонет в самовосхвалении. Он проповедует то, во что не верит и чему не следует. Он нагнетает страх. Но он просто человек. Он смертен. Его время настанет. Его сердце перестанет биться - и чем раньше, тем лучше. 3F399965 791441 Вся эта ситуация напоминает мне о тех временах в больнице… Я провел трое суток, надеясь, что не умру от каких-то тромбов. Я ничего не мог сделать. Не существует операции или какого-то аппарата, что мог бы мне помочь. Только утешения врача, антикоагулянты и время. И я выжил. 94F80EB3 791443 Я знаком со смертью. Она не сломила меня. В старшей школе я работал в похоронном бюро. Я должен был стать распорядителем похорон, но затем я узрел дьявола. Компания учила нас наживаться на скорбящих. Влиять на слабых людей. Соболезнования и деньги - плохие товарищи. Те люди были жуликами, как Иоанн Сид. 49D3A7BB 791445 Я не в первый раз вижу войну. Я был пешкой в войне на Ближнем Востоке. Я уже видел, как те, кому неведома ценность человеческой жизни, убивали невинных людей. Здесь все уляжется. Нам придется признать, что такое не может произойти с другими развитыми странами. 9093FAE6 791447 Я знаю, что не попаду на небеса. Мне там не место. Господь знает о моих грехах и сказал, что мне делать. Всю мою жизнь я шел к этому. Я не боюсь "Врат Эдема". Я боюсь за людей, которые страдают в этом конфликте. 0C8CEF8B 791449 До того как ты появился здесь, Иоанн Сид похитил меня. Он умеет заставить людей сказать то, что ему нужно. Когда он со мной закончил, то бросил, избитого и связанного, в лесу умирать. Я был приманкой для хищников. Когда я решил покинуть долину, нашел на дороге истрепанную Библию. Я поднял ее и вернулся в Фоллс Энд. Я должен был защитить людей. 8C209BD7 791451 Матвей, глава 24: Ибо восстанет народ на народ, и царство на царство; и будут глады, моры и землетрясения по местам; всё же это - начало болезней. Тогда будут предавать вас на мучения и убивать вас; и вы будете ненавидимы всеми народами за имя Мое; и тогда соблазнятся многие, и друг друга будут предавать, и возненавидят друг друга; и многие лжепророки восстанут, и прельстят многих. FF074F86 791453 Мы должны воссоединить семьи, которые были разлучены. Я предупредил всех из Сопротивления. Если ты видишь, что кто-то из "Врат Эдема" похищает человека, останови его любой ценой. Это очень важно. 149E4223 791455 Времени мало. Иди и спаси всех, кого сможешь. Я знаю того, кто поможет нам. 3825BBA8 791457 Нет времени. Ищи Иоанна. 59B77A12 791459 Потеря Вудсонов сильно подкосила нас. Они были славными людьми. Но, знаешь, они могли вступить в Сопротивление в любую минуту, а вместо этого решили лично разобраться с "Вратами Эдема". И вот к чему это привело. Вот почему мы должны сражаться плечом к плечу, вот почему мы должны быть рядом. BC45DC1F 791461 Ты не просто спасаешь людей. Ты вдохновляешь их. Ты разжег огонь Сопротивления. Как Давид, одолевший Голиафа, ты заразил людей своей смелостью. Смелость нельзя купить или одолжить. Смелость - это просто чувство. Оно может исчезнуть. 3E757B42 791463 По своему опыту тебе скажу - ты спас этих людей от жутких пыток. Иоанн Сид - жестокий человек, с ним нельзя договориться. Ему нравятся страдания людей. Ладно. Сосредоточимся на деле. Его люди захотят отомстить. Но на нашей стороне - Бог. 880C5C47 791465 Человеку, который отвернулся от Врат Эдема, предстоит пройти долгий путь. Слово Отца отравило его разум. Эта война погубила многих людей, разрушила семьи, расколола наше общество. Я прощаю его за все, что он сделал. Он заслуживает второй шанс. Он первый человек, который раскаялся в том, что поверил Иосифу. Но не последний. 3D02AE56 791468 Садись в машину, я отвезу нас на скотный двор. F0AA3BA2 791470 Сейчас не время болтать. Надо разобраться с эдемщиками и зверьем. 437F44BB 791472 Я разложил вокруг мины, на случай если эдемщики пришлют сюда новых животных. Хе-хе. Пусть попробуют пробраться мимо них. 967EAAC8 791474 Нужно истребить этих любителей издеваться над животными - всех до единого! FF6361D4 791476 Если эдемщики копнут буквально на штык и еще полшишечки, они обязательно найдут золото - а это шаг к контролю над мировыми финансами. Я этого не допущу! Буду ждать тебя у шахты. Покажем им! FD5E210C 791478 Мы помешали их планам! Спасибо, помощник. Так-то я копов не люблю, но ты, вроде, ничего. Ломаем шаблоны! EA8CB2B1 791480 Позволь у тебя кое-что спросить. Здесь нигде нет детей. Ты не находишь, что это довольно странно? Я много лет об этом говорил, но меня никто не слушает. А знаешь, в чем причина? Детские фермы. Инкубаторы в Силиконовой долине. Там выращивают детей на органы. Я своими глазами видел. У Илона Маска есть собственный инкубатор в получасе езды к северу отсюда. Жуткое дело. Но еще страшнее то, что они делают с больными детьми. Их отправляют в бойцовые ямы. Олигархи любят смотреть детские бои. К маленьким детским ручкам привязывают крошечные скальпели, и малыши сражаются насмерть, пока не останется только один. Я бы и сам не поверил, если бы не обнаружил зашифрованную статистику боев в книжном клубе Опры. Бедные, бедные детки... 17E4C116 791482 Не замечаешь ничего необычного в лесу? Животные перестали размножаться! Блажь сделала их геями! И не только диких животных, но и собак, кошек, домашний скот! Даже долбаные лягушки теперь гомики! Ни у кого из них больше никогда не будет потомства, и у этого есть побочные эффекты. Волки начали нападать на людей. Кастрированные бычки бесятся. А лягушки... лягушки устраивают оргии! И прежде, чем ты начнешь возражать... у меня нет никаких проблем с гомосексуализмом. Мой брат гей. Он прекрасный человек, у него отличная семья. В гомосексуальности нет ничего плохого, проблема лишь в том, что животные дышат отравленным воздухом и становятся геями! Это неправильно. Я не могу спокойно поплавать в пруду, потому что это теперь бассейн для лягушачьих оргий! Этих демонов-эдемщиков нужно остановить. 4F51E6A3 791484 Ты, наверное, думаешь, я сумасшедший. Почти все так думают, но это не так. Я не из тех безумцев, которые твердят про теорию заговора, йети, плоскую Землю и инсценированную высадку на Луну. Эти ребята ведут такую скучную жизнь, что им только и остается верить во всякие небылицы. А я не верю в теорию заговора, я имею дело с фактами! Все, что я говорю, - чистая правда, и у меня есть тому свидетельства. Вот почему я утверждаю, что "Врата Эдема" - это глобалистский заговор демонических вампиров-гоблинов из другого измерения, призванный подорвать авторитет христианства и нашу веру в Бога, чтобы приблизить Апокалипсис. И ты знаешь, что я прав. 95C2C79C 791535 Без украшений фестиваль будет совсем не тот. Люди вскладчину покупали эти бубенцы и дуделки. Вот такой тут народ. Если люди что-то хотят, они не пожалеют на это сил. Вот почему я люблю этот город, вот почему мы должны ради него постараться. Будет весело! EE3FA6B0 791537 Кенни - хороший парень. Он хотел пойти в армию, но я его отговорил. Он застрял в этом аду, и я чувствую за него какую-то ответственность. Можно сказать, взял под свое крыло. Я понемногу готовлю его к бою, но он медленно схватывает, хотя смелости ему не занимать. Иногда этого хватает. 5AFC2B35 791539 Ты должен кое-что знать о быке. У него вспыльчивый характер и невероятная преданность делу. Он не остановится, пока не закончит начатое. Вспомни об этом, когда он захочет тебя убить. 54C0408D 791541 У бычьих яиц идеальный баланс количества и качества. Нам нужно досыта накормить много народа, и при том каждый кусочек должен вызывать прилив эндорфинов. 4CE87423 791543 Знаешь, от меня все отмахивались, когда я говорил, что моральное состояние у людей ни к черту, но ты, ты - человек дела. На какой-то момент люди забыли о Сидах. Никогда не видел своих гостей такими счастливыми. Надеюсь, ты задержишься в Фоллс Энде подольше. 8AA23C53 791599 Мы недооценили Веру, даже не заметив этого. Подготовились, все распланировали, дали отпор. Дела шли в гору. Мы думали, что прижали ее. Может, так оно и было… но Вера вдруг показала, на что способна. Мы играем по ее правилам. Она подчинила себе весь регион, и мы должны это исправить. CD9F4ED9 791601 Полегче с Трейси, ладно? Если ты не в курсе, они с Верой знакомы уже триста лет. Дружили даже. Были "бунтарками". Курили траву в парках, на барабанах играли - ну, ты понимаешь. Правда, они обе плотно подсели на наркоту, из-за чего рассорились со своими приятелями. Трейси искала, где начать новую жизнь, и наткнулась на "Врата Эдема". Она быстро просекла, что они из себя представляют. А вот Вера помешалась на Отце. Я к чему веду... Трейси винит себя. Не обращай на нее внимание, она справляется со своими чувствами, как умеет. FF51268B 791603 Хэппи-энд ей не светил с самого начала, да? На поверку Вера оказалась обычным ребенком, слабым, всеми отвергнутым. Страшное оружие в умелых руках. Она контролировала наши мысли. Управляла нами. Заставляла сомневаться в своем рассудке. Наконец-то мы вновь можем доверять своим чувствам. 8C020730 791605 Послушай, что я тебе скажу. По-моему, Блажь делает Веру самой опасной из семейки Сидов. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. Ей самой Блажь нипочем. Вера - единственный человек в округе, чьи мозги эта дрянь не превращает в омлет. Но сама по себе? Без Блажи? Она пустое место. Она слабая, хрупкая. Если мы хотим достать Веру, надо придумать, как избавиться от Блажи. За этой стеной Вера неуязвима. 9592297D 791607 Так-так, слышал, ты подпортил статую Иосифа. Ты его унизил публично, а это лучший способ взбесить его. Отличная работа. D0B6559C 791609 Слышал, что ты сумел вывести из игры большую шишку. Без Фини производство Блажи сильно затормозится. Это ты вовремя. Мы потеряли много наших из-за этой дряни. Так что я тебе очень благодарен, и Верджил тоже. Его сын умер от передозировки. Теперь его душа упокоится с миром. E76F561F 791611 Я тут услышал, как в тюрьме загудели трубы. Давненько такого не было, так что решил проверить и включил воду в душевых. И знаешь что? Почти сразу пошла чистая вода безо всякого запаха. Твоих рук дело, да? Это ведь ты отбил водоочистную станцию. 1E6EF17C 791613 Слушай, я хочу тебя кое о чем предупредить. Чем ближе ты подбираешься к Вере, тем внимательнее она за тобой следит. И если она тебя выделит среди остальных… Назад дороги нет. Ты попробуешь Блажь, и повезет, если просто попробуешь. A2710CA1 791615 Уже сталкивался с Ангелами? Не знаю, почему их так называют. Они скорее обдолбанные камикадзе. Просто звери. Прут прямо на противника, а убить их достаточно сложно. Так что вот тебе банальный совет - целься в голову. 6F4A4933 791617 Последователи Веры должны совершить паломничество. Не знаю, где начинается путь, но заканчивается он у статуи Иосифа. Насколько я знаю, им надо забраться наверх и совершить прыжок веры. CF53C4A2 791619 Я почти ничего не помню после крушения вертолета. Помню, как хожу по полю с какими-то людьми. Хочу что-то сказать, но не могу. Слова будто застряли в горле. Вокруг туман. Глаза болят, в носу щиплет, во рту какая-то дрянь. Еще я помню, что видел Веру. И слышал ее. Не знаю, была она там или мне привиделось. Я все осознавал. Я понимал, что меня похитили, но эта эйфория отгоняла все тревоги. Вот что такое Блажь, салага. D2FBFFCA 791621 Не представляю, что тебя ждет, помощник, но уж точно ничего хорошего. Береги свою душу. Помни: это нормально - ничего не чувствовать. Это нормально - чувствовать разные вещи. Просто вытащи людей из беды, а отдохнуть можешь потом. FC20658E 791623 На такой работе семью не прокормишь, платят мало. Ну, теперь-то ты знаешь, чем еще можно заниматься... Так-то это неплохо, но иногда порядком достает. Я уже собирался уйти в отставку. Черт. D2A0CFAC 791625 Я в жизни видел немало грязи. Кучи трупов. Родственники истребляли друг друга, выясняя, кто кому должен. Мужья убивали жен из-за ерунды типа недоваренных макарон. Мне теперь с этим жить. Да и тебе тоже. 40638EAD 791627 Салага, я тебе сказал найти заложников, ты ищешь? Там их еще полно, и если мы их живо не вытащим, нам придется стрелять в тех парней, в которых мы стрелять не планировали. Я бы этого не хотел. Верни их. 26CF5C96 791629 Не суйся в туман, помощник. Мы уже много людей так потеряли. Они думал, в тумане безопасно, потому что уже надышались им. Мы пытались их вытащить, а они кричали и бились, и ничего не помнили. На всех туман влияет по-разному, или в определенных местах его действие сильнее. Мы не знаем. Просто будь осторожнее. E9B23DD7 791633 Мне сказали, что ты уничтожил целый склад наркотика. Я знал, что у тебя все в порядке с мозгами - и чувством долга. Жаль, о многих такого не скажешь... Не хочу показывать пальцем, но ты меня понимаешь. Пумы гордятся тобой. 68A7A7BC 791635 Паломничество - это какой-то путь в ад. Маршрут создавался как живописная пешая экскурсия, мне сказали, что он привлечет туристов. А теперь все эти красивые мостики залиты кровью. Надо что-то делать. 89CF664D 791637 Я не могу находиться снаружи, меня тошнит от запаха Блажи. С другими такого, вроде, не случается, но я каждый раз вспоминаю сына - и сразу желчь приливает к горлу. Прости, помощник. 2E1B27C9 791639 Эти Ангелы… они были чьими-то детьми или, наоборот, родителями. Это преступление против человечности. У меня нет слов, помощник. 81330390 791641 Трейси - хороший лидер, многие берут с нее пример. Но, боже мой, как она сквернословит! А следом наши Пумы бранятся как сапожники. Эти бесконечные ругательства плохо на нас влияют! Надо быть строже к себе, все-таки мы не какое-то ополчение, а борцы за свободу. Силы сопротивления! Трейси должна понять, что внешняя сторона тоже важна. 87686136 791643 Нам очень повезло с доктором Линдси. Жалко, он семью не завел, зарплата ветеринара вполне позволяет, Бог свидетель. И скромный такой - стоит мне об этом заговорить, меняет тему. Наверное, не хочет отвлекаться в такой тяжелый момент. Молодец, конечно. AE56D1E2 791645 Шерифа Уайтхорса нам сам бог послал. Он лидер, как и я, и у него настоящий талант вести за собой людей. По мне, конечно, шериф самую малость недооценивает угрозу Блажи, но в остальном грех жаловаться. Он достойный человек с убеждениями, в наши дни таких мало. ED585D7A 791647 Пумы стали настоящим боевым братством. У них есть название, есть символика. Я знаю, кое-кто считает, что мои значки - это глупость, но они дают чувство общности! Люди хотят быть частью чего-то большего, и я им это даю. К тому же у меня много лишних значков, и я лучше сдохну, чем отдам их эдемщикам. 9D472B87 791649 Надо было понять, что происходит, когда мой сын стал вести себя странно. Я думал, это подростковый возраст - и проморгал общественный кризис. 17C8400A 791651 Я бы сам разобрался с Фини, но я нужен здесь. К тому же… если я до него доберусь, я сделаю такое, что гореть мне в аду. 99A13F5B 791653 Фини все еще на свободе и продолжает улучшать наркотик. Выдели его как-нибудь в своем черном списке. 61D30249 791655 Хочешь услышать клич Пум? Поздно! Ага... Смотри, вокруг свирепые коты! Беги быстрей, добыча - это ты! Не медли, близок час суда. Тебя догонят, и тогда - Р-р-р! Р-р-р! Р-р-р! Вперед, Пумы, вперед! ВПЕРЕ-Е-Е-Д ПУМЫ! - А? Страшно звучит?! A79377CB 791657 Если подумать, Сиды действуют как правительство. Иосиф - их мэр, а Иоанн, Иаков и Вера - члены муниципального совета. Неудивительно, что они меня сместили - мы играли на одном поле! 4E5F354B 791659 Помощник, они закачивают Блажь в нашу систему водоснабжения. Водоочистную станцию надо уничтожить! 6C7FD0FD 791664 У могилы возле дороги! 0ED79BAF 791665 Они у могилы! C051F584 791667 У могилы в центре. 72707A8E 791668 Могила в центре! 3A612135 791670 Могила возле церкви! 55CBCB03 791671 Могила возле меня! A7B6795B 792885 Теперь ты понимаешь, что происходит. Они забирают нас против воли. Знаю, ты ищешь своего друга, но людям нужна помощь. Когда мы наберемся сил, мы освободим пленников, каждого из них. Обещаю. 274DF036 793652 Брайан, слушай. Что там с экспериментами? Есть успехи? Я обещал им отчет к концу недели, так что ты давай поднапрягись. Да и какие могут быть сложности? Формула сработала на волках, а значит, с другими животными тоже не должно быть проблем. В общем, звони мне. Этот отчет нужен Иакову как можно скорее. 0F7DA57D 793705 Впереди грузовики! 1F91006E 793707 Еще грузовики впереди! 43E6260D 793708 Вертолеты почти здесь! 2CAAE6FD 793709 Вертолеты! 35F27693 793710 Снайперы! Прячься! FDB7678A 793711 У них снайперы! D7F71153 793712 Катера близко! 49C13AFE 793713 Катера на озере! B69A7743 793714 Они тащат артиллерию! 618E5F8F 793715 Похоже, отбились. Приготовь пару сюрпризов, вдруг еще кто-нибудь явится. EA40FDD1 793716 Можно отдышаться. Приготовь что-нибудь для этих уродов. 0DA7FD9B 793720 Слышу-слышу, невезучие сектанты мрут один за другим. Так держать! 260A45DE 793721 Надеюсь, им не придет в голову играть со взрывчаткой или перебегать дорогу в оживленном месте. CB72CA1F 793722 Либерасты и канадцы тоже не хотят за меня голосовать. Ну это я так, к слову. A1B46068 793723 Господь будет доволен. 7D83BC39 793725 В каждом блоке несколько камер. D138DBA7 793726 Вот черт. Нельзя открыть все замки разом - здесь защита. Придется открывать блоки по очереди. D0BDBF41 793727 Салага, давай к камерам, я буду их открывать, а ты выводи людей. На связи. 2C757D69 793728 Нужно вывести отсюда всех людей. 02EF2E59 793731 Стреляй! Или взорви их! Быстрее! 0A6CA184 793732 Давай, у нас нет времени! D87FEE69 793749 Охренеть не встать. Тебе удалось спалить все сраные алтари! Ты мой герой, салага. Просто отпад. 47F98FA5 793750 Салага, это Трейси. Ты нашел алтари, что построила Вера? Они стоят вдоль пути паломника… И вокруг них всегда кучкуются сектанты, наяривающие на Иосифа. Хочешь насолить им? Разнеси все алтари на куски… A15841E8 793753 Эй, помощник. Спасибо за помощь с сектантским транспортом. Их грузовики и лодки развозят Блажь по всему округу. Увидишь еще - уничтожь, сделай доброе дело. Если эти парни убивают людей… то пусть не удивляются, что с ними обходятся так же. Ну, ты понимаешь. A4226339 793760 Не знаю, что и сказать. У тебя получилось. Мне сообщают, что весь транспорт эдемщиков уничтожен. Будут теперь на своем горбу Блажь таскать. Удачи! A9137F53 793762 В старших классах мы ходили сюда рыбачить с ребятами из школы. Пиво, лодка… Вот и все, что нужно. beatТеперь их и нет никого. Кто-то присоединился к "Вратам Эдема", кого-то… Ну, ты знаешь. Остались только мы с Диланом. BBA93157 793763 sighНам тут больше нечего ловить. Или мы отсюда выберемся, или… Нет, об этом даже думать не хочу. 6D3EB19C 793861 Слушай, у нас всех свои заботы. Мы наделали всякого - и хорошего, и плохого… мы потеряли близких. Слишком многих… Каждый из нас носит за плечами груз прошлого. Но мы заботимся друг о друге, несмотря ни на что. Как в большой неблагополучной семье. 09E72B45 793863 Как тебе бункер?.. Нравится? Почти 500 квадратных метров лучшей американской стали. Придурок Ким мог бы сбросить на нас бомбу, и мы бы даже не вздрогнули. B8EF2849 793865 Хочешь знать, что это за вонь? Грязные шмотки Уити. Он славный парень, но к чистоте не приучен. И я не собираюсь за ним убирать… 928B4CD0 793867 Эй… я хочу задать тебе вопрос… Как думаешь, борода - это не слишком? Я не похож на одного из этих психов? Уити шутканул на днях и… ну, не то чтобы меня волнует чужое мнение, но… а, забудь... B1DDF35E 793869 Пару лет назад я работал на Иакова, таким был дураком. Кто по-твоему построил ему бункеры? Разве я мог знать, к чему это приведет? Нет… E8C852A1 793871 Мы, выживальщики, одна большая семья. Но без разногласий не обходится. Пару раз я разнимал ребят. Ничего серьезного… Мы просто устали от войны. 5CA47120 793873 Я не хочу осуждать тебя, и надеюсь, ты ответишь мне тем же. Главное - расправиться с Иаковом. 165FAE99 793877 Я тут книгу читал и узнал, что многие люди даже не понимают, что они попали в секту, пока не становится слишком поздно. Кошмар. 2A71BCC7 793879 Надеюсь, ты спасешь больше людей. Не только ради победы… среди них есть мои друзья. 519AFEC9 793881 Нужно мыслить позитивно, несмотря ни на что. Предаться отчаянию - значит ступить на скользкую дорожку. И дать сектантам победить. 856AB9AC 793883 Удивительно, как же я скучаю по окнам. Думал даже нарисовать одно на стене, деревья в придачу, все такое. Может, еще нарисую. C6052C63 793885 Я мог бы стать диджеем на радио, но только утренний эфир не потянул бы. Откуда вообще у этих чуваков столько энергии в 6 утра? Сто пудов кокс нюхают. 0E208530 793887 Не хочу показаться самонадеянным, но, по-моему, у нас есть шанс победить. B87C7706 793889 Мы победим. Мы разнесем сектантов и вернем нашу гору. У нас много забот, но это не одна из них. 06214FAE 793891 Если почувствуешь вонь, скажи спасибо Уити. Больше я не убираюсь. Будет ему уроком. Судя по запаху, он его еще не усвоил. 2042F0BE 793893 Каждая победа важна. Даже маленькая. Если мы будем прижимать святош, однажды они посыпятся. Вот увидишь. 56692E5C 793895 Давно я так не балдела, как от вида шале, взлетающего на воздух. 5FB8B217 793897 Знаешь, до заварухи с сектантами я вела заурядную жизнь. Нас называли поселенцами. Меня и моего мужа… покойного. Когда все закончится, заживу, как прежде. Если закончится. 440376FA 793899 Моего мужа забрали сектанты. Промыли ему мозги, и он набросился на меня. Я сделала то, что должна была. С этим нужно смириться и двигаться дальше. Другого выбора нет. B933112E 793901 Честно, я сомневалась в тебе. Боялась, что тебе нельзя верить. Но я была неправа. Ты молодчина. 431F0FCD 794054 Слушай, что касается "Врат Херка"… Просто хотел сказать, что там не будет всякой странной хрени, как во "Вратах Эдема", сечешь? Только пушки, телки и пиво. И мы по-любому будем раздеваться догола, наверное. Я еще не решил. 3FC2875A 794086 Неплохо, наверное, что ты теперь ведешь кампанию Старшего, он все равно меня не слушал. Помню, предлагал устроить конкурс мокрых маек, чтобы собрать денег на выборы. И назвать его "Суй за Драбмена". Еще был конкурс маек с целью привлечь избирателей. А самой крутой идеей был указатель с фоткой женщины в мокрой майке. И на ней надпись – "Голосуй за Драбмена 2018" или по-другому – "Суй за Драбмена 2018". Понимаешь, я продвигал такую подсознательную тему, и мой папаша просто не просек фишку. Я такой думал: смотришь, типа, на сиськи, и эта надпись сама собой меняется. И потом всюду, где видишь сиськи, ты думаешь о моем бате. 24036629 794096 Блин, это типа получается, я твой помощник, да? Крутяк, буду как Ллойд из "Красавцев"? О, да! Блин, знаешь этот сериал? Как я по нему скучаю. Приду домой - сотру пыль с дисков, пересмотрю. Первый сезон был огонь. 8464F027 794134 Блин, наша секта будет зашибись, я прям на нервяке, столько всяких идей, голова кругом. Просто чума. Как будто кто-то засунул мне в мозг торнадо с ураганом и ливнями, и ударил молнией, блин! 4FDBB0C6 794164 Никак не могу выспаться. Мочусь всю ночь, но только по чуть-чуть. Ходил к доктору, тот пытался залезть своими пальцами мне в зад. Да ну его нахер. 1674545D 794166 Да хрен с ними, с деньгами. Знаешь, каково это, когда твоя бывшая уходит к либерасту из Калифорнии? Удар ниже пояса. 796DB79C 794168 Знаешь Акулу? Сделай милость, держись от него подальше. Он мой племянник… Я как-то видел, как он дрочил на камин. У него не все дома. 41282AC8 794170 Это я привела Веру в секту. Ну не трындец ли? Я слышала об их общине. Мир, любовь, природа. Я сказала ей - это именно то, что нам нужно. Мол, заживем на свободе. Мне хватило трех дней, чтобы все понять. Надо было сваливать оттуда. Но Вере понравилось. Я не хотела скандалить или мешать ей. И, и я ее потеряла. Каждый день я корю себя за то, что сделала. FDD41D98 794174 Это заноза в жопе тебя ждет не дождется. Давай, вытащи ее. A73CE232 794178 Молодец, что разобрался с водоочистной станцией. Добавлять в воду Блажь? Они и детское питание бы отравили, если бы могли. 7DBD9CE4 794180 Мы с Верджилом хотим одного и того же - покончить с Верой и Блажью… Но мы никак не можем поладить. Например, он вечно цепляется ко мне, потому что я чертыхаюсь. Понятно, что он оплакивает сына. Но с чего вдруг он решил заменить мне отца? Я всю жизнь без него прожила, и сейчас он мне точно не сдался. C783C052 794182 До меня дошли слухи о тебе, Аде и ее мальчике-зайчике. Думала, эта затея выйдет вам боком. А ты взял и разнес тайник с Блажью. Тебя не остановить, да? E6B792E2 794186 Святоши лишились безумного ученого Фини. Чем меньше у них мозговитых людей, тем лучше. 5AF604D7 794188 Шериф прибыл очень вовремя. В тюрьме был полный раздрай. Лидера нет, каждый сам за себя… Если бы сектанты напали, они бы смели нас. Шериф объединил всех. А потом появился ты. Блин, да мы, может, прорвемся. Шерифу ничего не говори. Я буду все отрицать. 7542847D 794190 Я волнуюсь за маршала. Ясно, что ты не мог его бросить. Я тебя не виню, но… Блажь сильно его изменила. 9815A667 794192 Взгляни на нас. Окопались в тюрьме. Бежать некуда. Мы засели именно там, где должны гнить эти паршивцы. Иронично, правда? Я не собираюсь подохнуть в этой сраной дыре. Я хочу увидеть, как Вера получит по заслугам. 3790775D 794194 Хм-м… кажется, у меня пока нет части компонентов. Без них я ничего не могу сделать. 01433A6A 794196 Хорошо, когда можешь говорить что думаешь, как Трейси. Я стараюсь избегать конфликтов, а ей все до одного места. Веру она, кстати, просто ненавидит. Как будто их что-то связывает. 95106C08 794198 Осталось провести полевые испытания, и этим придется заняться тебе. Прости, это по твоей части. 2E64C7E3 794202 Что ты думаешь про Верджила? Я не понимаю. Он все корчит из себя мэра: налоги, муниципальный ремонт, как будто ничего не случилось. Вряд ли ему понравилось, что я уезжал из округа на учебу, с другой стороны, он заботится о Трейси. Что у него на уме? Хорошо, что за главного у нас твой шериф. A43AC0D4 794204 Я знал, что в одиночку идти опасно, но не хотел заставлять других рисковать. Вокруг тюрьмы творится черт знает что, а формула, над которой я работаю… осталось совсем чуть-чуть. И я знаю, что она нам поможет. 723DDF8F 794206 Тебя, наверное, это все уже не шокирует, да? Мы знаем, кто ты, про тебя по радио говорили. В нашей тюрьме почти безопасно, добро пожаловать. Ничего себе отлучился... Трейси бы не порадовалась, если бы ей пришлось опять одной всех штопать. 17E72300 794208 Повезло тебе с боссом. Шериф Уайтхорс умеет поднять боевой дух, когда кажется, что ты уже в полном говне. Он говорит, что все образуется - и ты ему веришь. А главное - ему не все равно. Это то, чего сейчас не хватает. 251CEF51 794210 Так у них был целый склад Блажи? Офигеть. Я видел, что эдемщики перевозят какие-то бочки, но решил, что это бензин или, я не знаю... запасы супа на черный день? Бог ты мой. Хорошо, что хоть кто-то смотрит внимательно и не боится действовать. Спасибо. E4A4A06A 794212 Говорят, ты нашел урода, который улучшил формулу Блажи. На его могиле никто плакать не будет… A8325229 794214 Если ты достанешь все компоненты и принесешь их мне в тюрьму, будет шикарно. Я готов выступить одновременно с тобой, - встретимся там. 13D3E4A1 794216 Я надеялся, что рассказы про Юдоль страданий - преувеличение… когда я лечил Пум, которым удалось оттуда сбежать, я думал, что они бредят. Господи боже. Хорошо, что ты с этим покончил. 57B13E2B 794218 Я хочу снова заняться привычным делом. Как ты думаешь, мы еще будем жить нормально? Все ждут от меня идеального результата, а я боюсь навредить или даже убить больного. По ночам я не могу спать нормально... сижу, работаю над формулой. По крайней мере, тут я в своей стихии. A1979C41 794220 Готова новая приманка для Ангелов. Она твоя, делай с ней что хочешь. Пусть эта вонь напоминает тебе, как важно оставаться человеком. 77149978 794224 Я понимаю, что искать трудно, но мы не можем пойти и купить все в магазине. Если кто и может с этим справиться, это ты. Попробуй найти все компоненты. 50A9FE0D 794228 Все это гадание на кофейной гуще. Я, конечно, пытаюсь действовать по науке, но у меня нет оборудования и мало времени. Я не знаю, как Блажь действует на психику человека. Я вообще ветеринар! Надеюсь, ты не ждешь от меня чуда. 892554D9 794230 Я впервые надышался Блажью, когда гулял в горах - еще задолго до того, как эдемщики взялись за оружие. Стоял и смотрел в ночное небо, да так долго, что думал, - ослепну. Мне казалось, это эйфория от того, как я доволен своей жизнью... Понятно, почему люди на это подсаживаются. Тот, кто придумал Блажь, знал, что делает. 90FAFF61 794232 Хорошо, что ты проверил рассказ Верджила. Он, конечно, немного повернут на Блажи после того, что случилось с его сыном... Но теперь я буду спать спокойнее. A8A039D5 794234 Помощник? О, прости… чтобы сделать новый образец, мне нужны все компоненты. Пока ты ищешь, я буду работать над формулой. 03028747 798791 Когда я п-п-признавался Бетти в любви, мне пришлось принять бета-ингибитор. Очень рекомендую! Бета ингибиторы, а не п-п-признания в любви. С этим завязал! Любовь - знаешь, это смерть, да. Ох, мне хватит науки и левой руки. Ньютон хранил целибат! Он знал, что делает. 54BC879E 798795 Процветание - это моя "к-к-комната опасностей" и бэт-пещера... ну, только без пещеры. Слушай, у Адама Уэста уже бы-бы-были статуи плохих парней - или мне приснилось? А, все. Давай я тебе сделаю манекены с лицами Иосифа и остальных Сидов, ну, чтобы ты на них т-т-тренировался! Это недолго. Бэтти и Брэд помогут, они хорошие ребята. C18F1D8A 798799 Но не-не-нехорошо хвастаться, но ты понимаешь, что разогнать рефлексы не так-то просто? Ко-ко-кофеина или амфетаминов недостаточно. Я ходил в универ! Семестра два, не-не-не меньше. Так что не дрейфь, ты в надежных руках. 5FA7673E 798801 Слушай, тебя к-какой-то ра-ра-растерянный вид, помощник. Я тоже иногда не помню, что хотел сделать: салат приготовить или морду кому-нибудь набить. Но, всему свое время, я так думаю. C20572A0 798803 Я-я-я-я-я никому не продавал "Ярость" никому, к-к-кроме тебя, помощник. И хочу заметить, я против насилия! Разве что когда бьют этих, н-н-нацистов или... ха-ха, этих вот. Ну, ты понимаешь. Гребаных свиней. О-о! И еще сектантов, да-да, н-н-натурально. Ха-ха. Чуть не забыл! Абы кого я суперсилой не наделяю, вот так вот. B292C460 798805 Ты хорошая подопытная свинка. Да-да-даже жаль, что мой Гамлет сдох. Пора переходить на цифровую модель для клинических испытаний. А че мы как чудовища какие-то, колем зайчиков и д-д-домашних зверьков иголками и называем это наукой. Я этого не понимаю. Надо переходить на специальные биологические системы, вот чего я думаю. 04EB8824 798807 Ты только это, осторожней с "Яростью". П-п-подсядешь, начнешь ее принимать, чтобы открыть банку огурцов. Рано или поздно стекло треснет в твоих могучих руках, ой, ты попадешь в больницу и врачи охренеют от твоих анализов. В общем, это, не увлекайся. Особенно когда все придет в норму. A2185505 799522 Если хваленый смузи Ксандера так улучшает работу мозга, то как он умудрился вогнать эту драгу в дом? Ну да ладно. Пусть и дальше пьет, ананас придает ему прекрасный вкус. D94A8BF9 799524 Представляешь, эти дилдоголовые захватили салон, где я всегда делала эпиляцию! Я бы не доверила им даже отбеливать анус своего бывшего, не то что эпилировать самую дорогую часть своего тела. 37921351 799526 Наверное, я сейчас должна переживать из-за того, что убивала людей, даже если это была кучка дилдоголовых. Но если честно, я сейчас хочу только две вещи: что-нибудь выпить и массаж ног. Не вздумай цитировать эти слова, если я когда-нибудь предстану перед Верховным судом и тебе придется давать показания. 7199FADE 799530 Эти звезды на вертолетах, которых Вера посылает к нам, когда-то были моими подружками. Только все закончилось, когда они ушли в секту и начали отбирать все, что мне дорого. Это они первыми перешли на личности, не я. Они не отбирали у меня еду и вещи, как у остальных, не-ет... Они решили забрать мою марину, мой "Тюльпан" и моего Ксандера! А это, мать вашу, уже переходит все границы! 0E948322 799532 Какое счастье, что моя птичка снова со мной. Надо будет сменить все сиденья, потому что эти засранцы наверняка не стеснялись пускать газы. Но я все равно счастлива. D95066D2 799534 Радость моя, я понимаю, у тебя дел по горло, но этот накачанный виагрой хрен до сих пор катается на моем вертолете. Ты не можешь что-нибудь предпринять? DA1524BE 799536 Мы с этими дилдоголовыми раньше были хорошими соседями. Когда они отжали мою марину, я промолчала, из уважения к их набожности. Надо было сказать им, чтобы отымели себя во все дырки. Честно говоря, теперь жалею... 73DB38E5 810143 Отец дал тебе шанс на спасение, а ты отринул его! Взгляни, что ты натворил. ВЗГЛЯНИ НА ПОРОЖДЕННЫЙ ТОБОЙ ГНЕВ! 116C1C5C 810145 Мы могли бы вместе построить рай, будущее. Но ты решил все уничтожить. 239461D5 810159 Грохнем этого гада! 0B444272 810160 Ник Рай… Ты уже забыл, что я тебе сказал? 00A33610 810161 Пошел ты! Ты чертов демон, и мы отправим тебя обратно в ад. Понял?! Ты покойник! 2FD4EBFE 810162 Так-так-так. Как заразен бывает гнев. Придется убить вас обоих. 86803C89 810188 Иоанн прислал тебе сообщение. Тебя отметили, помощник, и это хреново. Посмотри сам. 368E8C5D 810190 Поговаривают, что Иоанн хочет встретиться с тобой лицом к лицу. Теперь секта начнет охоту на тебя. 24B7D617 810192 Ходят разговоры, что секта собирается тебя "очистить". Будь осторожнее... они наверняка станут тебя искать. 45259ECF 810194 Помощник, я не могу связаться с Фоллс Эндом. Мне будет куда спокойнее, если ты доберешься туда и проверишь, в чем дело. Я переживаю за людей. A18DEAFE 810196 Отлично сработано, помощник. Может быть, теперь нам наконец удастся привести тут все в порядок. D14AB293 810197 Ты не хочешь сказать "ДА". Ты не хочешь спастись. Ты. 58E44163 810198 Ну, я здесь. Нападай, если осмелишься. Пусть бог решит, кто из нас прав. 49B032AB 810202 Как это жалко. Опять сбежишь? 225573BC 810204 Куда это ты? Вернись и сражайся! EDECB1AF 810205 Нужно торопиться, друг. 1C9B45F5 810206 Не думал, что ты из тех, кто бежит с поля боя. FD072CB4 810208 Думаешь, внизу безопаснее? 2B1A46A2 810209 Садись за штурвал! Ну же! B1159A11 810210 Давай, взлетай. Бог любит меня, и ты это увидишь. A4116723 810324 Герой! Сюда. Мне нужна помощь. E31EFB2F 810325 У тебя найдется минутка? C57FEF0E 810326 Эй, ты, я на кухне. 68279E67 810328 Знаешь, что нам нужно? ЯЙЦА. 493E35E2 810329 Я серьезно. Ежегодный праздник живота - многолетняя традиция. 5E1FB396 810330 Праздник живота - возможность для всего сообщества собраться вместе и заняться любимым делом - поеданием ковбойской икры! 203AA186 810331 Этому городу нужно развеяться, и если устрицы Скалистых гор не могут тебя развеселить, то дело дрянь… FCD952BB 810332 Проблема в том, что праздник перенесли из-за распроклятой секты. EE1FD69F 810333 Но Кейси не войдет в историю как повар, который не смог подать huevos с гарниром из счастья. 06EF4E32 810334 Мы сделаем это! Но сначала достанем припасы, которые нужны для праздника. B3B68A86 810336 Эй, а яйца! 4A526766 810338 Другое дело. F890829F 810340 Людям нужно отвлечься. Принеси припасы для праздника из старого амбара. 6EB4B2DB 810360 Мы начали готовиться, но это не все… 9C3514CD 810361 Ты готов вывести праздник на качественно новый уровень? DD442862 810362 Кажется, я придумал, как сделать праздник незабываемым. 6E2DB340 810365 Ладно, пора поднять уровень тестостерона и дать людям огня, которого они жаждут. A9795856 810366 Мы готовим яйца по-разному: запекаем, жарим, варим, парим, коптим. У нас даже фирменный десерт есть, со сливками. 45ABAF8D 810367 Но сейчас это не прокатит. Нужно что-то новое. Чтоб дух захватывало. 98D5BF08 810368 С рубкой и жаркой тебе помогут мульчер и немного огня. B40E1311 810369 А вот последнее… Ну… Скажем так: отрывать быка от спаривания - ходить по лезвию ножа. Но иначе у яиц не будет особого вкуса. B2B4E94A 810370 Как закончишь, принеси все мне, и я прослежу, чтобы праздник прошел "на ура". C011B2E5 810374 Эй! Я не договорил! F6182088 810376 Только самое важное. 2C82E31F 810378 Ладно, слушай: мне нужны бычьи яйца - рубленые, жареные и синие. То есть… Полные. То есть, до семяизвержения. CF42B853 810391 Помощник! Ты достал, что я просил? C92854F8 810392 А вот и ты! Скажи, что сокровища с тобой. 5843E319 810393 Ты принес? Мясные мешочки победы с тобой? 90E2B9D5 810397 Думаю, в этом году праздник будет иметь грандиозный успех. Уже не терпится закинуть в рот сочное яичко. 6F0EF19D 810399 В такие времена понимаешь, что важно: друзья и семья, наша община… наш дом. Без тебя бы ничего не было, герой. B65E2089 810400 Ты ведь останешься отведать котлеток, правда? Налей себе что-нибудь, и перекусим! 20BD3F54 810406 Хочешь попробовать? D4B64377 810408 Так, значится… A327D693 810410 Ага, яйца. Пора вкусить плоды твоих трудов. Сходи пропусти стаканчик, пока я заканчиваю. A12A997A 810416 У них там куча пулеметов и минометов во дворе. Не стесняйся, используй их игрушки! C949E3A5 810420 Слава богу. Слушай, трейлер прицеплен к моему грузовику в амбаре. Я скажу Кейси, что ты скоро будешь, и, эм, давай все, что тут было, останется между нами? Спасибо. 1A4EECE2 810429 В тачке было двое! 5E3DE402 810430 Проверьте в лесу! D6AF6AE8 810453 Дети мои… D78A594E 810486 А! Черт… А т-ты откуда здесь? 3E502125 810487 Я не вор! Кто вообще говорил про воровство? Зачем ты так? C5D78DE4 810488 Вот только не надо нервничать, ага! Все нормально! 43ACCF3D 810490 Грядет новый мировой порядок - а ты знаешь, о чем я? Зо-зови меня Тик. Ну, вообще-то я Аарон, но к чему тебе этот официоз, верно? Да, я тоже считаю, ни к чему, так что, вот, да… 4C567394 810496 О, эм… ладно… 0C8A8594 810497 Т-ты все прослушал… D2ABDB1C 810498 Ох… ну, хорошо, ладно… 49EEB700 810500 Да. Так вот… 3E8F7516 810501 А мы уже говорили? А, да, точно… 6DAB8414 810502 Блин, забыл, о чем мы. Ох, да… 5B4FF1D9 810504 Значит, так. Принеси ингредиенты, и я замешаю волшебный коктейль! Скорость и ярость. Идет? EF5EA614 810538 Ты… эм… не из сектантов. От тебя исходит антисектантская аура. 97C34DDA 810569 Сперва внушила сердцу страх, затем — дала покой. 08B62E18 810571 Я не ограничиваю себя пределами человеческих возможностей, но даже мне тяжеловато без нужных ингредиентов. Халявы не будет, врубаешься? C5F35464 810573 У тебя хороший папка? У вот у меня - нет. Помогал эдемщикам варить эту дрянь. Моя морская свинка стала подопытным кроликом. Бедный Гамлет… 56EC70C8 810893 Дети мои… мы продолжаем Жатву и ждем снятия новой печати, но помните: последние дни будут самыми трудными. 58B35833 810896 Все, что я предсказывал, сбылось… Стражи порядка, что хотели разлучить нас… Их всех передали в нежные руки моих родных… почти всех. E1E52606 810902 Знаешь, что происходит? Они перекрыли дороги. Они оборвали провода. Они лишили долину связи с внешним миром. 1006F9E5 810904 Снимай свою форму - ее надо сжечь. 0AF7B017 810906 Там чистые вещи. Как переоденешься, приходи ко мне. 2E763928 810928 Спасибо. Этот кошмар на колесах проехал прямо по нам. Проверь другие посты на дороге. Живо! 5B7D3C7D 811113 Иоанна везут на ранчо. Скорее! A79EB5A3 811114 Живее! Едем! Пока не поздно! 83624AF6 811115 Прыгай в тачку! 303EFD2C 811116 Помощник! Он уходит от нас! Шевелись! 5D980665 811117 Давай за пушку! Я отвезу нас к ранчо. 83203E34 811119 Черт! Самолет Иоанна! Он улетает! 04B1DF9D 811120 Хватай их самолет и лети за ним! У нас только один шанс! 49815385 811126 Я - ваш Отец. Вы - мои дети. Вместе мы придем… AB867806 811131 Разумнее всего было бы отдать тебя им. D2FB674F 811149 Наконец-то хоть кто-то толковый. Привет, помощник. 75D5505B 811150 Ты спас наши жалкие задницы, а? 9E8DEED9 811151 Мы перед тобой в долгу. 389473B6 811154 Спасибо за помощь, дружище. Я Мерл. Мерл Бриггс. AFE024D1 811155 Каждый день я жалею, что закрыл глаза на происки этих хитрых ублюдков. Черт, я знал, что так и будет. 9A11EAFA 811156 Сейчас уже все равно. Люди нуждаются в нашей защите. 61496B22 811158 Ты что, уже уходишь? Эй! A8CE9A24 811159 Мы несем ответственность перед этими людьми. 9F366117 811160 Не уходи. 4345BE6C 811162 Так о чем бишь я… 99534C4A 811164 Сразу к делу. Забери мой грузовик из "Американских автомобилей". Как вернешься, вздуем этих говноедов. C23D7759 811167 Попался. EA47B0DF 811168 Попробуй, убеги! 674F5473 811169 О, помощничек. CDFE7C68 811170 Мы тебя поймаем. 1F4D0D10 811171 Осторожно - одного выстрела хватит. 93CA9E0E 811172 Иоанн приказал доставить его живым. 44A02A96 811174 Иоанн будет рад тебя видеть. 5918B239 811175 О да! Свяжите его! F15C4AFA 811176 Наконец-то. 47D5C124 811177 Эх, руки чешутся прирезать тебя. BB1165FF 811203 Надо убить эту сволочь. 014AF5B3 811204 Его ищет Иоанн. F104A9E8 811205 Знаешь, сколько невинных людей он убил? 9E276453 811206 Всех можно спасти. 9B0F49BA 811207 Мы крестили его. F5A43CCB 811208 Помощника надо взять живым. Приказ Иоанна. 3DA7484F 811209 Сам Отец участвовал в крещении этой твари. Даже это не помогло. E5A6ED7B 811210 Да, я видела. Но Отец хочет его спасти. 8708F4E0 811211 От него одни неприятности. Убьем этот кусок дерьма. 7DD072CA 811212 Этого делать нельзя. 44AB5E16 811213 Не мешай мне. Я готова потом искупить этот грех. D7E929D7 811214 Осторожнее. Ты хочешь навлечь на себя гнев Отца? 192BC4A5 811215 Но… чем дольше он остается в живых, тем больше наших он убивает. C9C1DFA4 811216 Гони эти мысли. Это не нашего ума дело. 1C0DCA7F 811217 У него предназначение, которое знает лишь Отец. E69AE268 811218 Предназначение убивать наших братьев? 8502AD85 811219 Не знаю. Надеюсь, нет. Но если это часть видения Отца, мы не должны мешать. E0084C4A 811220 Ты прав. BB100DDE 811221 Да я-то что, это воля нашего Отца. Отведем помощника, куда велели. Э, кстати, куда? DF9F7E25 811222 Вон туда. 5FCA6079 811231 Ничего, бывает. Еще раз. 3D8AA90F 811233 Черт, почти. Сейчас получится. Просто не тяни сразу, пусть отплывет. 912CF6FE 811246 Помощник! 983DF902 811255 Назад! 7216E95A 811256 Назад! 53542CFB 811257 Нет! Нет-нет-нет! 3872E614 811266 За последние два дня пропало несколько людей, и, насколько мы знаем, они не в Блажи. A7E5CB27 811268 Пытки, утопления… Жертвоприношения… Те, кто не прошел путь Веры, попадают туда. 6615E8C0 811834 Без проблем. 5435A024 811835 Давай позже. B8EEA30F 812148 "Агнец снял пятую печать, и я увидел под алтарем души мучеников, убитых за Слово Божье…" 672A515E 812150 Из-за тебя мои близкие стали мучениками… та же участь ждет и твоих. 3A243629 812154 Но Бог смотрит на нас. И он будет судить нас по нашему выбору. CB190623 812156 Я же говорил тебе, что мир на краю гибели… 255ECD83 812158 Увидев тебя впервые, я дал тебе шанс уйти отсюда. EDD0BBA5 812171 "Не судите, да не судимы будете". 9550FDFC 812172 Садись давай. 4922ACCC 812173 Я не уеду. C7188C09 812174 Хадсон. Садись в тачку. 8B68814D 812179 Порой разумнее просто оставить все как есть. AB5F4B74 812190 4Презрение. 55111612 812192 "Агнец снял шестую печать, и страшно затряслась земля… 6DFA016D 812201 Прости их, Отец… Ибо не ведают, что творят… 48CA4A3E 812203 "Когда Агнец снял седьмую печать… E83E61E6 812207 "…и я услышал голос, который сказал ангелам: идите…" DB5EBBCE 812214 "…и вылейте семь чаш гнева Божия на землю". 93698AD4 812216 Пикап! НУ! НУ! НУ! НУ! 8FD84165 812218 ЖИВО! Хадсон, ты назад! Поехали! CD06F377 812224 Газуй! Давай, давай, давай! A9FD712B 812248 Ты слышишь это? 1D3D6FC3 812250 Коллапс наступил. E6F0CDE6 812252 Тебя следовало бы убить. FE8645EC 812254 Когда мир будет готов родиться заново, мы выйдем на свет. FC4888B2 812257 Я - твой Отец, а ты - мое дитя. 457DDA84 812266 Эй! Эй! Надо поговорить. 2E8A8932 812268 Так, ладно… 9F1CE0AA 812269 Нет! Нет, нет, мой самолет!.. A4FA09F5 812270 Господи, как вы меня задрали! 438ED20A 812271 Господи, только бы самолет не разбили. EF0BFF50 812272 Хомяки бункерные! 4DDE693D 812443 Оставьте нас! 9AE5A000 812447 ПОМОЩНИК! 0D021B97 812549 Лучшее мясо - натуральное. В магазинном полно химии и стероидов. Раньше оно было чистым, но теперь уже нет. B14EAEF2 812565 Ты! Помоги! Вынеси его! DA4229BB 812567 Эдемщики в центре управления! Салага! Кто-нибудь! Нас атакуют… Нет!выстрелы Держитесь! 0739AE37 812851 Ты неплохо разогрел пушки, но я раскалю их добела. Ким дома. Позаботься о ней, дружище. 209B94D7 812853 Боже… если… если я умру… скажи ей - я пытался. BB501B7C 812855 Ладно, сучата, посмотрим, поспеете ли вы за мной. 6001BDD5 812857 С чего вдруг вы забираете все, что вам вздумается? Скажите-ка, а что ВЫ заработали? Сколько души ВЫ вложили в округ? НИСКОЛЬКО! A66F5625 812859 И вот я бегу и прячусь… О чем я думал? Был бы жив дед, он прописал бы мне оплеуху. C4221126 812865 Вот это скорость, сам от себя в шоке! Я прям Мэверик и Айсмен в одном лице! Держись, дружище. Я не собираюсь останавливаться. 39A423EC 812867 Шухер, эдемщики приближаются к ангару. AB2977A2 812869 Помощник, на ангар напали. 97A7897E 812873 Эдемщики идут! Проверь полосу! A7E17727 812875 Ангар! Они у ангара! B3D343F8 812877 Ким! Ты меня слышишь? Готовься бежать и БЫСТРО. Бросай все, что не унесешь. 7F43B177 812879 Подожди, я сниму снайперов на крыше. D6ABEC93 812881 Ублюдки уже у дома! Защищай Ким! 6B7CBD71 812883 На мой ангар напали, помощник. Давай сюда, я прикрою. 7814C354 812885 Это не все - другие на полосе! B35FB31B 812887 Не подходи близко. Я сброшу на них бомбу. D5CF2068 812889 Быстро к дому! Они уже рядом. E2CCC376 812891 Они идут с полосы! 419A097D 815111 Мой грузовик. Дело в том, что он в мастерской, которой завладели эти психи. 941D9F69 815113 Когда вернешься, мы устроим этим говноедам разнос. 6290CA65 815114 Выслушай меня. 5ABB62CF 815115 Так вот… 042677EB 815118 Пять. 85DFBFCE 815119 Четыре. B03305F1 815120 Три. 92D459B2 815121 Две. 758C6423 815122 Один. CC0115A7 815123 Это за Марка. D1B1C414 815138 СПАСИТЕ! 0F44B219 815139 Нужна помощь! B3096275 815145 Хватит уже! 9CE8B5A7 815146 Это наша земля! 590CC863 815147 Уходите! 372AC8FB 815148 Вон с нашей земли! 039F5E3D 815149 Знайте - этот дом наш! BF91C9B3 815150 Валите нахер! BE5CA332 815151 Как же вы задолбали! 0A7B9664 815152 Эй, эдемщики! А вы знаете, что я беременная? Где в вашей книге написано, что так можно? 92CFAF44 815153 НИК! 6AAEFF5B 815154 Ник! Ник! Ник! FA150224 815155 Сюда, помощник! C313513F 815156 Мне нужна помощь! DD5051C9 815157 Помоги, у дома эдемщики! 2324A60C 815166 Эй, сюда! 4868A21F 815168 Нет! Отвалите! Я федеральный маршал Соединенных Штатов! DE04BD89 815169 Ему нужна Вера… Значит, будет паломником. 801BD1B1 815171 Пустите! Пустите! Вы все арестованы! A03E57E1 815172 Был еще один! Ищите! 41F493EE 815256 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы и свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылась. BD9AEC2E 815259 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы, свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылся. D907EA93 815262 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы и свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылась. 2FFDDD63 815265 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы, свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылся. 045CEBE4 815268 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы, свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылась. 271241AE 815271 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы, свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылся. B83B6B64 815274 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, забрать припасы, свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылся. 07A80C18 815277 Все должно было быть просто: спуститься в шахту Веллингтона, собрать припасы, свалить. Но потом появились сектанты, и все пошло через жопу. Еле смылась. C761764E 815280 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость и нагнал туда вооруженной охраны. AB6760AC 815283 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость и нагнал туда вооруженной охраны. 5C8BBD11 815286 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость и нагнал туда вооруженной охраны. 546273D8 815289 Иоанн - психопат. Говорят, он сделал из своего ранчо настоящую крепость и нагнал туда вооруженной охраны. B0E159D8 815292 Иоанн забирает самолеты по всей долине. Лучшие держит на полосе рядом со своим ранчо. Они нам нужны. AB444CE3 815295 Иоанн перегнал себе самолеты со всей долины. Лучшие он держит на взлетной полосе у ранчо. Прибрать бы их к рукам. A937546D 815298 Иоанн перегнал себе самолеты со всей долины. Лучшие он держит на взлетной полосе у ранчо. Прибрать бы их к рукам. 8B9268FD 815301 Иоанн перегнал себе самолеты со всей долины. Лучшие он держит на взлетной полосе у ранчо. Прибрать бы их к рукам. 278D4E74 815328 У Иоанна Сида целая эскадрилья на ранчо! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Его надо остановить. B59CD5D3 815331 У Иоанна Сида целая эскадрилья на ранчо! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Его надо остановить. 5108F23B 815334 У Иоанна Сида целая эскадрилья на ранчо! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Надо его остановить. 05D8CD10 815337 У Иоанна Сида целая эскадрилья на ранчо! Говорю тебе, он убьет нас всех. Или заставит молить о смерти. Его нужно остановить. A4033C0F 815340 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. 9799A993 815343 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. AD06C87C 815346 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. 70CF6204 815349 Иоанн поставил целую армию охранять его дом и аэродром. Вот было бы здорово уничтожить его с помощью его же игрушек. 40FD045F 815352 Я видел, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия, не дай бог, эдемщики его найдут. F7E04233 815355 Я видела, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия, не дай бог, эдемщики его найдут. AB5B5123 815358 Я видел, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия, не дай бог, эдемщики его найдут. 4DD336AF 815361 Я видела, что сектанты сделали с домом мисс Армстронг. Надеюсь, они не смогли найти вход в ее бункер. У нее там столько оружия... E7AE3322 815364 Ты же знаешь, Грейс шутить не любит. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело после пожара. 993839A4 815367 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. 98CA7907 815370 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. 3DAE86A9 815373 Ты же знаешь, Грейс - серьезная женщина. Ее оружие - лучшее из того, что можно найти. Если, конечно, оно уцелело в пожаре. B153D484 815496 Тут неподалеку стоит разбитый автобус, в нем собираются люди из сопротивления. Видел, как они ищут бутылки и спирт. Похоже, любят играть с огнем. 02B094C5 815499 Тут неподалеку стоит разбитый автобус, в нем собираются люди из Сопротивления. Видела, как они ищут бутылки и спирт. Похоже, любят играть с огнем. ABD99793 815502 Тут неподалеку стоит разбитый автобус, в нем собираются люди из сопротивления. Видел, как они ищут бутылки и спирт. Похоже, любят играть с огнем. 79449AEE 815505 Тут рядом есть сломанный автобус, в нем собираются люди из сопротивления. Носят туда бутылки и спирт. Похоже, любят играть с огнем. 92E94542 815508 Какие-то местные пироманы засели в старом автобусе неподалеку. Вроде хотят дать бой сектантам. D131B1D8 815511 Местные поджигатели хотят биться с сектой. Их лагерь вроде бы у разбитого автобуса. Тут недалеко. 779DDF53 815514 Местные поджигатели хотят биться с сектой. Их лагерь вроде бы у разбитого автобуса. Тут недалеко. BB97F4E4 815517 Местные поджигатели хотят биться с сектой. Их лагерь вроде бы у разбитого автобуса. Тут недалеко. 6D27EDE8 815568 Я говорил Лорелам, что нельзя строить бункер так близко к воде. Его все время затапливает. Зачем нужен склад, если туда не попасть. B664993F 815571 Я говорила Лорелам, что нельзя строить бункер так близко к воде. Его все время затапливает. Зачем нужен бункер, если туда не попасть. 01F75C0B 815574 Я говорил Лорелам, что нельзя строить бункер так близко к воде. Его все время затапливает. Зачем склад, если туда не попасть. 1C8FDA87 815577 Я говорила Лорелам, нельзя строить бункер у воды. Его все время затапливает. Зачем нужен склад, если туда не попасть. F710A15B 815580 Лорелы звонили, сказали, что их бункер опять затопило. Они его бросили, но если мы сможем оттуда что-нибудь достать, то все наше. C72C0C1F 815583 Лорелы сообщили, что их бункеру пришел конец, его затопило. Они его бросили, но сказали, что если мы сможем что-то достать, то все наше. D643306D 815586 Лорелы сообщили, что их бункеру пришел конец, его затопило. Они его бросили, но сказали, что если мы что-то сможем достать, то все наше. 36A9F394 815589 Лорелы сообщили, что их бункеру пришел конец, его затопило. Они его бросили, но сказали, что если мы что-то сможем достать, то все наше. E801D966 815592 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов творится какой-то ужас. Сектанты режут коров, а хозяев держат в заложниках. Сделай что-нибудь. 3DE2B8D2 815595 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов творится какой-то ужас. Сектанты режут скот, а хозяев взяли в плен. Сделай что-нибудь. CE439531 815598 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов творится какой-то ужас. Сектанты режут коров, а хозяев держат в заложниках. Сделай что-нибудь. BF8BB91E 815601 Сестра говорит, на ранчо Келлетов творится какой-то ужас. Сектанты режут коров, а хозяев держат в заложниках. Сделай что-нибудь. B84B38DA 815604 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, по некоторым данным, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди, помощник. Нужно их защитить. 5DE093DF 815607 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, по некоторым данным, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди, помощник. Нужно их защитить. 5EB53728 815610 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, по некоторым данным, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди, помощник. Нужно их защитить. 74653401 815613 Келлеты перестали выходить на связь, и, по некоторым данным, сектанты сейчас убивают скот на их ферме. Келлеты - хорошие люди. Нужно их защитить. DAD189CE 815640 Сектанты убивают скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежал. Я даже не знаю, что с самими Келлетами. 16826132 815643 Сектанты убивают скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежала. Я даже не знаю, что с самим Келлетами. E7313A7A 815646 Сектанты убивают скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежал. Даже не знаю, что с самими Келлетами. 364F40A5 815649 Сектанты убивают скот на ранчо Келлетов. Разделывают прямо на месте, в грязи. Все в крови. Я убежала. Я даже не знаю, что с самими Келлетами. 341498F2 815652 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. 082D0F7B 815655 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. 7B889FA0 815658 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. B72FE825 815661 Разведчик сообщил, что сектанты режут скот на ферме Келлетов. Келлеты - трудолюбивые и порядочные люди. Мы должны их защитить. 927EF69B 815688 Говорят, сектанты сожгли ферму "Санрайз". Зря владельцы продали ее Иоанну. Теперь вся еда досталась секте. 7774058A 815691 Говорят, сектанты сожгли ферму "Санрайз". Зря владельцы продали ее Иоанну. Теперь вся еда досталась секте. 1F6C3312 815694 Говорят, сектанты сожгли ферму "Санрайз". Зря владельцы продали ее Иоанну. Теперь все припасы досталась секте. 81709C46 815697 Говорят, сектанты сожгли ферму "Санрайз". Зря владельцы продали ее Иоанну. Теперь все припасы досталась секте. E030FD1D 815700 Говорят, что они заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. D89A5DB5 815703 Говорят, сектанты заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. 6E928241 815706 Говорят, что они заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. E8A5F82A 815709 Говорят, что они заживо сожгли всех рабочих на ферме "Санрайз". Мне казалось, они давно уже заняли ферму, так что не знаю, может, слухи. В любом случае, стоит проверить. C94F3BCC 815736 Я видел, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали складывать всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! 9A9B207B 815739 Я видела, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали складывать всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! FF09C596 815742 Я видел, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали складывать всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! 3852A942 815745 Я видела, как сектанты ворвались на ферму "Санрайз". Они связали рабочих и начали складывать всю еду в грузовики. Сделай что-нибудь! DAA86099 815748 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. E27BAB38 815751 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. 0762E824 815754 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. 576F6F04 815757 Сектанты вывозят еду с фермы "Санрайз". Мы должны помешать им. Наши люди голодают, это наша еда по праву. D362297A 815760 Если бы я не боялся получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнал тачку Большого Майка и свалил отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своего амбара. 872B4973 815763 Если бы я не боялась получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнала тачку Большого Майка и свалила отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своей силосной башни. 522C5E77 815766 Если бы я не боялся получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнал тачку Большого Майка и свалил отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своей силосной башни. 0DD59581 815769 Если бы я не боялась получить пулю в лоб, я бы давно угнала тачку Большого Майка и свалила отсюда. Он спрятал ее где-то у своей силосной башни. 2D3FE902 815772 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы сейчас вытащить ее из молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. 3C015FAC 815775 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее из молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. 5CBA46BD 815778 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее из молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. 429B9F6C 815781 Помню, как Майк хвастался своей тачкой. Машина была - зверь. Вот бы вытащить ее из молотильни "Санрайз" и передавить этих сектантов как крыс. E1B46BE3 815832 Сектантские наркотики по всей долине. Они травят ими воду, а значит, скоро эта дрянь будет и в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. E6AC960C 815835 Сектантские наркотики - по всей долине. Они травят ими воду, а значит, скоро эта дрянь будет и в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. 0CBDE78F 815838 Сектантские наркотики - по всей долине. Они травят ими воду, а значит, скоро эта дрянь будет и в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. 796F847B 815841 Сектантские наркотики - по всей долине. Они травят ими воду, а значит, скоро эта дрянь будет и в нашей еде. А корень всех бед - завод удобрений. 52F0F420 815844 На заводе удобрений секта гонит какую-то дикую дрянь. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это местечко в куски. 20B2AD36 815847 На заводе удобрений секта гонит какую-то дикую дрянь. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это местечко в куски. 60C740B5 815850 На заводе удобрений секта гонит какую-то дикую наркоту. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это место на куски. 4C940518 815853 На заводе удобрений секта гонит какую-то дикую наркоту. Говорят, крайне нестабильная. Разнести бы это местечко на куски. 1A721574 815880 Я всем говорил, но меня не слушали. Секта уже который год делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эта дрянь попадает в воду. Пора заканчивать с этими уродами. 54674F23 815883 Я всем говорила, но меня не слушали. Секта уже который год делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эта дрянь попадает в воду. Надо прикрыть эту лавочку. C044F4D5 815886 Я всем говорил, но меня не слушали. Секта уже который год делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эта дрянь попадает в воду. Надо прикрыть эту лавочку. 5688E654 815889 Я всем говорила, но меня не слушали. Секта уже который год делает наркотики на заводе удобрений. А теперь эта дрянь попадает в воду. Надо прикрыть эту лавочку. D3489E8C 815892 Сектанты грузят в фургоны бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, бомбы они делают или наркоту. Плевать, всему положим конец. F095DA44 815895 Сектанты грузят в фургоны бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, бомбы они делают или наркоту. Плевать, всему положим конец. BC31F180 815898 Сектанты загружают в машины бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, бомбы они делают или наркоту. Плевать, всему положим конец. 0CA1698B 815901 Сектанты грузят в машины бочки с завода удобрений. Не знаю, бомбы они делают или наркоту. Плевать, всему положим конец. 6313CDF4 815904 Мы видели, как сектанты складывали оружие у зернохранилища, и втихаря забрали их барахло. E838DA02 815907 Мы узнали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Спугнули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. 0E6DB27A 815910 Прознали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. 3A89717C 815913 Мы узнали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все забрали. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. F0E1C0E0 815916 Прознали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. 19B914E7 815919 Прознали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. 89D57E53 815922 Прознали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. 947D4ACA 815925 Прознали, что сектанты хранят оружие в элеваторе. Шуганули их и все унесли. С тех пор так и гоняем друг дружку. 78398429 816072 У нас отряд на вершине пика Хищника. Если хочешь встретиться с ними, следы начинаются у вышки. Только аккуратнее, там много эдемщиков. 486D9D06 816075 Выживальщики разбили лагерь на Пике Хищника. Захочешь с ними встретиться - к ним идет тропинка от вышки. Но учти, это в глубине территории эдемщиков. 447EEABB 816078 У нас отряд на вершине пика Хищника. Если хочешь встретиться с ними, тропа начинается у вышки. Только аккуратнее, там много эдемщиков. 9D0F906E 816081 На пике Хищника расположился отряд наших. К ним идет тропинка от вышки. Но учти, это далеко на территории эдемщиков. 6F386266 816084 На пике Хищника расположился отряд наших. Захочешь с ними встретиться - к ним идет тропинка от вышки. Но учти, это в глубине территории эдемщиков. 519C8B47 816087 У нас отряд на вершине пика Хищника. Если хочешь встретиться с ними, тропа начинается у вышки. Только аккуратнее, там много эдемщиков. EE7A993B 816090 На пике Хищника расположился отряд наших. Захочешь с ними встретиться - к ним идет тропинка от вышки. Но учти, это в глубине территории эдемщиков. BEC9688A 816093 У нас отряд на вершине пика Хищника. Если хочешь встретиться с ними, тропа начинается у вышки. Только аккуратнее, там много эдемщиков. D5440D8C 816120 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. 479D459A 816123 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер-грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. 51BF4797 816126 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. 6D7A16C2 816129 Мой друг слышал, что сектанты собираются захватить мастерскую. Мол, хотят построить какой-то огромный супер-пупер грузовик. Не знаю, правда ли это, но лучше подстраховаться. 67D85A22 816132 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам захватить мастерскую. С тех пор я их не видел. CDB17C9A 816135 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам захватить мастерскую. С тех пор я их не видела. DF157030 816138 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам захватить мастерскую. С тех пор я их не видел. 8EA2F7A7 816141 Мои друзья пытались помешать сектантам захватить мастерскую. С тех пор я их не видела. 3A5E75E2 816168 Я видел, как сектанты разбирали тачки в мастерской. Похоже, используют запчасти для своих грузовиков. Это так оставлять нельзя. 8388733E 816171 Я видела, как сектанты разбирали тачки в мастерской. Похоже, используют запчасти для своих грузовиков. Этого так оставлять нельзя. 75EFC8F3 816174 Я видел, как сектанты разбирали тачки в мастерской. Похоже, используют запчасти для своих грузовиков. Этого так нельзя оставлять. 8B9C78ED 816177 Я видела, как сектанты разбирали тачки в мастерской. Похоже, используют запчасти для своих грузовиков. Этого так оставлять нельзя. AA96D3DB 816180 Я слышал, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. 5A3D1C93 816183 Я слышала, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. 195F23AD 816186 Я слышал, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. B6D20C63 816189 Я слышала, как сектанты возились в мастерской. Они хотят сделать там базу для своих конвоев. Мы должны им помешать. 7A611C72 816192 Я был у дома Доверспайков и услышал выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты все-таки узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и решили поживиться. 5C3FD3A5 816195 Я была у дома Доверспайков и услышала выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты все-таки узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и забрались туда. 2BB67855 816198 Я был у дома Доверспайков и услышал выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты все-таки узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и забрались туда. FF818053 816201 Я была у дома Доверспайков и услышала выстрелы. Похоже, сектанты все-таки узнали об арсенале у них в бункере и забрались туда. 7DE150B6 816204 Говорят, сектанты прознали о складе оружия в бункере Доверспайков. Надо бы туда наведаться и забрать стволы первыми. 0E40C09C 816207 Я слышала, что сектанты прознали о бункере с оружием у Доверспайков. Надо пойти туда и убедиться, что эдемщики не утащили его. 0172FC75 816210 Я слышал, что сектанты прознали о бункере с оружием у Доверспайков. Надо пойти туда и убедиться, что эдемщики еще не стащили оружие. 8EFC2DF1 816213 Я слышала, что сектанты прознали о бункере с оружием у Доверспайков. Надо пойти туда и убедиться, что эдемщики не утащили его. AFB17A96 816408 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. 0E885D1D 816411 Мой друг заперся в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты не добавляли в воду Блажь. Припасов там полно, но не будет же он сидеть в этом резервуаре вечность. C66D8CAD 816414 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. 09DAE1A9 816417 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. 7FB623F4 816420 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. 5A143FE7 816423 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. A18DC46C 816426 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. CAAA4B67 816429 Мой друг забаррикадировался в резервуаре, чтобы сектанты ничего не подмешали в воду. Какие-то припасы там есть, но долго он не протянет. 26B1E5C4 816456 На моей памяти в депо всегда тусовались сектанты. Не знаю, что они делали с металлоломом раньше, но теперь мастерят из него клетки и прочую хрень. Что происходит? 512D0F00 816459 Секта заняла депо уже очень давно. Не знаю, зачем им понадобились эти железки, но ходят слухи, что они делают там какие-то клетки. Какого хера? C1829781 816462 На моей памяти в депо всегда гнездились сектанты. Не знаю, что они раньше делали с металлоломом, но теперь мастерят из него клетки и еще какую-то хрень. Зачем? F6AE38BA 816465 Секта заняла депо уже очень давно. Не знаю, зачем им понадобились эти железки, но ходят слухи, что они делают там какие-то клетки. Какого хера? 126EDE5F 816468 На моей памяти в депо всегда гнездились сектанты. Не знаю, что они раньше делали с металлоломом, но теперь они мастерят клетки и прочую хрень. Вот ублюдки. 3FA83D60 816471 Секта заняла депо уже очень давно. Не знаю, зачем им понадобились эти железки, но ходят слухи, что они делают там какие-то клетки. Какого хера? 96F64F5B 816474 Секта заняла депо уже очень давно. Не знаю, зачем им понадобились эти железки, но ходят слухи, что они делают там клетки. Какого хера? 433ACA15 816477 Секта заняла депо уже очень давно. Не знаю, зачем им понадобились эти железки, но ходят слухи, что они делают там какие-то клетки. Какого хера? 503AA71D 816504 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирали там металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за помощью. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. 8ECD0A49 816507 Мы с приятелем пробрались в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты грузят металлолом. Он послал меня за подмогой, сам остался. Надеюсь, без меня ничего не учудит. 0C5852B4 816510 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирали там металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за помощью. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. 6C06F7EF 816513 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирали металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за помощью. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. B65579EC 816516 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирали там металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за помощью. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. F5EBF8F1 816519 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирали там металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за помощью. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. 214B2719 816522 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирали металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за помощью. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. DFBBB3D3 816525 Мы с другом ходили на разведку в депо "Копперхэд" и видели, как сектанты собирали там металлолом. Он остался там и послал меня за помощью. Боже, надеюсь, он еще жив. 90B91D2A 816602 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это были сектанты. Интересно, куда они ведут? 8CEE2C86 816605 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это были сектанты. Интересно, куда они ведут? C176FCC1 816608 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это были сектанты. Интересно, куда они ведут? BE8C1576 816611 Видел, с вышки кто-то спустил тросы? Не думаю, что это были сектанты. Интересно, куда они ведут? FBC743DB 816614 Я случайно услышал, как Стрикленд говорил о том, что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кое-че" - это точно пушки. 015CE87B 816617 Я случайно услышала, как Стрикленд говорил о том, что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кое-че" - это точно пушки. FFCC20B6 816620 Я случайно услышал, как Стрикленд говорил о том, что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кое-че" - это точно пушки. 83C5AA0F 816623 Я случайно услышала, как Стрикленд говорил о том, что ему надо пообщаться с людьми у вышки "кой о чем". Зная Стриклендов, "кое-че" - это точно пушки. C655F0BD 816794 О бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" ходят жуткие слухи. Неважно, что из этого правда. Там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. 49E45191 816797 Говорят, в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" была резня. Не знаю, может, это слухи, но там эдемщики, и людям нужна помощь. F9C1E3AF 816800 О бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" ходят жуткие слухи. Неважно, правда это или нет. Там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. AD9988C4 816803 О бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" ходят жуткие слухи. Неважно, что в них правда. Там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. D3745917 816806 О бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" ходят жуткие слухи. Неважно, что из них правда. Там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. 3DC5B88A 816809 О бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" ходят жуткие слухи. Неважно, что из этого правда. Там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. 10611BC1 816812 О бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" ходят жуткие слухи. Неважно, что из них правда. Но там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. B3FE0277 816815 О бойне в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" ходят жуткие слухи. Неважно, что из них правда. Там сектанты, и нашим нужна помощь. B38A9DCC 816842 Я видел, как эдемщики угрожали рабочим в упаковочном цехе. Мне повезло, что я успел сбежать. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. C3167A33 816845 Я видела, как эдемщики угрожали рабочим в упаковочном цехе. Мне повезло, я успела сбежать. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. 10377CF0 816848 Я видел, как эдемщики угрожали рабочим в упаковочном заводе. Мне повезло, что я успел сбежать. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. 48D963DB 816851 Я видела, как эдемщики угрожали рабочим в упаковочном цехе. Мне повезло, я успела сбежать. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. B0E2B28B 816854 Услышал выстрелы в упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" и выбрался на разведку. Сектанты там гребут все. Еду, людей, даже скотину. Если не поспешим, так и свалят с награбленным. 4AF7C90C 816857 В упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" слышали выстрелы. По нашим данным, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Мы еще сможем остановить их, если поспешим. 70109546 816860 Из упаковочного цеха "Гарденвью" доносились выстрелы. По нашим данным, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Мы еще сможем остановить их, если поспешим. F21878BA 816863 В упаковочном цехе "Гарденвью" слышали выстрелы. По нашим данным, сектанты забирают все - еду, людей, даже животных. Мы еще сможем остановить их, если поспешим. E3681952 816914 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора, но, наверняка, он у них прямо под носом. B1CDE1D5 816917 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора, но, наверняка, он у них прямо под носом. 2B0947A3 816920 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора прямо у себя под носом. 0CF005FF 816923 Кто-то ворует у эдемщиков припасы рядом с этим жутким мостом. Они не могут поймать вора, но, наверняка, он у них прямо под носом. AE2169EE 816926 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. 4C115B5D 816929 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. 80DD7D42 816932 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. 3A3816F7 816935 Нам удалось стащить кое-что у эдемщиков и спрятать у опоры железнодорожного моста. Достать тяжело, конечно, но если у тебя есть "кошка", можно попробовать. EA8DC9ED 816937 И берег тоже! AC192878 816952 Надеюсь, ты всю Блажь уничтожил. Этой адской дряни не должно существовать. 6D71D97A 816954 Наконец-то я снова вижу нормальный мир. Без глюков и привидений. F57A994D 816956 Ангелов больше нет, но в моих кошмарах они еще живы. 200D64DE 816958 Представляю, как сейчас колбасит сектантов. 95D23A05 816960 Честно говоря, я теперь по-другому отношусь к наркоте. Не то чтобы правительство право, но… 2DE155EE 816962 Я надеюсь, все Ангелы оказались в раю. Они не заслуживали такой жизни. 8568B2B3 816964 Надеюсь, сектанты потонут в гребаной Блажи и мозги у них сгниют. DCBCD03B 816966 Без Блажи у меня перед глазами рассеялся туман. Спасибо тебе и сопротивлению. 07B98F38 816968 Сейчас бы рюмку, да косячок, сбросить напряжение. Хотя знаешь… лучше я пока побуду трезвым. E55C59DF 816970 Вера пугала меня до смерти. Мир стал куда лучше без нее. Хочу скорее забыть про нее ее семейку. 1E2F41BB 816972 Все время кажется, что мир вот-вот растает. Надеюсь, полегчает. D3499FFB 816974 Надеюсь, Блажь быстро выходит из организма. Нам тут предстоит куча работы. 881651C4 816976 Вера держит нас в страхе, но твоя весть о смерти Иоанна дает нам всем надежду. 6D8B6933 816978 Пумы только и говорят о том, как ты расправился с Иоанном. 4E0D63FD 816980 Ты убил Иоанна? Хотела бы я прикончить Веру. Лучше я ее, чем она меня. 6DB385C7 816982 Вера более жестока, зла и опасна, чем ее братцы. 8F72BF2B 816984 Смерть Иакова - счастье для нас всех. BC04F1F2 816986 Без своих сообщников Иосиф не сможет. Иакова уже нет. Теперь очередь Веры… E68BBA0D 816988 Никогда меня так не радовала весть о чьей-то смерти. Я - плохой человек? М-м, нет, не думаю. B7BF4409 816990 Иаков - дьявол. Умер и хорошо. Конечно, Вера - тоже тот еще демон. E36654AD 816992 Этот туман просто появился и начал крутить нам всем мозги. Неестественная гадость. Секта что-то делает с этим краем. 8432CF3A 816996 Секта "Врата Эдема" возникла на востоке и со временем расползлась по округу словно рак. Но а годы спустя пошли метастазы. 592DB379 816998 Вера добирается до врагов секты. И всех заставляет пройти "паломничество". Стольким уже мозги запудрила... D6EA6229 817000 Я хочу спрятаться, но как спрячешься от бабы, выходящей из тумана? AB3B959A 817004 Я хочу выбраться отсюда. Пойду на север или на запад. Куда угодно, лишь бы не оставаться здесь. 17971DF2 817006 Секта сливает ядовитую гадость в воду, и получается туман. Хуже правительства, правда. Как победить воздух? B1F38A58 817008 Секта поит людей ядом и превращает в Ангелов. Так я потерял несколько братьев. 55124B2D 817010 Мы несколько недель дышали Блажью. Думаю, теперь мы все не в себе. 3C3DD3F0 817012 У меня не осталось никакой воли к жизни. Может, прыжок веры был бы лучше. 8C0B8780 817014 Иногда Ангелы кажутся белыми и чистыми, и сияют. А иногда они кровавые, грязные, избитые. Ложь? Туман? Блажь? EDE04446 817016 Секта не оставит нас в покое. Поют нам, травят нас. Приходится делать прыжки веры, доказывать богобоязненность. Мерзко! 6B2551CF 817018 Я все время вижу Веру. Она приходит ко мне. Сначала это случалось только во сне, но я теперь я вижу ее постоянно. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. 82E52A2A 817020 Вера - сирена. Колдунья из сказок, которая заманивала моряков в объятья смерти. И она погубит всех нас. D0973F3E 817022 Кто эта Вера, черт возьми? То ли она Иосифу сестра, то ли дочь. Что она знает? Сколько у нее власти? Все так запутано.. 4A171E55 817024 Ангелы? Обнять и плакать. Ходячие трупы, зомбяки - так правильнее. Ничего в них ангельского нет. BAC311B1 817026 А Пумы в ударе, да? Спасли тебя, чтобы ты помог нам в войне против Веры и Отца. Нам помощь пригодится. B8FC3D9A 817028 Вера, говорят, все-таки дотянулась до маршала. Она ему так мозги промыла, что он твердит на все лады, как он ее любит. Она не человек, а долбаный демон. 94100466 817030 Как хорошо, что Пумы освободили тебя! Держись подальше от Блажи. Жаль, что с маршалом так вышло, столько хороших людей потеряли. 668D4C48 817032 В Блажи мне казалось, что Отец всегда рядом. Он шептал мне в ухо такое, словно знал меня от и до. 3B73DAD0 817034 Вера - настоящая наркоманка. Она просто заменила дурь на одержимость Иосифом. Лишь бы штырило… 83994DDA 817036 Испорчена вода. Воздух. Они отравляют даже еду для Ангелов, чтобы держать их в узде. Нужно уходить! B5921DB7 817038 Я видела, как бочка Блажи выпала из грузовика и взорвалась, как единорог, сожравший гранату. Повсюду блестки какие-то. У меня родич рядом стоял, так его жестко накрыло. 9258812E 817040 Эдемщики думают, что Вера и Блажь приведут их в эдемский сад, некий рай на земле. А все остальное сгорит и развалится. B8697576 817042 Люди думают, что Вера - радостная и легкая, но это не так. Она беспощадна. D49929E2 817044 Вера - жестокая тварь. И эта мысль заставляет сопротивляться. Помогает очнуться, когда просто хочется лечь и умереть. A2312407 817046 Во время паломничества каждому приходится пить воду с Блажью. Ползать на коленях. Нести крест. Разве от такого можно оправиться? D22E3C47 817048 Сначала я думал, что ангелы - просто нарики. Кто знал, что их пьянит священный дым. 77094E35 817052 Жестоко называть этих бедолаг "Ангелами". Иосиф и его родня - подлые твари. 2CB8BE81 817054 Вернуть похищенных Верой можно, только войдя в Блажь. Но тогда ты окажешься во власти Веры. 4B8BD678 817056 "Судьи" секты все еще рыщут по горам. Не стоит пока ходить, куда вздумается. 0A80F57C 817058 Я всегда считал Илая героем. Жаль, что он не застал смерть Иакова. Кстати, я так и не узнал, как они оба погибли. 80AAD56A 817060 Иосиф следующий. Из-за него мы столько потеряли. Иаков тоже виновен, но главный ублюдок - Отец. 8EC7F25B 817062 Мы очень признательны выживальщикам и тебе за помощь. Жаль Илай этого не видит. ED26A5FC 817064 Иакова больше нет, но Отец жив. Это плохо. Иосиф заслуживает участи своего брата. 36DAE04D 817066 Секта отняла у меня столько друзей. Спасибо тебе и выживальщикам, что я сам еще здесь. EC446EA7 817068 У меня словно туман в голове рассеялся, а значит, мой разум чист. Надеюсь. Не хочу возвращаться в этот кошмар. 71FC69B1 817070 Моего брата обратили в эдемщика. А потом он погиб. Это меня сломило. По крайней мере, теперь я могу его похоронить. Спасибо. 4781172B 817072 Эдемщики и "Судьи" еще на свободе, так что здесь небезопасно. Хорошо, что выживальщики рядом. B8520971 817074 Илаю нужно поставить памятник. Не такой, как те сектантские статуи, а нормальный. 157D2A6B 817076 Есть бункер "Врата Иакова". Может, сам Иаков его так и назвал. Но главное, что он щедро оставил его нам. 71C5846A 817078 Монтану я люблю, но нужно жить там, где ловит мобильник. Иначе рядом появляются такие вот секты. 8B411BD0 817080 Иаков все время заботился о братишке. Когда он узнает, кто его убил, будет что-то страшное. F0F0D144 817082 Иаков - самый злобный из всех Сидов. Он будет в ярости, когда узнает, что ты сделал с Иоанном. 0EC25896 817084 Так долина Холланд свободна? Надеюсь, с твоей помощью ополчение и здесь наведет порядок. 74BBB296 817086 Говорят, ты прикончил Иоанна, но не знаю, как ты справишься с Иаковом и его Верными. 4F400ABC 817088 Вера умела залезать людям в мозги, но Иаков любит боль - чтобы обратить кого-то, он ломает ему кости. B0F2509C 817090 Иаков с радостью уничтожит весь округ во имя Коллапса Иосифа. На Веру ему наплевать. 54DA30F9 817092 Вера была той еще тварью, но Иаков - жестокий и бессердечный ублюдок. Он пытает людей с наслаждением. E81682E9 817094 Выживальщики, наверное, в восторге от новостей из района Хенбейн. Здорово вы с Пумами вломили Вере! 9FE63B59 817096 Как Иаков может быть таким выродком? Как это вообще возможно? 5CBC0F24 817098 Я давно не видел одного своего приятеля, а вчера, кажется, встретил его в компании сектантов… Он теперь с ними? Как это вышло? 11A3BF4C 817100 Они забрали моего друга. Теперь я боюсь, что он однажды явится за мной и убьет в доказательство жертвенности. F768C65C 817102 Что бы там ни творилось в "Грандвью", это точно больше не отель. Люди туда входят, а выходят совсем другими. 489B4E06 817104 Волки, наверное, озверели из-за скополамина. Зная это, мы же можем придумать антидот? Но где взять деньги на лабораторию? 1135A1C9 817106 Секта убила много наших людей. В моей семье почти никого не осталось… Зачем мы только уехали в горы. 91D48244 817108 Такого стресса у меня никого не было. И чтобы купить все, что мне прописали, никаких денег не хватит. Надо было ехать с братом в Канаду. F9A0CD53 817110 Иаков понастроил вокруг тренировочных лагерей. Но я бы назвала их мозгопромывочными. Так будет точнее. D5F0826E 817112 Не попадайся этой армии. Они никого не выпускают. Эти их "Судьи" охотятся на людей. 556C870F 817114 Я не хочу в клетку. Я же не животное. Я американец. 6D5F00DE 817116 Черт, любая встреча может стать последней. Секта косит народ налево и направо. Может и тебя я вижу в последний раз. B5FE5263 817118 Они буквально бросают людей волкам, чтобы натаскать "Судей" на живую добычу. Что в стране творится? F615C309 817120 Я люблю кино, и скажу тебе честно - это Кресло - оно как в "Заводном апельсине". Адская хрень. A4E5CC67 817122 Не знаю, как я еще с катушек не съехал. Судьи, сектанты, убийства, стрельба… Господь, должно быть, берет меня. AFD50AAF 817124 Иаков превращает людей в эдемщиков на своем "Кресле". Вряд ли кто-то садится на обычный кресло и обращается. Что-то здесь не то. 4DD3BE3E 817126 Не завидую Илаю. Ему нелегко, но только благодаря ему мы живы. 6B0C9F99 817128 У Иакова есть какой-то "Кресло", который превращает всех в эдемщиков. А выживальщиков не становится больше. Прогноз получается не очень. F84B2F46 817130 Я боюсь клеток. В жизни к ним близко не подойду. 5D2F9376 817132 Что за Испытания у сектантов? Эксперименты? Интересно. Поведенческие тесты - это круто, но Иаков не спрашивает у людей разрешения. D65851AF 817134 Илай спасает людей и защищает это место, как может. Бедняге не позавидуешь. 7D415293 817136 Какая тут американская жизнь, когда Иаков управляет мозгами людей? Мы потеряли свободу, а впереди пустота. EAF0D257 817138 Раз Иаков бесится, значит, выживальщики все делают правильно, и ты тоже. Молодец. 4546858F 817140 Нужны наушники с хорошим шумоподавлением, чтобы не слышать музыку, действующую на разум. 54A9B004 817142 Мою сестру превратили в живую мишень. И я даже не могу ее достойно похоронить. Пожалуйста, покончи с этим. AE382783 817144 Не знаю, как музыка Иакова влияет на людей, но не хочу с этим связываться. Решено, несу все диски на помойку. 5FEB16C5 817146 "Добро пожаловать в горы Уайттейл! Здесь вы можете подчиниться Иакову и всех убить". Хороший слоган? A4015249 817148 Иаков теряет людей, и он в ярости. С чего бы это? В нем нет ничего человеческого, пусть поплатится за все, что совершил. 870DF6A8 817150 Если выбирать между Иоанном, Верой и Иаковом наш мозголомный урод самый опасный. Этот псих заставляет людей убивать родню. CCC0202F 817152 Иосиф уверен, что спасает души, но мечты Иакова об армии их губят! Что у них за церковь такая? 69739884 817154 Иаков сходит с ума. Забавно, кстати, он же всех своих пленников тоже с ума свел. 5BC5F848 817156 Иаков похищает людей и ломает их волю. Они становятся сектантами, умирают за него, и он набирает новых. Жуткий круговорот. 472D7088 817158 Спаси нас от тьмы. От смерти. Иаков звереет, и его охота на людей все страшнее. Он сделает все ради плана Иосифа. BF2DF0D0 817174 Советую передохнуть, прежде чем бросаться в новый бой. Мертвым ты делу не поможешь. 9AD0E67A 817176 Береги себя. Здесь мы справились, но настоящие подвиги еще впереди. 24048B5F 817178 Надеюсь, бог на нашей стороне. Ты вернул мне веру, пардон за каламбур. 362CFC77 817180 Спасибо за помощь. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь поможет и тебе. C5D988B3 817182 Пора похоронить мертвых, почтить память, а после - закончим наше дело. 810E481A 817184 Кто хозяева Хенбейна? Пумы - хозяева Хенбейна! B3578497 817186 Без Веры и Ангелов сектантам остается только прятаться по лесам. 198CB1A6 817188 Секта причинила нам столько страданий, но мы все равно не сдались, да? Пусть катятся к черту. 68EF35B5 817190 Всегда найдутся люди, готовые бороться за правое дело. Я рад, что ты с нами. C2B337B3 817192 Вера жарится в аду. Прикончи Иосифа, чтобы ей там не было скучно одной. 24E8784B 817194 Не забывай: в нашем штате полно хороших людей. Храни тебя бог. 951F1788 817196 Наконец-то режим Веры пал. Мы так тебе благодарны. F16A0176 817198 Надеюсь, ты поможешь Пумам справиться с Верой? Как с Иоанном. Проклятая семейка. 0C936558 817200 Иоанн был душегубом, но Вера хуже. Мутит разум и травит душу. F85102E6 817202 Вера погубила разум и душу моей мамы. Их не восстановишь - это же не дома, которые разрушил Иоанн. 5CA65758 817204 Я так рада, что Иоанна убили. Пора всей семье за ним отправиться. 91CDDF58 817206 Ты показал нам, что Сидов можно победить. Пумы помогут тебя в войне с Верой. 617D5C1E 817208 Иаков мертв? Вот те ж на, это надо отметить! Теперь наваляем его сестренке. 9E71EEEF 817210 Наконец-то север освободили. 29042ED0 817212 Люди рассказали о том, что ты сделал на севере. Спасибо тебе. Может, ты поможешь нам и Хенбейн освободить. 2AE8A768 817214 Неважно, что говорит Вера. Ты сам себе хозяин. Твоя жизнь принадлежит тебе. Не позволяй им отнять ее. A6848C0D 817216 Вера подсадила меня на Блажь. Ощущения, как в кошмарном сне, будто падаешь с высоты и вот-вот разобьешься. C0C7E940 817218 А тебя заставляли совершить прыжок Веры? Мне вот пришлось - теперь не знаю, как об этом забыть. У меня от этого брат умер. C6F1DA15 817220 У реки Хенбейн творится какая-то дичь. И я ведь была в Нью-Йорке, в Сан-Франциско и в Остине, я знаю, что такое дичь. 7F54C8D9 817222 Сиды не знают, что такое совесть. Они могут оправдать что угодно, прикрываюсь праведностью. Мы должны их остановить. 0F83C19D 817224 Людей крадут и превращают в Ангелов. Ангелы похожи на людей, но в глазах никакой жизни. Это делишки Веры. B8242456 817226 Я стала слышать голоса. То кто-то смеется, то плачет. И спать не могу, и в патруле психовать начинаю. E3663753 817228 Я видел такое, что тебе даже не снилось. Горящий медведь бежит прямо на тебя. Вера хохочет из темноты. А потом раз - и все исчезает. F02EE118 817230 Ангелов уже нельзя спасти. Все, что нам остается - только подарить им быструю смерть. Можно запереть их, но что это за жизнь? Лучше отправить их в мир иной. 64903615 817232 Стреляешь в Ангелов, и совесть гложет. Но какие варианты? Не ты их, так они тебя. D5A4B985 817234 Вера пичкает Ангелов Блажью. Я сама видела: наркоту подмешивают в собачий корм, который дают им жрать. Хотя, может, это глюки были. 771684B9 817236 Раньше здесь был рай на земле, но семья Сидов превратила его в ад. А Вера стала королевой проклятых. 01FD6B33 817238 Если сектанты меня чему и научили, так только тому, что жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы позволить кому-то отнимать твою свободу. Нужно бороться за то, что тебе дорого. 3224F56B 817240 Блажь изобрел какой-то монстр. Она разрушает семьи. Превращает людей в Ангелов. Удел хуже смерти, а такое название. FEC47DF2 817242 Маршал все еще в плену у Веры. Он ничего не соображает из-за Блажи. Не знаю, сможем ли мы его спасти. 5E8166DE 817244 Вера держит маршала под контролем при помощи Блажи. Чтобы вызволить его, придется рискнуть головой. FE09443A 817246 Меня заставили пройти путь Веры. Я дошел до третьего шага - проповеди Иосифа о верных. Я чуть не погиб, но меня спасли Пумы. 390BB491 817248 Паломничество? Ха! Путь страданий. На одиннадцатом этапе я сбежал: нырнул в воду и надолго затаился. Чуть не захлебнулся, но уж лучше утонуть, чем стать Ангелом. D292B304 817250 Моего брата заставили выпить Блажи и пройти путем веры. В конце пути он не принял секту, а для Ангела был слишком сильным. Его сбросили с обрыва. Я так по нему скучаю. 8059492D 817252 Я говорила маме, что сектанты задумали недоброе, но она меня не слушала. Ее заставили пройти путь веры на коленях и бить себя хлыстом. Она потеряла рассудок. 04F4E423 817254 Вера - куда опаснее Иакова и Иоанна. Почти так же опасна, как сам Иосиф. Интересно, почему она не взяла имя типа Иезавель. 20FA0F68 817256 На тебя вся надежда. Безумные замыслы Иосифа со товарищи превратят мир в пустыню. 1272B498 817258 Ангелов заставили принять крещение. Для секты они оказались недостаточно чистыми, а вот для грязной работы - в самый раз. 73E1E753 817260 Меня просто тошнит, как подумаю, что сектанты разработали целую систему для создания Ангелов. Будь они прокляты. 22BB69A6 817262 Вера изменилась. Теперь она настроена серьезно. В этот раз тебе от нее не скрыться. 487CFC04 817264 Прихвостни Веры идут за тобой по пятам. На нас можешь положиться, но ты тоже не плошай. FC486EDA 817266 Секта переполошилась, как улей с пчелами. Вера, говорят, на взводе. 442EBC97 817268 Это будет жестокая война. Мы не позволим им просто так забрать наши дома. 788A77B3 817270 Может, нам всем суждено умереть, но мы умрем в бою. E7E8D282 817272 Нужно крепиться. Вера не отстанет, пока мы ее не похороним. EE3F6E6D 817274 Вера сильно разозлилась. Надо уничтожить всех сектантов, до кого дотянемся. 254AD80F 817276 Вера в ярости. Говорят, к ней лучше не подходить. Мы не должны отступать. 65C14627 817278 Постепенно мы все приведем в порядок. Восстановим то, что разрушили эдемщики. Ломать, конечно, не строить, но мы справимся. 1BE439E5 817280 Слава тебе. Появляешься, когда наша жизнь висит на волоске, да еще и выносишь Иакова. Мы не забудем твоего подвига. 4159D647 817282 В округе еще слоняются сектанты. Жаль, конечно, что не получится изменить их обратно в обычных людей. 3C5566A0 817284 Эх, хотела бы я посмотреть, как Иакова сажают в кресло и заставляют смотреть эти фильмы… Но я слишком многого прошу. F989BEBF 817286 Пока рано убирать оружие. Вокруг еще бродят сектанты и рыщут Судьи. Здесь небезопасно. C0D21B35 817288 Илай попытался бы восстановить общество или хотя бы его подобие. Ну, лично я бы так поступил. FC490B04 817290 Эх, вот бы посмотреть в глаза Иосифу после того смерти его брата. Он знает, что мы придем за ним. 02E659B9 817292 Конечно, ничего не будет так, как раньше, но во всяком случае, мы прогнали сектантов. A08DE491 817294 Люди могут вернуться к обычной жизни. Они снова свободны и могут за себя постоять… Старая добрая Америка. 9A2FD363 817296 Хочу месяц отсыпаться. Сражение выжало из меня все соки. FC045DBB 817298 А что было бы, если бы у нас не было оружия? Мы были бы в жопе. Там еще где-то бродят сектанты, и рано вешать ружье на гвоздь. 136DBF6C 817300 Мне пришлось убить своих друзей, когда они стали сектантами… Теперь думаю, могла ли я как-нибудь все изменить? 1DA7822C 817302 Я охотился всю свою жизнь, но не думал, что мне придется убивать людей. Сектанты не оставили нам выбора. 0BAF26BD 817304 Надеюсь, меня не перестанет тошнить от убийств. Искренне тебе сочувствую. 2891A159 817306 Хорошо, что ты разделался с Иоанном. Хватит с нас Сидов. E41257B1 817308 Говорят, ты убил Иоанна. Уайттейл с тобой, помощник. 51183D9C 817310 После смерти Веры Иаков еще больше разозлится. Мы должны быть готовы ко всему. F834F6DB 817312 Все выживальщики с тобой. Осталось повторить чудо победы над Верой. Вроде раз плюнуть? B934697A 817314 Если ты сумел справиться с гипнозом Веры, может, и жестокость Иакова тебе ни по чем. 2882E839 817316 Плохо радоваться чьей-то смерти, но Вера была ненормальной. Мир стал лучше без нее. A129FF0B 817318 У нас мало людей, а сектанты набирают силу. Нам поможет только чудо. A422E945 817320 Благодаря Илаю, у нас сплоченный отряд, который может дать отпор. Но все же… сколько крови пролито. 9EAEC379 817322 Иаков заставляет всех пройти испытание Креслом. Он проводит его в отеле "Грандвью". Постарайся туда не попасть. 8FA5EA48 817324 Надежды у нас мало, но что будет, если я сдамся? У меня нет другого выбора, кроме как вступить в сопротивление. 5C04E06E 817326 У Илая есть план действий, но сектантов уж слишком много. Долго мы не продержимся. F170CB70 817328 Промывка мозгов. Индоктринация. Как ни назови, а Иаков в этом преуспел. Держись от него подальше. 6DA8B2CB 817330 Иаков даже волков смог переманить на свою сторону, а мы только теряем людей. Должен же быть способ все изменить. 012F310A 817332 Испытания Иакова - это адские муки. Не знаю, как после них люди вступают в эту секту, но мы должны отправить их в настоящий ад. 127896E7 817334 Даже не знаю, что бы я выбрал - сесть в то чертово "кресло" или пойти на корм Судьям. Если суждено умереть, то лучше умереть быстро. A49116D8 817336 Я живу не для того, чтобы быть мишенью для чьих-то тренировок. Сектантам это с рук не сойдет. 3FE7B393 817338 Сектанты сутками держат людей в клетках. Я не понимаю, почему они считают, что делают богоугодное дело. F2C741FA 817340 Когда человек проходит испытания Иакова, он меняется. Он становится сектантом. Надо чаще себе об этом напоминать. FBFCB6FE 817342 Мы продолжаем бороться, хотя дела идут все хуже и хуже. Приходится очень туго. D500D1C2 817344 Саботируем тренировочные лагеря - нанесем удар по секте. Интересно, что думает Илай. 660FA4E7 817346 Я никогда не боялась драки, но этой, кажется, нет конца. Надеюсь, что я ошибаюсь. B1DCA946 817348 Моя мама просила, чтобы я не лезла в неприятности. Но я не могу просто отдать горы Уайттейл сектантам. 38F12817 817350 Пленники, которых не удалось сломить, становятся живой мишенью в тренировочном лагере. По факту, это расстрел. И это творится в Америке. Кошмар. 7DCFAD35 817352 Илай лезет из кожи вон, и это приносит плоды. Порой меня подмывает сдаться. Но нет, я не сдамся. На меня рассчитывают. E9CC60A8 817354 Они говорят, это стрельба по живым мишеням. Я говорю, что это убийство. 160A7D02 817356 Как мне надоели эти тренировочные лагеря, их все больше и больше. Здесь стало слишком опасно. B4026326 817358 Иаков потерял много людей, думаю, он в ярости. Нам нужно собраться и напасть на него сейчас, пока он слаб. F9DC51A2 817360 Как мы без Илая? Кто укажет нам путь? Лидерство - это не ко мне. Меня выворачивает наизнанку от публичных выступлений. C75EA048 817362 Не дай Иакову себя запутать. Он может убедить тебя в том, что ты не тот, кем себя считаешь. BE0A357C 817364 Мы должны продолжать сражаться. Смерть Илая не должна стать напрасной. 1544DF76 817366 Иаков промывает мозги с помощью музыки. По какому праву, спрашивается? Если бы я писал музыку, я бы не позволял ее так использовать. 7B8E986A 817368 Иаков рвет и мечет. Это что-то новенькое. И так-то псих, а теперь совсем страшно. Не зевай. CC2E42DE 817370 Звуковые атаки - это, конечно, фашизм, но, стоит признать, вкус у Иакова есть. B7BDB1D2 817372 Мы должны отправить Иакова туда, где ему самое место, а место это - глубоко под землей. E2659174 817374 Я всегда считал, что любой человек заслуживает прощения, но то, что сделал Иаков - это уже за гранью. И Иосиф. Они заслуживают смерти. 983F31ED 817376 Как ни печально, для эдемщиков нет пути назад. Может быть, оно и к лучшему. Меня бы на их месте совесть в могилу свела. 282802B0 817378 Я слышала, что Илай погиб, но не знаю, кто его убил. Мне так сильно хочется отомстить за него, но я не должна отвлекаться. Наш враг - Иаков. 4799F6E1 817380 Сектанты не виноваты, что им промыли мозги, но смерть всех невинных людей - на их совести. Я никогда им этого не прощу. 70A011A9 817382 Неважно, как все в итоге закончится. Спасибо тебе за все. 4FF148DC 817810 Проклятый "Коллапс"… они верят, что грядет конец света. Они ждали его, давно. 7C14D612 817814 Слушай… Я хотел сказать… Насчет всего, что случилось… Я знаю, ты ни в чем не виноват. Извини. 9BF5C5CE 817855 А ну не дергайся. 47ECB4B3 817856 Я никуда не денусь, ублюдки. E5CB173B 817857 Можете хоть зигзагами бегать. Все равно достану. CEE5202D 817858 Только высуньтесь! 99156418 817859 Вы сгниете в своем укрытии. 1A608F63 817861 Мы справимся, помощник. 78CE6467 817862 Не подпускай их к памятникам. E200E55C 817863 Нужно защитить памятники. 1138AC03 817864 Они не ожидали двоих. AA7E9C67 817865 Убей их, помощник. DE0BF9AE 817866 Я буду прикрывать тебя. 9F2225E6 817867 Не стой на одном месте. Двигайся. B624D9F3 817868 Не дай им добраться до могил. F2EC77EA 817869 Вымани их на открытое место. AC6AE210 817870 Отлично. 0C147042 817871 Получите, сраные святоши. 3325622F 817872 Ба-бах. 71DB2100 817874 Беги! 52D8D4F4 817875 Вперед! DFD11056 817876 Действуй! C36D4753 817877 Иди! B6BC6B0D 817974 Покажи им, помощник. 1F6BB30B 817979 Ты куда? Нам надо поймать этого монстра! Подумай о деньгах! 2B18BE94 817981 Эй! У нас тут Адмирал, а ты сматываешься? 92591A1E 818061 Припозднился я с этим, да? Думаю, я был слишком занят своими делами… 0E4CA83B 818062 У меня будто гора с плеч свалилась. Ладно… 21D023C4 818064 Спасибо, что разобрался с бензовозами. С их помощью эдемщики причинили бы сопротивлению много вреда, так что ты спас немало жизней. До конца войны далеко, но… кажется, у нас появился шанс. Кстати… Мы тут поговорили с Ником… Бери самолет, когда хочешь. Храни тебя бог. 855ECD14 818066 Помощник, у нас проблема… Похоже, сектантский самолет выискивает базы Сопротивления. Сбей эту птичку, пока они не организовали нападение! 6F821C8F 818068 Бах! Класс! Кто знает, куда они пригнали бы этот бензовоз. Теперь я спокойна. Молодец! BE50FB11 818070 Я тут переговоры святош слушаю… О, ну конечно, блин. Они ищут тебя, помощник. Похоже, осталось еще два бензовоза, и их перегоняют в укрытие. Не дай им уйти! 5B1E429E 818072 Отличный вид, да? Ник учил меня летать на третьем свидании. Тогда я влюбилась в долину. В те времена жизнь была проще. 5924E3EC 818074 Помощник, это Ким. Слушай. Сектанты повсюду ищут бензин, заливают в бензовозы. Планируют нападение, думаю. Гляди в оба, увидишь их - взрывай к чертовой матери! CECD639C 818076 Просто ОТПАД. А теперь верни самолет в ангар, пока все тихо. A23819A0 818078 Ты молодчина, помощник. Сектантам крепко досталось. 71BD2734 818080 Самолет изрядно потрепало… Он крепкий, но не пуленепробиваемый. AB2B7E2E 818082 Грохнуло, как на день независимости. 0D4EAFEC 818084 Помощник, заглядывай, если нужен будет самолет. У нас их целый ангар. 3B64479B 818086 Осторожно, помощник! 0F118E8B 818088 Самолет не выдержит больше ударов! Будь поосторожней. 12E1963F 818096 Уже близко. Держись там. Надо спасти беднягу Бриггса. 732A1E65 818378 Переел мяса, что ли? 2A8D71E3 818379 Ты вернешься. 51D6B225 818380 Ну так вот… 8E1C5E36 818381 Я знал, что ты вернешься. F6123008 818382 И снова здравствуй. 9F469F8D 818398 Мясной соус для мяса… CB3470AD 818399 Ммм, да. 3A36CDFF 818400 Вот так, тут спешка ни к чему. D42F7FA7 818401 Табачная слюна добавит аромата. DAB3A50E 818402 Да сэр, да, сэр. 5D6668B8 818413 Клея нанюхался? 2AF02248 818414 Где твои хорошие манеры? E32D8FEC 818415 Ты что, хочешь меня продинамить? 3FE30B5F 819444 Назад! Назад! 04E9604D 819452 О, слава богу! 0FB2D8D9 819453 Я тут застряла из-за них! 45FAE770 819454 Помоги мне! EA4A5813 819456 Сектанты тренируют волков в лагере "Прорыв". 1D03F2E3 819458 Если ты сделаешь это, то я смогу придумать способ, как с ними бороться. Встретимся в лагере, когда закончишь. 8DBC529E 819482 Я изучаю Судей уже несколько месяцев. Мутная история, по правде говоря. Если вкратце: Иаков и его солдаты накачивают бедных волков каким-то наркотиком… Я не знаю каким, но он превращает их в машины для убийств. E7252237 819483 Похоже, сектанты знают, как заставить волков слушаться. Я видела, как Судьи выполняют их приказы. Самое жуткое, что волками эксперименты не ограничиваются... 96D015E6 819494 Взгляни на себя. Ты несешь лишь боль. Я вижу, как ты презираешь моих братьев и сестер, вижу, что ты не считаешь их за людей. Так тебе легче убивать их, да? Что же… Тебе придется искупить свои грехи. Верные тебе помогут. Верные уже идут за тобой, помощник... 8F0AF813 819499 Ты начало. И ты конец. A4753123 819525 Ты пройдешь путь. laughs 5D077C76 819526 Ты спасешь шерифа. Ты станешь героем. 339407D3 819527 а потом… выберешь. 9C696C82 819566 О-о, все еще пытаешься быть героем? Слишком поздно, увы. Надо было слушать, когда был шанс. F5585E8A 819572 Зачем тебе это? Ты хочешь навредить мне, но пойми. Ты вредишь только себе. D536CFA8 819575 Ты уверен? Мои цветы несут надежду. Ты несешь разрушения. 99EB3672 820001 Видишь? Преобразующую силу веры? Бедные души, мучимые сомнениями, находят здесь озарение. Это ли не чудо? 9595C753 820033 Братья. Сестры. Не бойтесь. Мы готовились к этому. Отец указал нам путь. Ждите меня. Я присоединюсь к вам… Мы встретим Коллапс вместе… CCC61265 820113 Дружище, это Ник. Ублюдок не должен выйти сухим из воды. Если нужно, я поднимусь в воздух. Только скажи. 5EC34C3E 820151 Ты чувствуешь? Его свет наполняет этот край. Иди и будь вместе с Отцом. 7E526B69 820155 Что ты наделал? Его Слово. Ты понимаешь, что со мной будет? 293A8024 820159 За нами сектанты! 5E2CF8AD 820160 Стреляй по машинам! 6DF385CD 820161 Давай! Целься им по шинам! 39055F83 820163 Сбивай самолеты! 8B4A35C0 820164 Сбей самолеты, или нам крышка! D26EF2D4 820165 Берегись! Самолет! BAF154EF 820170 Впереди! 851BC4FE 820171 Они справа! 0ED41AC2 820172 Слева! 8988C017 820173 Позади! 0636A4A7 820174 Давай, помощник! 7871B2C5 820175 Не оторваться! BB99372B 820176 Еще на подходе! ECADEF69 820177 Спереди! 3A79BC43 820178 Справа! 6F9B6367 820179 Они слева! 2721AD27 820180 Сзади! 58E7A82B 820203 Серьезно?! Черт. Один из блоков открывается из другого центра управления. Отсюда не получится. Салага, найди другой центр! 9145BE75 820205 Вот так! Стреляй по цистернам! 764D521A 820230 Тебе кажется, что ты на праведном пути, что ты защищаешь людей. Но это не так. В тебе нет ничего, кроме эгоизма. Тобой движет лишь жажда крови. 96E63D56 820233 Грех застит тебе глаза и не дает увидеть, сколько вреда ты причиняешь. Именно поэтому убивать тебе так легко. Ты хоть раз колебался перед тем, как отнять жизнь? BD770B8B 820284 Ты вернулся! 0B124A20 820286 Неужто ты нашел все зажигалки? 1664C2DE 820288 Может, дашь договорить? 3833318F 820290 Забыл, что хотел сказать. Ах да. 71E90E30 820292 Здорово, что ты нашел зажигалки. Бери, что хочешь, но обещай использовать это против святош. 7CBD446B 820299 Эй, ты любишь видеоигры? 29193C8F 820301 Я сам собираю машины. Выложил технологию в открытый доступ – пусть все пользуются. Можешь глянуть. DD3FE49C 820303 Я не закончил. 4A2E7A6C 820305 Ну вот, ты вернулся. 9C670D2B 820307 Играй в аркады – это весело и выгодно. BD170AE2 820314 Тебе понравилось? E3F04EF4 820316 Спасибо, что потестил мою машину. Заходи еще – скоро будут новые уровни. 456B8789 820318 Я не закончил. E480A08E 820320 Ну вот, ты вернулся. 44BC130B 820322 Без видеоигр мир был бы скучным! 4928CC33 820385 Мы почти на месте. Встретимся наверху. Открой люк. Где-то рядом есть панель управления. C85C3797 820387 Мы уже здесь! Давай, помощник. Цепляйся за полозья. 0060CBF8 820389 Мы выбрались! Выбрались! А теперь валим отсюда! 60E8D811 820396 Эй, дружочек. Моя тачка у тебя? Давай в мастерскую. Поедем вместе. 0ACBEC7C 820399 Помощник. Ты у Голден Вэлли? Мой грузовик там? Должен быть. Эдемщики не могли уехать далеко! 4ADE90FA 820402 Я слышал переговоры святош. Они все еще где-то здесь. Гляди в оба! 3DE9D4DF 820830 Паркуйся здесь! 180053ED 820837 Мне пора. E8F91810 820838 что надежды больше нет. И я опустил руки. 63C3FA33 820839 Погибли люди, много людей, но все те, кто остался, живы благодаря тебе. B7A87B6D 820840 …и я очень тобой горжусь. CA590683 820842 Это приказ, помощник. C38BEB20 823345 Да! Отсюда я могу управлять платформами. 390CFCC1 823346 Вот! Пробирайся наверх. Здесь годами ничего не трогали. Если что заклинит - стреляй по петлям. B2C91B90 823472 Ты защитил паству от грешников, и с божьей помощью мы даем им отпор. Самые разные люди встали на нашу сторону, они жаждут бороться с несправедливостью. Лидера лучшего, чем ты, им не сыскать. 12E7E573 823499 Папа был бы в восторге от того, как ты управляешься с грузовиком. Верни его домой, в Фоллс Энд. B4B98F7C 823502 Помощник, слушай: "Вдоводел" стоит в элеваторе. Ты наверняка наткнешься там на эдемщиков, будь осторожней. EF5E06CA 823505 Обалдеть! Получилось! Ты вернул "Вдоводел". Эдемщики теперь не дадут тебе проходу. Встречай их как следует! BA434BD5 823513 Помощник, это Зип! Мимо меня только что промчался грузовик, полный этих демонов. Скоро будут у тебя. Не дай им обезвредить бомбы! У них все с собой! 7816A2DC 823565 Помощник… Довольно. Все грешники должны пройти Исповедь. Такова воля Отца. Мои люди идут за тобой. Скоро увидимся. 5C6A717F 823567 Помощник. Ты и твоя маленькая армия грешников бессильны против нас. Мы готовы ко всему. Я велел своим последователям привести тебя живым… Потому что даже для такого непокорного, грязного грешника, как ты, найдется место во "Вратах Эдема". Нам нужно лишь смыть с тебя все грехи... AC92750B 823628 Спасибо. Я - наблюдатель отряда сопротивления. Моя группа спустилась в шахту Веллингтона, но тут вдруг появились сектанты, и я сбежал. Боже, лишь бы наши были целы. 0B9F0D6F 823631 Спасибо. Я - наблюдатель отряда сопротивления. Моя группа спустилась в шахту Веллингтона, но тут вдруг появились сектанты, и я сбежала. 9DAE75C9 823634 Спасибо. Я - наблюдатель отряда сопротивления. Моя группа спустилась в шахту Веллингтона, но тут вдруг появились сектанты, и я сбежал. Боже, лишь бы они были целы. FE174906 823637 Спасибо. Я - наблюдатель отряда сопротивления. Моя группа спустилась в шахту Веллингтона, но тут вдруг появились сектанты, и я сбежала. Боже, лишь бы мои друзья были целы. A8B214E1 823640 Спасибо. Я - наблюдатель отряда сопротивления. Моя группа спустилась в шахту Веллингтона, но тут вдруг появились сектанты, и я сбежал. Боже, лишь бы они были целы. 3DCF3CE3 823643 Спасибо. Я - наблюдатель отряда сопротивления. Моя группа спустилась в шахту Веллингтона, но тут вдруг появились сектанты, и я сбежала. Боже, лишь бы они были целы. 8673AC85 823646 Спасибо. Я - наблюдатель отряда сопротивления. Моя группа спустилась в шахту Веллингтона, но тут вдруг появились сектанты, и я сбежал. Боже, лишь бы наши были целы. 246F062E 823649 Спасибо. Я - наблюдатель отряда сопротивления. Моя группа спустилась в шахту Веллингтона, но тут вдруг появились сектанты, и я сбежала. Боже, лишь бы они были целы. 58801076 823652 Спасибо. Я был в дозоре сопротивления, который шел к шахте Веллингтона. Но пришлось бежать от сектантов. Боже, надеюсь, они в порядке. 00B5FF46 823655 Спасибо. Я - наблюдатель отряда Сопротивления. Моя группа спустилась в шахту Веллингтона, но тут появились сектанты и я сбежала. Боже, лишь бы мой отряд был цел. B533D916 823658 Спасибо. Я - наблюдатель отряда сопротивления. Моя группа спустилась в шахту Веллингтона, но тут появились сектанты, и я сбежал. Боже, надеюсь, мои люди целы. 6BDB005F 823661 Спасибо. Я - наблюдатель отряда сопротивления. Моя группа спустилась в шахту Веллингтона, но тут вдруг появились сектанты, и я сбежала. Боже, лишь бы они были целы. 363AA3AA 823664 Меня схватили в церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотел помочь Грейс, но не смог до нее добраться. Надеюсь, она жива. D36AB8C9 823667 Меня схватили в церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотела помочь Грейс, но не смогла до нее добраться. Надеюсь, она жива. E24DF03F 823670 Меня схватили у церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотел помочь Грейс, но не смог до нее добраться. Надеюсь, она жива. BB435304 823673 Меня схватили в церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотела помочь Грейс, но не смогла до нее добраться. Надеюсь, она жива. 8FF27E2F 823676 Меня схватили в церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотел помочь Грейс, но не смог до нее добраться. Надеюсь, она жива. B551FC68 823679 Меня схватили у церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотела помочь Грейс, но не смогла до нее добраться. Надеюсь, она жива. E1999BE9 823682 Меня схватили в церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотел помочь Грейс, но не смог до нее добраться. Надеюсь, она жива. 35575A3E 823685 Меня... Схватили у церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотела помочь Грейс, но не смогла до нее добраться. Надеюсь, она жива. 4A493625 823688 Меня поймали у церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотел помочь Грейс, но меня схватили. Надеюсь, она в порядке. 882C373F 823691 Меня схватили у церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотела помочь Грейс, но не смогла до нее добраться. Надеюсь, она жива. DDDB5954 823694 Меня схватили в церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотел помочь Грейс, но не смог до нее добраться. Надеюсь, она жива. E6544BA7 823697 Меня схватили в церкви Агнца Божьего. Я хотела помочь Грейс, но не смогла до нее добраться. Надеюсь, она жива. C080321C 823700 Боже, спасибо тебе. Меня схватили, когда я пытался сбежать с ранчо Келлетов. Там просто резня. Эдемщики убьют всех. 33E3B241 823703 Боже, спасибо тебе. Меня схватили, когда я пыталась сбежать с ранчо Келлетов. Там просто резня. Эдемщики убьют всех. AF5977DE 823706 О, спасибо тебе. Меня схватили, когда я пытался сбежать с ранчо Келлетов. Там просто резня. Эдемщики убивают всех. 58994B38 823709 Спасибо тебе. Меня схватили, когда я пыталась сбежать с ранчо Келлетов. Там просто резня. Эдемщики убьют всех. BB3774E6 823712 О боже, спасибо тебе. Меня схватили, когда я пытался сбежать с ранчо Келлетов. Там просто резня. Эдемщики убьют всех. 2FDED409 823715 Боже, спасибо тебе. Меня схватили, когда я пыталась сбежать с ранчо Келлетов. Там просто резня. Эдемщики убьют всех. 7AA6189F 823718 Боже, спасибо тебе. Меня схватили, когда я пытался сбежать с ранчо Келлетов. Там просто резня. Эдемщики убьют всех. 05EDDB62 823721 Спасибо тебе. Меня схватили, когда я пыталась сбежать с ранчо Келлетов. Там просто резня. Эдемщики убьют всех. 94719B13 823724 Ох, спасибо. Я попался, когда бежал с ранчо Келлетов. Там реально кровавая баня. Секта живых не оставляет. 72FBB9EC 823727 Спасибо тебе. Меня схватили, когда я пыталась сбежать с ранчо Келлетов. Там просто резня. Эдемщики убьют всех. 29DCD026 823730 Спасибо тебе. Меня схватили, когда я пытался сбежать с ранчо Келлетов. Там просто резня. Эдемщики убьют всех. DE6465A6 823733 Спасибо тебе. Меня схватили, когда я пыталась сбежать с ранчо Келлетов. Там просто резня. Эдемщики убьют всех. 991CAA1D 823736 Я думал, это конец. Спасибо. Слушай, они держат еще пленников на ферме "Санрайз". Собираются их "обработать" или что-то такое... 05E4E067 823739 Я думала, это конец. Спасибо. Слушай, они держат еще заложников на ферме "Санрайз". Собирают их "обработать" или что-то такое... BE34DBD8 823742 А, я думал, кранты. Спасибо. Слушай, у них на ферме "Санрайз" еще заложники. Меня тоже вели туда "для обработки". 84D1C951 823745 Я думала, это конец. Спасибо. Слушай, они держат еще заложников на ферме "Санрайз". Собираются их "обработать" или что-то такое... 2E82A1B8 823748 Я думал, кранты. Спасибо. Слушай, у них на ферме "Санрайз" еще заложники. Меня тоже вели туда "для обработки". A3D1F0A0 823751 Спасибо, что вызволил меня отсюда. Я слышала, других пленников держат на ферме "Санрайз": там их готовят к "обработке". F133850F 823754 Я думал, это конец. Спасибо. Слушай, они держат еще пленников на ферме "Санрайз". Собираются их "обработать" или что-то такое... 45599C64 823757 Я думала, кранты. Спасибо. Слушай, у них на ферме "Санрайз" еще заложники. Меня тоже вели туда "для обработки". BA4DFCB1 823760 Я думал, кранты. Спасибо. Слушай, у них там на ферме "Санрайз" еще заложники. Меня тоже вели туда "для обработки". DCAC9BD6 823763 Я думала, это конец. Спасибо. Слушай, они держат еще пленников на ферме "Санрайз". Собираются их "обработать" или что-то такое... 53C4EC78 823766 Я думал, кранты. Спасибо. Слушай, у них на ферме "Санрайз" еще заложники. Меня тоже вели туда "для обработки". AA9DB0D1 823769 Я думала, это конец. Спасибо. Слушай, они держат еще заложников на ферме "Санрайз". Собираются их "обработать" или что-то такое... 8EAE8BDD 823772 Они сказали, что "превратят меня в Ангела" на заводе удобрений. Не знаю, что это значит, но спасибо, что спас меня. B2FC9F57 823775 Они сказали, что превратят меня в Ангела на заводе удобрений. Не знаю, что это значит, но спасибо, что спас меня. D78750D9 823778 Они собирались "превратить меня в Ангела" на заводе удобрений. Ни хрена не понял, что это значит, но спасибо, что спас. 1AA78DBB 823781 Они сказали, что превратят меня в Ангела на заводе удобрений. Не знаю, что это значит, но спасибо, что спас меня. FB4E8D77 823784 Они собирались "превратить меня в Ангела" на заводе удобрений. Ни хрена не понял, но спасибо, что спас меня от этого. F72780FD 823787 Они сказали, что "превратят меня в Ангела" на заводе удобрений. Не знаю, что это значит, но спасибо, что спас меня. 73E96F91 823790 Они сказали, что "превратят меня в Ангела" на заводе удобрений. Не знаю, что это значит, но, благодаря тебе, этого не случится. 64AEE6CD 823793 Они сказали, что превратят меня в Ангела на заводе удобрений. Не знаю, что это значит, но спасибо, что спас меня. FAEB96B2 823796 Они собирались "превратить меня в Ангела" на заводе удобрений. Хрен его знает, что это значит, но благодаря тебе этого не случится. И слава богу. 2935F90C 823799 Они сказали, что превратят меня в Ангела на заводе удобрений. Не знаю, что это значит, но спасибо, что спас меня. 07A823E7 823802 Они собирались "превратить меня в Ангела" на заводе удобрений. Ни хрена не понял, о чем это они. Но, пожалуй, хорошо, что этого не случилось. E7E375CA 823805 Они сказали, что превратят меня в Ангела на заводе удобрений. Не знаю, что это значит, но спасибо, что спас меня. 60E33E1C 823808 Спасибо тебе. Я думал, что погибну. Сектанты держат пленных в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили куда-то перевезти. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. 0B1489C3 823811 Спасибо тебе. Я думала, что погибну. Сектанты держат пленных в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили куда-то отправить. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. 3B602A32 823814 Спасибо тебе. Я думал, мне хана. Сектанты держали нас в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили перевезти. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. 99C8DD0C 823817 Спасибо тебе. Я думала, что погибну. Сектанты держат пленных в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили куда-то отправить. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. 3C503300 823820 Спасибо тебе. Я думал, мне хана. Сектанты держали нас в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили перевезти. Я не знаю, что случилось с остальными. 5EDB83B0 823823 Спасибо тебе. Я думала, что погибну. Сектанты держат пленных в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили куда-то отправить. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. BB320957 823826 Спасибо тебе. Я думал, что погибну. Сектанты держат пленных в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили куда-то отправить. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. A9356ED4 823829 Спасибо тебе. Я думала, что погибну. Сектанты держат пленных в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили куда-то отправить. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. E6F6F46F 823832 Спасибо тебе. Я думал, мне хана. Сектанты держали нас в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили перевезти. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. BE5CD454 823835 Спасибо тебе. Я думала, что погибну. Сектанты держат пленных в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили куда-то отправить. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. 33BBEC29 823838 Спасибо тебе. Я думал, мне хана. Сектанты держали нас в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили перевезти. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. 49D4DCB0 823841 Спасибо тебе. Я думала, что погибну. Сектанты держат пленных в контейнерах в мастерской. Меня решили куда-то отправить. Не знаю, что случилось с остальными. D5D06B42 823844 О, спасибо. Меня схватили у депо "Копперхэд". Я видел, как они делают клетки из старых вагонов. Думал, прямо в одной из них я и сдохну. BEB6FA9A 823847 О, спасибо. Меня схватили у депо "Копперхэд". Я видела, как они делают клетки из старых вагонов. Я была уверена, что умру в такой. C6D42753 823850 Спасибо. Я сбежал из депо "Копперхэд", но меня снова поймали. Они там делают клетки из старых вагонов. Думал, помру в одной из них. 4B6828BA 823853 Спасибо. Меня схватили у депо "Копперхэд". Я видела, как они делают клетки из старых вагонов. Я была уверена, что умру в такой. B35859D7 823856 Спасибо. Я сбежал из депо "Копперхэд", но меня снова поймали. Они там делают клетки из старых вагонов. Думал, помру в одной из них. F2B67499 823859 Спасибо. Меня схватили у депо "Копперхэд". Я видела, как они делают клетки из старых вагонов. Думала, прямо в одной из них я и сдохну. E0D870DC 823862 Спасибо. Меня схватили у депо "Копперхэд". Я видел, как они делают клетки из старых вагонов. Думал, прямо в одной из них я и сдохну. 4A3FEE56 823865 Спасибо. Меня схватили у депо "Копперхэд". Я видела, как они делают клетки из старых вагонов. Я была уверена, что умру в такой. 6D0FF6AA 823868 Спасибо. Я сбежал из депо "Копперхэд", но меня снова поймали. Они делают там клетки из старых вагонов. Думал, помру в одной из них. 288B9BCE 823871 Спасибо. Меня схватили у депо "Копперхэд". Я видела, как они делают клетки из старых вагонов. Я была уверена, что умру в такой. 41B56E65 823874 Спасибо. Меня схватили у депо "Копперхэд". Я видел, как они делают клетки из старых вагонов. Я был уверен, что умру в такой. C948328E 823877 Спасибо. Меня схватили у депо "Копперхэд". Я видела, как они делают клетки из старых вагонов. Я была уверена, что умру в такой. 1B4C6391 823880 Спасибо. Сектанты схватили меня сразу после того, как я убежал из цеха. Все остальные у них в плену. Надеюсь, они живы. 0C0E7F10 823883 Спасибо. Сектанты схватили меня сразу после того, как я убежала из упаковочного цеха. Все остальные по-прежнему в плену. Надеюсь, они живы. 633890B7 823886 Спасибо. Я попался сектантам, когда бежал из упаковочного цеха. Они всех там переловили. Надеюсь, убили не всех. 08D4CB57 823889 Спасибо. Сектанты схватили меня сразу после того, как я убежала из цеха. Все остальные у них в плену. Надеюсь, они живы. A0F411BD 823892 Спасибо. Я попался сектантам, когда бежал из упаковочного цеха. Они схватили всех, кто там был. Надеюсь, люд еще живы. 5839C759 823895 Спасибо. Сектанты схватили меня сразу после того, как я убежала из цеха. Все остальные у них в плену. Надеюсь, они живы. 3EEE7608 823898 Спасибо. Сектанты схватили меня сразу после того, как я убежал из цеха. Все остальные у них в плену. Надеюсь, они живы. 13206624 823901 Огромное тебе спасибо. Я сбежала из упаковочного цеха, но меня поймали. Эдемщики схватили всех, кто там был. Надеюсь, они еще живы. B63DA854 823904 Огромное тебе спасибо. Я сбежал из упаковочного цеха, но меня поймали. Эдемщики схватили всех, кто там был. Надеюсь, они еще живы. 2FBB392B 823907 Огромное тебе спасибо. Я сбежала из упаковочного цеха, но меня поймали. Эдемщики схватили всех, кто там был. Надеюсь, они еще живы. 358A413A 823910 Спасибо тебе. Я сбежал из упаковочного цеха, но меня поймали. Эдемщики схватили всех, кто там был. Надеюсь, они еще живы. 1CF69C98 823913 Огромное тебе спасибо. Я сбежала из упаковочного цеха, но меня поймали. Эдемщики схватили всех, кто там был. Надеюсь, они еще живы. 4282D6EE 823929 Иди с миром? Да ты ненормальный. F20B9D68 823931 Разве? Нас вообще здесь не должно было быть… 70408876 823933 Ты сам знаешь, что делать… CA1729A3 823936 "и прощены будете". BFEAC281 823937 Что? Вы что творите? F3712113 823939 Шериф. 67625796 823940 Вы совсем рехнулись? 377CE2E0 823941 Быстро садись в тачку! 19860E65 823944 Пошли. F5FE973A 823948 Сэр, вы меня простите, но… Что за хрень? Нельзя бросать людей… 06417CEF 823949 Никто их не бросает. Мы едем в Мизулу. За национальной гвардией. Мы обрушим на это чертово место молот правосудия. 2ED14571 823951 Нет. Я нет. Я в этом не участвую. Ты сам все слышал. F4586473 823952 Ты сделаешь то, что тебе скажут, Пратт. 49FF025C 823957 Чего? 308B8019 823961 Боже, боже, спасибо тебе. Я думал, мне конец. Сектанты хотели забрать меня на ранчо Иоанна, а оттуда… мало кто возвращается. А те, кто вернулись, меняются навсегда. 017A2C85 823964 Боже, спасибо тебе. Я думала, мне конец. Сектанты хотели забрать меня на ранчо Иоанна, а оттуда… мало кто возвращается. А те, кто вернулись, меняются навсегда. 3DF7525F 823967 Спасибо! Я думал, помру. Сектанты хотели отправить меня на ранчо Иоанна. Оттуда не возвращаются. Или меняются навсегда. DCF0B9DD 823970 Спасибо тебе. Я думала, мне конец. Сектанты хотели забрать меня на ранчо Иоанна, а оттуда… мало кто возвращается. А те, кто вернулся, меняются навсегда. 8FB9D075 823973 Боже, спасибо тебе. Я думал, мне конец. Сектанты хотели забрать меня на ранчо Иоанна, а оттуда… мало кто возвращается. А те, кто вернулись, меняются навсегда. 3BA3DCB6 823976 Боже, спасибо тебе. Я думала, мне конец. Сектанты хотели забрать меня на ранчо Иоанна, а оттуда… мало кто возвращается. А те, кто вернулись, меняются навсегда. 04D32E59 823979 Боже, спасибо тебе. Я думал, мне конец. Сектанты хотели забрать меня на ранчо Иоанна, а оттуда… мало кто возвращается. А те, кто вернулись, меняются навсегда. FFB5CFFD 823982 Спасибо тебе. Я думала, мне конец. Сектанты хотели забрать меня на ранчо Иоанна, а оттуда… мало кто возвращается. А те, кто вернулись, меняются навсегда. D93535E9 823985 Боже, спасибо! Я думал, помру. Сектанты хотели отправить меня на ранчо Иоанна. Оттуда не возвращаются. Или меняются навсегда. CD369596 823988 Спасибо тебе. Я думала, мне конец. Сектанты хотели забрать меня на ранчо Иоанна, а оттуда… мало кто возвращается. А те, кто вернулись, меняются навсегда. FDD105DA 823991 Спасибо! Я думал, мне конец. Сектанты хотели отправить меня на ранчо Иоанна. Оттуда не возвращаются. Или выходят сломленными. B372E5D8 823994 Спасибо тебе. Я думала, мне конец. Сектанты хотели забрать меня на ранчо Иоанна, а оттуда… мало кто возвращается. А те, кто вернулся, меняются навсегда. 724B07A8 823997 Спасибо тебе большое. Я подслушал, что сектанты собрались вломиться в бункер Грейс Армстронг. Может, ты сможешь их опередить? F28DC6AB 824000 Спасибо тебе большое. Я подслушала, что сектанты собрались вломиться в бункер Грейс Армстронг. Может, ты сможешь их опередить? 08915699 824003 Спасибо тебе большое. Я подслушал, что сектанты собирались вломиться в бункер Грейс Армстронг. Может, ты сможешь их опередить? 5D053574 824006 Спасибо тебе большое. Я подслушала, что сектанты собрались вломиться в бункер Грейс Армстронг. Может, ты сможешь их опередить? A467DC1A 824009 Спасибо тебе большое. Я подслушал, что сектанты собрались вломиться в бункер Грейс Армстронг. Может, ты сможешь их опередить? AD7271E1 824012 О, спасибо тебе большое. Я подслушала, что сектанты собрались вломиться в бункер Грейс Армстронг. Может, ты сможешь их опередить? 4CEEDDB4 824015 Спасибо тебе большое. Я узнал, что сектанты собрались вломиться в бункер Грейс Армстронг. Может, ты сможешь их опередить? 50E6B5C0 824018 Спасибо тебе большое. Я подслушала, что сектанты собрались вломиться в бункер Грейс Армстронг. Может, ты сможешь их опередить? CFFA5165 824021 Как я рад, что ты появился. Я мельком слышал, что сектанты собираются вломиться в бункер с припасами Грейс Армстронг. Может быть, ты доберешься раньше? D15DD385 824024 Спасибо тебе большое. Я подслушала, что сектанты собрались вломиться в бункер Грейс Армстронг. Может, ты сможешь их опередить? 2ECF15DF 824027 Спасибо тебе большое. Я подслушал, что сектанты собрались вломиться в бункер Грейс Армстронг. Может, ты туда доберешься раньше и поможешь ей? F1AF028F 824030 Спасибо тебе большое. Я подслушала, что сектанты собрались вломиться в бункер Грейс Армстронг. Может, ты сможешь их опередить? D6721DD3 824036 Уф, все обошлось. Спасибо. Я мало что слышал, но, кажется, они говорили что-то о коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. C777B5D8 824039 Ох, все обошлось. Спасибо. Я мало что слышала, но, кажется, они говорили что-то о коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. 447D1EE5 824042 Уф, все обошлось. Спасибо. Я мало что слышал, но, кажется, они говорили что-то о коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. C3CD7708 824045 Уф, все обошлось. Спасибо. Я мало что слышала, но, кажется, они говорили что-то о коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. 7CE4B8D4 824048 Уф, все обошлось. Спасибо. Я... Я мало что слышал, но, кажется, они говорили что-то о коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. 974E98E1 824051 Уф, все обошлось. Спасибо. Я... Я мало что слышала, но, кажется, они говорили что-то о коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. CE376D88 824054 Уф, все обошлось. Спасибо. Я мало что слышал, но, кажется, они говорили что-то о коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. 3BA9C4C0 824057 Уф, все обошлось. Спасибо. Я мало что слышала, но, кажется, они говорили что-то о коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. Стоит проверить. 51E80387 824060 Вот, блин, едва уцелел. Спасибо. Я мельком слышал что-то о сопротивлении, коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. 4531D19C 824063 Ох, все обошлось. Спасибо. Я мало что слышала, но, кажется, они говорили что-то о коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. 0ADC8089 824066 Уф, все обошлось. Спасибо. Я мало что слышал, но, кажется, они говорили что-то о коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. D1018479 824069 Уф, все обошлось. Спасибо. Я мало что слышала, но, кажется, они говорили что-то о коктейлях Молотова и старом автобусе. D72FFC84 824072 Черт, как я рад тебя видеть. Я хотел достать снаряжение из затопленного бункера Лорелов… поднялся глотнуть воздуха, тут меня и схватили. E8913560 824075 Черт, как я рада тебя видеть. Я хотела достать снаряжение из затопленного бункера Лорелов, но стоило мне подняться на поверхность, как меня схватили сектанты. 4E5BC720 824078 Блин, как же я рад тебя видеть. Я нырнул в затопленный бункер Лорелов, хотел добыть оставленное снаряжение. Выплываю - а эти засранцы тут как тут. CDA130E7 824081 Черт, как я рада тебя видеть. Я хотела достать снаряжение из затопленного бункера Лорелов, но стоило мне подняться на поверхность, как меня схватили сектанты. 65AFFFC2 824084 О, черт, как я рад тебя видеть. Я хотел достать снаряжение из затопленного бункера Лорелов, но стоило мне подняться на поверхность, как меня схватили сектанты. 598A96E6 824087 Черт, как я рада тебя видеть. Я хотела достать снаряжение из затопленного бункера Лорелов… поднялась глотнуть воздуха, тут меня и схватили. DE5FB2C1 824090 Черт, как я рад тебя видеть. Я хотел достать снаряжение из затопленного бункера Лорелов… поднялся глотнуть воздуха, тут меня и схватили. 7E820B58 824093 Черт, как я рада тебя видеть. Я хотела достать снаряжение из затопленного бункера Лорелов, но стоило мне подняться на поверхность, как меня схватили сектанты. 5069604E 824096 Блин, как же я рад тебя видеть. Я нырнул в затопленный бункер Лорелов, хотел добыть оставленное снаряжение. Выплываю - а эти засранцы тут как тут. 7BDB3200 824099 Черт, как я рада тебя видеть. Я хотела достать снаряжение из затопленного бункера Лорелов, но стоило мне подняться на поверхность, как меня схватили сектанты. BF757A59 824102 Блин, как же я рад тебя видеть. Я нырнул в затопленный бункер Лорелов, хотел добыть оставленное снаряжение. Всплываю - а эти засранцы тут как тут. E5941828 824105 Черт, как я рада тебя видеть. Я хотела достать снаряжение из затопленного бункера Лорелов, но стоило мне подняться на поверхность, как меня схватили сектанты. E6D61976 824108 Слава богу, ты успел. Я хотел спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под молотильней Санрайз. Может, сходишь туда? У Майка там склад всякого добра. 4269D8D8 824111 Слава богу, ты успел. Я хотела спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под молотильней Санрайз. Может, сходишь туда? У Майка там склад всякого добра. DF7CE48A 824114 Как же ты вовремя! Я хотел спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под молотильней "Санрайз". Можешь туда заглянуть, кстати, Майк спрятал там много полезного. 4170D001 824117 Как же ты вовремя! Я хотела спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под фермой "Санрайз". Можешь туда заглянуть, кстати, Майк спрятал там много полезного. DB70D458 824120 Как же ты вовремя! Я хотел спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под фермой "Санрайз". Можешь туда заглянуть, кстати, Майк спрятал там много полезного. 72F2F146 824123 Слава богу, ты успел. Я хотела спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под молотильней "Санрайз". Может, сходишь туда? У Майка там склад всякого добра. 77C39A7C 824126 Слава богу, ты успел. Я хотел спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под молотильней "Санрайз". Может, сходишь туда? У Майка там склад всякого добра. 0E9D7171 824129 Как же ты вовремя! Я хотела спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под молотильней "Санрайз". Можешь туда заглянуть. Кстати, Майк спрятал там много полезного. BDC494FD 824132 Как же ты вовремя! Я хотел спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под молотильней "Санрайз". Можешь туда заглянуть, кстати, Майк спрятал там много полезного. B814B49B 824135 Как же ты вовремя! Я хотела спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под молотильней "Санрайз". Можешь туда заглянуть. Кстати, Майк спрятал там много полезного. D516A138 824138 Как же ты вовремя! Я хотел спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под фермой "Санрайз". Можешь туда заглянуть, кстати, Майк спрятал там много полезного. A6E1096F 824141 Как же ты вовремя! Я хотела спрятаться в пещере, которую Большой Майк вырыл под молотильней "Санрайз". Можешь туда заглянуть. Кстати, Майк спрятал там много полезного. 4FBAD5B2 824144 Спасибо, что спас меня. Сектанты собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. B9612DB8 824147 Спасибо, что спас меня. Сектанты собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. AC9B52A6 824150 Спасибо! Сектанты говорили, что они собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. 39EA79B2 824153 Спасибо! Сектанты говорили, что они собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. A2B1E9FA 824156 Спасибо! Сектанты говорили, что они собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. E3D3F419 824159 Спасибо, что спас меня. Сектанты собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. 2C8C85FB 824162 Спасибо, что спас меня. Сектанты собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. 6F943353 824165 Спасибо! Сектанты говорили, что они собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. 774BC61C 824168 Спасибо, что спас меня. Сектанты собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. CABF9A7E 824171 Спасибо! Сектанты говорили, что они собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. 8550562C 824174 Спасибо! Сектанты говорили, что они собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. 433628C1 824177 Спасибо тебе! Сектанты говорили, что они собираются захватить элеватор. Судя по всему, там спрятано что-то важное. 0C16DF27 824216 О, слава богу. Слушай, сектанты собирались пойти к бункеру Доверспайков. Это чертова крепость, но там полно оружия. 2DBE3E03 824219 Слава богу. Слушай, сектанты собирались пойти к бункеру Доверспайков. Конечно, там опасно, но можно найти много оружия. B48247DE 824222 О, слава богу. Слушай, сектанты собирались пойти к бункеру Доверспайков. Конечно, там опасно, но можно найти много оружия. DDCB28C1 824225 Слава богу. Слушай, сектанты собирались пойти к бункеру Доверспайков. Конечно, там опасно, но можно найти много оружия. Тебя это должно заинтересовать. FCB4D9E6 824228 Слава богу. Слушай, сектанты собирались пойти к бункеру Доверспайков. Конечно, там опасно, но можно найти довольно много оружия. 251B96C1 824231 Слава богу. Слушай, сектанты собирались пойти к бункеру Доверспайков. Это чертова крепость, но там полно оружия. 0C4CC947 824234 Слава богу. Слушай, сектанты собирались пойти к бункеру Доверспайков. Это чертова крепость, но там полно оружия. E0A18B5C 824237 Слава богу. Слушай, сектанты собирались пойти к бункеру Доверспайков. Конечно, там опасно, но можно найти много оружия. 76235D4C 824240 Слава богу. Спасибо. Сектанты собирались убить меня, а потом ограбить бункер Доверспайка. Туда, конечно, не так просто попаcть, зато оружия полно. 8F0632C7 824243 Слава богу. Слушай, сектанты собирались пойти к бункеру Доверспайков. Конечно, там опасно, но можно найти много оружия. 00A9C618 824246 Слава богу. Слушай, сектанты собирались пойти к бункеру Доверспайков. Конечно, там опасно, но можно найти много оружия. 3F5E70E1 824249 Слава богу. Слушай, сектанты собирались пойти к бункеру Доверспайков. Конечно, там опасно, но можно найти много оружия. A6E6982E 824252 Спасибо. Слушай, в резервуаре, видимо, хранится что-то ценное. Эдемщики ну очень хотят туда попасть. 95327513 824255 Спасибо. Слушай, мне кажется в резервуаре хранится что-то ценное. Сектанты постоянно говорили о том, как попасть туда. 37B93B30 824258 Спасибо. Слушай, мне кажется, в резервуаре хранится что-то ценное. Сектанты постоянно говорили о том, как попасть туда. 4B11CEFB 824261 Спасибо. Слушай, мне кажется, в резервуаре хранится что-то ценное. Сектанты постоянно говорили о том, как попасть туда. 69382B3D 824264 Спасибо. Слушай, мне кажется, в резервуаре хранится что-то ценное. Сектанты постоянно говорили о том, как попасть туда. B91136F6 824267 Спасибо. Слушай, в резервуаре, видимо, хранится что-то ценное. Эдемщики ну очень хотят туда попасть. A0573E2F 824270 Спасибо. Слушай, в резервуаре, видимо, хранится что-то ценное. Уж больно эдемщики хотят туда попасть. E8AB97D2 824273 Спасибо, спасибо… Слушай, ты бы выяснил, что хранится в резервуаре. Я слышала, как сектанты говорили, что собираются вломиться туда. 04DD310D 824276 Спасибо. Слушай, в резервуаре, должно быть, спрятано что-то ценное - эдемщикам не терпелось туда забраться. 0D8D4F89 824279 Спасибо. Слушай, мне кажется, в резервуаре хранится что-то ценное. Сектанты постоянно говорили о том, как попасть туда. 226CA533 824282 Спасибо. Слушай, мне кажется, в резервуаре хранится что-то ценное. Сектанты постоянно говорили о том, как попасть туда. 3E48FF4A 824285 Спасибо. Слушай, мне кажется, в резервуаре хранится что-то ценное. Сектанты постоянно говорили о том, как попасть туда. B7DA7F25 824288 Спасибо. Я заметил, что с вышки спускается какой-то трос. Пока я его рассматривал, сектанты меня и схватили. 31C8084A 824291 Спасибо. Я заметила, что с вышки спускается какой-то трос. Пока я его рассматривала, сектанты меня и схватили. 44CEA2EB 824294 Спасибо. Иду себе, вижу, что с вышки здоровенный трос спускается к деревьям. Опустил голову - повсюду сектанты. 05F4A2AF 824297 Спасибо. Я заметила, что с вышки спускается какой-то трос. Пока я его рассматривала, сектанты меня и схватили. FDFB2F1C 824300 Спасибо. Иду себе, вижу, что с вышки здоровенный трос спускается к деревьям. Опустил голову - повсюду сектанты. 2CD7A4B8 824303 Спасибо. Я заметила, что с вышки спускается какой-то трос. Пока я его рассматривала, сектанты меня и схватили. C3AE1910 824306 Спасибо. Я заметил, что с вышки спускается какой-то трос. Пока я его рассматривал, сектанты меня и схватили. 78C6CE0C 824309 Спасибо. Я заметила, что с вышки спускается какой-то трос. Не знаю, зачем он там, но пока я его рассматривала, сектанты меня и схватили. 290E309A 824312 Спасибо. Я заметил, что с вышки спускается какой-то трос. Не знаю, зачем он там. Пока я его рассматривал, сектанты меня и схватили. 32D1FFBA 824315 Спасибо. Я заметила, что с вышки спускается какой-то трос. А пока я стояла и тупила, сектанты меня и схватили. C622C76B 824318 Спасибо. Иду себе, вижу, что с вышки здоровенный трос спускается к деревьям. Опустил голову - повсюду сектанты. AE99149B 824321 Спасибо. Я заметила, что с вышки спускается какой-то трос. Пока я его рассматривала, объявились сектанты и схватили меня. 54A59D1D 824324 Господи, спасибо. Меня хотели повесить на Мосту слез. Они отвлеклись, когда заметили, что кто-то забрался в их тайник с оружием. Снаряга все еще лежит там. E7713B7B 824327 Господи, спасибо. Меня хотели повесить на Мосту слез. Они отвлеклись, когда заметили, что кто-то обчистил их тайник с оружием. Снаряга все еще лежит там. F79F975E 824330 Спасибо! Меня хотели повесить на Мосту слез. Они отвлеклись, когда заметили, что кто-то обчистил их тайник с оружием. Снаряга все еще лежит там. 50846058 824333 Спасибо! Меня хотели повесить на Мосту слез. Они отвлеклись, когда заметили, что кто-то обчистил их тайник с оружием. Снаряга все еще лежит там. A5779574 824336 Спасибо! Меня хотели повесить на Мосту слез. Они отвлеклись, когда заметили, что кто-то обчистил их тайник с оружием. Снаряга все еще лежит там. EF684135 824339 Господи, спасибо. Меня хотели повесить на Мосту слез. Они отвлеклись, когда заметили, что кто-то обчистил их тайник с оружием. Снаряга все еще лежит там. 0AA835EB 824342 Господи, спасибо. Меня хотели повесить на Мосту слез. Они отвлеклись, когда заметили, что кто-то обчистил их тайник с оружием. Снаряга все еще лежит там. 888B7BDB 824345 Спасибо! Меня хотели повесить на Мосту слез. Они отвлеклись, когда заметили, что кто-то обчистил их тайник с оружием. Снаряга все еще лежит там. 21F42BC0 824348 О, господи, спасибо. Они бы меня повесили на Мосту Слез, да отвлеклись, потому что узнали, что кто-то разорил их тайник с оружием. Кое-какая снаряга так там и валяется. 77BC7710 824351 Спасибо! Меня хотели повесить на Мосту слез. Они отвлеклись, когда заметили, что кто-то обчистил их тайник с оружием. Снаряга все еще где-то там. 78941E7D 824354 Спасибо! Меня хотели повесить на Мосту слез. Они отвлеклись, когда заметили, что кто-то обчистил их тайник с оружием. Снаряга все еще лежит там. D4B5E881 824357 Спасибо! Меня хотели повесить на Мосту слез. Они отвлеклись, когда заметили, что кто-то обчистил их тайник с оружием. Снаряга все еще лежит там. 088FBED4 824364 Иосиф Сид… вы арестованы. 90362F8D 824368 Все кончено, дитя. A0A3EC62 824373 Иисусья тряпка! Ты видишь это? Где бы ты ни был, что бы ты ни делал, быстро в бункер! Живо! 17E1AD2F 824377 Залезай внутрь! 9D61EA16 824378 Господи. Господи. Господи! 8E5A155F 824379 Да заткнись ты! 4F0E685A 824381 Он был прав! Он был прав! Я же знал… Я так и знал. О, боже, спаси нас! 88B86A81 824382 Эй! Валим отсюда к херам! 35DFD8EE 824385 Нам не выбраться… нам не выбраться! D5CDE613 824386 Берегись! Там! 66A1EBB4 824402 Внимание. Внимание. Это система экстренного оповещения. Найдите укрытие. Найдите укрытие. Тревога не учебная. Повторяю. Тревога не учебная. 98F73229 824705 Бог защитит меня. CCA36322 824707 Уничтожьте памятники! 7D710977 824708 В Эдеме не должно быть места грешникам. 9061682E 824709 Круши эти памятники! CF1F5B7A 824710 Превратите эти символы войны в прах! BE52DC5A 824711 Отец хочет, чтобы памятники были разрушены. 6867F42C 824714 Салага! Браслеты на него! EDA6549D 824716 Давай, салага… 336B596A 824718 Опусти оружие. Забирай друзей. И уходите. FB56F30C 824719 Не тяни, салага. 85EB7532 824721 Бог все видит. И он будет судить вас по выбору вашему… 81ED6E66 824723 Шериф… E6EDBAE1 824724 Постой, маршал… 72566639 824726 Иногда лучше оставить все как есть. F5729C7A 824729 Ты чего удумал? 1E8D8BD6 824733 Вы что творите? Вы что, нахрен, творите? Шериф, вернитесь! CF19D0A3 824736 Все, уходим. 7AE17CA5 824740 Заткнись и слушай! Наденешь на него наручники, и нам всем конец, ясно?! DAD1D7A0 824743 Я вас всех арестую. 345E1CBE 824744 Ну, с богом. D7E8EBD3 824749 Сопротивление вдохновляется этими грешниками! 89BE4B5E 824750 Уничтожим памятники и сломим сопротивление! 59C7AC23 824751 Эти памятники злу нужно уничтожить! 47CD84A1 824752 Грешников нельзя помнить, их нужно забыть. B883A597 824753 Не позволим прославлять грешников! 44B27964 824772 Эй! Тебя Кейси сюда прислал? 1F2541C8 824773 Кейси сказал, что пришлет своего человека. Это тебя, что ли? 545293E0 824776 Убей этих тварей: по-другому мы ключ не вернем. EE1573EF 824778 В общем, поможешь мне? А то, прямо скажем, стрелок из меня не очень. 7581A2B3 824784 Эй, брось, ну помоги ты мне! 17056093 824786 Я твой должник. 787D1B53 824788 Убей стервятников. Один из них проглотил ключ от сарая. 4BAA74D4 824793 Один из стервятников проглотил ключ от сарая. A19A0936 824794 Знаю, звучит смешно. Я просто на минутку… отвлекся. 49F8F975 824802 Откуда у них такая сила? 19FC4092 824809 Я не видела ничего подобного. FB148207 824813 Ты от Кейси? Иди сюда! BA5A76D2 824859 Я выведу остальных пленников отсюда. Удачи, салага. Увидимся снаружи. 56EF27D9 824864 Эй, постой… 9D3EABC9 824865 А ну вернись… 4483444C 824866 Значит, так… B46800D9 824867 Теперь выслушаешь? Так… A37A3CA0 824877 Ага. Нашел себе одежку. 1795A45E 824878 Иди сюда. Есть разговор. 6822E396 824879 Готов к работе? F8833E82 824881 Я не успел толком представиться. Все зовут меня Датч… я пытался разобраться, что происходит… мы в жопе. D72F506C 824887 Куда ты собрался? 42E4BC4D 824889 Ладно, начну сначала… 76974EC4 824891 Забери пушку из сейфа. И зачисти остров, если хочешь спасти своих друзей. Категория:Цитатник Far Cry 5 Категория:Подстраницы